Misty crosses over
by DragonSoulsweetie
Summary: Misty is our girl from the pokemon world she's back but she's going on her own accidental journey on Earth, it takes place in a different dimension. After meeting Trunks and everyone else, she found Earth a haven, there's a lot more danger though, but she still decides to wish to say one last goodbye to her friends and family who's all from a world she doesn't belong in anymore.
1. Trunks' train of thought

**Hello there, this is my introduction to my 1st story for fanfiction and to let you know there will be NO cursing, also I'm trying to make this story believable yet at the same time my story. I'll let on certain notes here and there to let you know on that even if you already figured it out Ash will be in this story but he plays a small important role like every other Pokemon character I'll put in with the exception of Misty since she's my favorite character I know you guys picture and/or prefer crossovers with Goku and Ash** **interacting and working the most together but I'm afraid to tell you that won't happen I might have them interact a few conversations (if I have them interact with each other at all) that that's about it. One other thing I won't consider that much movie in this story. Also in order to make a decent action scene, I have to make a new villain and I don't make the best villains, let alone exciting action scenes; but I'll figure out something.**

 **I DO NOT own Dragonball, it all belongs to Akira Toriyama, and as for Pokémon that belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and the wonderful characters belong to them too; however there will be more than one character that's mine. Please enjoy my 1st story.**

* * *

 **Mount Paozu**

Trunks was a sweet lavender bowl cut haired kid that still looked handsome especially with beautiful blue eyes that make every girl his age swoon; he didn't care, not because he was young to that of 13 years old yet at the same time he wasn't conceited when it came down to looks or the wealth his mother Bulma and his grandfather has thanks to Capsule corporation making transportation easier. When things came to his strength he always liked to test his abilities when he got the chance to do so, which was rarely due to Earth being currently at peace. As of now when he's in mount Paozu he likes to train and fight alongside with Goten, who happens to be Trunks' best bud. If it were his Saiyan blood he got from his father Vegeta or the plain fact he likes hanging around his best friend, he was a kid who loves to fight. Trunks was really a nice person with a big heart but he doesn't seem to show it as much as he should. At the very moment he trains with his best friend in Mount Paozu, their families and friends watch in amazement of how strong the boys have gotten in **their** times of peace.

"They've been going at it for hours," Chichi said coming out of the house that was destroyed thanks to her husband's lack of control of flying, but then it got rebuilt. Chichi happened to be the mother of Goten and the only one who wasn't a huge fan of fighting."When are they going to stop wasting energy and take a break?" She asked irritated.

"Mom let them be, they didn't get a chance to show all their strength with Majin Buu, Beerus, and didn't even look at Frieza" Gohan, the brother of Goten and the father of the adorable baby girl named Pan who was flying just above his hands at the moment. Pan looked like she wanted to fight with them but Gohan made sure the fight was fair between the two boys by keeping Pan from interrupting them in any sort of way. The little baby did look like she wanted to cheer for them instead.

"Also remember Chichi they have fighting in their blood so they can't help it." Bulma, the blue haired mother of Trunks added reminding Chichi about their alien husbands.

"I'm used to it by now but it'll still be nice if it weren't all about fighting, I mean weren't there other things that Saiyans did besides beating the pulp out of one another?" Chichi questioned while looking up to see the boys wondering what else they might become and hope there's more to it, everyone looked at her realized she might be onto something but they just let it slide once they made it back to the boys that were flying in the air.

After a few more hours of sparring with one another the boys have finally stopped and noticed it was dark but couldn't care less because games like this when they did as smaller kids never has and never will get old; after all they are always getting stronger and there was always new tricks to figure out how to avoid, so yeah it was a never ending game with never ending fun. The two half-Saiyans just wish they could put it to some real test especially Trunks he had his chance to be a hero but his plan to as being the fusion of Gotenks failed, but he didn't want to be a hero as Gotenks, he loves Goten and likes to team up with him, but he wants to be a hero as himself somehow.

Finally, the boys went down to the ground as Goten noticed something going on in Trunks head"Hey Trunks what's going on with you this time?" His cheerful best friend asked he was an exact copy of his father Goku in personality and looks.

Trunks thought it'll be too mushy and weird and he's not that type of a guy so he came up with a lie. "Nothing man, just thinking about how you lost." Even though Goten knew for a fact he was lying he still went along with it.

"I didn't lose, you did" Goten playfully punched him.

"Okay you two, time to get ready for bed. Goten say goodnight to Trunks since he'll be heading home." Chichi went towards them before they started fighting again.

"Night Trunks," Goten said his salutation first. Trunks just put two fingers towards his forehead to also show his brotherly respect towards his lifelong friend.

Before Goten went to sleep he thought about how strange Trunks was acting, granted it was only for a short time but still for Trunks to be off his focus even for a moment Goten knew there was something wrong with him, however it didn't get to him too much, Goten also knew Trunks can handle anything this world throws at him on his own, and to what Goten has in his knowledge he can as well, there was more to life than strength, and Goten has some brains that his father never had, despite being both raised in the woods, Goten was actually given an education, thanks to his mother, who's crazy when it came down his and Gohan's studies. The boy with the spiky black hair that looks a lot like his father's and personality to match went to bed in the same style his father still does. Goten has spread out with one leg off his bed also without even noticing he wasn't using the blanket, but he doesn't care, all he knows he was in a deep sleep and nothing will wake him other than himself or perhaps the smell of his mother's cooking in the morning.

 **West City**

When Trunks arrived at his house in West city he got ready for bed 'purposely' forgetting to brush his teeth and thought about what he had done to be a hero, his alternate timeline counterpart he heard about from his mother had a list of reasons on why he's a hero, but he's a different Trunks in a different time and a different future. Trunks don't know if the world will be at peace or it'll demolish while his father Vegeta and Goku are training with Whis. He knew at least Goku won't let that happen, but things can still come out the wrong way, he still had a feeling, which is odd for him because even though he has the ability to sense energy, it wasn't like him to sense something in general rather if it was bad or good, he wasn't too big on 'listening to your heart', despite using it in the best way, but he doesn't notice he cares about Goten or his mother by doing whatever it takes to protect them, let alone admitting it. Trunks started to feel something; however, he just shrugs it off.

It was true he used his heart far more than his father ever did, the proof was in both of their pasts. Vegeta was a cold-hearted Saiyan prince who thought of nothing but his pride and urge to kill, while Trunks himself didn't think about killing anybody; however it occur in his threats, but he didn't accomplish in doing so, to his own excuse Trunks decided that it wasn't worth it, in reality, he has a heart that he does use more than he has an attitude but little to his own knowing it was for everyone's own good on why he acts the way he does.

Trunks kept thinking about being a hero, he knew he was maturing and always knew his future would be bright, hero or not, he'll be the new president of capsule corp, he knew how to handle the family's company already and has the knowledge in making capsules, he just didn't have the interest. He'll soon realize that he has his heart always working the whole time since he came into this world. The half-Saiyan hybrid dozed off to sleep after some thoughts coming to him that he has always had in his mind just didn't come to him as much. In Goten's eyes Trunks always figured he saw him as an idol, after all, they are best buds and he was one year older than Goten, which was most likely the case. Trunks admire Goten because he's always loyal to him and doesn't have to worry about hurting him, also they understand each other, but they're guys, meaning that they don't talk about how they feel, at least not Trunks. It wouldn't be any surprise if Trunks admires Goten more perhaps due to being all the things Trunks was not and maybe it's jealousy he feels towards Goten. If Trunks does figure it all out he'll never admit to anyone, not in this world, at least not yet.

* * *

 **Even if you don't like Trunks you do have to admit he's handsome down to the bone for a kid and his future counter part easily brings out the stubborn fangirl I am, I mean he has a hairstyle that no one can really pull off along with a hair color guys don't typically have let alone look good with, however Trunks pulls it off perfectly just like Ash pulls off wearing hats and Goku pulls off wearing orange and blue, don't you agree?**

 **To let you know if you're going to read every chapter please review it that way I can find ways to make my story better, like if the characters don't seem to be themselves tell me what to do and I'll study their character down to the core!**

 **If you plan on reviewing anybody or commenting on anybody at anytime anywhere please take into consideration that no matter what they upload, it takes a lot of work. If you don't understand just try and type a story of your own with better grammar or something, just don't get mean about it otherwise, I'll have to report you even if you happen to be my biggest fan and I'm not saying that you have to be nice just here. anywhere actually and if I catch you not being nice to others I'll report you.**

 **Don't like Misty? But you decide to give this story a chance, tell me what you don't like about her and I'll try my best to change that in later stories.**


	2. Meeting Misty

**It's my second Chapter and I'm happy about it, I don't know how many chapters there will be, all I know that there's more than one and how I'm picturing this, it looks like there will be more than two, my goal is to get more than 10 chapters, but whatever I got I'm going to appreciate it no matter what. I'm really happy I've gotten this far, also in every one of my chapters I'll be letting you know about certain things that it could be anything, so I won't explain on but two thing's for sure I can't promise on perfect tenses of grammar and that I'll give credit in every chapter to the authors of Dragonball and Pokémon and I know that can get annoying but I really don't want to take credit for two masterpieces.**

 **Dragon ball belongs to Akira Toriyama and Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and you may not know my name but it isn't one of those names.**

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of West City, there was a cute 10-year-old girl with red hair tied into a right side ponytail bluish-green eyes, a yellow t-shirt, and light blue shorts with a white belt, and her red and white sneakers as her attire. She was lost and had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she was not home, she was just walking in Cerulean and then she found herself in a territory that didn't seem familiar and started to run in panic mode even though she had no idea where she was going. The girl happened to be named Misty she came from the Pokémon world where everything was happy and perfect where there's no huge threat, and even though there were times she got lost, at least she knew what area and region she was in. Kanto was her region, while Cerulean city was her hometown.

She may not be the head of the city council or the mayor but she did play an important role by being the gym leader, if trainers beat her they're just a step closer to entering the Pokémon indigo league, which if they win the league they become champions after defeating the elite four and the champion as well, sure it may not be as big as a role might seem, due to higher ranks but to the city, she was important none the less. As of now, she knows for a fact she was not even in Kanto, no city she knew had such advanced technology and she had traveled through all of Kanto with her friends Ash and Brock. Everyone was pressing the buttons of these tiny capsule-like things and skateboards, strollers for babies and even vehicles such as cars and motorcycles were popping out somehow, Misty stared in amazement, yet she had no time to do some sightseeing, so she started asking for directions.

Meanwhile, Goten was flying towards capsule corp, he couldn't help but noticed a girl that caught his eye and he hasn't seen before and she looked lost, she was asking for directions but no one seems to answer her plea. He decided to fly down towards her, she didn't see him land while she was running to a woman whom she thought answered her question, but it turns out she was talking on the phone when the girl was trying to get through she bumped into Goten.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask that lady if she knew the way for me to go home." She explained.

"You shouldn't be talking to strangers," Goten scolded her sweetly, unlike his friend would, Trunks wouldn't even care.

"Where I'm from you can talk to anybody, it's not my fault that's a society I'm used to!" she snapped at him, it was true she talked to adults and kids her age that are strangers all the time without it being an issue.

"Look, I'm here to help where do you live?" Goten asked with all kinds of innocence.

"What happened to 'you shouldn't talk to strangers'," She mocked him.

"Fair enough" Goten started to walk away.

"Hold on where are you going?" She asked confused while following him.

He turned around to face her, "I'm going to my friend's house." Goten said simply smiling a cheerful smile at her in a goofy way.

"I thought you wanted to help me," She told him then she sighed. "I'm sorry for being a miss know-it-all but I'm lost and I don't know where I am."

They both stopped, Goten turned around. "You're in West city, silly, it's one of the biggest cities in the world," Goten informed her as if being in a commercial advertisement.

"I never heard of it, you see I'm from Cerulean City and it's one of the biggest cities in my region, Kanto." The girl finally gave up being stubborn while purposely forgetting his own advice that he seems to forget himself and she was feeling a little embarrassed because big cities are supposed to be well known and if it's big like the boy said it is then Misty felt like a total idiot.

"Cerulean City? Kanto? What are you talking about?" Goten questioned as if this girl was nuts, although his eyes showed concern instead of shock.

"I think you should see a friend of my family's and lucky for you on my way to the same friend's house right now," Goten didn't exactly suggest it, he just scooped her up like a sack of potatoes and ran to capsule corporation, and ignoring the tantrum that she was doing (he ran because they weren't that far).

 **At Capsule Corp**

Trunks were still asleep, his mother checked on him when she was walked passed his messy room, she smiled.' _I hope Trunks wakes up soon, Goten could be here any minute now.'_ Bulma thought. It was little to everyone's knowing that Goten will bring a surprise to them. It wasn't just Trunks with an unexpected visit from his friend. Bulma, Dr. Brief, and even Vegeta if he wasn't training with Whis alongside Goku. It'll be a surprise not even Goten's family knew about. The surprise is a girl that he didn't even know the name of but is still offering to help, but in his mind to heal.

Meanwhile outside, a young girl could be heard just out the doors before the gates."Put me down already, would you!" The girl with the red hair commanded. Goten put her down they were outside of Capsule Corp.

"Sorry, but I knew you would refuse." He said with an adorable apologetic smile.

"How can you assume my actions if you don't even know my name and I don't know yours?" She asked tapping her foot.

"To answer the first part of your question, it's just a hunch," Goten concluded the first part of her question as the girl's face faltered."For the last part of your question, hi my name is Goten." he bowed with the goofy smile that already seems to be famous for the girl's point of view.

"I'm Misty," Misty said in a calm but confused tone. Misty took a look at this boy and realize he looked a bit like her friend Ash, a boy she traveled with throughout the Kanto and Johto regions, the only difference was that he was older than her but still tall even for his age, Goten was also more muscular, had spikier hair, and he seemed to be the type of guy you can't argue with, all of which was unlike Ash. Ash was maybe kind and cheerful but they would always bicker at the simplest things they came across.

Goten and Misty got buzzed in by Dr. Brief, who was wondering why in the world did Goten bring a girl or anyone at all for that matter, however for some odd reason he let it slide like it's an everyday thing since he does know who Goku was. Goten found out Trunks was still sleeping, which was unusual because Goten was the one who usually slept in. Misty was looking around, she was amazed and at the same time mostly questioning if everything at the moment was a dream. Misty decided not to be anyone's fool a long time ago and ever since her friends went their separate ways in Hoenn she became more suspicious and alert of things, her sisters thought she was overreacting, it was natural for them to think like that since she is the youngest of the four. She missed her sisters rather if it were all a joke or not. All Misty cared about was going home to Kanto if she wasn't really there.

Goten noticed Misty was acting a little nervous or scared even, he couldn't blame her she was in a new place rather if she was delusional or not. Bulma walked in and she happened to notice that Goten was sitting next to a girl in her living room she got a call from Chichi saying Goten was coming over, but there was no mention of a girl.

"Oh hi, Goten," Bulma said awkwardly immediately noticing the strange girl in the room.

"Hey Bulma, this is my friend Misty she seems to be lost and can't find her way back home," Goten explain. Misty didn't know rather feel scared or touched by the fact he already considered her as his friend, let alone bluntly stated it like it was no big deal.

"Why don't you take her home then?" Bulma was trying not to sound rude, she's married to Vegeta, meaning politeness came somewhat of a challenge.

"Well I don't know where Cerulean city is, plus she didn't know she was wondering in West City," Goten whispered to Bulma because he knew if he said it out loud it would possibly make Misty feel stupid.

When Bulma met Goku she figured he didn't know what a city was, but as for Misty she obviously knew what a city was, otherwise Misty wouldn't have mentioned it to Goten, and Bulma didn't know where Cerulean was either. Misty just waited, but asked, "Can I leave?" Bulma and Goten looked at her, if Misty asked the question sooner Bulma would've been more than happy to show her the way out, and then whack Goten upside the head like she did numerous times on her adventures with Goku, but Bulma started to realized why Goten brought Misty to her.

"If you want to go home you have to let me ask you some questions that I want you to answer."Bulma smiled and walked over to the girl.

Misty sighed. "What kind of questions?" Misty just wanted to get home fast as she possibly could.

"Nothing too personal, however, we are going to need a blood sample" Bulma kept her smile, except this time Misty was the one in be in horror-struck. Bulma didn't ask Misty until they reached the lab, when they got there Goten decided to wait outside the door.

"M-my...blood?" Misty stuttered, yes she did have blood taken away by shots before and she did get lost a more than enough times but the two situations never correlated with each other in any way, up until this point that is.

"Yes but only a drop," Bulma reassured her a bit. As crazy as the reason was, it was the only way for Misty to make sure if it were all some strange dream or not.

"I'll do it," Misty said having no other way to get home. Who knows what this lady could do with it the lab she was in did seem to have a lot of advance technology in it so it was highly likely she might have a clone or something.

* * *

 **Please review if you like story by far also I will not favor authors and you only have one story of yours to choose from for me to favor and if you want it doesn't even have to be your own story however only one and if I never played, read, and/or watched the series the fanfic is about I'm going to have to cancel on that and you'll have to choose something else.**

 **Also if you're going to review but you want me to change some things because you don't like the story please let me down easy, actually you should go easy on whoever you're posting a comment to. The internet is supposed to be fun and it's not fun when someone is being picked on, you included. If I do catch you being mean to anyone even if I know they want to burn this story, I'll report you.**

 **This isn't really important but I don't plan on telling you what most characters are wearing except Misty and as for everyone else please imagine them in whatever you please as long as it is APPROPRIATE especially if you're picturing Misty or someone younger than her in a revealing outfit, I know she wore bikinis but it's still wrong to see your favorite characters dressed in a particular way most notably a ten-year-old. **


	3. The tests results

**If I notice any mistakes that might lead to confusion I'll try to clarify that in the best way I can. This is my first story I'm doing all it takes to make this a great story, I got the story line down and everything, it's just the detail to it that might be an issue for me especially the fact I'm trying my best to make sure the characters act like themselves because I love the characters and I don't really want to change anything when it come down to their personality, I mean that's the main reason why I'm a fan.**

 **I do NOT own anything other than the plot for this story Pokemon goes to Satoshi Tajiri and as for Dragonball, it's owned by Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Bulma and Misty were in the lab of Dr. Brief; who didn't really use the lab in the morning since his head was more out of place than usual and at the moment he was just looking at some blueprints he made for his latest inventions and decides to let it all take place in the kitchen with Scratch on his shoulder. Misty was aware she was in a lab, despite feeling like a mutant freak that was about to get more experimented on, she kept it calm and cool, but her face said it all.

"Okay. The first question what kind of city you live in?" Bulma started to ask as if she was part of a survey. Her tone was gentle and sympathetic, so she wouldn't scare nor worry the young girl sitting on the lab's table, which was meant for building capsules and for examination, however, Bulma had a feeling she needed to investigate who she was, and it all required using the table of a lab, she wasn't sick nor injured but Bulma still started to ask common questions that any adult would ask a child, at the same time she pretended to be your everyday doctor for this one girl.

"Cerulean is your every day safe, clean, and big city," Misty answered, Bulma thought she was joking but Misty's tone said otherwise that sh was use to clean cities whereas Bulma can only dream of visiting one.

"What are your parent's names?" Bulma asked just thinking of the question due to realizing Misty was really young, especially for someone who potentially didn't have any special abilities like her son and his best friend and the fact Misty was someone who was wandering the streets of one of the biggest cities in the world, alone.

Misty wasn't exactly sure who her parents were her sisters weren't the most responsible people, but they were able to care for her. Bulma realized Misty was lost in thought and cleared her throat.

"What are your parent's names?" Bulma repeated. Misty shook herself out of her daydream.

"I'm not sure. My sisters were the ones who took care of me." She answered honestly. Bulma looked at her sad, then started to feel sorry for her, and wanted to get things straight.

"Okay, if you don't mind me clearing everything up what happened to your parents?" Bulma said wanting to know, forgetting the fact Misty just said she doesn't even know the names of her own parents, all while easily assuming there had to be something that happened.

"I have no clue, but I do remember one day they were at home juggling everything and the next they were gone, my sisters ignore me when I asked about our parents and I asked my sisters because they were more aware of what was going on and they remember more," Misty told Bulma everything she knew and why she knew what she knew about her parents, but didn't tell Bulma that she figured her parents didn't want her judging by the attitude her sisters gave her every time she asked and it was appropriate times to talk about it too, Misty maybe young but she knows when she needs to zip it when it comes down to stuff she wants to know. Bulma noticed there were tears in her eyes, so she decided to change the subject.

"What were your sisters' names?" Bulma kept it on the same topic but different subject.

"Daisy, Violet, and Lily," Misty said in age order, however, Bulma didn't quite catch that she did.

"Describe them to me please." Bulma wanted to know about her caretakers.

"My sister Daisy is the oldest, I have to say I'm the closest to her even though she and my two other sisters have basically the same perky, love for performing and shopping, hating getting their hands dirty, somewhat irresponsible, and dimwitted personality, Violet is the second oldest with blue hair, Lily is the 3rd oldest with pink hair, and while a rainbow is continuing Daisy has blond hair." Misty described to Bulma about her sisters. Bulma's eyes were wide opened.

"It seems to me you have a good relationship," Bulma said sarcastically but with a smile.

"Trust me, deep down in each of our hearts we really do, however, we don't always get along, I mean we are sisters after all." Misty chuckled a bit and she started to feel comfortable around Bulma and forgot she was with her to help her get home to Cerulean. Bulma smiles slightly and remembers her sister Tights since there was a huge age gap between them, there was no fighting from what she remembered. When Tights was 13, who was actually a decent teenager with it came down to maturing, Bulma was just a baby. It was a good thing that she didn't remember any fighting, but if there were good moments just between the two of them, Bulma doesn't have a clue on how they made that special connection. However, Bulma does keep in contact with her sister and Tights does help whenever she's needed.

"Oh, I wouldn't know that for sure," Bulma subconsciously said she didn't mean for the younger girl in front of her to hear.

Misty looked at her and figured something was going on. "You mean you're an only child?" she asked.

Bulma blinked coming out her own daydream. "What-oh sorry I do have an older sister. Her name is Tights, it's just it feels like I'm an only child sometimes and it did get lonely around here until I had a family of my own," she explained.

"I guess that's just as hard than being overshadowed by your sisters," Misty sighed, it would actually be harder, yes her sisters can be a pain to make her feel like she was the oldest but in reality she was the youngest and least admired yet she really couldn't imagine living a single day without her sisters in her heart no matter how much of a pain they can be.

A moment has passed between the beautiful blue-haired genius and the red haired cutie of a water Pokemon trainer they both lost track of time as they kept getting to know the basics of eachother.

"Okay, I'm going to need that blood sample now." Bulma liked talking Misty, but she had other work to be done. The blood samples are for detecting dead or alive relatives and record of any sort, like if she had gone to any school or her the day she was born, and even telling what diseases she has also the fact she's human **(A/N there were anthropomorphic animals in the DBZ world which was why I mention it detects humans also the scanning machine thing is my idea for the advanced world, but I wouldn't be surprised if Akira thought about putting something fancy like that in DBZ)**. It was an awesome tool Bulma loves to use, it takes her hours to examine things like robots, but for things with an actual life to her was easy, all she had to do was let the machine scan the blood sample and it took less than an hour. Bulma wanted to use it because she never heard of Cerulean city before, and Misty never heard of West City, and it's obvious she wasn't raised in the woods like the father of the boy who brought in Misty. Bulma had hunches but really it could be anything, the only way to find out is with Capsule corp's life tracking system that's also used when the police can't identify a witness or the suspect that foolishly left clues after the felony has been committed. It was approved for Capsule Corp to keep the machine because not only it was a successful company, but a trusting company as well.

After getting out a needle and a small petri dish, Bulma injected Misty with the needle in her arm, at that moment Misty knew what she was experiencing was all too real. It did hurt but Misty didn't cry, unlike Bulma's friend Goku who would scream and cry before the doctors struck him. When Bulma was out of memory lane again she used a swab to wipe Misty's blood and put it on the petri dish, after that Bulma wiped the blood with an alcohol swab and gave Misty a band aid. When Bulma was waiting for the results she and Misty got to know each other a little more.

 **Outside of the lab in the hallway**

Goten was standing in the hallway, he knew Misty was in the right hands, but as for himself, he was doomed if Trunks finds out about her. All Goten was trying to do was help a girl, he's a hero, it's what he does and he thought she was delusional was all, and didn't find her crazy. What was crazy was him bringing Misty to the most successful company in the world, a girl he barely knew. The only girls' Trunks made an exception with to see in his house was his mother and sister Bulla, who was at the moment also asleep, and his grandma Mrs. Brief. Trunks wasn't a huge fan of girls and he became less of a fan due to not hearing from Mai since his future counterpart was in town, although he did felt her close by but it was like she was sneaking around because she didn't bother to say anything to him. Trunks didn't want to admit his possible true feelings for Mai even though it had been two months. Goten figures it wasn't that long ago, which was why Trunks was acting strange last night. It was all in Trunks' actions that say he didn't want to see any girl, sure he didn't cry but his attitude was more like his father's than usual.

Goten was in deep doo-doo, especially when heard a voice from behind him that he's too familiar with."Goten? What are you doing here so early?" Trunks yawned not in the mood to feel surprised. Goten's of quickly sneaking Misty out of the house before Trunks woke up easily faded away. Goten had horror struck to him and couldn't turn around.

* * *

 **I decided to put Bulla in the story because I know she's supposed to be older than Pan, as for the Super Saiyan God ritual it was seven Saiyans, I like the idea of Pan being a hero before she was born, also I want Videl to still have the golden hair like in DB super and maybe Bulla with it, despite that I want to see Pan as our first canon female Super Saiyan, even though this story takes place afterwards and just a fanfic, it's still a nice thought to think about also I'm aware I gave an invention that fits the DBZ world and then I put in something boring with the alcohol swabs instead of special healing contaminants, but remember Bulma doesn't own one of those Saiyan healing tanks, she's not the one who grows senzu beans, plus it would be a waste.**

 **Review, especially if I got the genre wrong because how I thought about it came out differently and ideas keep forming in my brain, I still refuse to give up on this story even if it is the worst crossover in the world!**

 **If you plan on reviewing or posting anything to someone please be careful with your wording and speak love, even if someone writes a story that makes your favorite character from the specific series is a bad guy in theirs or if your posting a comment on a video that seems boring try to understand it's a lot of work no matter what. If people are purposely are trying to be mean be the bigger person. Just report the person if they're being mean, but warn them first.**

 **Please if you know who Misty's parents are and it's confirmed of everything such as if they are even alive or something like that let me know.**


	4. Trunks and trouble

**I just want to clear up something that's driving me crazy...what I mean is that when the machine that scans blood and when it helps locate criminals, I meant it helps locate criminals if they leave blood because a bunch of people fought for their lives. There's a reason why this fanfiction is rated T but because of language.**

 **Dragon ball will forever be owned by Akira Toriyama and Pokemon will be forever owned by Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

"Hi, Trunks." Goten nervously laughed after he turned around to face Trunks.

Trunks looked at him with one eyebrow raised knowing something was up and wanting to know what had his friend done this time. It was always like that, but this time Goten looked like a ghost as if he saw one, despite knowing that even he if had Goten wouldn't care, so it had to be something stupid he'd done. Trunks realized something else that was strange about Goten, other than the fact he kept looking at the door to the lab and back at him.

"You didn't answer my question Goten." Trunks shook Goten's shoulders a little, thus making him snap of it.

"Huh? Oh...I'm here to get any early start on spending time with you, buddy!" Goten half told the truth while he put his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

Trunks were 100% sure something was up now and it was all because Goten said the word 'buddy' they were buddies, but there was no need to state it. Trunks noticed his naive friend kept looking at the door and back to him again. Goten was a kid who had a better education than his father, but there's some level of intelligence they do have in common such as not knowing how to keep it cool.

"Goten why do you keep looking at the door?" Trunks decided to walk inside.

 **Inside the lab, same moment that Goten was talking Trunks.**

Bulma looked in shocked at the examination results, there were no records of her what's so ever, it stated she was human but nothing else other than her blood type and the fact she's female, which wasn't necessary for anyone to know, she may have not exactly gone through a certain stage in life but it's obvious that she's a girl without a doubt. She thought it might be a malfunction, but everything seemed to be in proper shape. She looked at Misty, who happened to be looking around the lab in curiosity and oblivious to her own test results. Misty blew some of the hair out of her face. Bulma wanted to know what was going on and why Bulma's scanner thing only showed Misty's species and gender, most importantly how is she going to tell Misty.

Bulma began to walk towards Misty since she automatically came up with an easy solution. Misty saw her coming and she waited for an answer.

"Well...did you find everything you need to know about me?" Misty asked carefully as she saw Bulma's expression but acted like she didn't see.

"It doesn't look like that anything has popped up, but I know someone who can give me answers, however, it's not going to be quick as this examination process," Bulma said coming up with her idea.

"That's okay I miss home but I would like to stay for a while," Misty told her. Bulma smiled and felt a river of relief because she didn't feel like telling the poor girl that she couldn't find her home nor her sisters, and if it's not in her record database to be found, then Bulma can't track down where her home is. There was only one solution she thought of, there would've been two if someone such as Frieza's gang hadn't used the dragon balls to bring Frieza himself back to life with the first, as for the second wish that was used that remains a mystery.

 **Outside in the hallway**

"Goten, move out of the way." a frustrated Trunks said as he was trying to get through but Goten was blocking him, just then the door opened with Bulma and a red-haired girl that he didn't see before and they appeared to be caught up in their own conversation until noticing him. The girl looked at him and blushed a little, not enough for Trunks or Goten to see, Bulma noticed and she smiled.

"Misty this boy right here is my son Trunks, he's Goten's friend, ain't he handsome?" Bulma teased, she playfully nudged Misty.

Trunks see that she was pretty, yet he was not amused at all, he just wanted to get Goten for bringing her here since he knew he brought her here. Goten was about to run and get out the door but Bulma stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder and lean down to his level.

"Goten I want you to go to Dende and ask him about Misty, but don't fly or do anything that reveals certain things about you, there's no time to explain," Bulma whispered in his ear, Goten wanted to know why, but didn't question it he went running (instead of flying) out the door and was already on his way to Kami's lookout. Trunks looked suspiciously at the two as Misty showed curiosity.

"Trunks, I have work to do so I want you to take care of Misty for me, you see she's lost and since she's going to be here for a while, so I want you to show Misty around." Bulma stood up and told Trunks.

Trunks scoffed but went with it anyways "Alright, I have nothing better to do anyways." Misty frowned he didn't seem too thrilled, in fact, he made it seem like it was the last thing he wanted to do, sure they just met, but he was not giving her a chance, and despite Misty's stubbornness and Trunks' bad attitude she still decided to go with his flow no matter what, because at the moment there was no one else to trust.

Bulma leaned back down to Trunks' level "I don't want you to fly or show any of your strength that might reveal you're a Saiyan or anything that reveals anything about anything." Bulma whispered to her son's ear, Trunks rolled his eyes but knew exactly what his mom met and understood why. Misty can't know about the dragon balls or Saiyans, basically anything that Trunks sees as a normal way of life while knowing it isn't.

"Okay, have fun two," Bulma said winking at her son and Misty as she walked back into the lab. Trunks rolled again his eyes but in annoyance, he didn't want to even look at this girl who happens to be named Misty, she was looking away while having an awkward feeling inside of her, Trunks was a little pleased inside. Misty wanted to be either with Bulma or Goten, the only people she seemed to trust by far, Misty was stuck with this handsome boy who scares her as if he doesn't have a heart but he's the son of the lady who was trying to help her and the best friend of the boy who brought her here to a wonderful area in the first place.

Some time passed between the two and Misty never felt so unsafe before, granted she only been with this guy for a short time but she had the urge to just run out of there and find her way back home but her feet was telling her to stay put as if they were glued to ground. It was quiet until Trunks decided to end the silence.

"Look, I'm not here to be your boyfriend, I'm here to be your tour guide and show you around this city since you're too stupid to look around yourself." Trunks said to her in a way that seems like he was being nice but in reality, he really wasn't. Misty still caught on to his insults nice and easy just as anybody would.

"Excuse me! who are you to talk to me like you're Mr. Macho? You may be cute, but gosh you need to control that attitude of yours, I may have just met you but you're already driving me crazy!" Misty's shyness that she was showing disappeared in an instant. Her face was steaming but Trunks face was so red that you couldn't tell if there was skin attached to his head or not. In comparison, Trunks made Misty as if she were calm and happy.

"You don't really want to go there sweetheart because I'm not in the mood right now, especially with the fact that I'm older than you!" Trunks barked at her making everything shake, but Misty thought the shaking was just in her head. Misty had some other things to say but she let it slide because if they kept this up things or not going to end well, and she had a feeling it was all on her. Misty now feels how everyone else feels that had ever made her mad, she always says something to upset someone rather if it's by accident or not, they argue with only a few things to say, and Misty triumphs in the end. She got a taste of her own medicine and it didn't taste good at all. The worst part is that he only said one thing directly to her.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't know where I am or where to go, and the last I need is to be called-"Misty softened her tone and started to cry and was cut off by Trunks. What really hurt her was being called stupid, was and yelled at; she hates it. The boy in front of her wasn't giving her a chance, which was also upsetting her deep down inside of her, which was odd because if anybody knew Misty she wouldn't even show a tiny bit of a strong emotion such as sadness unless she truly feels it and as optimistic Misty was it takes a lot. Trunks were someone she only just met and already having her show her downside in an instant.

"There's no need for you to cry, I should be the one who's apologizing, my mom stated you're lost, I just got up, so now without my day being planned I'm stuck here trying to show you around, and then I let my anger out all on you by calling you names..." Trunks' face softened, however, he still had that grumpy look in his eyes that proves he's his father's son.

"That's why I've gotten mad at you," Misty stated as she wiped away her tears, and she put a slight smile on her face. No one has made her cry due to her tough exterior and interior despite her good heart and it was rare for her to cry more than one tear as she kept that optimistic attitude of hers and never told a lie with her actions. She wanted to be even more upset and get angry with him for making her cry but for once she couldn't throw kerosene on her own flames. He's a good person who just have a bit of temper issues, something she could easily relate.

"Got that. So to show how sorry I am, how would feel if I took you to the fair in town?" Trunks suggested looking towards the ground.

"I would like that very much." Misty was reluctant at first due to Trunks' sudden change in emotion but then nodded excitedly, he looked towards her and saw her smile, making him smile a little.

* * *

 **Please review and favor it, if you like it, and even if you don't I'm not going to stop until I finish this! That's my rule of making stories in case you didn't get it.**

 **I want you guys to understand no matter how much you may dislike something, in general, please take into consideration and be the bigger person and stand up for what is right online. Not just for me for anyone at all. Social media is supposed to be enjoyable for everyone but it's not if people are picked on so stand up. Warn them if you plan on reporting them.**

 **If there's something you don't understand rather if it's this story or in general please again review and I'll try to help the best way I can and some advice try not to give me too many hints on what it might be if it's too persona, I mean you can trust me but remember there are snoops that could be hacking and can read everything especially with the fact it's on the internet and even if we do a private conversation.**

 **Yes, I know a convenient fair in town is very convenient. Guys if you make a girl cry by accident just say sorry and make her laugh or say something joyful that makes her forget, you don't have to spend money on her or get her anything like what Trunks did here the reason why I had him suggest the fair because I can't really imagine Trunks being a comedic by trying.**


	5. Dende and different dimensions

**I just want to say thanks for making it this far, in the last chapter I wasn't trying to make a romantic scene between our two favorite characters from this fiction and/or respective shows. I was just trying to show Trunks' aggressive attitude and the fact he's NOT completely like his dad, he isn't afraid to show sympathy, I was trying to re-create the scene where Trunks was proud of his victory for winning the junior division of the martial arts tournament, and he made Goten upset, so instead of ignoring how Goten felt he kept his friendship by having Goten choose 3 of his toys for keeps and any type of toy. I admired that moment dearly. I guess you can replace Trunks' victory with his rudeness, and have Trunks' suggestion for choosing 3 toys for keeps was replaced where Trunks' suggested Misty to go to the fair. I was trying to recreate that adorable moment that got my attention.**

 **I DO NOT own DBZ or Pokemon they belong to our favorite writers Akira Toriyama and Satoshi Tajiri. I would be honored to be your favorite writer but in this case they are the true geniuses behind it all.**

* * *

 _ **Kami's Lookout**_

Goten arrived at the lookout where Dende happened to be waiting for him, the young Namekian came out with Mr. Popo at his side. Dende was happy to see him but knew he had a reason for being there, it was nothing too serious but it's still important. Goten ignored Piccolo meditating in the air, if he didn't, then he was really asking for trouble.

Dende walked up to greet Goten. "Salutations Goten, how are you my friend?" Dende asked politely and full of formality. Goten raised an eyebrow, he was suppose to know, but Goten figured it was a guardian thing to ask anyways.

"I'm fine until I return back to Trunks, and then to the other world I go." Goten said causally while remembering Trunks was possibly scaring the living daylights out of the poor girl with his anger that he inherited from his father or maybe he was just showing off his moves. Regardless she was in good hands with him because he won't hurt her and it was against everything he believed in since he fights for good and truth.

"Is it because of the girl that was brought into this world just now and that you brought her into Trunks' house without his consent?" Dende asked rhetorically in a gentle and mysterious tone that made him sound like he was a guardian, which was most likely he was trying to do. Dende has been the Earth's guardian for over a decade and he still wasn't use to how things went for one.

Goten looked at him knowing exactly what he was trying to do "uh yeah, what else?" Goten said. He stood there clueless and innocent as usual.

At that moment something clicked for Goten. "Wait just came to this world what do you mean?" Goten grabbed Dende's shoulders looking up at the namekian guardian. "She got to be at least around mine and Trunks' age, so how is that possible?" Dende wondered why on Earth, along with planet Namek and new planet Namek that Misty's age had any to do with the problem at hand. Goten got the silly idea that her age had something to do where she was from, however what sense was that?

Goten lets go of Dende's shoulders. "She's from a different dimension, I don't know how or where from but she came from a different dimension, she somehow accidentally got trapped here and there's no way of knowing why" Dende explained to Goten.

"How in the world am I supposed to tell her she's not from this world, she's already in a confused state," Goten told Dende while forgetting the main problem of the situation at hand.

"I'm not sure Goten but you need answers from her, that way you can get her back home, it's where she belongs, especially the fact I'm sure she's not going to get used to dangerous things around here, I know it's peaceful now, but when dangers does occur it can get ugly," Dende told Goten. Goten knows that he wasn't around for a lot of the exciting stuff but he was there for Majin Buu and Beerus and things did get nasty.

Goten was about to fly off to head back but he held back wanting to know just one more thing. "Wait, how do you know Misty is from a different dimension, I sense she's human, so she can't even be from another world can she?" Goten wanted to know badly but held his grip.

"I sense it like you, my friend," Dende spoke mysteriously."Also, she can be, there can be humans in other places," said the guardian.

"You can do that? what else do you know?" Goten tilted his head in confusion.

Dende nodded and began to tell what else he knew about the girl, "There was a rift between hers and our dimension, I don't know exactly where, all I know I did sense it and it was weak, which is why nobody noticed it in West City." Dende told Goten what he knew. Goten's head started to hurt with all the science fiction stuff about dimensions he once learned about in one of Gohan's old books for him to borrow, except this wasn't science fiction, it all takes place right now. All of this all happened in a day, but it seems like forever, it was always like that when there seems to be some type of issue. Goten was really in for it and as far as Misty and Trunks knew they were in at it too, but unlike them, Goten knows the truth, another truth that still needs some explaining to do like every other problem.

"You can go to Baba, she may know as much as Dende does when it comes down to what happened, but she can help you and your new friend find a way back for her to go home." Mr. Popo, the dark-skinned genie suggested.

Goten felt a little disgusted "Ugh, you mean master Roshi's sister?" Goten felt a little disgusted there was nothing wrong with her and he's not the type of guy who judged by looks, but boy she creeped Goten out, however it was with her personality not her looks that's a problem. She's a witch, she had the perfect personality for it too, sure she's helpful after all she did bring Goten's dad back to Earth for the day but she's also someone who gets a little money hungry.

"Goten, just ask Baba for some advice about helping Misty get home, I know everything she knows, but as an answer to get Misty back home with the exception of the dragon balls I'm afraid to say you're out of luck." Dende explained everything to Goten. It only made Goten hate the fact he had to go to Baba's palace even more.

"Alright, I'll do it for my new friend," Goten said in defeat as he proudly pumped his fist up in the air.

"Goten..." Piccolo opened one eye out that brought him out of his own trance.

"Yea?" Goten then turned to Piccolo.

"Say hello to Gohan for me and tell him for the last time that I'm not ever going change any diapers when I'm babysitting his kid," Piccolo had on his serious look, Dende laughed a little, Mr. Popo just stood next to him as Goten smiled.

"Sure thing, I know you're the best babysitter in the world but even the best have their limits," Goten winked at him, Piccolo ignored him and went back to meditating.

After saying goodbye to and Dende, he went flying off to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. He did get himself stuck in this mess and this does seem like a way to get out of it, he now wonders how Trunks was doing alongside with her.

 **At Capsule corp in West City**

It was sometime after 2:00 and the fair just opened. Trunks got ready, he told his grandmother that he would be gone for the entire day and that his mother and grandfather will be busy, so that leaves her to take care of Bulla while he and Misty are gone. Misty automatically fell in love with Bulla, she looks just like her mother and is very cute and cheerful, she also learned to love Mrs. Brief's matching cheerful attitude and accepted the mango ice tea that was given to her. Misty was told by Trunks that his grandparents loved animals and has tons of them, but they'll see them after the fair.

They decided to walk to the fair. "You know which way you're going?" Misty asked.

"Of course I do I'm the tour guide remember?" Trunks said confidently, it was quite cocky of him; it was new to Misty but she went with it and rolled her eyes since he wasn't the first boy who had attitude and cockiness, and for sure he wouldn't be the last.

"So Trunks are you going to someday run your family's company?" Misty asked out of the blue, she now knows about capsule corp thanks to Trunks, the boy with different personalities looked at her.

"Yes, someone has to do it." Trunks shrugged.

"Do you want to, I mean if you don't want to why bother?" Misty made the conversation bigger. Trunks stop, thus making the red-haired beauty stop too.

"To be honest I don't want to, but I know how to use the material and someone has to keep it up, and besides there's stuff that makes me happy that I'm always going to do." Trunks didn't want to worry her, it wasn't really any of her business but he knows curiosity quite well, he is Goten's friend.

"What kind of stuff does makes you happy?" Misty kept the conversation going as they went back to walking.

Trunks were getting annoyed and didn't show it like he did back a few moments ago when he just met Misty."I like martial arts, and hanging out with Goten in mount Paozu." He simply said. Misty wanted to more about it, like the fact where was mount Paozu, but she wanted to know something else that didn't seem to occur up until that point, she needed something else to say to him, because he seemed like he didn't want to talk about it and wasn't too comfortable.

"I met your mom, Bulma, but if you don't mind me asking where's your dad and what's his name?" Misty asked him being careful with her words. It was the wrong type of question she asked, however unlike before Trunks didn't get mad and screamed at her, this time he thought twice about his actions.

"My dad is Vegeta and he's training with martial arts somewhere." Trunks gave her what she wanted him to know at the moment, she was waiting for a little more to come out such as why he didn't go with his father, but there was nothing at all, she let it go because she didn't want things to get too awkward and uncomfortable.

"Oh that's where you get your taste in fighting from," Misty said as a spark lit in her brain, he couldn't help but smile once again at her, it was after all the truth he's most proud of, and what really bonded them together, in fact, it's the same with Goten and his father Goku, although without a doubt Goku and Goten are sunshine versions of Trunks and his father.

"So, where are your parents?" Trunks took his turn to ask Misty.

"I don't know, they left me when my sisters and I were very young, at least that's what I assume they could be dead for all I know." Misty told Trunks, it hurt her a little deeply inside yet said it were a normal thing, in a similar way to how Trunks answer her question about his dad.

"You have sisters?" Trunks questioned, he has a sister but doesn't know what it's truly like since she's only one.

"Yep, all 3 are older than me," Misty said to him. She hopes that he wouldn't ask about them, after all, she wasn't the nicest person the last time she was told to describe them at least not to her sisters themselves, she did appreciate them for taking care of her despite their own young age, Misty does make sure everyone knows that in end.

"Are they the ones who took care of you when your parents..." Trunks stopped himself from getting into detail he wasn't sure of.

"Yes, despite being children themselves they were able to provide for me, along with no matter how many fights we fought," Misty told him everything he wanted to know about having a sister, he was positive he was going to have the same relationship with Bulla as his mom did with his aunt Tights, there was a huge age gap so there won't be any fighting between the two siblings, because by the time Trunks gets out of the house Bulla will only be about six years old, that's an age where you still don't even know what verbal fighting is. As for Misty, she sees the motherly and of course the sisterly side of her older sisters.

The two stayed silent for a while and realized they were just about there, Misty didn't know her way around town, but like every kid she knew, she knows the sound of carnival music when she hears it; the sound of joyful noise and the smell of sweets spreading through the air also gave her a huge clue where she and Trunks was. Trunks didn't know how in a short time things lead to being with a girl he hardly knew to be at the fair. All he knew that he grabbed Misty's wrist gently to go on the roller coaster first.

* * *

 **I know having Piccolo say things at all wasn't necessary but I kind of forgot to put him in this story, since I got certain parts of the story planned but the problem is awesome characters such as Piccolo and Vegeta didn't really come to mind despite being the main characters, and I was really focused on the younger kids getting their spotlight. I'm really sorry I'll try to put Piccolo in the story as much as I can and the same goes for Goku and Vegeta. Also, Yamcha won't really make an appearance either, and knowing the fandom a decent number of you guys will possibly cheer for that if you care.**

 **Please review. Also, please this virtual world may not be real but the pain from the words is so speak love not just for me but for everyone and stick up to those cyber bullies and TRY not turn yourself into one: meaning DO NOT say anything rude back reason with them and double check what you typed. Stop and think about something to say. I'll report you go ahead call me chicken but I don't care. I won't tolerate it!**


	6. Carnival Conversations

**I'm much further in the story than I thought I would be and I just want to say a few things this story will be much longer than I expected it to be and as for the other thing I'm going to try to fix a few things that Akira Toriyama made in dragon ball super, at least in my opinion but at the same time I'll try to make it as faithful to the story as possible. I decided I will recreate some scenes from the Dragonball series in order to show more of my love for the show and use the scenes that speak the most to me. So what I'm saying (or should I say sai-yan? That joke isn't from me, it's from a true genius) is that if you suspect that there's a moment that seems oddly similar to a scene in DB or DBZ than it most likely is, it's how I define the character because each little scene shows what a certain character is like. I might be making the same mistake as DBGT by recreating the moments that's loved but I just had to put some things back into memory (Also I'm might be one of the few fans that like DBGT, however, it isn't as fun and exciting as watching Dragonball or Dragonball z).**

 **No matter how much I love the moments from DB, DBZ or DBGT and how much they all touch me I have to give credit to the owner Akira Toriyama and as for Pokemon Satoshi Tajiri even though the only person by far I took is Misty, but I'll use other Pokemon characters rather if they're mentioned or not.**

 **Also, any Pokemon fan offended please note even though I do love Dragon ball I prefer to live in the Pokemon world if I had a choice.**

* * *

Goten arrived at Baba's palace, she was seemingly waiting for him to get there Goten was escorted by ghost Usher. The boy who resembled his father Goku walked in without any comfort and saw the fortuneteller awaiting him. The women is a small witch with pink hair and had on a black attire, she then smiled at him knowing exactly why he came to her palace.

"Hello Goten, it's to see you" Baba greeted him with a creepy smile in his opinion.

"It's good to see you too si- I mean mam," Goten stumbled his words a little.

Fortuneteller Baba was not pleased and turned her smile upside down,"You're just like your father." Baba grumbled at the second boy that he mistook her for a guy. "So this how you treat a lady? Let alone the one that brung back your father for a day from the dead, which lead you to knowing who he truly was," Baba always knew from the beginning that Goten was a perfect copy of Goku with the spiky black hair and dark eyes that showed only kindness and cheerfulness because that was their personality, however as clairvoyant she was she didn't see that coming.

"I'm sorry if you can just help a friend of mine I'll be out of your way." Goten pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do." Baba sighed and gave in, she took a look in her crystal ball what the future lies ahead, normally she would charge a fortune but as for Goten, she'll make an exception.

"Okay there's a device to help your friend get back home, it's going to be invented by Bulma but I can't tell you any items of a sort, and not only that it's also going to take persuasion to get her home as well otherwise she'll face serious consequences." **(A/N yes people, that's the best I got)** Baba explained.

"What do I need a device for-" Goten now knows what Bulma was trying to say, the dragon balls are used, so the only way for Misty to get back home was to use some type of advice since she was from a different dimension, however, it didn't take rocket science to figure something like that out, but Goten wanted to know what Baba meant by persuading Misty because all she wanted to do was go back home. It must be a little extra thing, Goten still wanted to know one more thing before he went off.

"Um, why can't you tell me the parts for the device?" Goten asked awkwardly, all he wanted to do was get out of there and away from Master Roshi's sister.

"My crystal ball only tells me the future, things that need to be found, not the parts to it," Baba said. Goten still didn't understand.

"Plus my crystal ball doesn't like to tell me everything, it can get a little stubborn sometimes," Baba added pouting sweetly as she rubbed her crystal ball as if it were a dog deeply loved by their owner. Goten knew what that part meant and fell over since he was aware that even magic things such as Baba's Crystal ball don't have certain things like having the ability to be able to decision make or have the personality stubbornness.

"Okay, I got to go." Goten went flying off back to mount Paozu instead of West City, but only to inform his mom about the girl he met and what trouble he has gotten himself into, as for Trunks he probably has gotten over it by now.

 **West city: the fair 5:00**

Misty and Trunks went on all the rides that weren't romantic in any kind of way and they couldn't stop playing the fair games, Trunks and Misty were true competitors when it came to the carnival challenges that were in store. Trunks still kept his energy restrained and his competitive side, which was difficult for a guy like him to do. They were throwing rings at bottles, shoot at the target with a water squirter, and played numerous games of darts. Every person at each stand asked them if they were a couple, Misty is the one who blushes in embarrassment, Trunks gets mad with the fact that was the only conclusion everyone jumps to whenever they see a boy and a girl hanging out together, granted they may not look alike but for all everyone knows they could be brother and sister.

"Trunks, are you okay?" Misty shows concern for him. They were sitting on a ledge. She touched his hand, it was solid as a rock, but that's the least of her worries. Trunks looked at her and smiled just slightly.

"I'm fine, it's just these people think we're on a date and I'm just not the type of guy who dates plus I'm thirteen and you're-"Trunks didn't know Misty's age.

"Ten," Misty finished for him as she got her hand off of his, she then gotten confused she went a couple dates with a few guys or at least asked to and they had to know her age and name.

"There's nothing wrong with you, but I'm just not in the mood anymore," Trunks told her to make sure she wasn't getting the wrong idea.

"Anymore? Trunks you just stated you had a problem with dating due to age, is there something else?" Misty asked having a feeling on what the answer might be.

"I use to have a girlfriend, it wasn't anything real in fact it lasted for about a day and it was supposed to pretend to impress Goten, but I thought we really had something." Trunks told the whole truth, some of which Misty didn't know such as impressing Goten with a pretend girlfriend and turned into a real one for a day. Misty understood now why he was such a grump, he was such a sweetheart that got his gentle heart broken, there was still a mystery to him such him wanting to impress his friend so much, it reminded of her friend Ash and his old rival Gary; Ash wanted to do better than Gary but at the same time impress him as well, even though right now Ash wouldn't admit to it.

"I mean I still invite her over to visit and we hang together along with her weird friends, and even having moments together, I still feel like that's all put to waste due it being a while since the last time I've seen her," Trunks looked a little sadden. He hadn't seen Mai ever since he met his future counterpart, who came back because of time virus.

"Maybe she does like you but as a friend or maybe she likes you more than that, for all you know she might be wondering the same thing right now," She tries to cheer up her friend.

"You really think so?" Trunks looked down smiling.

"Why wouldn't she?"

Trunks didn't felt like answering and they just sat there for a while.

"So Trunks, why do you want to impress Goten?" Misty asked, she really wanted to know more about that than his cliche love life.

"We are equally matched in battle and we help each other fix any mistake that's made, we compete against making new friends and he made tons rather if it's human or not, so I figured if I had something different I could win at it, and that would be a girlfriend." Trunks realize how stupid it sounds coming out of his mouth.

"Why is it so important for you guys to compete in making new friends?" Misty asked, ignoring the part about how ridiculous it all was, she knew she shouldn't keep going but at the same time couldn't help it, Trunks wasn't going to hurt her, they may have only known each other for only about 4 hours but now she knew he won't try to hurt her, he's like gentle pillow that just has a few rough spots, and Misty can live with that, after all, there was her Gyarados that she had trouble gaining trust with that and the fact she dealt with her sisters and with Ash and Brock so this was really nothing.

"You see Goten's family and my family has known each other since the beginning and I guess you can say our friendship was arranged, but don't get me wrong I still love the guy none the less," Trunks reassured Misty. It was making Misty wonder if she were part his little game, but she toss that thought aside as soon as she remembered the way he acted just hours ago, and he wasn't even interested in being friends with her that and the fact he was mentioning his little game at all with her, and even if it was all an act, he does seem to mean it all in a way that makes it seem like an okay thing to do, however she wasn't a fool, it was not the right way you should make friends because that's the person you can rely on and trust and you're a person to rely on and trust as well.

"We have a special... uh condition we inherited from our fathers and long story short it's not easy making friends, and I want to make friends with people who truly sees me as a friend because I'll be their protector and someone to rely on." Trunks continued as he was careful with his words. Misty eyes sparkled in admiration and now believes for sure it wasn't a game at all she also didn't know exactly what he meant by 'condition' all she was sure of he didn't want to talk about it. Whatever it may be, it doesn't matter it must be awful if you can't make any friends, she knows the feeling too well.

"I didn't make any friends myself, because everyone was always wondering about my sisters, instead of looking at me, and at least you have Goten, I do have friends but each of them didn't know who my sisters were nor they lived in the same town but I haven't been out of town until the day I turned ten, and shortly afterwards I went on my journey, I went back home." Misty wanted to show him he was not alone and that there was a bright side to it all. Trunks wanted to tell her that he and Goten do live in different areas but that'll wait until later.

Trunks smirked, "Yeah, you're right he's also a pretty cool guy too." Misty nodded in agreement.

 **Mount Paozu: Same time when Trunks and Misty got to know each other**

"So yeah mom that's the whole story." Goten was just wrapping up his day to his beloved mother Chichi. Chichi was amazed, a girl that appeared out of nowhere, out of all people that came to her rescue and did whatever it took to help her out was her son, thus making the mom believe they must be soulmates.

"Goten, I want you to treat this girl right, when is exactly the right time to meet your new girlfriend?" Chichi already wants Misty to be her daughter-in-law, it was the same thing with Videl and Gohan and looked what happened, they got married and had a baby girl named Pan, who's so full of health. Goten was wondering why on Earth his mother was daydreaming, also he didn't have a girlfriend, so he also wonders what she meant and if she was even listening to him at all. It was all right then and there something came jumping to Goten.

"She's just a friend," Goten said calmly and slowly; Chichi began humming a tune.

"That's what they all say Goten," Chichi said knowingly. Goten sighed, the last thing he wants was a girlfriend, sure it might be nice to have one, but having one is the last thing he needed.

"You can meet my friend tomorrow." Goten said an emphasis on 'my friend' that way Chichi can hear in the clear because he knows his mother won't give up until Misty is walking down the aisle in a white dress going to her son and taking his name. After that Goten decided to say goodbye to his mother and go back to West City to see how Trunks was doing with the new girl in the dimension. Chichi decides to make some phone calls to some family members and old friends, and give them every detail that Goten gave her, and afterward, she decided to call Bulma.

* * *

 **By the way, in case I haven't said it before, I never liked the idea of Trunks and Mai together. I'm sorry if you do, I don't know why you would like it but no judgment and please explain to me why I actually do want to know.**

 **Please review to tell me what you think. I would like for you to be kind to me but I want you to be even more kind to others if don't like what they got make suggestions and don't say their ideas are dumb because it probably took a lot to come up and type it out or upload a video if you're commenting on one. I'll be reporting you if you say or type something mean, just don't do it, the world is already hard enough as is.**

 **The part where future Trunks is mentioned, I know it was because of Goku black was the reason why he came back but I think it would have been better that he came back to warn everybody about something that will put anybody from every time in danger that way we have the opportunity to see the future that Mirai Trunks fought so long and hard for and that his mother is still alive and NO Mirai Mai, which means this fanfiction is all good to me.**


	7. Goten unites, with a couple?

**I have more important things to do like writing to God. God is first he really helps me out every day in the simplest ways that I can't really explain. I know that doesn't make any sense but you're not me and God is the only other that understands. Our lord told me (not directly, the thought came to mind along with the thought of giving credit to him) that I should be letting you guys know that you should always put him first and there are no worries about living anymore, so please don't read this at all if you didn't put God first because I may be important to him like the rest of the world but I am just a small piece of his plan, just like you and every celebrity or historical hero, but yes every tiniest piece is important. If you don't believe in God then enjoy the story and I hope my beliefs doesn't change your opinion in a negative way.**

 **God may have created Akira Toriyama and Satoshi Tajiri but they are the writers of the Dragonball series (Akira) and the Pokemon series (Satoshi) so I have to give credit to them as well. Also I'm sorry if you are offended but I believe in what I believe and you believe in what you believe if you want to put this story first (you know if you believe in God at all) I'm flattered but it's on you because that's NOT in my control at all, however I'll accept what you believe because I still love you like God does.**

* * *

 _ **West City: 6:15** Last specific time given._

Goten was back in the city where his plans were automatically changed, all the poor guy wanted was surprise his best friend and hang out at his house, but that didn't happen because he wanted to help his newest friend that he meant in the streets of West city. It made Goten a little upset, yet he still knew for a fact that he was doing the right thing. Misty was safe even if she was left alone with Trunks, he won't hurt her, Goten will be the one to get hurt. He still had business to take of, like telling Misty she wasn't even from the dimension they're in, sure it wouldn't be that surprising but Misty will be devastated that she was a lot farther from home than she thought. Goten hoped she'll be okay, also he can't tell her that he flew to Kami's lookout to have Dende get some advice, that'll sound crazy different dimension or not. The young raven half-Saiyan was really in a pickle.

Goten finally approached the ground, he made sure no one was watching people saw him flew at the tournament when he was seven but even that can give a clue he was a Saiyan somehow. Goten went flying down, got buzzed in, and went inside of capsule corp. He saw something unusual, Trunks and Misty sorting through all the stuff animals they achieved from the fair. She then said in excitement, "I can really keep all of them, you mean it?" Trunks nodded. They soon noticed Goten.

"Hi, Goten, where were you?" Misty asked, she instantly felt a little bad he wasn't there with her and Trunks at the fair. Goten didn't know what to answer.

"I had to figure out how to get you home with directions Bulma gave me, but before I tell you something you should know where were you guys?" Goten quickly came up with something that gets a harmless truthful conversation going and out of reach so the hurtful truth won't come out, in other words: get off topic.

"We were at the fair, I would've took you too after I killed ya, but you went running off." Trunks truthfully told Goten. Goten backed away a little.

"There was a fair in town, how come I didn't know?" Goten asked he was more curious about it than being hurt not to go, he can always go with his brother Gohan or his mother.

"Guess I forgot to tell you about it." Trunks shrugged, the fair had been in town since yesterday at that time and after getting in the zone of the fighting games he played the night before with Goten, he really did forget all about it.

"I had a great time with Trunks, although during the games I kept losing but it doesn't matter because I got to keep all the items" Misty said playing with all the carnival toys, he chuckled and rubbed his hand behind his head feeling good about himself, despite cheating a little, Goten playfully glared at him knowing full-well that he had let go of some of his power to win all the games and that Trunks wasn't afraid to especially the fact he figured out how to be careful with his power at the same time. Misty picked up a stuffed kitten and admired its cuteness, at the same time started to fiddle with it.

The black spike-haired boy looked back and forth for both of them. "So it was just you two, right?" Goten said getting a little mischievous, he was smirking although he was facing the other way from the two.

"Yes," Misty said as she stopped playing with the adorable kitten toy and put it down to be forgotten, in order to avert her eyes on Goten.

"Did you two talk to get to know each other and went to the fair to have a great time?" Goten asked wanting to know a little more.

"Yes, people go to fairs to have fun, I don't know anybody who goes to the fair to be bored," Misty said crossing her arms in attitude, she knew where was all going but tried to prevent it from coming out Goten's mouth, it didn't work.

"I know you guys were on a date!" Goten came out with it smiling. The more serious duo fell over, Trunks got up.

"You don't understand, it's not a date." Trunks pleaded a little to convince him it wasn't true while putting his hands up in front of him, he was sick of everyone at the fair assuming they are a couple and now his best friend thinks so as well, it did bother Misty, but she knows when to ignore a lot more. Goten isn't convinced he knows now it's really them who are mostly like Gohan and Videl, he may have done whatever it took to help Misty, but that's him as a person, willingly to do anything for a friend, he does whatever it takes to help Trunks anyway he can, even if doesn't want to.

"Kissy Kissy ooh." Goten teased **(** **A/N we all know what DBZ movie I got that line from)**. Misty blushed in embarrassment, and then thought of something to say to get his mind straight once and for all as Trunks started to look like his lethal self, he found himself to care about Misty, she became his friend even seeing a side of him nobody sees at first and even though he took her to the fair, thus having her see his kind side take over but she truly wanted to get to know who he really is and not some secret kind of capsule has been hiding in the basement for years. Misty seemed so scared when she saw him angry, the last thing Trunks ever wants to do is scare Misty again the same goes to his mother, sister, his grandparents, and sometimes even Goten.

"Goten, we are just friends and got to know each other right?" Misty had Goten turned to her now. He smiles knowing exactly what she's trying to do, however, it's not working, she becomes puzzled that he knows what she does.

"Yes but as just a friend would I was just trying to help you and I help Trunks all the time even if I don't want to do it." Goten finished his argument felt victory flow over him because he had them wrapped around his finger. Trunks and Misty gave up, they couldn't really argue with him, especially when he was all happy and jumping about it, with someone who always has a smile on their face and in the most cheerful mood that won't let anything get to them and you just can't win it, arguing with them is pointless no matter how strong you disagree. Misty's determined attitude kept her going for a short time.

"Well, you see-oh just tell me what you know to get me back home." Misty didn't really want to go home but she felt the most defeated. In a way, this boy had the kindness of Ash, but unlike him, Goten was way too cheerful and it was much easier to tell it takes a lot to truly upset him. Goten was maybe older but he seemed much more humble than the cheerful boy she knew in Kanto that was now in Kalos. Ash would easily get annoyed as she would get annoyed with him, Goten could care less as long you don't insult and/or hurt the people he cares about. In shorter terms, you can say whatever you want about him.

"You want to go home?" Goten's happiness died down and he gulped.

The youngest one of the group frowned. "Is there a problem with that?" Misty questioned with her arms folded. Trunks also waited as he stood beside her.

"No, but there's something you need to know first, that I planned on telling you or maybe Trunks." Goten let go of any emotion and breathed to tell her what might hurt her. Trunks came into the conversation making Goten lose what he planned on saying to Misty.

"Also what did my mom tell you?" Trunks were eager to know what exactly his mom whispered to Goten, but he had an idea on what it might be. It was obvious she told him not to show his power like she told Trunks, but there was something else that he needs to know. Misty stood there not knowing what to do and she was tired of the secrets and stuff; she knew something weird was going on.

"Spill it." Trunks calmly commanded Goten.

"Okay, but Trunks can I talk to you man to man just for a second?" Goten decided to clear things up with Trunks first.

"Fine." Trunks said a tiny bit aggravated yet he knows when Goten needs to him something private, it was something that should only go on between the two of them, even if they were referring to someone from a different dimension and that someone wasn't able to be part of the conversation anyway.

* * *

 **I remembered what happened at** **the tournament and boys flying in front of all those people, I made a mistake with the fact he was hiding his flying ability, because in the show he doesn't care, in reality for me I just didn't want Misty to see anyone fly or do anything like that because I want her to become actual friends with everyone. My excuse is they matured and put more thought about what to do.**

 **Please revise and review and tell me any of your ideas I can use or if I can help you with your fanfic, also if I'm messing up the reputation of your favorite character, I'm sure we can work something out. Please don't harm anyone with typed up words no matter where you go, speak love, please. If you don't I'm afraid I'll have to report you it's the chickens way out that it's the best way I can think of without any harm to either one of us although there's nothing wrong with getting help.**


	8. Who'll tell her?

**I'm sorry if this is a waste of your time, but nobody is forcing you to read this black passage, it's just to inform you on certain things if you really don't care don't read this, if you do I'm glad you understand. If you like certain ideas gave you inspiration and you became a fan of the idea of having Misty in the DBZ world but you want her to be with her Azurill or perhaps with Serena at her side, be my guest and make it in way you want, it doesn't even have to be someone from Pokemon, as long as you give credit. Also my recommendation is Iris in the Dragon ball world, I don't really know much about the character other than the fact no one likes her even though she's a lot like Misty, but she's into dragon types, hey at least she has good Pokemon taste especially if you're a dragon fan yourself.**

 **You do NOT give credit to me but I am giving credit to Akira Toriyama and Satoshi Tajiri for giving me the inspiration to make this story. Thank them for awesome characters if you don't like the story blame me for typing this out.**

* * *

Trunks and Goten went to another room and shut the door, they let Misty know where they were going, Trunks told her it was a man to man talk, even traveling with guys not too long ago **(A/n but a long time for us who waited and/or gave up on Misty's return)** , she still didn't know what that means, but then again she feels she wasn't supposed to. All she wondered when they'll come back, she hated being alone in the big and empty hallway. Misty didn't know what exactly was 'guy talk' and to be fair she didn't even know what 'girl talk' was, yet she did it all the time back when she traveled with her male companions. All Misty wanted was a friend to come back to see her more if she were still at home.

"Goten, what's so important that you can't Misty about her getting home?" Trunks' face was serious.

"She's not from here," Goten said so quickly that Trunks couldn't understand, he was doing it on purpose to give himself a little more time, and continue to add on to his silly plan by doing the oldest trick in the book by putting his hand over his own mouth. Trunks were about to yell at him but kept his voice silent.

"Go slower this time, and please take your hand off of your mouth." Trunks ordered him to do so, Goten's smart decision all day activated.

"Which one do you want me to do first?" Goten asked to buy some more time, the funny thing he said it in a way he would normally would as in sounding cheerful stupid, and at the same time being serious. Trunks weren't one to be a fool, it was obvious he was just toying with him, and Trunks wasn't one to be toyed with. Goten saw the deadly glare in his friend's eyes.

"Goten." Trunks gritted his teeth.

"Okay Misty is not from here, she's from a different dimension." Goten took his breath and let it out.

"Did my mom say anything about it?" Trunks was unamused, his friend wouldn't lie to him about things like this he did seem to feel uncomfortable to tell Misty about her going home, besides they been part of much weirder and the most unbelievable things that have happened to them such as being absorbed by Majin Buu, fusing, witnessing Majin Buu turn people into treats, although in those situations they were just either witnesses or victims or even being the problem, this time they were actually solving the problem of telling Misty and returning her back home.

"All she said to me was go to Kami's lookout and ask Dende, then Dende told me to go to Baba's palace for some odd reason, I then found out that we need to get Misty back home-." Goten was about to continue to mention about the device but he was lost to his train of though when Trunks unintentionally interrupted him due not knowing his friend wasn't done explaining.

"Hold on, I know Kami's lookout and Baba's palace are not exactly next door to each other, but you still would've been able to get back with an hour to spare." Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"I went back home to tell my mom everything." Goten simply said putting everything into one last sentence unaware he didn't mention to Trunks about the device part.

"Okay, before we find my mom, you have to tell her." Trunks told Goten referring to Misty. Trunks should've figured Goten would talk to his mom.

"Why me? I practically been around the world and that's no joke Trunks." Goten really didn't have it in him to tell Misty, he fell in 'exhaustion'.

"Who will tell her?" Trunks asked. Goten picked his head up from the ground to look up at him.

"You, who else? You're her boyfriend, you guys are supposed to tell each other everything." Goten said sweetly, still on the floor and after he said it he relaxed his head on the ground. It was clear he was faking it.

Trunks knitted his eyebrows together in aggravation letting out any hidden nerve he had within him, "I'm not her boyfriend! We're just friends, and if that's an excuse that you won't do it, then you're acting like a big baby!" Trunks were angry but kept his indoor voice. The truth is he didn't want to tell Misty either, but Trunks would never admit he doesn't have the stomach and/or the heart to do something awful even if it was all emotions.

"Fine by me, I'm exhausted Trunks, please just let it out it shouldn't be that hard to say," Goten knows Trunks is the right person for the job.

"Alright I'll tell her, but you have to find my mom and ask her what she knows." Trunks said in defeat. Goten's face lit up.

"Thank you Trunks, I'll never forget this." Goten cheered. Trunks thought 'Who would forget something like telling a girl she's not from this dimension.'

"Whatever." Trunks grumbled. They went back into the hallway Misty was in. Goten ran to find Bulma.

"Is he always in a rush?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow capturing a glimpse of the speedster Goten. Trunks were behind her.

"Only when he needs to get things done," Trunks said from behind causing the stunning beauty to turn and face him.

Trunks just went out with what he came out to tell her without any warning for Misty or himself "You're from a different dimension." Trunks spit it out, but unlike Goten to give it his first try, Trunks said it slow enough for her to understand.

Misty looks at him strangely, "Trunks, I know I'm not exactly home, but there's no way I'm from a different dimension." Misty was in denial, but it started to all come to her once she realize she hasn't seen any creature from her world, called Pokemon, and they should be everywhere, she had seen dogs and some cats running through the streets but knew for a fact they weren't creatures that came from the world she known, Bulma was acting a bit peculiar as soon as she seen Misty's test results, but it all must be a trick either the world she came to know was nothing but a lie, or everyone was lying to her even this boy in front of her that she just met, she wasn't too pleased with being a jerk and wanted to either stay alongside Goten or Bulma because she trusts them, but she seemed to trust Trunks the most because she got comfortable with him and spent the most time with him. Was it all just a game like competing in getting the more friends than Goten? He would at least have some care and concern for her, after all, fake or not he told her, so his care for her is real. he caring for is the only thing she was certain of, despite suspecting he might have just been saying that to manipulate her, but she still figures rather if he was lying to her or not about everything she still believes he was only doing what he believes what was best for her. It's all in her head what Trunks told her was true, the only thing she got right was that he does care about her and wants the best for her, even telling her what wasn't easy to hear, but he had to let her know **(A/N you would know exactly what I mean if you watched _taken for Ransom)_**.

"Misty?" Trunks waved his hand, he expected for her to fall over but she stood like a rock.

"I think this all a lie for you to manipulate me." She said as she snapped out of it.

"What?" Trunks couldn't understand her.

"Look, I know you really care about me but this has got to be some kind of weird test that I have to be a part of that you think is best for me, and even though despite what you said to me at the fair might be a lie. I know deep down you really do care about me, but I'm not going to be part of sick joke or prank that either belongs to you or my sisters. I can handle myself." Misty pointed at Trunks, he didn't regret any moment with her, but he had it.

"This was already hard for me tell you, so don't do pulling a Hercule on me !" Trunks was angry at her for thinking he would do something like that, it was true he got into mischief and it was mostly his fault, but he would never confuse someone on purpose and make them believe they're not even real or some stupid thing like that, except maybe an enemy, but Misty wasn't an enemy.

Misty didn't flinch like the last time he yelled at her, she kept glaring at him even though she had no idea on what he meant by pulling a 'Hercule', she was about to give her comeback Bulma & Goten came in between the two.

"Enough you two you guys are acting like a married couple." Bulma said seriously causing Misty and Trunks to shake their heads to comprehend on what she said, after realizing it Misty blushed, as for Trunks he thought bitterly 'You and Goten both get the wrong ideas easily', Goten just smiled at the blue-haired genius's side.

"Misty, I didn't believe it myself because the test was supposed to tell me your records such as your birth certificate or at least detect one of your sisters, but it only detected you're human and female, and if there was a malfunction with my special blood machine it wouldn't work on every employee that volunteered to give me their blood to make sure, and they were after you, I know it's hard and I could be hiding your so called 'real test results' but look around for cameras or anything." Bulma thoroughly explains to defend her honesty.

Misty didn't know what to say, she stood still but in shock."I think it's best for her to stay here. It's early so I think a good rest will clear her thoughts." Trunks said hoping his idea will work, his mother nodded.

"That's most likely the best idea, although I can't guarantee that getting things back in order will happen overnight," Bulma told her son as he picked up the paused Misty and put her into a guest bedroom bed and tuck her in it as she shut her own eyes because perhaps Bulma was right some rest was what she needed. Trunks didn't get a chance to show her all the animals in his grandfather's can Always do at in the morning to help her get through it all, the words were very few, but the output was a lot. She could always go home in the morning, even if Bulma does have the device that Goten told her about (moment not written but implied) she can't go home just yet, not when she was feeling a bit out there in space not having a clue on what to do.

* * *

 **Weird way to end a chapter; have you guys ever read life of Pi? Well, there's this one chapter (Somewhere in the seventies) that only had two words 'the story' to be exact, at least I didn't divide up the chapters that much, however, I don't want to make you feel like you're reading too much which is why I have a limit. As you might know, I do not own life of Pi of anything we all might know.**

 **Please review and favorite this if you like. I'll favor your story (I won't favor authors) if you ask me to. Also if you're not going to favor me or review at least when you do to someone else please be nice this fanfic stuff isn't easy and for those who puts up videos that don't seem like a lot a work to do please still take into consideration that things are easier said than done. I'll report you if I find out you're being mean to anyone.**


	9. Getting it together

**Thanks for making it this far, I know this is getting even weirder than you expect it to be, if not boring. I like it but I'm trying to put something here and there, I'll put Goku in soon and maybe that will make you guys excited, however, don't expect too much because he's not the main character of this story. I think I kind of made a love triangle, despite not meaning to, yes there will be romance but I'll try not to make it mushy like most stories I read since the genre to this particular story is mostly friendship. I'm going to finish this story, and hopefully, you'll survive. I also have to warn you that this is going to be hard to get, and I'll try to make it simple, however, no promises.**

 **Akira Toriyama I won't forget that Dragon ball belongs to you and as for Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

"Okay, now that she's taken care of what am I going to do?" Bulma thought aloud. The boys looked at each other as if she was nuts, she should at least get started with the device to bring Misty back home to Cerulean City, that's the only information that's given, other than the fact it's in a different dimension. They needed more out of her that way they can help her, but she was paranoid, plus Trunks just put her down to go to sleep.

"You can get started on the device Bulma," Goten suggested innocently. Trunks looked confused if Goten had asked him about the device he would've been the one to say it in a smart-Alec attitude that contrasts to Goten's humble nature.

The lavender haired boy couldn't help but face his friend. "What device Goten?" Trunks asked while hating the fact he didn't know what was going on, although from this point on he should get a clue on what the device was for.

Bulma spoke up causing both boys to look at her. "The device I'm supposedly going to invent to help Misty get back home because there are no dragon balls as of now," The blue-haired mother sighed, she was annoyed with it already. She just wanted to end the day already, it wasn't fair that the girl she was doing it all for was taking her slumber as the moment she was speaking, not that she didn't already learn to love Misty but it wouldn't hurt if she took a break.

"Mom, you built a time machine didn't you?" Trunks asked remembering the stories his mother told him about his future timeline counter part which he recently found out to be real not too long ago.

"Yes, but that was a different me, from a different future, also may I remind you that it took me 3 years to make it, and I wasn't as busy?" Bulma asked rhetorically. Her future counterpart have been always in the hiding because of the androids, and due to the lack of people wanting to buy capsules rather than save their own lives as well as the lack of people in general, business was no sweat.

"I know, but you told me that every time my future counterpart travels in time a different dimension appears because the time wants to fill any gaps." What Trunks means is the multiverse theory, which is not really a theory thanks to knowing about his own future counterpart. Goten just stood there with drool coming out of his mouth, to him it was just of mumbo jumbo, that he'll take it's none of his business, besides the only thing he got was 'mom' or 'time machine'.

"Yes maybe so, but what we want is to bring Misty back to a dimension that already exists, which is hers, not make a new one with a time machine, besides like I said Trunks I'm extremely busy and I won't be able to start the device soon, she's just going to have to stay here. Let's not forget she needs to clear her head." Bulma talked to her son like she would with another adult.

"Okay, I'm saying think of how you built the time machine, just think how the time machine causes a rift to fill in the gaps." Trunks conclude.

"Trunks, I hate to break it you I don't think that's going to work, I know now where you're getting at, you want to make a rift that leads to Misty's dimension, but that'll only make more dimensions like the time machine did, rather if we want it or not, but it's a start somewhere," Bulma explained as she tried to cheer up her son, he really does have a brilliant mind, however, it can often lead into trouble rather if he knew the consequences or not.

"I just really want to help out a new friend." It was all Trunks could say. Misty was his first true friend he made on his own, that didn't try to please him because of his wealth or the fact she didn't know about his unimaginative power right away and unlike Mai, there was really no catch. Misty was someone that possibly didn't expect to be friends with Trunks from the start, she wanted to stay away from him, but without even trying she became someone Trunks automatically started to care about, it might have been only a day but one day can lead to forever in no time flat. Misty wanted to get to know him for him, that made Trunks admire (not in a romantic way) her.

"Sweetie I think I know that, but you have to understand that I need time, and the fact that'll only create more problems, not to mention that Misty is from a dimension we don't even know about other than the fact Cerulean City is one of the cities' names, also we don't even know if she's from a dimension that has a T.V or something like that, although it's highly unlikely, I mean even with someone telling you something unreal, you won't exactly shut down like Misty did because t.v gets your brain thinking certain things, and seems to prevent you from actually falling over though you're really supposed to act like so." **(A/N In other words T.V fries your brain too much, thus if something actually happens such as hearing a talking dog, you most likely won't be surprised because you 'seen' it happen in Scooby Doo, Dog with a blog, and Johnny Test despite the different reactions in all of them)** Bulma chuckled with her last sentence 'Unless she has a decent brain no matter what she watches.' Bulma thought only to ruin her little own little self-enjoyment of the day, that wasn't her kids.

"Yeah and we can't forget that we do know she's not from the time dimensions my counterpart made with the time machine, otherwise she would know what West City is, but just in case I'm wrong I'll talk to her to get more about where she's from." Trunks said giving some more thought in his plan, his mother smiled, Goten's face was still blank. Goten was still stuck on what Bulma meant by t.v. and in Misty's dimension, in fact, that was the only thing he got.

"Hold on a sec, can't you just figure out what my dad use for his instant transmission or just ask him?" Goten didn't mean to sound dumb, it was actually a great idea but there were a few flaws that were easily pointed out.

"For one Goten, no, because other than Misty we don't know anybody from her world to pick up energy signals," Trunks started.

The purple haired bowl cut prince charming continued, "For two the last thing we need is Goku to scare the poor girl even more, after all as of now she is paranoid and for three Goku is training with Whis and won't be back for a while." Bulma finished, she couldn't help but also giving the same type smile she gave to her son, Goten is a smart boy as well when it comes to helping others, he was more educated than his father Goku but thinks like him as well, and they do tend to be right when it comes for the best for everyone, it's something that makes them both special or anyone for that matter.

"Wait, so Misty will be here tomorrow as well?" Goten asked, remembering what he said to his own mother and forgetting everything that has been said. Bulma and Trunks looked at him then at each other.

"She might be here a lot longer than that, why? Trunks asked, although he had a hunch, he did remember Goten telling him that he told his mother about Misty.

"I told my mom she can meet her," Goten said scratching his head as he chuckled with a blush of embarrassment because he forgot to tell another thing that everyone should know. Bulma and Trunks just sighed, maybe it was also for the best Misty does meet everyone, with the exception of Piccolo and anybody who might be weird in her eyes.

"I know Goten. Everyone we know is coming, tomorrow is a big day for the girl and for you Trunks," Bulma winked at her son, it was getting too late for anyone to get annoyed with anyone. Goten went back home to Mount Paozu to sleep in the same sleeping position as his father and Trunks does, and Trunks decides to sleep in his bedroom after saying goodbye to Goten as Bulma finishes some last minute work to wrap the long day up, she then goes to her room doze off as well, but to sleep in the same position as she would believe a normal person would.

What needed to be done was to get Misty calm and have her mention some things about her own dimension, however in Trunks' mind he wanted to know more than just what was in her place, he wanted to know her, to fill a void that has him feeling guilty for not asking what she was like, however, the good truth to it is that that was not the only reason he wants to get to know her for her, he wants to get to know his friend.

* * *

 **Last part is a little cheesy but it's sweet, I like it and to me, it certainly beats the rest of the chapter. Do you feel the same way? Please read and review, I'm desperate to know what you think, but if you do make suggestions put it in the nicest way possible and from now on whoever fanfic's you read and review for please do the same thing.**

 **I want you to know I'm trying to use everything I learned from Dragon ball and make it fit with my story with Misty, even though I know the truth, that Misty could be anyone in this type of situation but I make certain things happen for a reason.**

 **Please review your opinions or your suggestions if don't have an account just make one with your email address, if don't want to that's perfectly fine too. I would also like for you to state your opinions and suggestions in the nicest way possible to me or to anyone in general and it doesn't matter where. If you say something mean I'll just report you, so just don't.**


	10. Pretending with Bulla

**Okay I know the last chapter makes you feel like Goten from the same moment as well, I'm sorry I got confused myself but I did warn you. This chapter will be just going with the plan from the last chapter, Trunks and Misty will just be talking. I want you guys to enjoy my story but at the same time, I want it to make sense along with it being a real story. It's all I really ask for at least I let you know on everything that's needed, not a lot of fanfic authors do that. I know I tend to repeat certain words but believe me that's how I usually talk, like in an actual conversation. I don't know big vocabulary that makes me sound smarter. If I do know any it doesn't seem to come to me when I need it to, I'm weird like that.**

 **Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri. As you may know, I'm neither one.**

 **Here's to chapter 10!**

* * *

Misty woke up, she looked around before deciding to jump to the conclusion that it was a dream. The room wasn't hers, it was much bigger than she used to, all the proof she really needed. She got up and wondered if she was at capsule corp or somewhere else. Misty went out the door having no clue where she'll go, or what she'll do if she ends up running into Trunks or Goten; if they weren't a dream too that is. All she wanted to do was get the heck out the place and go back home, but rather if the people she comes to know was tricking her or not for some odd reason and getting into her head doing who knows what to it, they were still her only way of getting back to her gym. At the same time, she was glad Goten and Trunks were real, she felt like she was with Ash and Brock again (more or less).

After getting somewhat lost throughout the halls, Misty bumped into someone; it wasn't Goten this time, it was Trunks. He smiled the best he can, trying too hard that his fake smile could say he's a bad mood, it was early in the morning, the sun wasn't even up yet, however, Trunks couldn't sleep and wanted to get everything he needed to. He needed to know more about her place, Trunks was aware she'll give him answers rather if she was too paranoid or too stubborn, if she wanted to get home she needed to tell him. The girl with the red hair and greenish-blue eyes that had the same attire as yesterday just looked at him. He was wearing the same thing too, a white shirt and blue pants, the only difference in the both of them that their hair was messy.

"Morning, are you looking for the bathroom?" Trunks asked politely with a smile on his face, he tried to mimic Goten. In a weird way he was doing a good job, except, unlike Goten the smile gave Misty the willies rather than making her feel safe or comfortable.

"Uh...no." She stuttered in confusion. At the moment Misty doesn't know what Trunks to like best, the kid with an attitude (the one she first met) but with a heart, or the Trunks who was obviously faking a good attitude because the cheerful act only seemed to belong to her friends Ash and Goten. She decided she liked the Trunks that she came to know the day before, at least she thinks it's all him. Her head was feeling dizzy.

"Look, it's obvious as my fake cheerfulness that you don't want to believe me about you being from a different dimension, and you think I'm trying to control you, but none of it is true." Trunks took a step towards her as she took a step back. She wanted to believe but how would she know to believe him? All she wanted to do was get out of the town of crazy.

"Which part, the part about you controlling me or the part I'm from a different dimension?" Misty snarled at him, Trunks ignored the snarling, it was plain as day it wasn't a meaningful question.

"All I want you to do is tell me more about where you come from like if you have a TV or something, I mean answering questions like that wouldn't make you think I'm trying to control you will it?" Trunks got down to business. Misty thought about it, she decided to answer any question he might have for her, there was no way of knowing for sure where he was getting at, but that was a chance she had to take.

"Where I come from we do have TV's, what else do you want to know?" Misty said wanting to clear the TV thing up she had no idea from where he got it from and because that was ridiculous on why he would ask that in the first place.

"Well just what is Cerulean like and are there specific things that I need to know about how you live and everything and I'll take you to the animal reserve as promised." Trunks told her they started walking while Trunks lead the way. They were both quiet then Misty was asked again to tell about where she resided.

Misty didn't know where to start, so she told him from the beginning, about her sisters, about herself and her love for water Pokemon, and when Trunks asked what a Pokemon was she answered to him like it was an okay thing to ask, despite feeling deep down she felt the boy next to her wasn't very smart. She talked about her adventures with her friends Ash and Brock (Pikachu and Togepi too) and let in on who they are. Trunks now know what a gym leader is and who the elite four are along with knowing a bunch of Pokemon occupations (such as coordinators, nurses, professors, breeders, and etc.) all from what she knew about them. She even mentioned Team Rocket and their ridiculous motto, Trunks may not know them but he wants to know why they won't give up on being such ding-a-lings.

Trunks wondered how was it possible for every nurse or every officer having the same name and looking exactly alike. Goten was an exception because he has a different name than his own dad, plus that's his father, the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys look like their in-laws or their distant cousins. One thing for certain he felt sorry each and every one of them because of Misty's friend Brock.

"They're both really caring towards others, extremely goofy, and will give a helping hand no matter what the costs," Misty was wrapping up of how Goten and Ash were alike.

"Not to mention they can get annoying but we both care about them," Trunks added while agreeing with her, after all from what she told him how Goten was similar to her friend that she mostly mentioned out of everyone.

Misty smiled. "And we admire them, although we're both too proud of ourselves to admit it because we see ourselves as the more mature ones while they are little kids that we don't want growing up without us," Misty practically started comparing her and Trunks. What she didn't mention was the fact they both wanted to pursue extremely busy and nowhere near easy goals that belonged to their family and wanted to keep the tradition alive because they both feel like they're the only ones who can make that happen. The difference though, was that Misty actually wanted to become a water Pokemon gym leader tradition or no tradition, whereas Trunks was stuck and didn't really want to be the president of capsule corp but he had to step up since no one would just like Misty had to because of her irresponsible and careless older sisters will ruin that for her.

Misty smirked since Trunks seemed to be in a state where it shows on his face that his time of listening seemed to be up. "Although I'm a lot smarter and prettier version of you that's a lot less grumpy and cocky," Misty threw her lure for the fish to be reeled in.

"Yeah" Trunks agreed cluelessly, then he turns to look at her, "Hey!" Misty laughed.

"But what you have in common with Ash is that you don't think straight and I can always get to you," Misty continue to chuckle. "Whereas Goten is polite and extremely cheerful to a point you realize that you know nothing will get to him because he's hard to argue with," she sighed feeling a little disappointed.

"Sure, but if you do manage to get him to disagree or make him upset, then that'll be a bad mistake," Trunks stated.

Misty bit her lip, "I would figure. He's a sweet guy and I wouldn't have a heart if I did, and what would be worse than the feeling of making someone so innocent and sweet upset?" She looked away imagining the terrible feeling.

Trunks felt a little ache inside, but he smiled at her, "You have feelings for Goten, don't you?" Misty's ears perked up and looked back at Trunks and gaped at him.

"What makes you say that?!" Misty shouted, but not loud enough for anyone, aside from Trunks, to hear.

"I have to be a total moron to not see you had an obvious crush on this friend Ash of yours. Why not have a thing for a guy you practically see as the same person as your old crush, only in your eyes better," Trunks said a little frustrated. "I'm just surprised your friend Brock didn't seem to notice it but your pal Tracey did," he grumbled out the last part, which had Misty be prevented from understanding since she couldn't hear.

"Maybe that's just the thing Trunks, perhaps I moved on to a point where I can't stand anyone who's like him," Her face soften, she was sad and memories of her and Ash's travels alongside Brock appeared before her.

"You still continue to get along with Goten, better than with me, you like him because he's a good friend like Ash," Trunks pointed out. "Besides so what if I know Ash isn't in this dimension and Goten wouldn't care if you ask him on a date despite your reason, so don't go denying it," he said _'it's not like we'll see each other again after this,'_ he thought to himself bitterly. Misty snapped out her own thoughts only getting a gist of what he said.

"Remember there's still major differences," she said softly as the memories fade and new ones of just the day before appeared. "Goten is always there when you truly need him, but if he is somewhere else in the world, it's mostly because he's doing what's best for everyone, not to pursue his own goals," she classified to what she remembered about the cheerful boy.

"How would you know that?" Trunks were getting suspicious.

She sighed, "I don't know, I just do" having her right hand hold on to her left arm as she was getting an awkward feeling inside. "Goten seems to be more obedient towards you than Ash does with me,"

"In other words, Goten is somewhat better because he listens." Trunks simplified.

Misty put a small smile on her face, "I'm sorry, you listen too and if it helps, I do feel safe and comfortable around you as well as Ash and Goten," she clarified.

"Hold on, didn't Goten kind of kidnap you? I mean the guy is polite but I wouldn't think so if that was the first impression he made towards me," Trunks said.

The tomboyish mermaid thought about it, "I guess he did kidnap me, but before he did he was being a gentleman even after I responded rudely," Misty recalled the events from the day before.

A moment of small silence was interrupted by Misty who believed there was no reason to continue the subject so she changed it by telling how she felt towards the friendship of Trunks and Goten.

"I'm a bit jealous of you and Goten being so close and never argue, I just wish Ash and I were like that, so that way I have a better reason to miss him," She confessed.

"Me and Goten do argue however it's usually one-sided, and I'm the cause of it all," Trunks admitted.

"Oh, I guess you're not the only one who needs to think straight," Misty said.

"Yep, who expects so much out of a person on the first day they meet?" Trunks asked jokingly, knowing full well he was making fun of himself too. Misty ignored him, she wanted to continue by using the comeback with mentioning Mai, but the surroundings felt so safe and secure that she didn't want to change that.

"And Misty, there's no reason to have something better to miss your friend, for all could've happened, you could be enemies, but you're not, sure it won't hurt as much when missing him as a friend, but in fairness that depends on you," Trunks explained.

"What are you talking about?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Put it this way, there are people who look at things differently and see their own order of importance rather if things are 'bad' or 'good'." Trunks put air quotes as he said 'bad' and 'good'.

Misty still looked confused as if she was Ash getting basic things. "I'm still not getting you." Misty felt dumbfounded, somewhat feeling like her Psyduck.

"One man's sin is another's saint, such as killing if there's some crazy maniac on the loose hurting people, it's up to someone taking that person down," Trunks was not getting to her, but refused to give up.

"There's advantages and disadvantages to everything you choose, however, it's how _you_ the individual look at it and how it means to you, what you find more important," Misty still had the same confused look on her face but she was getting it a bit better at what he was trying to say.

"For example, what I'm saying to you confuses you, but might make perfect sense to someone else rather they agree with me or not," Misty re-thought about everything he just said and put it all together as if it were some kind of puzzle.

"I get it, like how I think Ash and Goten are alike, some might disagree while others are neutral about it by the use of what they believe in or what they know or maybe both or nothing. You know Trunks that's crazy thinking, but that's just me." she winked at him proven she got it. Misty felt her brain fried but she started to tell him about the Pokemon battles from her world.

The boy with the gorgeous lavender hair looked back at the red-haired beauty,"Back to you and Goten," Trunks really didn't want to talk about it, but it would mean he was right.

"Fine, I do like Goten, happy? Now can I get to telling you about Pokemon battles?" Misty groaned. Trunks nodded and let her go on with something that wasn't really necessary and despite it being about battles, he wasn't interested in it either.

Trunks were actually amused about hearing the battles and how it was basically a giant rock, paper, scissors game but learning the advantages and disadvantages can really help Trunks in his own type of combat. Misty mentioned so much that the sun was already up once more. When Trunks told her about each and every creature's story that his grandfather rescued, she was equally amazed. They played with the animals for a while, Misty tried to teach them some tricks but none wouldn't budge into listening to her. Trunks and Misty fed the animals and gave them baths, Trunks didn't like the idea but Misty was the one to insist on helping his own grandfather out he was busy, Misty felt like she was rewarded, Trunks, on the other hand, felt like he was doing chores.

Some time passed, Misty soon forgot about being told she was from a different dimension, telling Trunks everything that she knew about her own world really calmed her down. Mrs. Brief came in with one-year-old Bulla, whom ran toward Misty and gave her a big hug. All of them were soon playing together as Mrs. Brief was watching in delight. Bulla was spun around by Misty, and when Trunks got the hold of his sister he tossed her up in the air, while she laughed and squealed in excitement.

Misty went into the playroom where Bulla likes to play dress up and tea parties, Misty wanted to join in and somehow convinced Trunks to do so as well. They put on fashion shows as Trunks was the judge, he didn't make fun of his little sister but he did make fun of Misty every time she came out with an outfit, thus resulting in throwing a shoe at him in a playful way, and with Bulla being so young she also threw her shoes at her brother. They played prince and two princesses, for some odd reason Trunks was actually not the prince, Misty was, it was her own sweet revenge to get back at Trunks for making fun of her in a dress by quickly putting on the only prince outfit. Bulla and Misty couldn't help laughing.

"Jokes on you two, I feel pretty." When Trunks said that Bulma walked passed the door, then walked back backward to check on her son.

"Trunks are you okay?" Bulma asked feeling his head 'You're lucky your father didn't catch you like this' Bulma thought to herself even though she should really be saying it aloud to him that way he can hear. Misty burst in laughter, Bulla giggled. Bulma decides it wasn't the time to get answers on Misty's dimension, Bulma had a hunch to it that her son already did his job, however, she needs to be patient with getting in on her part she still needed to do work and get ready for the gathering.

"I'm fine mom, sheesh, I was just tricked into a dress is all." Trunks told his mom like it was a normal thing he does, which it really wasn't, Bulma looked at her little princess (that wasn't a boy) and Misty in the only prince outfit the Brief residence has to offer, she couldn't help but laugh too, after having a nice deserved laugh, she went back to her daily routine.

"I just want to say that I'm so glad that wasn't my dad or Goten." Trunks said with relief. He took off the dress before Goten came unannounced again.

"Okay, I guess we can settle for a while." Misty took off her outfit and helped Bulla take off hers. Misty told Mrs. Brief that she'll be taking care of Bulla for the day to give her break, Mrs. Brief believes she was the angel sent from all the goodness, they got to know each other a little yesterday, so of course Mrs. Brief trusts her, after all, Bulla obviously loves Misty. Misty kept hold of Bulla's hand while she and Trunks went outside.

When the trio got outside in the backyard, Misty sat in a chair while Bulla sat in her lap. Trunks sat down as well, he didn't know why they came outside and Misty didn't question it because she thought it would be a good idea to get some sunlight, but Trunks then thought of the reason.

"You know, I notice you easily got fond of Bulla and my grandma." Trunks noted. Misty happened to be fidgeting with Bulla's hands, making the baby giggle.

"Hm? Oh, I also learned to love your mother in just a snap, although I did have a little bit of a hard time with you, and as for Goten of having a hard time of getting to know the guy was all on me." Misty reminded him. Bulla got a little tired of the burning sun, so she took a nap on Misty by laying her head on Misty's chest.

"Well if you liked meeting everyone you know by far, how would you like it if you met more people from this dimension?" Trunks asked her, she started to actually believe she's from different dimension, it haven't seemed so easy but Trunks was someone to trust, he cared about her, and as ridiculous as it sounds she now believes it, she seen tons of animals from the reserve, none of which are any type of Pokemon and they're are suppose to be all over the world she came from, so now of course she believes it; however she was not that convinced.

"I would love to meet new people, but please tell me they are people you know." Misty said as if she didn't hear 'the different dimension' part.

"Of course they are although some of them are relatives of Goten." Trunks said knowingly that Chichi invited Gohan and his new family, along with the Ox-King. The others will be Tien, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin, 18, Marron, and Launch.

* * *

 **I wanted to show a better picture of how Ash and Goten are alike, did I do a good job? I hope I did and believe me that they have a lot in common in fact both of these entire series have more in common with each other than you think, actually everything does. Just look only at the similarities between your least and best favorite show and you might be surprised.**

 **Launch will be Tien's wife in this story because if Akira Toriyama hasn't accidentally forgotten about her, I'm sure she would be.**

 **Also in Misty's and Trunks conversation, it's about utilitarianism, don't know what that looks it up or pay attention in language arts.**

 **Another thing, yes Misty can already tell what Goten and Trunks are like right away. For the record, I believe Misty is overconfident like Trunks but I don't think it's to point where she is considered being cocky like Trunks, although Trunks does to seem to have more heart than her depending on how you look at it.**

 **Please review especially if you don't understand something! If you're going to post anything mean think again you wouldn't like anybody doing that to you, and please don't do it to anyone else, I rather have you guys insult me till I can't take it than have you insult someone else. I can just report you and I'm not afraid to do it.**


	11. Misty meets the supporters

**I'll try not to leave my chapters as detailed because Goku was supposed to appear 5 chapters ago and Misty and Trunks weren't even supposed to be friends until then, but no the way the story turned out is the way it goes. I needed everything to fit in, which is why it didn't turn out the way it did. Weeks were also supposed to go by but for now, we're going the same time limit as Pokemon.**

 **I do Not own Dragon ball Akira Toriyama does and as for Pokemon, it's owned by Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

Misty got up and put the sleeping blue-haired beauty baby Bulla in Trunks' arms to get ready, she needed to put some clothes on she hasn't changed since yesterday and tomboy or not it's still gross to stay in the same clothes for more than one day (even though she wore the same outfit for over 200 episodes). She started to panic, she didn't have anything and guests were about to see her in old clothes. Trunks saw her reaction, thus making him roll his eyes and wore an expression that said, 'Not another cool chick to be worried about clothes.' Trunks didn't like the idea of any girl making a big deal on clothes, he had enough from what he sees on t.v and from his mother.

"Trunks, I have nothing to wear, what am I going to do?" Misty wanted to shake him but the poor child in his arms made Misty thought twice about the little girl she easily became fond of.

"Why are you asking me, my mom is the one you should talk to about this situation or at least someone who isn't me!" Trunks told her as he cradled Bulla as the child had her head on her brother's shoulder. He wanted to flail his arms up and down but he thought twice as well.

"I don't want to bother your mother," Misty said sheepishly. "Besides she already does enough for everyone," she reminded Trunks knowing full well Bulma raised Trunks and Bulla and with the help of Vegeta, but she also maintain one of the most diffcult jobs that's right behind being a mother and she uses her abilities to help out her friends.

"Well don't worry my mom loves fashion, plus she'll understand." Trunks said in a matter of factly. Misty was about to walk back inside, but Bulma came out to get Bulla since she knew it was almost time for her daughter's nap. Bulma went to grab the unexpectedly sleeping Bulla from Trunks arms, her mother told her that Misty was taking care of her but she never would've guessed to find Bulla sleeping in her brother's arms. Bulma was about to head back inside but was stopped by Misty.

"Hey Bulma can you help me with an outfit, Trunks said that there will be guests coming and I want to look my best...because as of now I don't I'll qualify as a model," Misty explained looking disgusted at her attire, Bulma smiled.

"Say no more I'll have you looking like a supermodel in no time, after all, I don't know if Trunks mentioned the important fact that you're the guest of honor." Bulma gave a thumbs up at Misty. Bulma freed one of her hands to gesture to the door, first Bulma put Bulla in her crib, then it was down to serious business.

After a while Misty was wearing pants her sisters would wear, she didn't like the sparkly skinny jeans with a pink flower on the side but she did admire the shirt she was wearing, it was an army green dress shirt with a capsule corp symbol on the left shoulder and the shoes was Trunk's old orange combat boots. Misty's hair was put down, instead of her signature side ponytail, even though she was just meeting people but they wanted to meet her and she didn't want to start disappointing everyone just by her looks, she shouldn't care what people think but first impressions are always important and Bulma knew that.

"I made you clean up nice and well, didn't I?" Bulma adored what she done, although all she did was choose Misty's outfit, and provided her a shower, she did make Misty happier than Vegeta when Bulma gave him a pink shirt that said 'badman' on the back and much more thrilled than anyone who saw Gohan's great Saiyaman outfit, with the exception of Gohan himself and Goten.

"Bulma don't you think the pants might be a little much?" Misty asked politely while letting out a squeal in pain. Bulma looked at the pants, she was right with those pants people will think she was pain prone, even Bulma's friends and they are the kinds of people who'll notice these type of ridiculous things last. Bulma decided to find some new pants.

 ** _Outside of Capsule Corp._**

Trunks saw people flying it was Goten (carrying the Ox-King, who was carrying Chichi), Gohan (carrying Hercule), Videl levitating right beside flying infant Pan, 18 (carrying Marron), Krillin (carrying Master Roshi), Tien (carrying sweetheart Launch), Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. The boy scowled at them all, he wanted to chase Goten around and make a famous cartoon chase scene. It was obvious they all knew Misty wouldn't handle so much otherwise, Oolong and Turtle would be with Master Roshi and Yamcha would have Puar by his side, as Piccolo would be at Gohan's side along with Majin Buu carrying Hercule. Trunks decided not to get into it too much, everyone told someone and that they had to appear as they were 'normal' and by far they weren't doing a good job.

"What do you think you're doing, Misty could get out any minute now, and not to mention the girl has lost it a little, and the last thing she needs is seeing people flying around." Trunks said really angered. Everyone who was carrying someone put them down gently, except for Videl as she caught her flying baby and started to carry her.

"Misty? So that's the name of our first human visitor we get from a different dimension." Krillin noted.

"Yeah, when she found out about it, she didn't believe me and went completely paranoid, and if she sees anybody flying she'll never trust anybody and will only be scared of them, and we can't lie to her about it if she does." Trunks explained to everyone, the majority of the group already sees that he cares about the girl that they wanted to meet.

"Also I want to know whatever happened to being cautious, you know especially after what happened at the martial arts tournament." Trunks reminded them their code **(A/n that possibly only takes place in this story)**. The group gets that, but they weren't all that careful. Trunks didn't know what to do, it was true she was from a different dimension, and there were creatures that had certain abilities and one particular one that can talk (team rocket's Meowth) but she found that to be odd herself at first, but people being able to fly wasn't mentioned, even if she did forget it Trunks won't take any chances in freaking Misty out, even more, he just got her calm down by telling about the world she knew and he knew that won't always work as a weapon to clear thoughts.

Misty came out the door alongside Bulma, everyone looked at her, she was no longer wearing the skinny jeans but was wearing white sweat pants with blue stripes on the side as a replacement. Chichi was the first one to go up to her. Nobody but Trunks seemed to notice she was wearing his old combat boots, he found it a little weird that a girl is wearing boy boots, and from when he was eight, in fact occasionally he still wore them.

"You must be Goten's girlfriend, I'm his mother Chichi." Chichi went up to Misty, took out her hand, and smiled. Everyone fell over, except Misty, Videl, and Chichi.

"Your son is extremely nice, but I don't think he's really my type." Misty sweatdropped. Videl came walking up with her husband, father, and daughter. Misty thinks she's a beautiful lady like Bulma and like all of the other women she saw stand before Videl.

"I'm Videl, this is my husband Gohan, my father Hercule, and this little angel in arms is Pan, also I happen to be Goten's sister-in-law." Videl calmly gestures to everyone she stated.

 _'Hercule? Hmm I wonder if Trunks was referring to this guy yesterday. If so, why?'_ Misty thought inwardly.

"My name is 18, this here in Marron, my daughter." 18 came up, holding Marron's shoulders from behind, while the eight-year-old smiled at the girl whom she easily wanted to be her friend.

"18, like number 18?" Misty asked.

"Yes, and I happen to be Krillin, her husband that she keeps on forgetting to introduce." Krillin was beside her the whole time he narrowed his eyes at his wife. Misty looked at him when he started to talk. After when everybody noticed that Krillin showed his disappointment in his wife, everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm Master Roshi, the turtle hermit, this here is Yamcha, The Ox-king the father of Chichi, and I happen to be the martial arts teacher of them, Goten's and Gohan's father Goku, and Krillin too." An old man with a turtle shell spoke for everyone else, except for Tien.

"I'm Tien, this is my wife Launch, and my best friend Chiaotzu," Tien said in a matter-of-factly. Misty looked at him. Launch smiled sweetly at her, Chiaotzu just looked at her, excitement was deep inside of him, yet he didn't show it and kept a calm, straight face.

Trying her best to ignore the small pale white being who was making her feel uncomfortable she noticed the man in front of her got something that interests her "Um, that's a nice tattoo that you got on your forehead, although why is it exactly an eye?" Misty looked at him curiously, Tien couldn't help but smile at the child.

"It's not a tattoo, it's real, but don't be alarmed please I don't have any psychic powers if that's what you were going to ask." Tien told her seriously, being scared let alone think about was the least of her problems, despite it giving her the jeepers creepers and having her wish 'I really do hope he's just messing with me, even though the last thing I need is to be messed with but smile anyways, Misty.'

It was much later, that it became night, Misty got to know everyone especially Videl and Marron, but Misty still didn't know of their unique skills, such as Videl's levitation taught by Gohan and Launch's literal change in personality when she sneezes. Misty liked everyone for politeness and warm feeling around them, while everyone fell in love with her because they felt she reminded everyone themselves in some small way. Misty hoped wasn't a sick act, she also wanted to know who Vegeta and Goku were, the fathers of her friends Trunks and Goten.

The supporters went back to their homes and flew back without Misty knowing everything about them (she easily found out about Goten's and Trunks' eating habits from the day before). Everybody was pleased with the girl, especially Launch who desired to have a child, lucky for her Misty saw herself as a parentless child with three older sisters.

* * *

 **If you plan on reviewing please give me suggestions of anything to help me otherwise once I complete this there's no turning back. I don't have much to give to you but credit and trying to agree your recommendations for stories. Please favor if you like it.**

 **If you plan on commenting or reviewing and it doesn't matter where, please be nice as possible. If there's anybody out there who'll do the exact opposite of what I say, I'll just have to report whoever you are if I catch you, so consider this as a warning. I'm not trying to be mean myself, it's just that the real world is already tough as it is so might as well make it easy as possible. Don't you agree?**


	12. Oh Goku

**I'm glad I went this far with this story, I mean I know it took awhile but I said Goku will appear soon, the last part of the chapter really foreshadows what will happen in this chapter, but in my future stories I'll keep in mind to keep you guessing and from now on give you guys the freedom to infer on things from now on. I won't start with this story, so I'll be ruining your creativity (sorry). I do care about you guys but I also care that my story turns out in the best understanding way, but as of now no serious detail.**

 **Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

 _3 and 1/2 weeks have passed, Misty got visits from everyone all day, almost any time they could after all, not a lot of humans born from different dimensions come to visit often or at least stay it was usually other beings. She went to mount Paozu with Trunks, Bulla, and Bulma in Bulma's jet plane after she and Trunks helped clean and feed his animals in the reserve and when they got done they went to see Goten's place of residence, which was the main place where everybody got to know the new girl in the dimension. In Paozu, Misty loved picking the fruit in the nearby trees and swam in the lake that wasn't too far, and watched Goten and Trunks train with each other in martial arts; however it took place on the ground and the little warriors were being careful, unlike usual. Misty wasn't aware that she was only seeing the basics of what they can do, yet she alongside Marron and Bulla always watched in awe. Misty loved Paozu so much that Bulma promised to drop her (along with Trunks and Bulla) whenever they wanted to but only if Bulma had the free time off. Misty was often reminded that she was from a different dimension by everyone wanting to know more about her, but she decided to ignore them and went along with it, and she only got closer with everybody, especially Trunks she told him everything about herself, as for Trunks he wanted to tell her everything, but he knew he couldn't, however keeping his mouth shut on what he felt on things was easy because his stubbornness went on with his own choosing that he didn't want to talk about feelings and emotion anyways. Meanwhile as Misty and everyone was hanging out in the mountains, Bulma was working so much that she didn't seem to remember about her husband's and Goku's once a few months return back home._

* * *

 **Capsule corp**

Bulma was working on a new kind of capsule, she would get working on the device to get Misty back home, but with the information her son gave her about the girl's dimension wasn't enough, there were creatures all around the world, sure they didn't have special powers but there was really no difference at all, let alone the last planet she went to had creatures with ultimate powers, presumably much more stronger than the ones on Misty's planet. It didn't really worry her, Misty never thought about asking about the device or getting back home, even though she might just be a little paranoid, she seemed to trust Trunks right away again, and continued adoring everyone, but Bulma knew that poor girl needed to be home with her sisters, Bulma also noticed that Misty was really enjoying herself mostly at mount Paozu and was always smiling whenever Bulma came back to pick Misty, Trunks, and Bulla up, in other words, Bulma would also feel bad about taking away her happiness, it hurts her enough that when she picked them up she sees Misty looking a little upset, despite imagining how she might feel about seeing Misty go and missing everyone, Bulma still planned on making the device sooner or later. Bulma will miss the little girl as well, Misty gave Trunks and Bulla joy and happiness.

Launch came into the room she was in her aggressive state, the side of Launch that had blond hair instead of blue, the eyes were green instead of navy blue like her kind heart appearance, to most that first met her such as Goku and Krillin, her aggressive side use to be her bad side, however now that her bad state turned into someone who doesn't rob banks as much as she use to, and she now shows some heart, everyone just calls it an aggressive version of herself. Bulma sees Launch but didn't freak out, she welcomed Launch with a smile, she would say at least a 'hi' Bulma was working, so she really couldn't.

"Bulma, you don't mind taking a break do ya?" Launch asked, Bulma turned her direction toward her friend when Launch wanted something you have to give your attention to her.

"As much as I do love the offer, I really need to work, but what brings you here? Bulma asked calmly with stress, even though aggressive Launch was always money hungry, in some small way, Bulma always knew Launch would never ask her for money, Launch has always been someone to rob only banks in small cities, west city was certainly not one of the small cities, that and the fact she had no gun and that she saw Tien standing in the doorway with Chiaotzu.

"I can't have children, but Misty told everyone that she doesn't have parents, so I was thinking about adopting her." Launch pointed out. Bulma scowled at her aggressive friend by showing her anger she put her hands on her hips.

"Are you insane? I'm trying to get Misty back home to her dimension, and you want to adopt her? She has sisters which were also something she also told everyone. How you even know she told you? She only told your sweet side, and last time I checked your two sides, they may know about each other and their personalities but both of you don't remember what actions the other did." Bulma told her friend tapping her foot with some anger let out of her.

"I explained to her," Tien answered one of the many questions Bulma asked, who backed away in the hall. It was a smart move for him and Chiaotzu, Bulma was about to get a little more fired up than she should.

"Misty needs parents, I might not be the best cook but I can provide for her and teach her right and wrong, besides I know that you didn't even start the device to get her back home, and even so Misty also said that her sisters are young themselves." Launch said everything she could in passion, she fell in love with Misty and wanted protect her every day, and make sure she has everything she needs. Bulma looked at her friend, she sighed.

"I don't know, it's up to Misty, and as for her sisters they might be worried." Bulma completely calmed down. The truth behind it all is that Misty makes Bulma's kids happy, and even though it would pain her to see Misty leave because she liked her as a person, Bulma had to get the job done, sure Misty didn't complain nor kept constantly asking when will she get home, or stating the fact she wants to go home, but it wasn't right to keep her in a place Bulma feels she doesn't belong.

"Fine, even though I do care about Misty how about I still take care of her by having her go to school and staying at my joint, but only until you make your little device thingy." Launch made a deal for Bulma and her possible future daughter to shake on it. Launch really wanted to keep Misty as a daughter forever but in her mean side, she was getting desperate.

"I guess that's fair, even though I still have to find the free time to get started on the darn device." Bulma gave in to the deal. Launch pumped her fist up in the air to show her victory.

 **At Mount Paozu**

"You're a hair master, Misty!" Marron admired her hair-do in the hand mirror. Marron was visiting because she got word where Misty's whereabouts were because her parents had things to do they asked for Chichi's approval and the next they knew Marron was under the watchful eye of Chichi.

"Thanks it's not that good but I'm glad you like it, it was my first time completing a braid, my sisters wouldn't let me touch their hair despite each of them taking turns brushing mine," Misty said doubting herself.

"Are you kidding, you should work at those types of places that does hair and stuff," Marron said with enthusiasm.

"You mean a salon? No, I couldn't, but thanks having high hopes for me." Misty put a slight smile on her face. "Besides doing things like this might be nice and all but I prefer my own thing,"she told the younger girl.

"Hey, You like to swim, right?" Marron knew the answer.

"Yep. Why?" Misty looked at the younger girl.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my island home and go diving," The blond girl said sheepishly. "You see I'm not allowed to go diving on my own unless I have a friend and I say we're friends, right?" Marron showed her slight shyness by having her hands behind her back, she was blushing, and her left foot was sliding slightly side to side.

"Sure, I would love to go, it beats swimming in the lakes around here," Misty smiled at Marron. Both girls giggled a bit at the reason why Misty wouldn't swim in the lake that Goten and Trunks were swimming in at the moment.

Goten and Trunks came back from swimming a moment later, Misty would've joined them but she learned the hard way that earlier in the week, Goten and Trunks likes to skinny dip, thus making Misty vow she would never go swimming in the nearby lakes ever again. Misty was grateful they put on their clothes before they got into the house, Misty hoped they put their clothes back on by changing into the bushes that were close to the lake. The lake may be nearby, however, there was still people wandering around in the mountains.

"Misty you missed an exciting adventure!Me and Trunks played underwater adventures, and we were pretending to be underwater cops that were undercover! You should've came, you could be a mermaid that seemed a little too fishy." Goten chuckled while Trunks face-palmed himself because of Goten's terrible joke, and Misty blushed remembering the boy's attire when they finally revealed their true swim attire not too long ago, and she remembered the mermaid she got tricked into playing as in one of her sister's water ballets.

"I'm sure that would be fun, but you know what? I decided to be a hairdresser because look how awesome I did Marron's hair." Misty said it in a proud tone but even Goten knew she was lying through her teeth.

"Uh-huh, if you're still all blushy blushy about what happened then you should've just said so." Goten wasn't buying on what she said. It was unlike him to get his mind straight but once in a blue moon he does, and unfortunately for Misty, it was the wrong time for him to do so.

"Like I'm going to admit it, besides how would I know you guys also don't relieve yourselves in lakes?" Misty questioned the two boys who stand before her. She was blushing, and that only proved it to be true.

"Who doesn't?" Trunks asked rhetorically.

"Gross," Misty responded with just one word.

"Hey if you think that your friends were such gentlemen in the water while swimming with you, think again because I bet they did," Trunks said referring to Ash, Brock, and Tracey.

Misty shook her head, "You're right they're far from being gentlemen period, but at least they had the decency to wear something while swimming even occasionally swam in their regular clothes when times were asking for it," Misty looked away blushing.

Before Trunks could say anything, Pan woke up crying for something she needs, Bulla woke up from laying down on the ground beside the crib and started to see the mother of the sweet crying baby came running into the room with a bottle and to pick up little Pan in her arms.

"I'm sorry everyone, it looks like Pan is hungry." Videl apologized, especially to Bulla whom she knew was also sleeping.

"It's alright, we'll head outside," Misty said. Marron followed behind her, the boys groaned because they were irritated by the fact they just came back from swimming. Bulla hopped in Misty's arms.

When everyone got outside, Misty saw a man appear out of nowhere, literally out of nowhere, she didn't scream instead she carefully put down Bulla, took a step back toward Goten and Trunks with her eyes wide (similar to how Zangya did with Bojack after witnessing ssj2 Gohan defeating Bujin and Bido) the two boys behind her were looking at each other and gave up, they knew they shouldn't keep something like that from her, it was already bad enough that Misty still doesn't believe she was from a different dimension. Their hands were tied and they did keep the secret long enough, plus Misty been there for while now she must know everything.

"Misty that's my dad, and in case you're wondering, it's not some magic trick, it's a technique called instant transmission," Goten explained as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's something we've been keeping from you, but now we're going to tell you." Trunks made her turn around to look at him. Goten took his hand off of her.

"Mom, call Bulma!" Goten yelled towards the house to let her know, she did hear it but without question, upon seeing her husband she knew she had to.

"Hey, guys what's going on? Aren't excited to see me? Do I know this cute little girl?" Goku kept asking questions, even though with the exception of the first one he should really use common sense to figure that out on his own.

Everyone went back inside, Misty went back inside for the same reason she went out, to get her head straight.

* * *

 **I'm aware it's a stupid reason for Misty to freak out a little because of instant transmission but I couldn't really imagine her seeing Goku turning into a Super Saiyan or something like that without Goku himself having a good reason to do so.**

 **In the moments of the month going by like Misty finding out about Trunks and Goten skinny dipping the hard way is unwritten as well as the moments that were summarized in Italic form, so please don't bother looking back.**

 **Please review and if you plan on giving me your suggestions and opinions do it in the nicest way possible and the same goes for anyone else you're reviewing or whatever.**

 **Please review and give recommendations on anything you can think of. I want you guys to also be good to others when giving your own opinion, sure you'll always offend others but at least try to be reasonable and understanding that way you're doing your part. If you don't do your part by doing the exact opposite I'll find you and report you and if that won't work I'll figure out a _non-_ violent way to make you stop.**


	13. Now she knows

**I'm gonna tell you right now I'm trying to rush things but I got to get to the climax of the story, which I'm nowhere near. I'll make sure to keep the characters act like themselves and so on, bring back memories of Dragonball and dragon ball z and remind you why you love them not have you hate them like GT did. I may love DBGT but I can get the idea on why everyone else isn't a fan.**

 **Welcome to chapter 13**

 **I do NOT own dragon ball it belongs to Akira Toriyama and as for Pokemon, despite only using a character he hasn't used in 10 years, it doesn't matter Misty belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and every Pokemon character** **mentioned.**

* * *

 ** _Capsule Corp_**

Bulma was about to have Launch, Tien, and Chiaotzu kicked out the door but was stopped by her holographic phone, it was Chichi. The blue-haired genius turned off the button to the phone. Misty saw Goku it was as simple as that and he instant transmitted thereover to his home, Bulma couldn't blame Goku but she still wanted to march over there to knock some sense into him, but that's Chichi's job, and the fact Goku didn't know about Misty, so there was no whacking anyone no matter what. She hurried to get her jacket but was stopped by personality changing friend.

"Where do ya think you're going?" Launch asked her as if Bulma were a hostage and she was a kidnapper, yet Bulma knew for a fact Launch wouldn't do anything to harm her in any sort of way gun in her hand or not plus Vegeta is her husband for crying out loud and both sides of Launch wasn't stupid when it came down to his strength, not only that both sides also seem to be on good terms with Bulma.

"I'm going to see Misty, Goku's back but I'm sure he used his famous technique to get there," Bulma said as she put on her jacket.

"Great, we're coming with you to see our daughter." Launch said as a demand. Tien and Chiaotzu just followed the girls as they walked out the door and then out of capsule corp.

When everyone got out they spotted Vegeta and Whis looking like they were waiting for someone. It was obvious as Vegeta's impatient attitude, they were looking for Bulma, whom they spotted walking towards them.

"Um... why isn't Goku with you?" Bulma asked, sure instant transmission may work for certain huge distances but for some odd reason it had its limits.

"Kakarot used his show-off transportation ability to go home," Vegeta explained to his wife with that famous grumpy attitude that she along with everyone they both knew gotten so use to, it gets old easily.

"I know he's there Vegeta, in fact, I'm heading there myself," Bulma said as she started to head toward her jet, Tien picked up his wife and started to soar through the sky along with Chiaotzu without waiting for Bulma.

"Then why you ask woman?" Vegeta asked angrily, he wasn't a big fan of Goku. He cringed every time he heard the name or names.

"I just needed to know why is all," Bulma said innocently, completely ignoring her husband's anger. She hopped in her jet to go see her children and the girl who was most likely paralyzed, due to Goku's sudden appearance, and Goten and Trunks aren't going to tell a lie to their newest friend, especially one that lives with one of them, plus it's wrong to lie, so the boys aren't the same as they use to be. Trunks and Goten were much more responsible then they were not too long ago.

Vegeta glared at his wife as she went flying with her machine, he didn't want to be part of whatever stupid reason she was going to Kakarot's house. He decided to stay with Whis. He did decide to go over there if it takes too long for her return.

 _ **At Mount Paozu**_

Indeed Misty wasn't in the best state but she sat down while being fanned by Videl and her shoulders were held gently by Chichi to comfort her. The young Saiyan boys laid back against the wall feeling full of guilt for not telling Misty, who had been living with Trunks and for a while. Misty couldn't look at anyone except Goku, the father of Goten and Gohan. Goku noticed the red haired girl looking at him and smiled at her. 18, Krillin, and Gohan came to the house and saw the ten-year-old sitting down, looking like she was about to pass out, they noticed Goku, and knew something was up.

"My name is Goku, what's yours?" Goku asked as none of it was a big surprise, everyone looked at him giving him the 'now it's-not-the-time' look, Misty was the only one who didn't give him any specific look.

"I kinda knew...I'm Misty." Misty sheepishly said. Trunks were right, he does look like Goten.

"What made you realize that?" Goku laughed trying to make her more comfortable.

Misty smiled. "You look a lot like Goten, you know." It was weird; he also made her feel safe and secure, she guessed that was one of many advantages of being friends with people who was willing to protect all and that would be including yourself.

Goku decided to keep the conversation going. "Yeah, I thought he was a 'mini-me' when I first saw him. Not only that but people say he's a lot like me in personality too."

Misty giggled as she stared at the man in the orange gi. "From what I heard about you I would say so too!" The red haired girl didn't seem to be scared anymore.

"Really, in what ways does everyone thinks he's a lot like me? Please tell me what you know about me." Goku insisted.

"Well, from what I heard from Trunks, you eat a lot, train in martial arts, you're cheerful, helpful, a goofball, and unbelievably humble." She listed everything she remembered about what Trunks told her about Goten and Goku.

Goku smirked. "Oh, I see you like to spend time with Trunks." He teased, Misty blushed while Trunks in the back put his hand over his eyes to hide his own embarrassment even though Goku wasn't even looking at him, in fact, Trunks was behind him.

Misty waved her hands frantically."No, no, no, it's not like that. When I happen to be around him whenever I'm not around Marron or Bulla, we just find something to talk about and that's what we do." She continued to blush trying to explain in the best way she possibly could.

"Which happens a lot actually," Goten side commented, however out of Misty and Goku hearing it was Misty who seemed to noticed and to that she gave Goten a small side glare before turning back to Goku.

"Don't worry, I was messing around with you." The world's most beloved warrior reassured her. Misty felt relieved that there was at least one less person who would have that sort of suspicion.

Bulma came in the house, the door was wide open for some odd reason. Launch, Tien, and Chiaotzu got to the house first but decided to stay outside because they figured it was Bulma's place of explanation. The mother of Trunks looked at the girl, felt her head as Misty looked up at the women who was feeling her forehead, it was weird, but Misty didn't say anything or seem to be in shock anymore due to Bulma not being there throughout the conversation between her lifelong friend and the girl whom she was trying to get home. After feeling her head, Bulma sat across from Misty and started telling the story of the boy in the woods with a giant fish and the teenage girl (When Bulma and Goku first met) who was looking for the seven magic dragon balls to wish for a perfect boyfriend.

Bulma explained everything on how she met Goku, she told her about him having a tail, his power pole, how she shrunk herself to ride along with Goku in the flying nimbus thanks to her microband and amazing his strength; however he only got stronger from that point and what was even stronger was his heart. She told Misty about the adventures she and Goku had, even the unnecessary parts or the disturbing parts (Like Master Roshi and Oolong perverted moments and Goku's lack of common sense), despite Bulma being a genius she still accidently gave inappropriate detail to a ten-year-old.

Goku told Misty how he and Krillin met Launch to start Master Roshi's insane training methods. He explained to her about how one thing lead to another of him being second place in the world's martial arts tournament thanks to Jackie Chun (still unbeknownst to everyone it was really Roshi) and how he defeated the red ribbon army, and how he made friends along the way. Goku also couldn't forget to mention about his close calls of dying along with the fact he went on his very own journey to become stronger and at the same time he helped people from all around before he met Tien and lost in 2nd place at the world's martial arts tournament he entered the second time, then told his story about how he defeated King Piccolo, and shortly afterwards he started to speak to her about his training with Kami and did whatever it took by any means to get stronger, except if it meant hurting someone he cared about or sees as innocent, as well by chance and choice for his heart to grow stronger than his strength.

Everyone else started to pitch in to tell the story from their perspective and told it slowly. Trunks and Goten turned super Saiyans and started floating around the house with Videl, Gohan, Goku, 18, and Krillin so that way Misty could see they were telling the truth, no one can prove that Saiyans can turn into Oozaru during a full moon, since the Saiyans that lived on Earth lacks a tail, but she decided to let it be real to her anyway. Misty now knows that 18 is an Android with a twin brother named 17 created by Dr. Gero, whom also created Cell and was made to absorbed the twins to become 'perfect', whom in the end was defeated by ssj2 Gohan and knows about Trunk's timeline counterpart along with the multiverse theory **(A/n Team four star episode 41 of DBZ abridged, explains it simply)**. She now knows who Piccolo (being a former enemy thanks to Gohan) was along with Dende, Baba, Mr. Popo, Kami, King Kai, Korin, Yajirobe, Puar, Turtle, and others that are mentioned (also any ally from Dragon ball such as Suno, Arale, and Uppa was also brought up Goku, he did mention enemies even the Pilaf gang even though they were the only people Goku and Bulma forgot the names of) and everything about them. Misty knows everything she needed to know about the dragon balls, so no questions were asked from her on why they couldn't use the magic orbs to wish her home, they were stoned for at most a year, and the radar couldn't track them down.

The fact Vegeta was a cold blooded killer was also stuck to her like glue, however, it was because of Frieza and his galactic army that was also in her head. Misty learned about fusion and Majin Buu, along with any technique (she was told about energy attacks, even slowly demonstrated slowly by Videl). Misty even learned the weirdest love stories she can ever imagine, with Videl blackmailing Gohan into teaching her how to fly, Goku having no idea what marriage really was (by thinking it was a type of food), Bulma and Vegeta (self-explanatory), and finally 18 and Krillin (Misty's personal favorite). Misty even learned about Tien's past and the whole truth about Launch (it was told by Tien and Launch themselves when they decided to go in the house) and even how they ended up together. The girl also learned that Goten didn't meet his father until about 5 years ago from that point due to his 2nd death, the moment Trunks had his first embrace by his father right before Vegeta sacrificed himself, and about all of other special moments were included in the long-told story, which made Misty (or really anyone at all) cry and/or smile.

Misty got up and went outside to get some fresh air. It was a new beginning for Misty she looked at the moon, also when she went outside to get some air, she found herself to be upset. She thought she knew everything about them, well now it was official. Sure it was nice that she had a chat with the famous Goku she heard about from everyone but that didn't stop her for having a little anger especially at a certain someone Misty realized she still cares about them and felt even safer next to each and every one of them than she did before. She felt confused, not having a clue on what will happen next, she realized she was intrigued by the story and got every detail down to the bone, it was something hard to forget, Misty didn't care, all she cared about at the moment was figuring out to rather or not feel safe by the half-Saiyan purple haired boy who followed her, sat next to her in the grass. Trunks were the one she trusted the most out of everyone, they had their arguments tons of times in the past few weeks, but she was afraid to just take a glimpse at him, however, no one will never hurt her, well except maybe Vegeta.

* * *

 **I just want to clarify Misty was told the gist of everything and it was all told in chronological order. The only thing she knows about before the events of dragon ball is Jaco, she obviously wouldn't know who Bardock was. She knows about Beerus and his funny criticism about food, along with Whis, Vados, and Champa and the Saiyan God ritual. Misty also knows how special the four-star ball is to Goku and how he found out he was the one who trampled his Grandpa Gohan. I'm aware Goku is a bit out of character because we know him as someone who's forgetful, but no worries you'll all see him as the funny has a few screws loose, pure of heart, and the strong guy we all know and love.**

 **I wanted you to know I had a better way of typing out of what they told Misty, it's just it didn't come out the way I wanted to and it's actually like that for a lot of things so if something doesn't seem to be as exciting as you hoped to blame my mind and how it brings out what I express because trust me it's supposed to be better than what ended typed out.**

 **Please review, if you want me to make this story better give me suggestions and if I agree with you then I'll use it and I promise to give you credit if you want me to. I want you guys to also think about others while commenting to them or speaking: in other words speak love and this little reminder isn't just for this site it's for anywhere.**


	14. How she takes it

**It's good to be this far, I'm so glad that a good amount of this story is done. Keep in mind I'll update every chapter as much as I can, but I won't guarantee that'll satisfy you. I'll try to put some more Vegeta and Goku in this story, and try to slide in some famous DBZ action we all know and love, but it won't be easy to slide it in and the fact I don't know how to type out a decent action scene, I don't want to bore you just by saying moves that just pops in my brain, unlike actually being in the conflict I have to think about what to do, to be honest, I didn't plan on any real action in my story, but I want to remind you why you love dragon ball and its characters.**

 **Chapter 14!**

 **Dragon ball belongs to Akira Toriyama and Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

The red-haired princess looked at the handsome older boy with lavender hair "Why didn't you tell me?" Misty said, a little hurt. She actually didn't seem to really care about the fact he has ancestry of a warrior race, although she still felt a little terrified inside yet refused to show it.

"I didn't want you to freak out, besides I thought you would be home by now." Trunks said as he started to lay down at the same time Misty got up.

"Well, I'm still here almost after a month, aren't I?" Misty retorted, getting infuriated. Suddenly the fear she had for him only moments ago was gone just like that."And what do you mean freak out?" Misty waited for an answer. She showed her impatience by tapping her foot.

"You may not be exactly from an area I'm familiar with, but I know for a fact that it's not everyday news you hear about legendary transformations of aliens." Trunks said casually.

"It doesn't matter Trunks!" Misty protested. "I thought you're my friend, and we tell each other everything." Misty felt betrayed.

"I'm sorry, but from the way you acted from the time Goten, my mom, and I told you, you were from a different dimension you did look like you were going fall over." Trunks didn't even have to look at her to figure out she sat back down.

"That's because Trunks I just met you that day and I didn't know who to trust." Misty explained. "And I wasn't going to fall over, I was paranoid because of the fact." Misty denied crossing her arms.

"Huh, I guess that would explain that you actually seemed calm when was everyone telling you about everything that has happened." Trunks noted. He sat up with his hands behind him touching the ground still facing towards his friend.

"Yeah, it's actually not as surprising once you know you and Goten," Misty pointed out with a slight smile on her face. "Plus, I was too interested in the story to go insane again, besides the last thing you guys need is for me to accuse you of anything once more." She added while smiling, she was also shaking so badly that Trunks noticed it.

"Misty, let it out, don't keep it in," Trunks had a serious look on his face.

"It's a lot Trunks and something I didn't expect," she sighed, Trunks was about to speak once again yet she stopped him, "but I know I can take it all in easily and keep it cool." She pumped her fist up in the air showing her confidence.

"Misty, who cares about keeping it cool take the chance to let it out of you, it's not healthy if you keep it in!" Trunks were getting a little aggravated.

"Trunks, I have my gym, sisters, and Pokemon to worry about and the last thing I need is to worry about something that doesn't concern me at all," She admitted.

"If that's so, then why you seemed so relax during this past month?" he questioned, although he knew in the mornings her eyes were stained with tears.

"I really needed it, as I told you before that being a gym leader isn't easy," She looked up at the night sky sadly, "Trunks, it's also because that I believe you need me even more than my sisters, Pokemon, and Ash combine need me to be in their lives. I can't explain it, maybe I'm going crazy but for some weird reason I don't care,"Misty was lost in thought.

Trunks saw her in a trance, "You think you can handle being here a little longer?" he bit his lip, hating the fact he had to ask her due to Goten not being presence at the moment to return the favor for earlier.

"I highly doubt I'm going anywhere anytime soon," she replied, which was funny because she was usually the type of person who wouldn't wait until she was back where she needs to be, let alone admitting defeat.

"So...you're really good about everything?" Trunks wanted to make sure it was safe to swim.

"I'm good, you guys took the time to give me information that wasn't necessary at all and you could've lied to me but you didn't." Misty was deeply touched by both the fact everyone spilled out all their secrets just because she saw Goku come out of nowhere and touched by the story itself.

"Do I hear an apology coming?" he raised an eyebrow playfully.

Misty smiled at him, "I'm sorry for not realizing that Trunks," she said.

"Wow, five minutes and you change your emotion about this just like that, it's new record for you," Trunks said sarcastically it was her turn to roll her eyes but not in a playful way.

"It's only you I'm upset with not everyone else," she looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"Oh what felony did I do more wrong than my partner Goten, officer?" he asked sarcastically.

"The fact I obviously have a closer bond with you than anyone, after all, you were the one who showed me around and insisted on multiple things, and despite never being as close to you and Goten, you made me jealous is what really got you locked up," Misty explained while playing along of listing his 'wrong doings' by saying it like she was a cop.

"Glad to hear that," was all Trunks could say. Both of them stayed quiet for a while.

"Since you're taking it well, how about I take you a marine park tomorrow, you said you like the sea right?" Trunks suggested taking her mind off her unnecessary jealousy and back to why he was outside with her in the first place.

Misty nodded."Just making sure, you see they may not be creatures like yours, but there are pretty cool animals that don't amuse me, but I'm sure you'll instantly fall in love." Trunks explained honestly.

Misty playfully raised an eyebrow. "Of course you'll say that," she commented. "What's the occasion anyway?" Misty crossed her arms with suspicion in her eye, while still smiling slightly.

"I just wanted to give you an award for being so cool with this." Trunks said. He scratches the back of his head. Misty couldn't help but jump on him to him a quick hug; which was something he was too nervous to return.

After Misty stopped hugging him, he looked away flushed with embarrassment."I'm sorry I just wanted to thank you, I forgot you're Mr. I'm-too-sensitive-and -grumpy-to-talk-or-do-anything-that-involves-feelings." Misty teased him; although especially now she officially knew he wasn't someone to mess with, but the girl could only laugh, at least she would die happy.

"Why couldn't you just say so?" Trunks grumbled pulling his senses back together to looked at her.

"Actions speaks louder than words." Misty sang as she quoted a famous line. Trunks mentally face-palmed himself; according to him, she was turning into Goten.

"Can we bring Goten, I felt bad for not inviting him to the fair," Misty said sincerely.

"I don't see why not." Trunks replied. Trunks were so busy making sure Misty was all set to go back inside to ask their friend he didn't even notice that his father was not far.

 **meanwhile, not far in the sky of mount Paozu**

"Who's the girl?" Vegeta wanted to know the name of the girl who was basically turning him into a type of weakling that dates every girl there was.

"I'm not sure, but it appears she's from the Pokemon dimension," Whis said."There has been a rift between your worlds, and despite the differences between the two, the rift was extremely small, however, I'm surprised that one person got stuck here, there should've been at least two or three more people." The assistant of the God of destruction explained.

"What the (insert swear word here) are you talking about 'Poke-mon'? Vegeta ordered for answers. "I would also like for you to spill it on when the rift whatever with the dimensions and whatnot as well." the prince continued to sputter out his words in anger.

"I already explained to you Vegeta about the dimension and the rift that happened almost a month ago," Whis said calmly, there was no fear in him toward the arrogant Saiyan prince."To let you know Pokemon are the creatures that lived in the dimension your potential future daughter-in-law is from." Whis informed him.

"W-what? You mean to tell me she has been here for a month and you didn't think to tell me?" Vegeta cringed once again but for the anger that was considered normal for him.

"In my defense for her dimension one month there is one full year here, besides do you honestly think that I would expect this to happen?" Whis raised an eyebrow at Vegeta. Whis knew it all the dimensions, what he didn't get the chance to tell Vegeta that there's really unlimited universes instead of 12, the most important ones that are mainly there.

"All the odds come towards us, so I don't see why you wouldn't," Vegeta argued down to the bone, he really didn't care who was the girl or where she came from or how long how it been since she been on Earth.

"Say whatever you wish Vegeta, but if you're going to talk to me and get the last word, do it by showing manners," Whis got the last word, much to Vegeta's disliking. He flew down toward the house that held his son, wife, and daughter. The prince didn't even bother to knock he just barged in. Whis transported back to Beerus's planet to pick his arrogant student and just plain stupid student the next day.

"Dad?" Trunks said surprised. Misty just looked at him, she was back to being frightened again.

"Hello son, do you mind explaining to me who's your new girlfriend."Vegeta gestures to Misty, as everyone (especially Goten, except for Chichi) couldn't help but laugh a little in the background. Chichi put her hands on her hips, she had it with his rudeness; however, she didn't say anything because Chichi knows Vegeta wouldn't consider stepping foot in her home, unless to him it was urgent, as soon as he got answers he will leave.

"I-I'm Misty, I heard a lot about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Misty tried to be polite the best she could, the stuttering she did actually make Vegeta smirk.

"Dad she isn't my girlfriend, she's just a friend." Trunks clarified, he was actually used to it due to Goten's constant teasing, but that doesn't mean he likes hearing it.

Before anyone could say anything Bulla came out of Goten's room, she was playing with some of his toys, when she saw Vegeta she squealed and ran up to her father.

"Dadda!" Bulla exclaimed, Vegeta didn't smile at his little girl, but he did pick her up to hold her, she was wrapping her little arms around his thick neck, giving him affection, but none was given to her. Misty couldn't help but smile slightly at the moment between the arrogant prince and one of the two sweetest little baby girls that Misty has ever met.

"I'm going now, Bulma I'll be taking Bulla back home." Vegeta told his wife while continuing looking at his daughter,"As for you new brat, I don't know who you are or where exactly you came from but I want you gone." He warned then stormed out the door and headed back home with Bulla.

Misty felt like she was in trouble, she wanted to go home and the whole time she did too; however she lost track of time and thoughts about the gym, her sisters, and her Pokemon back in Cerulean that she didn't realized they really need her more than ever, but for once she wasn't doing her job.

Bulma sighed. "It's getting late, Trunks I'll be waiting for you at home, Misty as for you that depends on where you want to go." Bulma wanted her to stay for the sake of her safety, she didn't know what gotten into her husband, Misty was obviously a young girl, who just was minding her own business then suddenly the prince of not only Saiyans but also grumpiness and attitude came barging in and started pointing a finger at her, not to mention that was their first encounter too.

"She can stay here, there's plenty of room," Chichi suggested.

"Actually I was thinking of having Misty stay with me if no one minds." Launch came into the conversation as her sweetheart self.

"Thanks, Launch, but I think I'll just spend the night here." Misty started to yawn. Launch was upset with the fact Misty wanted to stay with Chichi, instead of going to her own home and wondering if Misty didn't want Launch to be her mother since she told Misty she wanted to adopt her, however even if Misty did want to go to the Shinhan's residence, Launch figured perhaps it wouldn't be a good idea anyway especially after Vegeta's blow-out.

"Mom, can I stay here too?" Trunks asked.

Bulma looked at Chichi, who was shaking her head from behind Trunks."I'm sorry Trunks, but with everyone else, I'm not sure there's enough room." Trunks didn't question he sighed disappointed but he'll get to see his friends tomorrow morning.

Everyone except Misty and Pan went home, Pan was sleeping again in her crib, Goku, Chichi, and Goten were all in their own beds, and as for Misty, she was sleeping in Gohan's old bed.

"Goten?" Misty got his attention.

"What is it?" Goten asked, feeling a little tired.

"I was wondering if you would go to the marine park with me and Trunks." Misty gave him the information on what was going to be done tomorrow.

"Sure, it'll be fun I would love to go!" Goten excitedly whispered he didn't want to wake his parents or his niece. Goten then frowned at his thought.

Misty looked at him "What's wrong now?" Misty asked irritated.

"Are you sure you don't mind me ruining your guy's date?" Goten asked innocently even though he knew what was coming to him.

"It's not a date and you know it!" She whispered-yelled at him, but Goten quickly pass off to asleep after her sentence, like he wasn't paying any attention.

Misty groaned aggravated with him 'He's a lot like Goku and Ash, I swear' she thought as she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

 **Misty knows that a similar thing happened between Goku and Bulma (I'm referring to her talking to Goten). The reason I had Vegeta go a little insane is because I was thinking not everyone was going to like her, and I thought Vegeta fits perfect for the job,** **further things about it will take place in the discussion the next chapter, stay tuned!**

 **I just want to tell you I'm not getting this 12 universes thing and I'm not going to let it bother me much because for one thing it's a fanfiction for another I'm not really counting the small dragon ball super stuff but I'll include the gist of things without even knowing the entire story of Dragon ball super but people likes to upload videos that way cheaters like me can use the information. I don't see the Pokemon world taking place in the 7th universe nor the 6th universe so there'll be extra unlimited universes that I might have Bulma or Gohan later explain in the story even though it has nothing to do with this story but because I had so many thoughts for this one crossover it'll be included plus I think it's a bit interesting however it might mess up your mind just a bit. In this story, I'll make unlimited universes and the 12 that are mentioned will not be associated with the story here.**

 **By the way the part where Misty grew closer with Trunks and was worrying about her sisters and Pokemon is _unwritten_ , you see I'm trying to get to my parts of the story even though it's best for me to truly show it, but I'm being honest with you and letting you know what's NOT written that way you don't have to waste your time going back.**

 **Please review but be nice about the suggestions if you have any and that goes for anybody you're messaging to.**


	15. Make a splash!

**It's my 15th chapter and I gotta good feeling about this one, I worked and studied for this one and I'll explain exactly what in this chapter I was studying for, because not only I want the character's act the way do, or at least try to make them act how they would in the show, but I want to make certain facts realistic too.**

 **The story maybe mine but Dragon ball belongs to Akira Toriyama and Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

It was the morning of the day Goten, Trunks, and Misty was going to the marine park, Misty maybe the most excited; however she was the only one keeping her and the boys from going. The cute red-head was asleep dreaming of the day, except there was a low chance that her sisters, friends, and Pokemon will appear out of nowhere and run into her unless they have great running into abilities like team rocket. Goten was all ready. Meanwhile, in West city, Trunks was already off in the sky to see his friends for the day with some zeni in his pocket for everyone.

"Come on Misty, wake up!" Goten tries to shake the sleeping Misty awake.

"No, five more minutes please," Misty whined in her sleep.

"But Misty, Trunks is on his way right now!" Goten reasoned with her, Misty woke up instantly rubbing her eyes in the process.

"W-what? Why is he coming now?" Misty wondered tiredly while wanting to know exactly why Trunks was coming at the very moment, she wouldn't even be able to get breakfast in her stomach.

"I don't know, I guess he wants to get an early start," Goten shrugged. The two kids got out of the room and went into the kitchen. The young boy sat on the table where his plate stood and it looked like he already started eating. Goten was about to finish his large plate of eggs and bacon, that he only considered a measly snack. Goku was eating a large stack of pancakes that nearly touched the ceiling of the house, he had to use a gallon of syrup to cover it all up in its good sweetness. Goku had to actually stand to fly up to the ceiling to eat from the top to bottom. Misty still couldn't believe Saiyans ate so much, she already saw Trunks and Goten made a bunch of restaurants close for whatever night they all went out, however she thought it was just a guy thing to eat so much.

' _They are like bottomless pits that make Ash's look extremely shallow'_ Misty thought. _'or maybe even make a Snorlax lose in an eating competition very easily,'_ she continued to ramble in her own head. _'I wonder if Ash is Saiyan, after all, he has black hair like Goten's and an attitude like his as well, but then again Ash would be able to easily dodge my mallet, and team rocket would've stayed blasted off,'_ Misty was then snapped out of her thoughts by Goku.

"Yo..." Goku said with his mouth full then he swallowed his 9th or 10th pancake; no one was keeping track regardless on how bizarre it may be. "Misty, why don't you sit with us and grab a chair. We have plenty to eat." he insisted as he floated down to properly tell her.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked uncertainly looking at the man's and his son's plate.

"Believe it or not Misty we have plenty of food for everyone," Chichi gently told Misty as she fed her granddaughter with baby food as Pan sat in her feeding chair.

"We're in a hurry so I guess I'll have a snack b-" Misty started but was cut off by Chichi.

"Oh heavens no, you shall sit down and eat some cereal or something," Chichi ordered Misty, the mother lets the bowl hold both the baby food that seemed to be Pan's favorite thing to eat and the spoon that seemed to make a perfect airplane at the moment.

"I don't care if Trunks have to wait the whole day for you to eat, if you don't then you'll be starving, a snack bar won't simply cut it, and besides what kind of person would I be for letting such a sweet young lady starve?" Chichi persuaded Misty.

"I guess I'll have cereal," Misty finally said feeling nervous, next thing she knew was that a bowl was placed in front of her, she smiled at Chichi, and the mother took it as a 'thank you' Misty started to dig in, although she showed much better table manners to the two guys in front of her, who already finished what they just started.

When Misty was done she quickly changed into pink overalls with a gray t-shirt, brown sandals, and put her hair into a downside ponytail instead of her usual upper one. The clothes were Chichi's old clothes that she kept all these years for some reason.

Trunks were waiting out the door, then he saw his best friend drag out Misty by pulling on her arm and the door shutting on its own somehow. Goten was someone who didn't show patience, especially when it came down to neat animals no matter where they are.

"First thing first Goten let go of her before you literally rip off her arm!" Trunks started with yelling as Goten let go of Misty's arm, having her rub it in the process."Second Misty I just to say sorry about my dad." He continued changing his tone to much softer voice. Misty looked up from her sore arm and at Trunks.

"It's alright I kind of expected that from how everyone described him, including you," Misty assured him "I'm glad you did otherwise I'll be in the other world by now due to being scared to death." she joked. Trunks smiled at her, Goten smirked at both of his friend's actions towards each other.

"Yeah, no worries my mom yelled at him, and if you were there you'll be feeling sorry for _him_." Trunks emphasize on the word 'him' stating that Bulma knows how to get under the most arrogant man's skin.

Misty laughed. "I guess your mother really knows how to handle your father."

"Yeah," Trunks decided to end Vegeta's little blow out from the day before and move on to the marine park."Aside from that let's head to the marine park!" Trunks finally said making feel relief run over him because he doesn't have to wait a minute longer.

"Hold on," Goten said making Misty's face went deadpanned at him and Trunks' physically face palming himself. Goten was waiting so impatiently and yet he was now making them wait another second.

The son of Goku and Chichi opened the door to his house, "Dad, mom I'm leaving to the marine park with Misty," Goten called through the opened door.

"Okay dear have fun, make sure you shut the door," Chichi replied back.

"Bring me back something to eat while you're at it," Goku called to Goten, it made Goten shake his head smiling. Goten shut the door just like his mother ordered him to do and went towards his friends.

"Okay, now that's done. Misty hop on my back so we can this show started!" Goten exclaimed and started levitating in the air (Superman style) that way Misty can hop and ride him like a flying horse.

"Can't we just walk?" Misty whined. The boys looked at each other confusingly, then back at her.

"No, it's too far away, besides, now that you know that we can fly, things will be much easier from now on," Trunks explained.

Misty can trust them, it was just she never rode on anyone as if they were a flying bike or something like that, in fact up until the day before Misty met them, she didn't know anyone who can actually levitate and even though she knew them for about 2 months, she didn't know up until the day before that they can fly. She sighed in hesitation and hopped on Goten, and then next second all three of them were off.

* * *

Trunks were flying right beside Goten and he chuckled as he examines Misty's priceless expression.

"So, I take it this your first time flying," Trunks asked sarcastically while talking through the wind, Misty's eyes were closed and her hands was gripping tightly to the back of Goten's shirt. Trunks were looking at the ground as he was the only one who knew the location of the marine park.

"Trunks, I don't think it's a good time right now so please talk to me when we're on the ground," Misty pleaded to him as she kept her eyes closed, she really wanted to focus on staying still with no distractions.

"What, if you're worried about falling off you don't have to, we'll catch you," Goten chimed in.

"Knowing you guys, I'm not taking any chances!" She replied to the boys. Both boys cracked up a little.

"Are you afraid we might play 'Misty ball'?" joked a partly meaning it Trunks. Misty wanted to look at him to say what she had on her mind but she continued keeping her eyes closed, not knowing where to face and mumbled,"Maybe".

"Come on Misty, you're acting much more of a wimp than the time you saw that spider Goten showed you," Trunks over exaggerated, nothing really feared the girl more than bugs, it was the fact death seems to be much less of a scary thing than little tiny bugs that he assumed she would be more frightened.

"At least I'm not afraid of..." Misty tried to shoot back something but couldn't think of anything Trunks was afraid of.

"Can't think of anything can ya?" Trunks taunted, smirking. Misty growled in the direction she heard his voice from.

"Just leave me alone!" Misty faced away from Trunks' direction.

"Fine we're here anyways," Trunks said. Misty had an urge to open her eyes but refused to let go until she was safe on the sweet ground at that moment she realized if there were any reason why to love ground type pokemon more than flying types this would be it.

Goten gave her a short piggy-back ride when he stood vertically in the air and making his landing, he set her down as she opened her eyes to see the marine park.

* * *

The group walked into the marine park, there was no one at the front, so they just walked in. The first thing they saw was a sign that had a picture of a black and white whale, they decided to go there first.

In the exhibit, there were two men who looked like they were discussing a solution as if there's something wrong. Misty ignored the men and saw the most magnificent creature she has ever seen, it looked just like the sign, except cuter. Misty seemed to love watching it swim around and around like she did with her Pokemon. She did miss them and her sisters but she mustn't worry too much.

"Wow," She said breathlessly. Misty admired the creature so much that she didn't notice the men walking up to her and her friends.

"Hey kids what do you think you're doing here, this area is off limits," one of the men said.

"Sorry, but no one was up at front nor at the gates of getting here, so we just came in," Goten explained simply.

"We have money, here take it," Trunks added while trying to give the bills to the man in front of him, he took it after some hesitation.

"Stay as long as you want," grumbled the other guy, counting the bills that were given to him.

"You know you really should use that to hire some workers because it seems to me that there's no security or nothing." Trunks said smartly.

"Look, kid, we have enough workers it's just everyone who isn't in charge of feeding duty or cleaning duty..." The man was cut off by Goten who was laughing at the word 'duty' Trunks shook his head in disbelief at his friend's immature actions.

"As I was saying," The man continued while he cleared his throat, "Anyone who wasn't taking care of the other animals is helping this killer whale," The man finished his explanation.

"Killer? There's no way the little cutie in there is a killer!" Misty paid attention to the men who made her feel like she was being insulted, which made her refused to believe that killer whales are killers.

"I'm not saying they're bad creatures, little missy, that just what they're called or you can call them 'Orcas', but they do eat all kind of animals, which is why people call them killers," The man explained to her.

"I think I'll go with Orcas, because it's a name that doesn't have the word 'killer' in it," Misty put her foot down. She then looked back at the majestic creature who was looking back up at Misty and making noises as if the whale was singing a song, which was a symphony in Misty's opinion.

"That still wouldn't explain why the marine park is open," Trunks brought the conversation back on track.

"We kind of lost track of everything ever since we brought this Orca here, you see we were supposed to open later on, but everyone was so worried about this mammal here, that no one seems to remember the plan to keep the marine park closed," The second man explained.

Misty turned to the man and smiled and gave him a face that said 'I would lose track of every ounce of my focus if I had the chance of spending time with this wonderful beauty' Misty could hardly imagine it.

"You see, we just rescued this Orca from the sea, and since she was without her mother, we had to bring her here, and we got men out there finding her parent's with her sound that recorded, however, it's been a week and no luck, yet it's a good thing she's old enough to be without her mother nursing her," The first man told the story while adding some good news to it.

"This place use to kill or abuse whales and make them put on performances, with a bunch of other mess-up stuff," Trunks gave out his history lesson from what he knows about the place while facing his friends.

Both men nodded, "It's true, but we're not like that anymore, not up until 10 years ago on our 25th anniversary, instead we train whales to be released in the wild someday, in other words, this place is more of rescue and protect sanctuary slash medical center for ocean animals, " The first man said.

"Yeah, even though only some of the whales that were born in captivity are successfully released in the wild, and now we're trying to train this baby Orca here, but not even our best trainers can't get her trust," The second man revealed the problem.

"What about the whales that were first here?" Goten asked ignoring the problem.

"They died Goten, why don't read a book or something once in a while or better yet take a clue," Trunks told his friend. Goten seemed a little upset that Trunks basically blurt that out like it was no big deal.

"Also sometimes whales attack their trainers and drown them, which was the main reason why we finally opened our eyes," The second man informed them.

Goten was a little taken aback, "Gosh that's dark," ignoring him, Misty then spoke up.

"It's a good thing you didn't think of these creatures as being the bad guys, otherwise I'm sure it would've took longer to turn this place in what it is today," Misty said smiling turned facing towards the men.

"That's because they're not, young lady," The man started gestured the other man with yet another story.

"We misunderstood, they're the good guys. Besides that bringing in a very social and huge creature in both weight and size and expect them to do shows by just a snap of a finger wasn't the best idea, and it's thanks to the true Orca lovers that truly gave us the big slap in the face," The first man said with a chuckle.

"Yep, and that the fact killer whales live much longer in the wild and have never been documented nor recorded to attack a human in the wild as well, and even saving us from sharks like their relatives/prey the dolphins," The second finished what the first man started.

"They sound like very smart creatures," Misty couldn't help it but her smile grew more, then something caught her eye and noticed something was wrong, the whale's tail seem to be stuck in between the gates at the bottom of the exhibit pool, without thinking twice and having anyone stopping her, Misty jumped in the pool to save the baby Orca, and quickly push the gates with her left hand and pull the large tail out with the right. She freed the creature and saw her swim back up to the surface for the same reason she was swimming up for.

Misty went up back up to the surface to take a breath a fresh air. She looked at the creature swimming around freely and making small jumps, then she went back to the small platform where her friends were waiting for her.

* * *

 **I was studying for Orcas and I thought it would make sense since Misty is a water Pokemon trainer and I wanted to get some fact straight that way you actually know the truth, the marine park I made is my own place but I want it to be real, and if there's really a place like it, I hope to visit it someday. Yes I know there's a SeaWorld, but I know they do show performances, so it's not the same place. By the way, Orcas are my favorite animal of all time and you can thank the 4 free willy movies. R.I.P Keiko, also Bindi R.I.P to your father Steve Irwin, and thanks for being part of free Willy 4, it's an inspiration to this part of the story. Tilly, we'll miss you and I hope you and Keiko are swimming freely in the sky. If humans hadn't trap you Tilly in the first place then Dawn, Keltie, and Daniel would be still alive but still R.I.P to them as well and lets hope for your freedom to be reborn. Also, SeaWorld did make the Orcas they have now to be the last generation yet I still want their word to be official even when we're all long gone.**

 **I know I'm mixing you up with everything but it's the way I type.**

 **Please review and favor and if you plan on commenting to anything at all please show consideration and be the bigger person and stick up for others. I know doing all the above makes it confusing on what to do under the circumstances, but that's up to you on what you should mostly do. I recommend try to balance it all together and figure out a way as if we're trying to come with a solution on how to catch em all or defeat the deadly enemy after another. Let them know you'll report them first and if they continue being mean just report them afterward.**


	16. Orca trainer

**Hello my dear friends I have a confession to make I haven't read any manga in my entire life, so imagine this whole thing as if it were an anime, also only a couple things from Dragonball super will be in this story, I just want it all to fit in and everything has a purpose so if the Orca thing is a little out of nowhere, but I'll let you know either in the story or answer your question of you ask me. You're possibly wondering why I mentioned that I didn't read the mangas, well I haven't and yes some information are used by what only the mangas have to offer. The reason I know that because I watch other people's videos for the information and do my best to make sure they got it right on track. I'm also sorry I was introduced to the games then the show first and that my brothers probably didn't even know what mangas were themselves and as for me I was younger than 5 or 4, I didn't know what a manga was until after I finished most of Dragonball, which took place for me in the 9th grade. As for Pokemon I was actually introduced to the show first and Pokemon was just something extra here and there and bothered me with its commercials after Misty left and then I got into the games and started to really understand it and started to remember my older brothers watching Celebii and Mewtwo and it was my younger brother who got me into it again.**

 **Akira Toriyama owns Dragon ball and Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon, sorry for the constant reminders like the fact they own our favorite franchises., but as you can see I really don't want to get sued. Also, I have to tell you I do update here and there that changes the story so if something doesn't seem to be odd then I would let you know in the most recent chapters what I've changed.**

 **Hope you can enjoy chapter 16.**

* * *

"Look little lady...that was just insane." The second man stated.

"Relax dude, she knows how to swim," Trunks assured the man even though that wasn't the reason why the man was worried.

"It's not that, it's just this killer whale is in captivity and doesn't know how to trust anyone, therefore she might be extremely dangerous, " The first man pointed out.

"So, she's just a baby, besides someone had to set her free from the gates of the pool that were built for some odd reason underwater or at all," Misty backfired, she then signaled the Orca to come, turn upside down, and stick out her tail from the water. The baby Orca did what Misty intended her to do. Misty didn't really know what she did, yet it worked. Everyone easily forgot there was a small debate as they saw a small bruise on the flipper of the tail and some other small bruises surrounding it, none of the marks were all that serious, especially everyone was too busy to noticed and mostly paid attention to the fact a young child was the one to have the enormous baby creature to obey so easily.

"Does anyone got any medicine for um..." Misty wanted to call this creature something other than its species name, even though she lived in a place where you do, but calling this specific creature 'Orca' just didn't seem right to her in a weird way.

"Oh sweetheart we don't have a name for her," The first man scratched his head in embarrassment.

"We got one mystery solved on why she doesn't like you guys," Misty mumbled at the man as a women trainer went up to her and gave her some medicine and gave a towel to Goten to put around the soaked Misty's shoulders.

"That's just mean," Goten told her bluntly, she ignored him and applied the medicine to the nameless baby killer whale as the women gave her instructions on how to appy it safely. When she finished, the Orca turned around facing Misty and making killer whale sounds as if thanking her. Misty reached out to pet her and thought of a wonderful name to call her in the process.

"I guess we'll call you Splash," Misty continued to pet the baby Orca as the little baby continued to squeal and making Misty smile.

"Why Splash, is it because you had to make a splash to get to her?" Goten played dumb.

"Yes, that's exactly it Goten," Misty gritted her teeth while petting Splash, and not believing in his stupidity. Splash cooed with more joyful noises she made as Misty pet her after she finished petting her, Splash started to make noises filled with sorrow.

"Don't worry I'll come back Splash," She reassured her newest aquatic friend. She tugs onto the towel to cover herself more and got up.

"How about try coming back every day, just until we get her trained well enough to be in the wild or with her family," The second man came up suggesting an offer that can't be refused.

"I don't know what to say," Misty was astonished by the offer given her.

"Please say yes, er Splash doesn't seem to trust anyone but you," The first man insisted,"It's been weeks since we got her, and she doesn't even seem to like the best trainers money can offer anywhere, I mean I'm surprised she eats the fish we give her," He informed Misty.

Every employee there was given a hopeful look, then started to see she was looking down and lost hope. "I guess I can stay here to feed her and train her," Misty said looking up with all confidence. After she made her decision they were all relieved of what she had chosen. Misty couldn't help but add,"Maybe out of everyone here I'll actually be the one to remember to close the gates," she said smugly given everyone a hint. In the back of the crowd of employees, a bit of yelling and arguing could be heard and eventually a few people came running from out of the crowd in a hurry to close the gate.

"I guess now that we're working together, I would like to let you know I'm Coral, Coral Reef," The women who gave her the medicine introduced herself after realizing it was basically her turn to move out of the crowd. "I'll be showing you what you need to do and giving you some advice," Coral reveals her occupation.

"I'm Fin Scales, and this is my partner in owning the place and good friend Clamber Shells," The first man introduced himself and then gestures toward the man who appears to named 'Clamber'.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Reef, Mr. Shells, and Mr. Scales," Misty finally got to properly meet them,"I'm Misty and this Son Goten and Trunks Briefs," Misty pointed to herself, Goten, and Trunks.

"Misty, I hope you know what you're doing," Trunks showed his concern. Misty turned to face him and smiled.

"Trunks I know I don't much about Orcas, but I feel I know Splash, and that I got this," Misty whispered to him that way the crew doesn't see her lack of experience, they did realize she was a kid, but even little kids have to have knowledge of some sort, especially when it comes down to this type of thing.

"Okay, but we should go to Gohan's just to be safe," Trunks whispered back.

"Why do we need to go to Gohan's?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"My brother has tons of books and I'm sure he has a book on Orcas," Goten came into the small crowd of a whisper.

"So, is there a problem?" Mr. Shells asked suspiciously.

"No, not at all sir, it's just we need to go and do something, but I'll be back tomorrow ready and with nothing in my way," Misty assured the man and use her normal voice.

* * *

The gang said their goodbyes and quickly headed out the marine park to come back the next day, Misty had to know more about Orcas and Gohan was her only hope. He was not a marine biologist, but it was a chance they had to take.

The wet-clothed Misty was quickly scooped up by Trunks as he flew up towards the sky, Goten followed not far behind. They headed to Satan City where Gohan, Videl, and most recently Pan resided.

"Misty, when you do manage to find out things you need to, just remember I'm not always going to take you," Trunks said looking down at the girl in his arms, to his surprise her eyes were open.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up at him.

"You see, I have this thing called school tomorrow and I can't take you," Trunks looked back to the direction where he was going.

"Trunks, I understand," Misty felt a little disappointed but what she said was the truth.

"I would love to take you too, but I have the same thing," Goten came up beside Trunks to face Misty and tell her, while Trunks was still looking ahead.

"Goten your house is closer, plus you're home schooled so why exactly can't you drop her off?" Trunks asked wanting to slap his friend for his idiocy.

"You know my mom she wants me to have a great education just like Gohan," Goten reminded Trunks.

"Whatever Goten," Trunks wanted to get the last word.

"Hey Trunks, how come you didn't go to a marine park close to your house?" Misty asked the boy carrying her.

"It was the only marine park I know of that doesn't have animals doing show performances and that's an animal rescue and release center," Trunks answered.

"Why do you care?" Goten asked his friend, who didn't really care about anything.

"I-I just didn't want Misty to see creatures from her element to be used for show businesses such as performances, especially that I know she isn't a huge fan of it after performing in that mermaid costume that her sisters tricked her into wearing," Trunks struggled a bit confessing the whole truth. Misty blushed ' _he_ _remembered what I said and he wanted to impress me'_ she didn't want Trunks to hear her sweet thoughts about him. Trunks was a sweetheart without even trying too, no doubt but he also like to play it as a 'cool bad boy' but that was just a pointless disguise that even Misty's friends Ash and Brock can see through.

"How long did you plan this exactly?" Misty asked keeping her own cool not that many people would go through this much trouble for her even if she meant the world to them.

"I've been planning this since last week I believe, I wanted to go to a marine park that was special, and I went to Gohan's to give me that information," Trunks explained.

"So...Gohan does have books on Orcas!" Goten pointed out the obvious.

"Well actually I was just looking for books about marine parks around this place and its history, since I don't trust the internet with giving me the truthful history, also Goten I didn't check if there were books on any creatures," Trunks corrected his friend.

"You always have to get the last word don't ya Trunks," Misty grumbled looking away from the older boy holding her.

"You bet I do," Trunks smirked still looking ahead, and next thing they knew was that they were there.

* * *

The group that had two flying boys and one girl who needed help with traveling got to Goten's older brother's house located in Satan City. The house was bought by Hercule, Videl's father and the so called 'savior of the world'. Gohan was at work, so it was his wife who welcomed them in...through the window. Misty was only a little wet.

"Good morning you guys," Videl greeted them she noticed Misty being put down by Trunks and went up to her.

"Hey Misty, how are you feeling?" Videl showed concern "Also why are you soaked a bit?". The gorgeous mother of Pan took noticed of Misty's wet attire.

"I'm feeling fine actually, I know it's strange but when you think about it, it's actually not that surprising," Misty explained to Videl,"What's the most surprising thing is that everyone told me pretty much everything even if the information wasn't necessary," Misty finished.

Videl smiled sweetly, the girl was defiantly fine from she was aware of. Misty reminded Videl of herself when she was younger after Videl learned about the dragon balls and Saiyans, she wasn't really fazed out by it at all either. It's something really both of them couldn't really explain.

"I'm glad to hear that, is there anything I can do for you guys?" Videl asked the group that stood in front of her.

"Yes, we need a book on Orcas and some of the history books about the marine park that Trunks borrowed," Misty pointed out.

"The history of 'Atlantic Area' is still around here somewhere..." Videl didn't know where Trunks put the book, he did put the book back, she saw, but forgot exactly where it was, "And as for a book on Orcas, I do remember the location of books about whales," Videl went into the book room to get out all the books on whales, none of which had only Orcas in it, however, there was a guarantee that it did talk about it.

"Help yourselves to any book, I'm sure Gohan wouldn't mind, just bring them back," Videl instructed, the kids all nodded and thanked Videl as she went into the kitchen to prepare a meal for her very likely hungry husband.

Misty started searching for information about Orcas, she did look at other whales to develop her knowledge some more. Trunks eventually found the books he borrowed the week prior and set on the table where Misty was busy reading, Goten found some books about bugs and only looked at the pictures, unlike what his friends did. Trunks also found some books on training and set them on the table. Trunks didn't bother opening up a book, he found it boring, he only opened up some to show-off his knowledge that he'd gained out of it.

After a while Misty was finished with her 3rd and final book on whales, none of the books were too huge but it was a lot of information to take in just like remembering everything about her and their families, she still got every detail down. She looked at the other books given to her, she loved learning about these aquatic creatures that she never thought to exist but she was tired and it had been the longest two days of her life. She went out the book room to see Videl who was holding Pan and talking to Chichi. Chichi turned to face the girl who just walked into the room.

"Hi Misty. If I knew you were going to come here, I would've let you take Pan back to her parents," Chichi said.

"I really don't think that would've been a good idea anyways, when we went to the marine park I had to jump into the Orca exhibit to help a baby Orca get her tail unstuck and it's a good thing I did because they are mammals and they need air to breath," Misty explained with the newly found facts given to her.

"Y-you did what?!" Chichi stuttered in disbelief.

"Don't worry they're very safe creatures to be by," Misty told Chichi.

"Well, you shouldn't just go jumping off in random pools," said Chichi putting her hands on her hips. "I mean what if you've gotten hurt or eaten," said a very worried Chichi who wasn't paying attention to what Misty just said.

"Chichi has a point Misty, you could've been seriously injured," The other mother in the room spoke. "But at least I now know why you were wet when you came in," Videl noted.

"I won't be, in fact, it'll be just Orca pools from now on," Misty promised, forgetting the fact her previous set of words were ignored.

"You mean you plan on jumping in a whale exhibit again?" Videl asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's because I have to," Misty said with confidence, the two mothers looked at each other and then back at the girl.

"Why is that?" asked Trunks coming into the room after eavesdropping on the entire conversation, normally he'll get scowled for it by mostly Misty but she ignored it.

"Because I want to," Misty said proudly turning to Trunks.

"Okay, new question, why do you want to?" Goten also piped in.

"Don't you see that the answer is obvious, especially for you Goten and Trunks?" Misty felt a little disappointed but sighed when she saw everyone shook their heads that said they didn't have a clue.

"I want to be an Orca trainer," Misty stated bravely as everyone stood silent.

* * *

 **Okay we all know where I was going with the names, they had to be related and based on puns since this is the Dragonball universe and even though the world doesn't belong to me I do have some own creations of mine in case you haven't notice such as**

 **-Splash-inspired by Willy from of course Free Willy (except Splash is female)**

 **-Coral Reef inspired by Rae from Free Willy**

 **-Fin Scales no one, in particular, inspired me to make him**

 **-Clamber Shells** **no one, in particular, inspired me to make him**

 **The only place I own is Atlantic area but we all know what lost city I got the name from. Atlantic area is based upon clearwater marine hospital from Dolphin Tale since it's a marine medical center but I'm calling it Atlantic area only because I want to.**

 **Misty is Not an O.C but her character beyond this point sort of inspires me to reflect her personalities from Kirra (Free Willy 4) and Sawyer (Dolphin Tale).**

 **Also even though some characters are based on Free Willy characters and there's no cross-over with Free Willy and Dolphin Tale in this fan fiction I'm still letting you know that I do NOT own any of the 4 free Willy movies or both Dolphin tale movies I don't know who does, but it isn't me.**


	17. Her new life

**I'm glad to make it to chapter 17 because I'm getting this down and I hope to squeeze in some true action that even I'm waiting for if I know the perfect place for the scene and the time then I'll automatically grab it without question. The reason I'm putting some of the random stuff in here is because I need a purpose for certain things and it's happening for a reason. In this chapter will mostly be about Misty's strategy for training Splash and basically, a plan for her life as she's currently living in for this story.**

 **Just to remind you Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon.**

* * *

"Okay, you do realize it's going to take a lot more than a few books to train an animal that possibly literally weighs over a ton, right?" Trunks asked cleaning out his ears to see if he heard his ginger friend correctly.

She turned to see her light purple haired friend, "I know and I got the experience thanks to water Pokemon," Misty winked at him playfully and putting a thumbs up in front of herself.

"And sweetie," Chichi approached, petting her hair. "You need to start school soon," Chichi always had a thing with education.

"I'm sorry but I can't exactly just appear out of nowhere with no records of my education from anywhere either," Misty said letting the mother rub her head gently.

"In fairness dear, I find it odd that a marine park is letting a ten-year-old girl with no proof of experience and no records of anything let alone to train a large animal that's still considered dangerous," Chichi got a little upset with both the child she was stroking the hair of and the people who hired her, knowing it was dangerous.

Misty looked up at the mother and smiled with pride, "look the reason why they let me was because I earn Splash's trust, unlike their top-notch trainers." she stated smugly.

"Mom, why don't you homeschool her like you did with Gohan and that you're doing with me?" Goten asked innocently out of nowhere. Chichi stopped stroking Misty's hair and turned to her son.

"That's not a bad idea Goten and best of all, she's not learning on her own because you're there too," Videl added looking at Misty when she was telling Goten. Goten was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I for one say..." Chichi turned around facing the wall as the others waited for an answer while crossing their fingers."That's a marvelous idea!" She exclaimed. Everyone sighed in relief, except Misty who still needed to figure out other things like her Orca training.

"Okay. But what about my training for Splash?" Misty really wasn't fond of the idea of her studying, not that it really bothered her but the red haired beauty had better things to focus on.

"How about an education?" Chichi told her sternly."Misty, I don't know the whole story of your family and their rules that's provided for you, but may I remind you that you're living with me? I'm the adult and you'll do what I say, young lady, do I make myself clear?" Chichi asked in her strict tone, not really waiting for an answer. There was nothing more important than gathering knowledge in Chichi's book.

"I um..." Misty started, actually daring herself to do the unthinkable.

"What Chichi is trying to say that it's not safe to be at Bulma's anymore and the best solution is to live with her," Videl said with a sweet sounding voice.

"Okay, I'll study whatever you want me to, just let me visit and help take of Splash," Misty begged by touching her hands together."In fact, it's for the best that I live with you because the place is closer," she sang a little.

"Fine, but you have to promise me you'll keep your grades up," Chichi said, Misty nodded and she shook hands with the older lady.

"Misty what about your sisters and creatures back home?" Trunks questioned.

Misty thought about it, "My sisters will probably won't even know I'm gone and as for my Pokemon I just hope Tracey will help out with that like he always does," she figures.

"How can you say that when you've been crying to me about how much you missed home?" he asked.

"Trunks, it's true I'm still homesick, but I have got to help Splash as of now since she needs me the most," Misty said sadly. "Tell your mom she doesn't have to worry about getting me home anytime soon, I don't know much about whales but I do know it doesn't take a day to train them." Trunks didn't really know what to say, he hesitantly nodded.

"I guess you're staying with me and after the home session tomorrow you can go with Goten to the marine park again," Chichi concluded purposely forgetting Trunks.

"I guess it's settled then," Trunks said trying to get the last word although it still wasn't convincing for Trunks' eyes.

"Yep, I'm now an Orca trainer" Misty announced but heard Chichi 'clearing' her throat."And a soon to be a very educated young lady," she added chuckling nervously.

* * *

The next day Chichi was already having Misty struggle with subtracting fractions even after adding them but put her heart into it anyways for the sake of Splash. It was also important that she needed to get the answer right.

"Come on Misty, you can do it!" Goten encouraged her in response she took a small side glare at him because, despite his intentions, he wasn't helping.

Chichi smiled at her, "You're doing a great job just this problem left and you can go," she said pointing to the last problem.

' _Okay Misty, you heard her, what you got to is just find the least common factor is all, that way these fractions have the same bottom number'_ Misty told herself then started to have some doubt with the problem then she looked at the other problems seeing what they have in common, she then times the multiple from the common factor with the numerators then subtracted her new fractions and got her answer.

Chichi doubled checked her answer. and smiled. "Okay Misty you can g-"

Without letting Chichi finish Misty grabbed Goten's hand to get out the door then he carries her by her waist to fly her to Atlantic area.

Chichi sighed. "What's the matter Chichi?" Goku asked his wife who looked at him. "Misty did take her time like she said she would," he didn't know what else to say.

"It's not her Goku," Chichi said.

Goku paused looking confused at his wife.

"Okay," was all he said.

"I just wish Goten would take his time with his work since he doesn't really do anything other than catch nasty bugs and spar with Trunks," she groaned while putting her hand on her forehead.

"Chichi I'm sure Goten will learn from her," he reassured her, clearly unaware it wouldn't make sense that someone younger will teach someone older basic sense.

"Goku you can go train or fish," Chichi said, her husband looked at her shocked a little, "just be back before dinner," she smiled at him.

Goku nodded. He went off with his instant transmission technique to go to see King Kai.

* * *

While at Atlantic area Splash seemed so excited that she jumped into the air when she saw Misty. The redhead smiled. "I told you I'll come back and I meant it," Misty said to Splash.

"It's a good thing you did too because we were worried and Splash here was looking a bit upset," Coral came up to Misty while the children turned toward the adult.

"Sorry, it's just that I had unexpected school," Misty said truthfully.

Coral smiled."It's alright dear as long as Splash sees you, it doesn't matter," she assured Misty."But you can't come in too early or late," Coral closed one eye and wiggled her finger slightly, keeping that innocent smile of hers. Both Goten and Misty nodded in obedience

"Anyway all you have to do is help Splash here get ready to be back in the wild," Coral said giving a bucket of fish and what appears to be a giant blindfold along with a whistle to Misty. Misty gave Goten the items to hold.

"I was wondering is there any way I could stay and help out after I free Splash?" Misty asked a bit nervous.

Coral smiled at the girl, but she really had no clue after all the young girl was still really young to be working. "I don't know dear I don't see why not," was all she could say.

Misty realized she was just trying to put her down easy."Oh come on, you don't have to pay me, in fact, I'll still work for free," she begged the older woman.

"I'll talk to Clamber and Fin, I'm sure they would love to continue having you around," she knelt down and touched Misty's shoulder.

"I've been learning about the history of this place and killer whales," Misty changed the subject.

"Yes...And?" Coral figured she wanted to know more.

"I just wanted to let you know I got information that I thought was interesting," Misty said.

The older women tapped her foot. "Well, what information did you get exactly?" Coral said getting a little impatient.

Misty first thought about everything she read in the books to ask questions, then it hit her. "Is it true this place only gets injured animals here?" she asked.

"Yes but as you see Splash is an exception, only until we find her family and have her trained for the wild that way she goes home with health and strength," Coral scratched the back of her head not knowing as much as she should,"although I'm not sure if it really works that way," she added.

"So... this place is basically a reserve until health is right," Coral nodded her head. "But what if the injuries are too serious?" Misty asked.

"Well if it takes them forever to be healed, then I guess the sad thing is that they'll never go home," Coral put her face in her right hand as if she were about to cry.

Misty looked at her expression,"Oh... I'm sorry, but at least you're doing everything you can to help them," she lit up at her own words just as Coral did the same.

"We do the best we could although the real problem behind it is the animals that were born in captivity," Coral told Misty.

"Why is that?" Misty questioned.

"Because we don't know if we'll be able to properly train the animals to be the wild where they can live a much healthier life," Coral started to explain.

The older women in a wetsuit that had a long brown ponytail with matching eyes cleared her throat. "You see we can easily train Orcas that were born in the wild, but it'll take a while, however, we know for a fact that these creatures have the special instinct which is why we train the ones in the wild," Coral stated about wild Orca being put in captivity then released. " As for ones born in captivity we're not sure how well they'll adapt and keep in mind we want them to learn how to adapt to the environment well," she concluded about Orcas born in captivity to be released.

"That just sounds lazy to me," Goten barged in as he didn't mean to sound rude. He was standing next to Misty the entire time keeping silence.

"Well Goten, to be fair this is a big place and there's so many creatures that needs to be fed and cleaned and make sure they're healthy as can be," Misty put her hands on her hips as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Misty, is there anything else you would like to know?" Coral asked.

"Yes, I would like to know if you would give me a try in training the captivity Orcas to be in the wild someday," Coral looked at the younger girl in astonishment."I know I should be only focused on Splash but I would like to learn how Splash learns and maybe I can teach them a similar way," The young girl suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, although to warn you we have different types of Killer Whales that's inherited from Orcas born in the wild and where they're from counts-" Coral started to explain but was cut off by Misty.

"I know I know, because depending on where they live in the world that determines their type thus determining their diet," Misty said a bit annoyed."But I can tell what type Splash is and I can look at the others and find a common trait between all Orcas that hunts, you know other than being social and intelligent," Misty smiled at her comment, they really are intelligent creatures.

"Okay, what type is Splash exactly?" Coral asked already knowing the answer.

Misty went over to Splash's exhibit to examine her closer and decided she needed and better look, she went on the platform to motion Splash to get on it, Misty didn't know how she managed to do what Orca trainers takes years doing, in just seconds. Splash was out of the pool for her whole body to be examined by the youngest and newest orca trainer on Earth.

"Splash here is still a little yellow but that's because she's a baby," Misty was talking to herself but didn't seem to noticed it.

Misty petted Splash to comfort her. "She doesn't have a cape nor a fainted saddle," Coral went to the platform alongside Goten who put the materials aside on the ground.

"Splash, if I'm not mistaken thanks to your rounded top trailing tip dorsal fin and your saddle that isn't fainted but is opened, I can conclude your a resident whale, meaning you eat fish," Misty confirmed.

Coral applauded, "Good job, meaning we won't be feeding her any mammals."

"It's a good thing too, I don't how I would feel about giving her a live dolphin, after all they are relatives," Misty sighed in relief, Coral giggled. Goten and a few other guys around the exhibit lifted up Splash gently and put her back into the water, even though Goten could lift her up easily, he just wanted to look 'natural'.

"So is all the Orcas transient?" Misty asked Coral, making a mistake in her own words, Coral caught it but acted like she didn't since she knew what Misty meant.

"No, but even if so it's not a good idea to put Splash with the others despite being very social, it's for her safety," Coral seriously said.

Misty nodded. "It's because she needs to be with her pod, and that the others will treat her poorly since there's different types of Orca from different regions and the markings not only determines what they eat but where they're from, there's also been history of bruises that happened right here in this park, you don't have to tell me," the red-haired girl put on the same serious face as Coral.

Coral smiled. "But don't give up on your strategy to train them, as long as you don't plan on putting them in the same tank, I'm sure we can all see the day where these creatures are in the wild," Coral began to walk away.

Misty smirked. "I know and I'll be the reason even if it takes me forever to teach them all to be free, I learn as much as I can and use it," she said to herself. Misty turned towards Splash who was making joyful sounds.

"You hear that Splash? I'll never leave you or any of these Orcas here, I already decided to stay to take care of you and that's my intention." she told the Orca, who responded in jumping in the air with an even louder joyful noise 'but for you Splash rather if you're in the wild or not I'll stay with you forever and that's a promise that I'm also making that promise for Trunks since I feel he needs me as well.' Misty thought to herself before jumping in the pool with the whale to make a big splash.

* * *

 **I realized it's been a while, but I could care less because the important thing is I got this done, you see now I shall focus more on the action with Goku and Vegeta and I'm going to need some help with the villain because if think you waited a long time for this chapter try the next one, especially with the fact I got things going on in my life.**

 **The facts I got is from this poster about these different types of Orcas I've found online and I watched _Blackfish_ (none of which I own) help out with my knowledge of my favorite animal.**

 **I'm aware it's all a bit ridiculous but I need Misty to want to stay for some reason and you'll see why later on.**

 **The part where Misty cries onto Trunks is _unwritten_ and was between the time skip, I know it's probably best to just write it but I got to get on with this story.**

 **On an unrelated note, Goten was carrying Misty in the same way of how flying DBZ characters usually carry their non-flying friends.**

 **One more thing the only places I can get information on my favorite animal is here on the internet and whatever documentaries are out there on Netflix, I know I can just go to the library but that takes a lot more time than plan. On this internet, I can't find out how much do females grow per year. I know they reach over 3,000 Lbs, but I'm positive it depends on where they live in the world and what type of Orca they are.**


	18. Piccolo's partner

**My dear readers sorry things took so long I needed to edit quite a few chapters and who knows how much, other than that you need to know that I have no idea what chapters they are but you might want to keep a watch-out and skim through any previous chapters because even the tiniest information can be the most important. As you read the chapter 18's title Piccolo will be in this chapter and he'll get a new partner, please keep in mind that there was a reason why I wasn't specific enough and I'm sorry. I'll get to the action and I'll keep my oath too, as of the first part of the story I just hope you're in the mood to be bored.**

 **I do NOT own Pokémon or Dragon Ball, if I did I would make a character based on me and have 'me' marry Trunks and Brock and Misty would still be traveling with Ash.**

 **However, Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon whereas Akira Toriyama owns Dragon ball.**

* * *

 _One week has passed since Misty decided to stay on Earth._

It was late in the afternoon and Whis was waiting for Goku who was most likely eating something, which was why he was taking so long after all the man did have a special ability to transport within seconds.

Vegeta was getting extremely impatient, "That idiot better not be thinking about having another plate to stuff his face," he grumbled knowing all too well that Kakarot A.K.A Goku was most likely eating something.

"Have patience Vegeta, it's the reason why your fighting is poor," Whis calmly told the arrogant prince as he started to sense the area with his staff.

"My fighting has nothing to do with my patience!" Vegeta snapped. "Besides I think an hour is long enough to wait," Vegeta added the last part to himself. Whis ignored him by from he could tell in Vegeta's tone Whis could easily see that Vegeta was stubborn to get things right or at least get and/or do anything in general.

Trunks came out the door with Bulma and Bulla to meet up with Vegeta.

"Dad, before you go I want to exactly why you threaten Misty last week," Trunks blurted out to his father.

"You mean the girl from the Pokemon dimension?" Whis interrupted as he put down his staff.

Trunks turned to Whis "Wait, you know where she's from?" he asked the blue-skinned attendant with white hair.

"Of course I do, but before you get to your next question I just want to tell you I'm not a taxi," Whis practically read Trunks' mind." Plus if she's going to come with me she has to prove herself as a worthy student and I'm just going to bring her back here on Earth." he added.

"Trunks," Trunks turned toward his mother," thanks to Whis here I can finally make the device, I know she's staying but girls like her can change their minds quickly," Bulma explained to her son.

"Great... is there anything else I don't know?" he groaned in annoyance meanwhile asking rhetorically.

"Yes, one year here is one month in the Pokemon world," Whis said to the boy.

"So she hasn't even been gone for like..." Trunks did the math in his head "At the most, 3 days?" he answered himself.

"And son," Vegeta started as his son turned back to him. "I want you to stay away from that girl, I don't want you near her at all," Vegeta told Trunks with the word 'danger' in his eyes.

"Why? She's my friend and I keep up with my training," Trunks argued.

"Vegeta, she helps around and other than that she's a good friend to our kids and Marron," Bulma reasoned with her husband on why Trunks should continue being around the child that reminds her of her much younger self.

"I wouldn't care if she's the strongest out of everyone here, I don't want my son or daughter near her!" Vegeta still had daggers in his eyes.

"I don't why you're making such a big deal out of this you know she's human but that's all you know about her!" Bulma protested against her husband. Vegeta was about to say something in a voice so loud he just might make the entire world shake but whatever he was about to say died.

"Vegeta, Misty will still be hanging around Trunks rather if you like it or not, and if you hurt her you won't be forgiven," Bulma threaten her husband.

Her husband mumbled to himself about 'not wasting his time on a weakling like her'.

An awkward silence had everyone not look at anyone, then Goku came with a piece of a chicken leg in his mouth.

He muffled with the chicken leg stuck in his mouth,"So what did I miss?" everyone looked at him in disgust. He quickly swallowed the entire thing, which made everyone more disgusted, except for Vegeta who just shook his head because he couldn't stand the thing he refers to as 'Kakarot's idiocy'.

"Goku, can you tell Vegeta that there's nothing wrong with Misty?" Bulma asked her closest friend who was practically her brother in a strange way.

The man in the orange gi had a questionable look on his face, "Why me? After all, I don't think I'm the best person he'll follow advice from," Goku kept looking at Vegeta and then back at Bulma.

"Just do it," Bulma sounded like she was about to whine.

Goku faced toward Vegeta in his serious but at the same time innocent look,"Look Vegeta, I don't know what you got against Misty, but she seems like a sweet girl and everyone can trust her and...other things," Goku lost it on where he was going with it.

"What other things Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "I demand you give me answers now," Vegeta anxious for what answers Earth's mighty and beloved warrior have in store.

"How about you give us answers on why you don't like her, dad," Trunks came up to his father with his hands cringed. Vegeta looked at his son in shock he couldn't believe his own son was really against him on this.

"I would like to know too, Vegeta after all people from the Pokemon world aren't known to be dangerous in any way, they are actually peaceful people," Whis explained.

"Let's just go," Vegeta growled as he turned around getting even more impatient. Whis sighed. "Alright, but this conversation isn't over, yet" Whis then face towards the last full-blooded Saiyans on Earth.

Before anyone could say anything else, Goku, Vegeta, and Whis were gone just like that.

"Mom, I thought you talked to him," Trunks grumbled to his mother but continued to look at the spot his father was standing at before he left just seconds ago.

"I did sweetie, but you know how stubborn your father can be," Bulma went up to her son to stroke his hair, Bulla walked towards her brother to hug him. He looked at his mom then looked down at his little sister to give her to give them a smile that reassured them that everything was alright on his part.

"Well, I'm going to see Misty and tell her 'congrats on being an official Earthling for over a week now'," Trunks was about to fly to see his friend at Gohan's house because she was babysitting Pan, at least he hoped she was still there; before Goten has to take her the marine park since Trunks wanted to spend a little time with her to see how well she was adapting, so he might as well hurry.

"Okay son, but bring your sister with you," Bulma picked up Bulla and handed the 2-year-old to Trunks to go see the eleven-year-old girl.

"Later mom," Trunks said.

"Bye, mommy," Bulla waved to her mother as she and her brother lifted off into the air.

* * *

 **At Beerus' planet**

"Kakarot, you made me look like a fool in front of my own son," Vegeta snapped at his wife's close friend, facing away.

"Sorry, Vegeta but in fairness, you had no reason to dislike Misty, even though I know her as much as you; there was still no reason to not have your son spend time with her," Goku tried to reason with the prince.

Vegeta turned around to punch Goku in the jaw, "I do have a reason to hate her Kakarot, it's just that it's none of your concern," Goku was on the ground with his right hand on the ground and his left hand rubbing his cheek, he was looking at Vegeta too.

"I know for a fact that you have a huge hate for me, but you didn't forbid Trunks or Bulma from seeing me, so what makes Misty different?" Goku got up continuing to rub his bruised cheek.

"Like I said before that's none of your concern!" Vegeta blasted a small Ki blast upon a restrained Goku and making him flip and fall back on the ground.

Goku got up getting more frustrated with the prince but refused to hit him back. "Look Vegeta, I'm just trying to help you-"

Vegeta stopped him, "Help me, you say?" Vegeta said with a small smirk," I don't need pity from anybody" Vegeta gave Goku a punch in the stomach, thus making him fall to the ground once more.

"Vegeta, you can punch me and kick me all you want, but it's not going to make a difference to Trunks," Goku held his stomach while getting up. "You have to listen to me, Misty is a human, therefore, meaning she can't hurt Trunks in any way," Goku explained.

"That's where you're wrong Kakarot, physically definitely not, but my son does have emotion similar to every other human," Vegeta told Goku. Goku looked at Vegeta funny.

"You mean to tell me, that you think Misty will hurt him without fighting him?" Goku asked, Vegeta looked away and slightly nodded.

"My son was hurt once, I don't want him to get hurt again by something so ridiculous so pathetic such as emotion," Vegeta explained. This is a shock to both Goku and Whis, there was no doubt for Vegeta to care for his son, but to be this expressive to something so small makes them question if they got the right Vegeta.

"But remember Vegeta, emotions can help you become stronger at the same time too and they can be stronger than physical fighting," Whis told him. Goku nodded in agreement.

"Besides she decided to stay on Earth, remember?" Goku reminded him.

"Only because of those creatures she met at that park," Vegeta snapped at Goku.

"I'm sure there's more to it, after all, why would she leave everything she was known and loved behind?" Goku questioned Vegeta.

"Because she's a foolish little child, that's why" Vegeta answered.

"I don't think so Vegeta, the Pokemon world is a perfect place to avoid any danger, your family and your friends gave her the information about the dangers that they came across," Whis gave in on his perspective of the entire thing.

"Yeah, I think Misty really cares about Trunks and she possibly knows that Trunks doesn't make a lot of friends," Goku said.

"Kakarot, you imbecile, that has nothing to do with her staying on Earth," Vegeta wanted to knock him upside the head, but the arrogant prince decided to save that dream for another time.

"It does actually, you see Misty sees that Trunks needs a friend, she sees that she's perfect for the job, she stays," Whis simplified.

"What I still don't get is that despite how Trunks feels I think he wants her to return home," Goku pointed out.

"Then tell me Kakarot, why does my son still argues with me," Vegeta faced away once more from both Whis and Goku, "Why is he against me all of a sudden, it couldn't possibly be because I left him to train, after all, the girl wants to stay but he wants her to leave." Vegeta got a little angrier,"We want the same thing so why are we arguing?" It could be that Goku and Whis are going crazy or they actually saw Vegeta's face soften a bit.

"It's because no matter what he still wants them to be friends, he just wants her to be safe," Goku spoke to him, "You made it seem like you don't want them to be and that's what's hurting Trunks as of now," Goku finished speaking to him.

"Okay come on let's get down to business," Whis got the two Saiyans to train not telling them about the possible threat against that was heading to Earth.

"Yeah Vegeta lets work on those throws of yours, I think you're getting weaker," Goku teased the prince, knowing full well agitating him brings Vegeta to go all out.

Vegeta went to super Saiyan mode and started dodging all the attacks Goku was putting on him, as Goku was too, dodging Vegeta's attacks to go all out for a long time. Just like that Vegeta completely forgot about Misty and focused on defeating/sparring with Goku as he felt that was his life's goal.

* * *

On Earth, at Gohan's house, Misty and Piccolo surprisingly became well acquainted after Misty screamed right in his face for five seconds and Videl had to calm her down. Misty was shown the wedding pictures of what Piccolo looked like, but like Goku, he came unexpected, and because of that Videl gave him a scowl. Videl went with Chichi to do some shopping and Gohan went to another conference. Goten was still back at mount Paozu doing what he normally does which was either catching bugs or trains on his own.

It was up to Misty and Piccolo to join forces and...baby-sit Pan! Piccolo didn't mind looking after his student's daughter, but it was the nature that every creature shared, and Piccolo didn't want to be a part of at all. Misty changed the diapers and fought with Piccolo over the baby food container and spoon since both were easily attached to the infant being held by the victor, which was Misty. Like always Misty used her charm and power of grudges against Piccolo, and he couldn't dodge any of it.

All because of Piccolo scaring her, she used that against him in order to get the most serious of all the Z-fighters to feel guilty and admit defeat, which all lead to Piccolo letting her have the prize of feeding the little bundle of joy that belongs to Gohan and Videl.

"So um how come you need help cleaning diapers, I mean you do know everything about her from her favorite things to when they're supposed to be done," Misty fed the young female Saiyan in the chair that was cooing in delight of her meal.

He shrugged at the question, "I might be attached to the child," he claimed with a little shame.

Misty scoffed,"understatement," she rolled her eyes at the green Namekian while holding the spoon then looked back down at the little girl who resembled her grandmother.

"There are still limits for me when it comes to challenges," Piccolo said.

"I know, you desire to get stronger but when times are necessary you admit defeat rather if the opponent is too weak or too strong," Misty said to him, not taking her eyes off the child that she let float in the air after she was done feeding her.

"How-how do you know that?" Piccolo stuttered, the guy might be able to hear everything in the universe but he wasn't one to eavesdrop on everyone on a daily basis, but he looks out for Gohan and Videl along with Pan.

"Bulma told me about your martial arts fight with the Eastern supreme kai, but you should've given it your all as much you can to show what you're capable of," Misty felt a little disappointed in him, she wasn't there at the time; however it still basically throws away everything she learned from Ash and Brock. Despite refusing to go back home Misty continued to remember her friends and sisters constantly, and not letting it get to her.

"He was too strong, I sensed it," Piccolo told her.

"I know but still.." Misty had no other words.

"Look, I will truly give it my all when an enemy arises even if they are stronger than The Eastern Supreme kai, and that's a promise that I don't plan on backing down on" Piccolo touched her shoulder, she nervously smiled at the scary looking green guy in front of her as Pan kept squealing when she floated around the house.

"So is true that you the reason why you became good was because of Gohan," Misty asked out of the blue.

"Yes, Gohan was the main reason why Goku decided to team up with me and defeat his older brother," Piccolo smiled at the girl, not looking at her as if the memory was coming back to him like he was re-living it. "I may have got the chance to kill Goku but next thing I knew I needed to save the world and the only way was to unlock the ability of my enemy's son,"

"The irony," Misty said. Piccolo looked at the younger girl as if she was reading his thoughts.

"That's what I said to myself," Piccolo continued giving more of the answer she needed."I realize that he was my first friend and despite me treating him badly in his training and even throwing verbal insults...he still showed gentleness." The Namekian practically started to bring back the tears he cried after he made a sacrifice to save Gohan.

"I felt like he was the only thing good I had so when Vegeta's old minion made his attack I had to take my part in protecting Gohan even if that meant losing the dragon balls," Piccolo looked away in pain but didn't shed a tear.

'And Gohan did whatever it took to save you by going to planet Namek even though too many risks were waiting ahead' Misty finished in her thoughts with Gohan's side of the story afterward.

A moment of silence later, Piccolo grabbed the flying baby and started to rock her to sleep. Trunks came with Bulla entering the house knocking some things down and were shushed angrily by the weirdest baby-sitting pair ever.

"So Misty, are you a babysitter too?" Trunks whispered, carrying his sister who immediately wanted to be put down to hug Misty. The boy was very lucky that he didn't wake up Pan, otherwise, he'll never hear the end of it from Misty and Piccolo will possibly use his Masenko technique on him or perhaps his special beam cannon.

"Only when Pan goes through a specific nature," Misty saw the confused look on his face that showed a little disgust as if he knew what she meant but wasn't so sure."I'm basically on diaper duty Trunks," she clarified.

"Oh," Trunks said.

Bulla looked up at the older girl and smiled cheerfully, "Splish Splash time," Bulla cheered.

Misty looked down at the girl and shared the same smile, although she didn't know what Bulla meant.

"You want a bath?" Misty guessed. Bulla shook her head "No. No bath," the 2-year-old had the cutest pouty face.

"She wants to go to Atlantic area," Trunks said to Misty.

"What about Goten, he's supposed to be picking me up, you know," Misty informed her friend.

"I guess we're going to have to stop by." Trunks suggested.

Misty picked up Bulla and nose kiss her to cheer her up and then Trunks took his turn picking up Misty by having his right hand support her left turned back and her legs dangling over his left arm as Bulla was in Misty's lap after getting into a comfortable as possible they started their way.

* * *

 **Please review and I'll favor any story of your choice (doesn't have to be yours but has to be something to do with I read, played, and/or watched). Take in the consideration of others and be nice, I know I'm acting like a teacher or maybe even a parent or someone who annoys you the most in a little kid's t.v show, but who's to say any of them are wrong about it? I mean it's just not right picking on people and if you stop and notice someone saying something to somebody and you know it's an insult stick up for them. If the person who insulted the victim says something like 'it's none of your business' tell them 'It's everyone's business because it's the internet a place where everyone goes to so please stop it'. Yes even be nice to the bully that way you are the bigger person.**

 **Marron, Bulla, Misty, Pan, Trunks and Goten had birthdays sometime before the week even began; however, nobody's birthday wasn't written.**

 **The dragon balls should be de-stoned in about 4-5 months from this point and no that part isn't written either.**


	19. Time to shine

**I've been constantly updating in the past from now on I'll let you what I've been updating, however, I won't let you know about minor details.**

 **I just want you guys to know about the time at the carnival (chapter 6) and I updated in chapter 2 at the end, Trunks has been hanging out with Mai, it's just that it's been awhile since he'd seen her.**

 **Akira Toriyama owns the Dragon ball franchise and Satoshi Tajiri owns the pokémon franchise.**

* * *

The ginger girl was still clinging on to her favorite lavender haired best friend while holding his little blue-haired sister."I can't wait to see to see Splash today and best of all I'm finally going to have parents by the end of this week," Misty squealed in excitement with sparkles that represent tears of joy as if she could never be any more happy and things couldn't be more perfect.

"So I'm guessing Launch and Tien finally got to business with you," Trunks figured.

"Yep, it turns out Miss Chichi doesn't mind Goten picking me up to go back to his house for learning, after all, my new parents' house is a bit farther back but I'll still be close to Splash and I can get an education," Misty explained to Trunks. The whole truth to it all was that even though Chichi knew was told by Bulma about Launch's desire to have a child, she refused because she wanted to give Misty the best education, and the only agreement was to come up was to still have Chichi continue providing her with that.

"That's good for mostly you," he teased her.

"Hey, it was mostly Miss Chichi's idea for my education and is my fault I make such a wonderful child?" she asked rhetorically full of pride. Trunks shook his head 'no', and in the process, he made Misty frown.

"By the way, I found out from Whis that one year here is one month in your world," Trunks informed Misty before he forgot about the fact.

"In other words, I haven't been gone long at all," Misty whispered to herself looking at the smiling child in her arms.

"Exactly. I wish the guy would let us know about things like this sooner. I mean for all we know there could some major bad threat out there as we speak heading towards this direction and Whis would know for sure but wouldn't tell us," Trunks grumbled out his thoughts on the attendant for the God of destruction.

"Now, now Trunks be nice he's stronger than Beerus, am I right?" Misty was uncertain rather or not she got the name right or that she was right above all.

Trunks nodded while looking back up to see if was heading in the right direction."You see there could be a threat heading this way right now and Whis would know about it and 'forget' to let us know on that," Trunks grumbled as he sensed the energy heading toward Earth at the moment.

"Can't you just sense it anyways?" Misty's eyes squinted knowingly.

"I can sense power signatures but I can't tell if they're good or bad people, not only that sometimes I get too focus on my own training or just life in general to notice," Trunks said as his eyes started to shine as if they were saying it was his destiny and passion to fight.

A moment passed a little while and Bulla was fiddling with Misty's hands

"Is there a reason why you fight?" Misty asked.

"What do you mean?" Trunks were unsure of how to answer.

"Like when you're training for fun or you're in a serious battle do you do it for someone or just enjoy the fun of kicking people's butts and getting stronger?" Misty tried to clarify her question as much as she possibly could.

Trunks pondered at this for a moment, "I mostly do it because of the fun out of it, but if it were a serious battle then I plan to give my all for those who supported me like my family and friends," Trunks responded.

"You seem like the heroic type," Misty giggled.

"I sure hope so, because that's the plan," Trunks bluntly revealed his biggest dream to Misty.

"Am I a reason for you to fight?" she asked going back to the topic.

This time Trunks had to think a little more than the previous question she asked, "At first you weren't, but after we gotten on friendlier terms on the day we meant; I haven't realized it before but now that I do I know my answer is yes, you would be a reason to fight for," Trunks answered thoroughly but shyly.

Misty didn't know what to say she sees the sparkles of passion for fighting in his eyes, which can only mean he was telling the truth. It was thanks to the mysterious rift that Misty now knows what it was like to be a true warrior, let alone being held by one along with her holding his younger sister. At first, it was weird to feel safe around someone like Trunks but now it was like a second nature. Misty now wonders who did she battle for while being a gym leader. Was it for Ash? Was it for Brock? Her sisters? Her Pokemon? Her opponents including the snobby stuck-up ones? All the above she decides. At least she hoped she was telling herself the truth.

Another silent moment passed, and even though there was silence, Bulla still made tiny noises.

"Trunks, how come you don't let your power get to you?" she questioned, feeling like an idiot as she broke the silence...

"Cuz, I'm not stupid, besides what am I supposed to do if the world I grew up in is destroyed along with the people I care about?" Trunks replied back bitterly. He knew full well where she was getting at.

 _'Maybe the better question would've been asking about his dad'_ Misty thought in shame.

"I'm sorry Trunks," was all she could get out of her own reply.

"Look, I know you are but I rather fight and die as someone good than fight and survive as a jerk, that mistake was made by my father," he told her. She looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. "If you were to see me living as a child you would think that would be the last thing I do since you see doing something noble doesn't seem to define me or my dad," Trunks' face softened as he tried to put himself into her own shoes for a better understanding.

Misty put a slight smile on her face. "Trunks, you're kind and noble without even trying, if you believe people is questioning you it's because you're not noticing yourself how wonderful you are," Trunks continued looking down at her.

"You're full of confidence but only because you truly do know your skill and you're serious about it," Misty continued listing the good things about her friend carrying and his younger sister.

"Misty, I know but my confidence is also what kept Majin Buu alive longer," Trunks said only hurting himself.

"At least you fought the guy at all, rather if it's you or half of you," Misty giggled remembering what she heard about Gotenks and not getting anything about him or them. "Besides that wasn't confidence that was just being a stupid 8 or 15-year-old."

"I believe the Earth needed some entertainment is all," Trunks defended.

"There's these things called a T.V. and books." She said slowly as if she were speaking to Ash, an idiot.

"Okay, back to the good things about me," Trunks already missing it.

"You don't let power get to you, even though you could have the whole world, and you are smart as well as protective over your friends and family, in other words you're a hero," Misty finished although she knew there was more in her heart that didn't seem to be coming out at the moment.

* * *

The trio later arrived at Atlantic Area, although Misty had no idea why she didn't go to Mount Paozu as promised.

"Trunks, is there something wrong?" Misty asked still holding Bulla even though they were on the ground.

In response, Trunks nodded. He blasted off faster than team rocket ever did and before Misty could say anything.

"I can't believe him, if he was going to fight an opponent he could've at least take me," Misty looked at Bulla, who was sucking her thumb. _'It would be an honor to see him fight even if he doesn't go all out. Oh well I have to watch over Bulla and start my training with Splash anyways.'_ Misty looked back to the sky. _'However Trunks, it doesn't mean you're safe.'_ She promised herself and smiled at the sky.

* * *

Trunks were on his way to the source of energy that was unfamiliar to him. The power was nothing compared to his dad's, Goku's, and of course any of the Gods or Goddesses; but as for him and Goten, there was a possibility that they met their match. Someone has to fight while the stronger ones are gone even if Piccolo was currently still on Earth.

Soon Goten caught up from behind Trunks and started to fly by his side like they always do, except this time there had to be serious business to get through. Krillin came, along with Tien, Chiaotzu, and last but not least Gohan appeared. The two boys in front were obviously aware of being next to one another but they didn't say anything, instead, they went on to where they felt energy signals vanishing and the mystery power source around the same area concluded one thing: whoever the power signature belongs to, they're not a friend.

Suddenly they felt the mysterious energy signal flying towards them, eventually, they finally met up with the person or rather a woman who appeared to be human but nothing of that possibility was sensed out. She smiled a sweet and innocent smile at the boys.

"So I'm guessing you're Saiyans, am I right?" She asked performing an evil smirk on her face and pointing at the two young boys in front of her. The two boys stared at her in shock. The woman had short greenish-blue/gray hair and brown eyes. She was wearing what looked like old Saiyan space suit armor but it had a more feminine look to it.

"Yeah, but how to do you know about us?" Trunks were trembling. Everyone else in the back was also shaking.

The girl laughed. "To be honest I wasn't sure," The girl started off calmly and full of secure and sweet gentleness then she adopted an angered face. "THAT IT WAS YOUR MURDEROUS RACE THAT WIPED AWAY MINE!" she yelled at them having them flinch in the process.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Goten shook, not sure if he said what he truly wanted to say; he was too busy keeping his guard up like everyone else.

"Of course because who am I kidding? It wasn't only my people you destroyed," The girl calmed down."You dark-hearted jerks took away every other families and friend of other races too!" She snapped.

"I'm the last living Tuffle that I know of," She seemed like she was about to cry."My name is Lemon and I'm going to avenge my race and destroy every Saiyan I come across," she vowed.

"Lady, I wasn't even born yet and I never touched anyone innocent let alone put them in harm's way," Trunks kept it cool. "I understand losing everything you loved is a nightmare but what about all those lives of humans we sensed being destroyed doesn't make it any better," he had his face softening as looked at her in disappointment.

"Don't give me that! I just wanted to get rid of any potential ally because in end they were going to betrayed so might as well have them destroyed by an enemy rather an ally," Lemon cried. "The warriors in front of looked at her as if she were insane, they didn't encounter an enemy like this one, not only they haven't faced a girl full on but she actually had a heart and wasn't power hungry either. Lemon was someone they actually understand why she would want to come out and destroy.

"Lady if you don't understand this, people here doesn't even know what a Saiyan is, in fact, the only ones who does is people we know,' Gohan explained, unaware he gave a little too much.

"Great I'm just as terrible as you guys but that won't stop me from killing the last bit of you. That would be even worse an ally you didn't even know of betraying you, glad I spared them from that," Lemon chuckled at her new reason to hate Saiyans.

"That's not right!" Trunks exclaimed. "If you want to get us back, that's fine, but get back at us directly instead of killing every being you see that could be 'a possible ally', you're just as bad as the Saiyan race, if not, then worse," he growled.

"Boy, I know you didn't insult me! I will not tolerate of being called worse than that of a Saiyan," Lemon was steaming. "I just told you that I'll only try to kill you but don't think I'll go back on it!" she pouted basically agreeing with the hybrid Saiyans.

"That's better...I think," Goten said uncertainly.

"It's not, getting back at us isn't going to make you feel any better, especially the fact that we had no part of killing you," Gohan said. "The Saiyans that betrayed were different guys that are long gone, and yes there's people like them but they're not necessarily Saiyan, I'm positive," the scientist concluded his argument.

Lemon pondered for a minute while the group took advantage of it and started to huddle. Goten and Trunks wanted to take advantage to fight her but was immediately stopped by Gohan to pull the both of them in their chat rather if they wanted to talk or not.

"Okay...so she still has trouble thinking through of what she wants," pointed out Gohan.

"Not only that but she's really not a bad guy," Tien seemed to be on Lemon's side.

"Yeah, at least she's not trying to take over the world or destroy it," Krillin agreed, easing with relief. "Well not anymore but as for you guys she isn't weak so good luck!" he wished fortune upon his younger hybrid friends.

"We can try to give her mercy like what Goku does as in try to talk to her," Chiaotzu spoke.

"Hello? We already did that... sort of," Trunks said.

"In that case, we need a plan b," Goten insisted. They all agreed on that and discussed the second plan.

When they all faced Lemon she seemed to be waiting impatiently for them as they spoke and seem to have a solution of her own already thought out.

"I'm still am going to destroy you Saiyans and if there's another race that threatens others than they shall be destroyed too," Lemon seemed to promise it.

"Hey um...Lemon?" Lemon looked ahead of her seeing that the voice came from Krillin.

"Are you a Saiyan?" she asked feeling a little confused.

"No, but I'm good friends with one," Krillin said. "By the way the name's Krillin," he finally introduced himself.

"I'm Tien and this is Chiaotzu we're also not Saiyans."

"I happen to be Gohan and the little guy in front of me is my brother Goten and next to him is friend Trunks we're both Saiyans and earthlings," Gohan tells her as he gestured to the two boys.

"That would explain why your hair isn't black," Lemon faced towards to Trunks.

"Now that we seemed to be on a more civilized level we can just call this whole thing off," Gohan suggested. Lemon growled at him then went quickly passed the young boys and started to punch him repeatedly without any warning, she eventually side-kicked him in the gut and sent him off flying back.

"No, I've come too far to back down now but I'll tell you my story and if I'm in the mood then I'll listen to your backstories," She seemed to start her back story, it made Trunks groan. Everyone decided to listen.

 **.:Flashback:.**

 _It was right before the Saiyan-Tuffle war was about to start. A 12-year-old Lemon said farewell to her parents and went into the space pod to another unknown planet. When she got to her destination she was haunted by the echoes of words that her parents gave her 'rid all Saiyans for they only know how to destroy and have no heart to use, they will destroy all of Tuffles'. A young Lemon made it safely but she had to use knowledge, it was thanks to the inhabitants that she survived. As years went by she went from planet to planet to develop more and more knowledge to become stronger, even going as far as_ _genetically engineering herself of any inhabitants that showed strong traits in not just **strength** but speed and intelligence too also it was because of the inhabitants that gave her materials to help build up her knowledge some more and that she was able to create inventions to help them as well as herself. In return, she also took the time to learn about her culture and did whatever it took to protect all the people she knew._

 _She kept hearing stories about how Saiyans decides to work for the evil tyrant Frieza then was destroyed later on 'serves them right' she thought to herself but at the same time, there would be still some out there. Lemon only seemed to get stronger, smarter, and faster every day and knew exactly when to take a break but never waste any time. Lemon decided it wasn't only her race she should avenge, if it weren't for others she wouldn't even be alive and she's not heartless like one, so she's not a Saiyan. Lemon discovered new techniques to use in battle by fighting the weak warriors of Frieza's galactic army or anyone who meant trouble after things started to get easy one after another she moved on to bigger enemies. She did as much as she can, she would've taken the chance on the stronger enemies but knew she wasn't ready and she vowed she would stay alive until all Saiyans are gone. Lemon did lose a lot of her friends and new family, the people who helped her. She also even cried every night just thinking about them and her last words of the day were always 'I'm sorry, I hope you can understand and please forgive me'._

 _The day when Lemon found out Frieza was dead and that there were the last remaining Saiyans on an unknown planet, Lemon tracked down every inch of information and clues on where exactly the coordinates were in order to destroy the Saiyans because of the lack of goodness each of them had inside. She could not let them live, not even one, she wouldn't rest in peace if she were to die soon or at least die with one Saiyan remaining. Lemon's purpose was to kill all Saiyans no matter what, if she were to die then it wouldn't be only her race she wasted time on. Lemon knew she had to avenge everyone she came across._

 **.: End of flashback:.**

"So that's my story," Lemon finished. She looked up to only see the adults staring at her with the same pain she has on her face, while the children were doing something to annoy her. Trunks were picking his nose and Goten was somehow sleeping in the air. Lemon gotten anime angered marks on her forehead clearly indicating she was indeed mad at the two, she then slapped them both across their faces. Goten and Trunks winced at the pain.

"Gee, you don't hit like a girl," Trunks groaned in pain that was located on his right cheek. Goten had the same amount of pain in the same area but he didn't say anything.

Lemon huffed,"Serves you boys right," the two boys didn't know what to say, the adults behind them just shook their heads in proof that they were on the side of Lemon to believe that was extremely rude of them. "Enough with this. I spared your lives long enough, it's time for you guys to be destroyed," she said as went charging again at the two boys and started to hit them repeatedly, the adults came in but they were no match for her either as she constantly kicked their heads and nearly slammed them to the ground with her hands folded. She was tough for a Tuffle, she wouldn't even let the hybrids turn into super Saiyans or a simple power up, but then again Lemon didn´t come to Earth to give any Saiyans mercy.

The last Tuffle quickly retracted her genetically enhanced claws she got from some species and started to slice holes in the heroes clothes and bodies along with cuts that were deep enough to fit an entire sewing needle inside. The warriors didn't even have a chance she was extremely fast and the pain of noticing afterward felt like they were being burnt inside so it wasn't any better. While each of them tried to mend each other's injuries without any medical equipment or senzu beans at most, Lemon took the opportunity to take out capsule like things that look liked each had some different figure inside and put what seemed to be water on each of them **(A/n It's kind of like those spongy dinosaur capsules you put in a glass of water)**. Three figures appeared and they each seemed to be gigantic and yet each also seemed to be different types of species.

"Saiyans, I would love for you to meet my clones of the inhabitants I came across," Lemon seemed to be pleased with herself, it was thanks to other planets advanced technology on why she made it possible to make clones, but she couldn't stop there, she had to make them stronger than ever and by doing that she genetically engineered not only herself but her clones too. The clones don't live very long which was why the many reasons she had to kill the Saiyans very quickly.

Everyone looked in shock. The cloned species of many mix together, at the same time none looked the same, no clone in the same color nor shape, but all looked pretty freaky in their own unique ways. One clone had fangs with different types of eyes, each looked like they were from a different species as one was red with no pupil and the other was fully purple with a green pupil. Another clone had a fish face but with a bigfoot looking body. The last one had a wolf's head and a body of a man but you can see through it like a water bottle. Not only were they clones but freaky mutants.

"Go now before your time is up," Lemon commanded as she continued pouring the seemingly water on the rest of her containers. The three clones did as they were told and flew up towards the gang, they used different types of ki blasts and then went on with what they had with the physical moves by punching and kicking with no sweat.

Trunks kicked with both his feet on the wolf guy then used his left foot to kick the fang guy as his right foot stayed on the head of the wolf-man until the fish face guy came which lead to Trunks bringing his left foot on the head of the fang guy and kicking the fish guy with his right foot. Goten used a ki blast on the Wolf guy and Gohan using a Masenko on the fish face guy once Trunks started to get out of the way and continued beating up the fang guy. They all seemed to have no effect what's so ever but it was enough for them to lose their guard so Gohan, Goten, and Trunks took the opportunity to turn Super Saiyan.

They quickly took the opportunity to turn Super Saiyans before it was too late and blasted the trio by forming their own trio and pulling off a perfect Kamehameha. The others in the back congratulated them but reminded them they had unfinished business. Unfortunately what they saw on the ground was a bunch of other mutants with a bunch of other weird combinations.

"Fools, you've fallen for my trap, now it's time for to say goodbye." Lemon laughed evilly as she stands in front of her army. It turns out the mutant clones were just diversions.

* * *

 **Well that's it, you see I wasn't going to make a villain come so soon, in fact, I wasn't even going to make one at all, but I just remembered this is dragon ball. If you want to know why this chapter is called time to shine is because it mostly reflects on Trunks.**

 **I was going to have Goku and Vegeta get into the fight but I wanted to let the other warriors have their time of fighting for once, plus I couldn't imagine this character being stronger than a ssj2 and yes Gohan is there but let's not forget he got rusty. I can't forget to tell you guys that the part of Launch and Tien discussing with Chichi about Misty was not written as well as Misty agreeing to it. I know that's important but I really didn't have any other way to describe it.**

 **Please be nice when it comes down to social media and stick up for others who are being bullied online. The world is already hard as it is so let's make it simple in the virtual world, pretty please with a cherry on top or extra sprinkles if you're allergic to cherries.**

 **One more thing: I'm very aware of all convient things but this story would take place in real life if this wasn't a story and wasn't recorded.**


	20. Lemon's and Misty's vows

**I'm supposed to be done by now but I realize there's going to be more to this story than I already planned, I mean I said I wouldn't put any more Pokemon characters but I decided to make it more of a crossover that way as much people as possible are satisfied also it's to get the side of the other half. There will be a small portion of the Pokemon world but that's it until the end.**

 **Enjoy chapter 20**

 **In case you've forgotten, I don't Pokemon nor Dragonball.**

* * *

 ** _Pokemon world: In Cerulean City._**

"Misty has like been gone for days. Where could she have gone?" Daisy, the eldest sister was eager to know where her little sis was. Ash was in Kalos and nobody wanted to tell him the bad news, in fact, the only ones who knew was anyone who stopped by in Cerulean City, Misty's sisters didn't want any of their friends outside of town to stop their busy lives despite the fact Misty was very important to all of them.

Tracey got up from feeding the gym's Pokemon."I don't know Daisy, but you better call officer Jenny or something," Tracey was also worried that his young friend was gone.

"I've already like tried that! Nobody can find her," Daisy may have irritated Misty from time to time but the oldest can also find herself caring deeply for her little sister and a bit protective. "Have you not like seen the 'missing' posters at every pole on every corner?" The blond was a bit annoyed.

The other two sisters were sitting down on chairs hoping the poke gear on the table would ring and be told Misty was okay but they were also worried that bad news could be called in for as well.

"You know, I don't think I ever seen them act so quiet or have a sadden impression on their faces," Tracey pointed out the two who were ignoring him as they continued to look at the poke gear.

"That's because our little sister decided to out for her daily walks without telling anyone like she always does and she just disappeared," Daisy sputtered out nearly letting her tears fall. The Pokemon world maybe safe but there's still the disadvantages to it, even Misty's sisters were aware of that.

"She has to come back, the gym needs her, the Pokemon needs her, we all do," Daisy whispered to herself.

"Hey Daisy," Tracey gently put his hand on the oldest sensational sister's shoulder, normally she would hate being touched by anyone but she didn't care this time, instead she turned her head towards him and tried to smile. "Misty is stubborn and she can get out of any situation with or without her Pokemon," Tracey started to look around,"Speaking of which, have you've seen Psyduck and Azurill? The last time I saw them was the last time I saw Misty," he continued to look.

"No, I've been so busy looking for her I didn't notice!" she snapped, which was unlike her.

* * *

 **Atlantic area**

After Misty got done feeding the other Orcas and cleaning out the pools along with mending the other animals with their injuries and learning about them thanks to Coral. When she got done she dressed in a blue and light green wetsuit and jumped in the water with Splash. Bulla was watching her as she sat down on the platform after following Misty around the entire marine medical park. Her tiny legs were dangling in the water as Misty kept a watchful eye on her. Meanwhile, 18 came by with Marron and Pan, Pan was given to 18 from Piccolo. 18 was busy protecting her own child as well as helping out the responsible yet youthful Misty with Pan and Bulla. Krillin was presumably getting his butt kicked by the time she got there being greeted by Misty and Bulla.

"Okay Splash now try to get the fish," Misty put a blindfold on the baby Orca so the little whale can focus on using echolocation instead of relying on humans. Misty practically begged for the fish to be alive in order for the baby Orca to be properly trained be able to live in the wild. Misty don't know exactly how long it'll take but she doesn't want it to end. It reminded her of training her Pokemon back at home somehow.

The little whale did fight aggressively until she heard the words 'Please do this that way you can return to your family trained and healthy' coming from Misty. Splash obeyed and tried to focus she didn't use echolocation but got the fish; however, Misty wasn't fooled.

"Splash, I can tell by the way you kept squirming and bumping into the pool's walls that was just a lucky shot," she sighed taking off the blindfold and then petted the whale who was making sad noises as if she were ashamed. "You need to trust your instincts not just take a guess at it. It would be much better if you are with your pod, since you guys hunt socially," A light bulb went over Misty's head.

"I'm the only one you can trust here, so I guess we'll have to work together," she smiled cheerfully. She put the blindfold back on and then told Splash to come and find her but to stay calm. It was basically Marco polo but Misty wasn't going to say anything to Splash. Misty went swimming around the Pool trying to find the perfect spot. Misty blew the whistle that was attached to the necklace she was wearing and had it signaled Splash to move and come find her. Misty swam away from Splash some more.

Splash focused and stayed calm to find the person who means so much to her but from the spot she heard the noise, there was nothing. Splash did find a person but it was Bulla and despite having a blindfold Splash could see that it was her considering she only felt legs and the pool wall. The young Orca got a little frustrated with it and decided to throw a tantrum by making irritating noises that also showed sadness in the sounds she also splashed her tail violently Bulla being brave as she was and young too didn't know what went on so she kept absentmindedly kicking the water remained close to Misty.

18 shouted, "Bulla get out of there!" but the young Saiyan/human girl didn't understand the warning. Fortunately for the female toddler she wasn't in too much danger. Marron and Pan were handfuls on their own so 18 couldn't get to her.

Misty quickly swam over to comfort the Orca. "It's okay I'm here and I'm not leaving even _when_ you do find your family," Misty cooed the baby despite being so much bigger than her yet she still treated the young Orca as if she were a tiny baby. Splash manage to calm down as soon as she felt Misty's touch and saw her after taking the blindfold off.

From the water Misty turned to Bulla, "Hey Bulla you okay sweetie?" she asked the child who just nodded in response and continued kicking the water. "I'm sorry about that Bulla please forgive me and you too Splash," she said sincerely to the youthful beings. Just then at that moment, an idea came up and she turned back to see a guilty looking Orca and you can tell she felt guilty because Bulla was obviously young and oblivious to her surroundings signifying that should've been more careful. Splash was fully aware that she could've harmed the child. Not only did Splash feel guilty but upset for not being able to use her senses.

"Don't worry, I got an idea to cheer you up," Splash swam back to see a mischievous smile on Misty. "My friend Trunks is going to be in a lot of trouble. Trust me I saw the serious look in his eyes as if preparing for a fight that _I_ wanted to see how dangerous," Misty explained. "I want to get revenge on him and I need your help," that was all Misty needed to say for Splash to jump around in the pool and making joyful sounds that was a symphony to Misty's ears.

Misty giggled. "Let's get started," the red hair beauty started with her plot of an innocent revenge.

* * *

 **Back with the fighters**

Each of them together looked like an entire army of indescribable creatures that seemed to fit everybody's nightmare rather if they're a small girl or a grown man. The fighters wanted to reason with their main opponent before fighting anybody yet the warriors had no choice but to battle them because they were attacking way too quickly. All seemed to put up a fight against a beginner super Saiyan, at the same they were fast and they're smart to get on with the battle done.

Trunks tried to do his buster cannon but were cut back by two of the freak clones. Everyone else tried to continuously dodge but it was hard to tell where each was coming from despite each of the fighters having the ability to sense energy. The warriors could have sworn that they were accidently fighting each other since some may have had the ability to shapeshift like Oolong or Puar, except actually have that person's power.

Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu were knockout on the ground in the almost no-time flat. Thanks to Gohan they were removed from the battlefield but that meant Goten and Trunks to handle the creatures.

Lemon didn't just stand there, she kept pulling out any attack she possibly could without anyone knowing it was her doing the most damage. Lemon fought out of frustration and held back tears. Trunks and Goten just won't die and she didn't forget they are just children. The poor Tuffle didn't know what to do. Sure she wanted to get the job done but they (specifically) didn't do anything to her, the children weren't even born when she lost everything.

"Won't you just listen to us?" Goten struggled to say. He was pretty bruised up he wasn't nearly injured as his friends who were currently unconscious but he wasted so much energy on the first three clones it was hard to keep up with the clones who were pulling out all these direct blows and they even kept getting direct hits while he was talking.

The Tuffle couldn't help but order her to stop her own army. The two boys can easily take this as an opportunity to destroy her just by fusing and performing a Kamehameha but they didn't. Lemon could just keep going until they are dead but what kind of person would she be if she didn't let them have their last words, after all, they let her talk about her backstory despite the fact the young children that stand before her didn't seem to listen.

"Fine, but make it quick," Lemon was already getting impatient.

Trunks started to talk. "I'm sorry for what happened," Lemon scoffed but let him continue. "But we had nothing to do with the extinction of you Tuffles, although my dad told me about you guys who by the way is merciless towards anybody he faces," Trunks gave her a little warning to Lemon about his own father.' _Trunks, was that really all you got?'_ he thought to himself bitterly.

"Besides not only that, but we aren't fully Saiyan," Trunks made out the last part of his argument the best he could.

"Also we are the heroes of all," Goten started his reasoning. "My dad is pretty merciful while his dad isn't but both are a lot stronger than any of us," Goten finishes.

The female Tuffle closed her eyes and smiled sinisterly. "All Saiyans are evil even if you had just a drop of blood. Other than that I frankly do not care if you turned yourselves into Tuffles somehow. I made a vow to destroy all of you," she faced away from them with her eyes showing a shimmering sadness and her lips that show no trace of any smile.

"At one point that maybe true but now you don't want to and you don't have to, in fact, join us as a team," Gohan spoke up being there the entire time.

Lemon laughed bitterly."Ha! As if I could join up with the race that destroyed my own along with others," she continued to not face them. "I'll be a disgrace to every race if I don't finish you off, all the sacrifices for me will be wasted," she said softly.

"But wouldn't you be just as bad as the Saiyans that took everything away?" Gohan tried to reason. Lemon looked at him.

"Maybe I will be, but at least all races that I came across will be avenged," she spat back.

Lemon decided their reasoning was done then she ordered her army to morph into one giant creature that wasn't the most beautiful thing nor bigger than your everyday house, but a masterpiece of all types of mutating science. Fortunately for the young boys, they've taken advantage of the time of the clones coming together and used it to fuse into Gotenks which meant they have 30 minutes to kick butt.

"Dum dum dum. What you've been waiting for is here," A single person that held two voices said. "I'm the fusion of Goten and Trunks but the name is Gotenks," he posed. Lemon looked confusingly at him...or them and twitched an eyebrow.

Gotenks kept messing around with different types of attacks by putting in unnecessary flips and spinning; while it was Gohan who got down to business by giving in all his attacks even as a super Saiyan but even with damaging being caused by him it was useless because like Majin Buu and Cell this morphed clone creature can regenerate. While Gotenks was trying new techniques Lemon pondered on certain things like her clones and what the boys said, along with what Gohan said.

Wasting no time, Piccolo came into the battlefield fighting alongside Gohan and giving him a hand. Gohan was too occupied to notice because of the big monster flying in the air. Piccolo and Gohan did a double Masenko. Finally Gotenks decided to use some moves to get the job done by trying to knee the creature in the stomach and did spin kicks but kept on getting stuck every time he made a move although for some odd reason he (they) wasn't (weren't) even super Saiyan, which most likely meant Gotenks was (were) probably just showing off despite trying a little.

"Lady, you and your disgusting monster thingy shall have their last stand!" Gotenks pointed at Lemon, and the Tuffle looked lethal since found it annoying that Gotenks sounds just like the two boys speaking in unison.

"Boy or um... boys, I'm gonna make you eat those words," Lemon gave in her attacks on the two in one boy(s).All the while the morphed clones kept swinging its many large fists on Gotenks and Gohan, but it was their turn to be the quick ones this time. Lemon saw the problem and seem disappointed that her plan was put to waste, sure it was practically invincible, yet what's the use of having a big and strong monster to destroy any target if they can't even get to them. Not only that the morphed monsters time was almost about to run out and since the Tuffle thought she would be done she promised herself no matter what she'll let her creations live their lives the way she made them.

"Come apart my creations," Lemon said. The morphed creature did as it were told and as soon as that happened Gotenks became two again. Both boys were feeling a little dizzy and tried the register on what the heck just happened. Goten and Trunks saw Lemon and the army, although they could've sworn they were ordered to become one. Lemon just stood on the ground while the young boys looked at her from floating in the sky along with Gohan, who still had the same amount bruises but lost of a lot of energy, Piccolo was beside him.

"It's time for me to give up, I'm a disgrace no matter what. I hurt innocent people," Lemon choked on her own words finally decided on her final choice.

"Don't say that!" Goten yelled with tears in his eyes; indicating he's upset that anyone would think such a thought about themselves because you could be the worst being ever but if you're still breathing or if you had another chance by being brought back to life then you use it to turn things to the right path as much as you can because it's a race and the finish line will always be waiting.

Trunks flew there startled at his friend's sudden actions. "You can always fix what you broke, we have dragon balls to wish back the people that you didn't mean to kill," Goten said forgetting one important thing.

"Really? And what about of all the people who sacrificed their own lives for me?" The Tuffle asked hopefully.

Goten hung his head down in shame,"No, not unless you've saved all their bodies somewhere," he knew she wouldn't, yes she had clones, but each of the clones was made out the essence and was mutated into brand new creatures, and despite loving her clones dearly they weren't the same people she lost nor could they ever replace them even with perfect replicas.

Everyone else seemed puzzled, she seemed to put up a good yet short fight and for some reason, she was giving up. Lemon apparently gave her all. It was over already but there were a quite a few reasons the were unknownst to the fighters flying above her at the moment.

"My dear army please come down," Lemon said with obvious disappointment, they all did what they were told. "No matter what we do I'm a disgrace no matter what. I can't kill those Saiyans for five reasons. One they are young. Two they aren't the bad guys, we actually are. For three if what the children say is true about their fathers is true, then we don't stand a chance. The fourth reason is that we gave our all but they're much more stubborn. And for the fifth reason if I do kill any of these guys it'll just make me no better than no Saiyan because I know they're...innocent," the Tuffle listed her five reasons on why she can't kill any of the Saiyans. There were more but they weren't the main reasons.

 **Warning: beyond this point may be disturbing for some readers**

 **so skip all the way down to the bold text or to the next chapter.**

"Believe me it's what I wanted ever since I lost everything, but we gave it all and nothing seemed to work...it's time to admit defeat," Lemon told her clones, she then laid on the ground. "I'm giving you guys one last order," the clones looked confusingly at her as the fighters in the sky sensed something was wrong."Before you go I want to thank you," Lemon continued."I trained myself to kill any last living Saiyans to not only avenge my race but others as well," she started to cry. "But the problem is I can't kill these specific Saiyans for numerous reasons. I'm a disgrace no matter what I do and there's no turning back," she said with tears streaming down her face. "There's no point of me living," she whispered softly to herself. "I want you guys to give me the most gruesome and slow death and make sure there's nothing left of me," she spoke up. "I've done some thinking and you guys deserve some enjoyment." the clones actually hesitated unlike for all the other orders. The fighter that heard everything just stood in shock not believing what she was saying although the green Namekian did want to do something but felt like he couldn't.

"Please my dear creations devour me and as for you Saiyans I'm sorry," Lemon said her last words. Gohan quickly flew down as the two young boy's eyes were covered by Piccolo's hands since it was too late when the clones came closer and attacked her to literally gobble her down. Lemon felt different types of teeth sink down, piercing her skin as her torturous screams were heard from and her blood gushing out and eventually her screams finally stopped in no time, however; it really seemed like forever. The army did as they were told left _nothing_ not even bones yet a bit of blood was here and there along the echo of her final screams that'll remain inside of their brains forever. The clones didn't seem to have any joy out of it nor it was a slow death, but it did seem painful before Lemon's life was over.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if you did ended up reading the part above and I would've used suggestions but nobody reviewed. You see this story was never supposed to have a villain but** **I decided it was a good idea despite being a little out of the way. Also Lemon did know about super Saiyans, not only that but yes I use some things from the cell saga for this part of the story and if you want to find out what happens to Azurill and Psyduck read the next chapter!**

 **To let you guys know I honestly tried with the action scene, I've even looked up strategies to what authors use to make a good action scene and half the stuff that's said, I couldn't even understand what it meant. I tried, did I fail? Good thing this is fanfic and not actual cannon stuff because I'll have to leave that to the professinals.**

 **If you review anything please and remember to treat others the way you want to be treated.**


	21. Mai meets Misty

**Everyone sorry about the disappointment with the last chapter I'm disappointed too. I mean I had a great action scene in my head and I even looked up some ways to help me make it good, but half of the things that this darn internet said doesn't make any sense to me. I would go a professional author but I don't know any personally.**

 **Don't own Pokemon or Dragon ball because I'm NOT Satoshi Tajiri nor Akira Toriyama. In case the username didn't give you a hint I'm a girl.**

* * *

After witnessing the horrible consumption that consisted of Lemon the last known Tuffle, the fighters stood in shock. The clones melted out of nowhere, which was something Lemon most likely meant about their time running up. The warriors flew down to where Lemon use to be just moments ago and all agreed to pay their respects to her when they die. Everyone noticed it was getting late and the sun was setting over the horizon.

Gohan decided to stay behind to examine the area starting with the place where he first sensed her. Everyone went towards their friend's unconscious bodies. Piccolo picked up both Tien and Chiaotzu. Trunks told Goten to get Krillin and go to Kami's lookout.

Everyone soon went their separate ways as Trunks made his way back to his sister and Misty with little thought of a surprise awaiting him.

* * *

Trunks were at Atlantic area after flying in complete silence. He saw Misty waiting outside of the marine park, waving with one hand while the other was holding infant Pan. Marron was right next to her with a friendly smile on her face looking up at them. Bulla was holding hands with Marron as she too was waving like Misty. 18 was standing next to her daughter.

After when Trunks told 18 about what with Krillin, 18 calmly lifted Marron and went flying came up to Trunks and smiled the sweetest smile. Misty started to speak to Trunks.

"Trunks. I've finally figured out how to train Splash," Misty said excitedly. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that this whole time you were trying to figure out how to train your whale?" He thought she already knew.

Misty winked at him. "Yep and my strategy is to never make myself as the target but a teammate," she looked at his still confused face. "Also to never have Bulla near the exhibit tank ever again," she added only making him confused even more. Pan was getting sleepy.

"I decided to have Splash find me with a blindfold on and Splash rampaged because she couldn't see and Bulla happened to have her feet in the water," Misty explained.

Trunks blinked. "Hold on, you put a blindfold on a whale? Why?" He stuttered in disbelief. "ALSO YOU HAD MY SISTER NEAR YOU? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" yelled Trunks who was steaming now, the guy may like to keep it to a level of cool, but without hesitation, he's protective of his sister and wasn't ashamed to show it either. He then went to Bulla to make his own inspection on her to see if she was still in one piece and that she was in descent health too. Bulla gripped onto Misty's pant leg and let Trunks look after her.

Misty ignored him as she began to explain, "I wanted her to use and trust her instincts and I kept forgetting about the fact she's a social creature and that she needs someone to help her hunt," Misty informed more than he needed to hear, ignoring the part where he asked if she lost her mind. Trunks turned to look at her and he seemed to chilled a bit as she explained and he chuckled.

"So what now? Are you going to try to capture fish as if you're a whale?" He joked.

Misty continued to smile at him. "Yes that's the whole point since I'm the only one Splash can trust. All I have to do is learn to hunt like them, I know how they do it but it's easier said than done!" Misty planned out loud as Trunks' face faltered as if saying _'I was just joking'_.

"By the way where were you this entire time?" Misty asked looking was at the sky and then turned back to Trunks and noticed some small bruises; it made Misty faced away to turn from Trunks' direction, he had small bruises that weren't too severe but it was enough to make Misty feel like she been through nothing in comparison to him. She finally got the courage to turn and look at Trunks as he began talking.

Trunks then told her about the Tuffle Lemon and his trouble battling not because of strength but because she wasn't really the bad guy and her clone army being so quick and smart. The light purple haired boy even told the story of how Lemon turned out the way she was and including the fact he was being rude to Lemon after finishing her story by putting his fingers up his snout; Misty even hit him for being rude to a lady in such a disgusting way. When Trunks was done chuckling about his own behavior he told her about fusing into Gotenks and then with 30 minutes passed he had to witness Lemon's self-intended death by her clones.

"Wow..." Misty was speechless. Inside she also more furious that Trunks didn't take her to see the fight but she kept that side hidden and instead showed the side of sympathy she had for the last Tuffle. Aside from that Misty had a plan of revenge on both Goten and Trunks, all she has to do was lure the both of them to Splash's exhibit.

Trunks picked up his sister, Misty climb on Trunks back using one hand for support and the other to hold Pan, Trunks quickly and carefully flew everyone back to West City to make sure everyone was accounted for. Capsule corp seemed to be the main meeting spot for the fighters and their supporters and because Trunks couldn't sense his father anywhere in the world so it was safe for her to go back.

* * *

Similar to how Misty greeted Trunks, Bulma was outside waiting for them. When the group of 3 girls and a guy came down the blue haired mother got the sleeping Pan out of the arms of Misty. Trunks held his currently sleeping sister with the same amount of careful his mother did with Pan.

After a moment has passed, the blue haired mother had her lips bitten as if she were hiding something or at least something she knew she couldn't if she wanted to. As if on cue the Pilaf gang made their appearance.

"Hey...Mai," Trunks grumbled looking at the black haired girl who had black eyes. Misty stood behind him in shock, she couldn't believe this girl was the same one that supposedly broke this tough guy's, heart. What shocked her, even more, was that she (Mai) was holding her (Misty's) Azurill and standing between Mai and the fox was next to Misty's Psyduck!

Azurill squirmed out of Mai's hands as Psyduck waddled his way to Misty's side. The red haired girl kneeled down to their level, picked Azurill up and hugged the blue Pokemon.

"Azurill! Psyduck! I'm so happy to see you!" Misty had tears in her eyes that showed true joy. Trunks looked at her happiness and couldn't help but join her.

Mai smiled at the girl. "I see that you guys already know each other," Misty thought she was referring to her Pokemon but instead she was talking about Trunks.

Misty got up and looked straight at the girl and politely smiled. "All three of us are close, I mean I known Psyduck and Azurill way before I knew Trunks here," She told Mai.

"I was actually talking about Trunks himself... so how long have you've known Trunks?" Mai asked suspiciously.

The girl with the ponytail thought about how long it had been."Almost about 2 months. But I consider him, Marron, Bulla, Splash, and Goten my best friends in the entire world," she said with absolutely no exaggeration.

"Who's Splash?" The fox named Shu asked with a question mark above his head, Psyduck also had the same expression (more confused than usual). Azurill stood still in Misty's arms as Trunks holding a snoozing Bulla and Pilaf stood silently.

"Splash is my Orca," Misty answered casually. "I'm training her at the marine park because I'm the only person there that got her trust," she gave extra detail to Mai and her friends.

Some time had passed then a moment of realization occurred. "I forgot to tell you my name is Misty," Misty introduced herself.

"That's such a wonderful name," Mai complimented.

Misty gushed. "Thanks, I think Mai is a wonderful name as well." The comment caused Mai to blush alongside Misty.

The blue elf man-child cleared his throat "I'm emperor Pilaf, and I'm pleased to meet you" he interrupted and tried to kiss Misty's hand. Trunks then swatted her hand away holding Bulla with the other arm.

"My name is Shu," The fox said.

Misty bowed. "It's nice to finally meet you all, and thanks for taking caring of my Pokemon. I can tell by how healthy they look," the red haired girl showed gratitude.

"Your what-now?" The Pilaf gang said in unison. Trunks had told them about Misty being from another world in another universe (The part in telling them is unwritten). The Pilaf gang couldn't believe that there was a human from a different world was standing before them.

"Turns out they really like berries and good thing too because I didn't know what else to feed them," Mai told Misty.

"By the way what took you so long of getting here?" Trunks asked changing the subject still craddling his sister.

"We had some unfinished business to attend to and none of which could be done in a second," Pilaf started.

"Why couldn't you have Trunks help you?" Misty asked. "Also for that matter why didn't you call?"

Pilaf looked at her, "it had something to do with our past and we didn't want Trunks to be a part of it since we knew it wasn't necessary," Mai answered. "I mean we like you Trunks but it was our own business to handle," Mai reassured Trunks before he decided to blast her away.

"I would like to know when and how you met my Pokemon," Misty said.

Mai pondered for a bit "It was back here in West City around the same time you met Trunks-" she was interrupted by Misty speaking to her Pokemon.

"That must mean you guys followed me because that's where I ended up." Misty cleared her throat. "Sorry please continue," she apologized.

Mai continued. "We were heading back to see Trunks but we stumbled across these creatures here and couldn't just leave them, so we decided to go back and see if anybody wanted them but no one claimed them. These two seemed to like berries a lot and it's a good thing we had some around the area and that's what we fed them," Mai told the story of how she met both Psyduck and Azurill.

"We've lost track of time and we're sorry for not calling or letting you know in the first place," Mai looked at Trunks blushing.

"It's alright," he said nervously looking away as he was blushing

Misty looked at him and smirked. "See? I told you she likes you," she said carefully putting an arm around Trunks' neck while Azurill was still in Misty's other arm and Psyduck was next to her. He was blushing even deeper. Soon enough she let go of him, making it once again easy to carry his knocked out little sister.

Misty took out her Pokeball with one hand. "Okay, Psyduck return!" Misty ordered as a beam of red light made the duck Pokemon go back in its Pokeball. The Pilaf gang went back into their shocked state. Misty shrunk the Pokeball so it could fit in her pocket.

"You had that with you the entire time?" Trunks asked not knowing rather or not he should be fazed by it.

"Yes, and my mallet," Misty bluntly told him.

"Right now!?" Trunks couldn't believe it.

"Yep," she replied cheerfully pulling out the giant hammer with one hand and the other holding her dear Azurill.

"How?! More importantly, where?"

"Not telling," Misty stuck out her tongue at Trunks.

"Oh? And why not?" Trunks were getting frustrated for a rather peculiar reason. "I get the Pokeball can become pocket size but I doubt your mallet can," he said.

"Because that's for only me to know," she kept going on with torturing him. Trunks gave up and grumbled off to the side keeping his sister asleep.

Bulma was watching the scene displayed in front of her, it was dark and the granddaughter of her dear friend was in her arms. "Okay time for bed," Bulma announced.

"But I'm supposed to at Kame house," Misty objected.

"I'll tell 18 and Krillin you'll have to sleepover there tomorrow night. I figured that you might want to spend time with Mai here to get to know her better," Bulma said.

"Fine," Misty sighed in defeat then a lightbulb went over her head. "How about I get to know her alongside Marron tomorrow instead?" she suggested.

"I don't see what's the point when you're sleeping in the same house with her but okay," Bulma and the children walked inside.

"It's settled then I'll take both you and Mai to Atlantic area where you guys can hang out and Marron can be dropped off there," Trunks decided for everybody.

"Aren't you going to be there? I have a surprise for both you and Goten," Misty innocently pulled out her trap.

"Goten will be there, but as for me, I don't care unless it takes forever." Trunks stated, obliviously taking the bait. Misty nodded as everyone but Bulma headed to their rooms to sleep. Mai and Misty (and Azurill) were sharing a room and the same went for Pilaf and Shu.

Bulma called Videl to pick up her daughter and when that was all settled Bulma went to bed like everyone else in her house.

* * *

 **The reason why the Pilaf gang and Misty didn't have their own rooms because in my head the guest rooms have two beds each and might as well stayed close together that way no one gets lost in the big house.**

 **I dislike Mai but I prefer everyone as allies than enemies and even though I believe Mai can get in the way as an ally, I believe she gets more in the way as an enemy like Hercule, and yes I know Hercule was never considered a villain but if he were one he'll be more annoying than the silly Pilaf gang. In case you haven't noticed, another reason why I decided to put Mai in this story so I have an excuse to put in Psyduck and Azurill in it. I know it's possibly the lamest excuse in the book, but don't care.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing it despite it taking a little longer than planned.**


	22. Lemon's life

**Here's to chapter 22! I still have a lot to planning before I reach the end of this story. I know I should stop but as a writer who wants to bring out the best I can't help it. Sorry, these things are taking longer than expected.**

 **I have nothing to do with Pokemon nor Dragonball Z I'm just a fan who's just using Satoshi Tajiri's and Akira Toriyama's characters who doesn't want to take credit she doesn't deserve because I'm NOT Hercule either.**

* * *

Misty woke up by being jumped on repeatedly by her peppy Azurill. The red haired cutie didn't want to wake up Mai so when she got up out of bed and she began to tiptoe until she was out of the room with her Pokemon in her arms. She began to walk around until she found herself peeking through Trunks' messy room and spotted Trunks sleeping upside down on his own bed with the blanket only covering his right leg his bed was the only thing messy that didn't have any trash on it.

Misty thought he looked kind of cute in a tough guy kind of way. She had a mischievous plan."Azurill, water gun!" Misty couldn't help but tell her baby Pokemon. When the water hit Trunks he instantly woke up and when he saw a giggling Misty holding her blue baby Pokemon, he glared at her angrily.

"Couldn't you woken me up like a normal person?" Trunks grumbled drying off with the part of the blanket that hadn't been soaked. Trunks still had bruises but it was really nothing.

"Yes. But what fun is that?" she winked at him and walked up to him put her Azurill in his lap. "Also would it kill you to clean this place? It's disgusting," Misty insulted his room, looking around.

"Yet you still came here. But don't worry I'll get to it later," Trunks held up the tiny blue Pokemon to take a look in her innocent shimmering black eyes and she showed glee. The warrior didn't know what to do so he sat there looking into the cute Pokemon's eyes and sighed.

"I'm not upset with you, but your trainer really needs to understand boundaries," Trunks said to the creature who was showing bewilderment, she didn't know what she had done to make him think that she thought he was upset with her. "And not wake up people with water coming out of a living creature's mouth," Trunks finished speaking to Azurill as he faced Misty.

The red haired girl couldn't help but to just look at her baby Pokemon and her grouchy friend."Aw, mister tough guy has a soft side," Misty cooed.

Trunks shook his head. "I thought we've been through this," he had red splotches on his face, not from anger, though.

Just then Bulma came in to check on Trunks. "Oh you're awake," she said casually even though she could see he was still a little wet.

"Yea, thanks to Miss. Water Squirter and her living squirt gun," he notified his mother.

Bulma looked at the baby creature in his hands, he had a grouchy look appearing on his face that said he wanted to kill anyone in his path, but the way he was holding Misty's Pokemon seemed like the opposite as he was being gentle and putting the tiny Pokemon in any harms way seemed like that would be the last thing he would do. Trunks were sure something of a mystery that not even his own mother could point out.

"Well I'm glad you're up because Gohan and Goten are here to tell you news," Bulma informed her son but Misty was there in hearing distance.

"What news?" Misty and Trunks asked in unison.

"Gohan found Lemon's space pod and brought it here for me to examine from last night, it turns out he decided to come back and help me take a look at it," Bulma revealed what happened when they were all asleep.

Everyone walked into the lab and spotted Gohan looking at the space pod and Goten messing around with the tools. Gohan seemed to be in good condition and the same went for Goten except he had a few more scratches than Trunks.

"Afternoon everyone," the true winner of the Cell games greeted.

No one said anything. Bulma went to go help her friend as Trunks and Misty went fooling around with the tools alongside Goten. Azurill got into it and ended up jumping on Goten's head without him knowing. Psyduck even popped out of his Pokeball to join the fun, however, every time he handles a tool he somehow always makes it land on his head. It didn't really matter none of the tools were sharp or at least none of the sharp parts of it didn't make contact with his head.

After a while, Azurill was back in Misty's arms and Psyduck was constantly tripping over wires and breaking some glass contaminants along the line. Bulma and Gohan were too busy to noticed the mess behind them, yet they heard the glass shattering and told the kids to be careful over their shoulders despite being too spacey to realize it wasn't even the kids that were making noise.

"Why don't you put him back in your Pokeball?" even the always humble Goten was getting a bit aggravated, albeit the fact he felt bad for the duck Pokemon and didn't want him to get hurt in any way or form.

Misty didn't hesitate as she took out her Pokeball for Psyduck. "Way ahead of you. Psyduck return!" A beam of red light appears to absorb the duck Pokemon back into his Pokeball.

"Okay, I think this is what we needed to know," Bulma found a secret pocket in the back of the inner part of space pod and took out some sort of booklet to examine it. It spoke in a language no one could understand.

"Darn it. It's a good thing I have a translating machine, I mostly use it on animals but I upgraded it for reasons like this," she informed everyone. Bulma got out of the space pod to walk over and grab a device that seemed to scan the object in her other hand.

"Translate machine?" Misty asked.

Bulma faced towards Misty and nodded. "You see I'm not going to know all languages in the world and since there are other beings out there with native languages and writing that nobody in this world can translate, I have this bad boy of mine to make it all that easier. All this thing has to do was scan it and translate the best way I as an individual can understand that and the way to do that is scan me, the current holder," She explained while making everyone feel like Misty's Psyduck. "You can also use it to scan text of any hard core text structure, like if you didn't comprehend what happened in a math textbook or something this baby will help you and translate it into words you understand," she added feeling more proud of herself.

"Don't you think it would've been better for Goten to hold it that way we all could understand it?" Trunks asked his mother.

Bulma quickly scanned everyone that way they were all able to hear and understand it in their own way. Suddenly a robotic masculine voice spoke in a matter of seconds. 'My journal experiences,' it seemed to translate. 'Enter password'. Bulma put the translating device down because she knew she wouldn't be needing it from that point on. Once the scan process is done it's done.

"Great, now I have to crack the code," Bulma sighed getting to work on it.

"How come you need a password?" Goten asked innocently.

"Goten a journal is like a diary and a diary is supposed to be private especially if you're a girl," Misty explained discontentedly at him. He looked at her as if he was at sea.

"Girls like to keep their privacy," she clarified simply.

"Done," Bulma announced. "Already?" The three kids asked together. Bulma opened the booklet that translated _'Special memory journal invented by Lemon'_ and it gotten everyone transported to somewhere they didn't recognize.

"Is this your home Misty?" Goten asked.

"Nope," Misty answered.

'You are now entering your memories, please find something to be happy about Lemon," The masculine voice said in the language everyone understood. Everyone looked in wonder and saw a little girl with greenish-hair that was long and tied into a ponytail and she had brown eyes.

"Lemon," Gohan whispered.

"How? I thought she had shorter hair not to mention the fact she's dead," Trunks responded to him smartly.

"We must be seeing what she sees as a memory just from our own view," Gohan said to him.

"But that's not how journals work," Misty retorted.

"True, but looks like this one does," Bulma said.

They all saw the little girl running and jumping and being a regular playful child with her parents who had the same hair color and eye color as she did, except her mom had a pink highlight in her hair and that can easily be spotted on Earth and even though they weren't seeing Earth at the moment even though the group was still home since it was just a simulation.

' _I remembered playing as a child just a few years before the war, happy and carefree,'_ the group heard a female's voice this time and it wasn't robotic sounding and she sounded like she was narrating.

The Saiyans automatically recognized as Lemon's voice. The area seemed to change _'than 2 years later the Saiyans unexpectedly attacked in their monkey form,'_ the Tuffle continued to narrate her life. The group got to witness dozens of Saiyans in their great ape form killing the Tuffles and screamed as they were being stepped on but the foot of the Oozaru just went through them.

"Gosh that was way too close for comfort," Misty panted as she put her hand on her chest with Azurill on the ground while everyone nodded in agreement. Azurill seemed like she was about to cry but Misty picked her up to rock her that way she wouldn't.

"Did anyone wet their pants?" Trunks asked hoping no one would answer that. Goten who was standing right next to him raised his hand. Misty and Trunks looked at their friend in disgust.

 _'I escaped thanks to my parents but there was only one space pod and I happened to be in that one,'_ When the gang heard the Tuffle this time she sounded like she was sad. The supporters and warriors actually got the opportunity to see her cloaked parents telling her to make no Saiyan live and got to watched her go off in space and then they 'transported' to the planet where she was safe and where it all started. _'I promised I wouldn't reveal my species name,"_ the group of five heard her.

Just then they saw everything Lemon stated in her life story about living on the planet to planet and the fact she was one to run away amongst other things like how she got information to track down everyone and to find any clues at all.

The heroes saw her being raised by every species she came across and took her in and gave her everything she needed like food, shelter, clothing, and materials to help her with her plans to make weapons for destroying the Saiyans but really anyone who meant harm. In return, she learned all the culture from every ruling inhabitant from every planet she lived on.

The group paid attention to her fails at her experience and noticed she refused to give up and watch her grow in seconds. Our heroes saw that Lemon was told about her former planet filled with Saiyans being destroyed by the evil lord Frieza and they actually saw her grumbled the words 'serves them right' after she was told before she fully grew. _'_ _My goal was to save any Tuffle because I couldn't possibly be the only survivor, right? Also, hunt down and destroy anyone who puts others in harm's way like Saiyans and anyone part of Frieza's galactic army,'_ The set of heroes heard her say.

 _'I also didn't always feel welcomed because of the kids of the kind families I was with treated me as a freak,'_ The gang heard her as they saw memories of child Lemon being picked on by children of a certain species that had the nerve to push her to the ground too. Young Lemon didn't seem to be fighting back nor she wanted to, she kept repeating 'only hurt the Saiyans,' and the children kept on kicking her and calling her crazy. It turns out that happened on every planet she had been on. There will always be jealous or scared kids that would repeatedly beat her and she would let them go through with it.

Goten and Gohan wanted to stop them but they wouldn't be able to hear since it was just a simulation of someone else's past, let alone a past neither of them was born during the time.

 _'I know every one of them is afraid of me because I'm different I still loved them none the less even though they didn't love me,'_ Lemon sounded like she was about to cry. _'I was just something unexpected and the last unexpected thing I experienced wasn't a good one. I couldn't blame them I was just a visitor they hardly knew that was living with them for the time being. So I choose to continue to fight for them even though I knew they want was to pick a fight with me. After all, they lost loved ones too and they possibly couldn't afford to care for another person even if they wanted to.'_ The Tuffle seemed to have seriousness in her voice.

Eventually, they were at the memory where she was genetically engineering herself and creating clones and being careful along with studying how they fight and act in general. Some of them even attempted to kill her by pulling her head off and were helped thanks to her long hair but fortunately for her, their time limit was so minimum. She refused to give up and kept working and after taking a break she chopped her hair off before getting back to business. Lemon even got help from anyone she was currently living with and she agreed to it much to her dismay.

"Gee that was close," Goten said referring to Lemon's near death experience.

"Shush," Misty, Gohan, Bulma, and Trunks hushed him, having Goten quiet immediately and with added bonus, he shrunk himself down in embarrassment.

Lemon used her fighting abilities to attack her enemies and soon became somewhat famous with neighboring planets by having the nickname 'Galactic girl'. The group that was witnessing this saw her snake constriction power where she uses ribbon-like material that shoots out of her wrists towards her enemies and ties them to squeeze the blood followed by their lives, in other words, tied too much together that they became apart. Apparently, she could also turn invisible, develop gills to breathe underwater, and she can survive space.

Trunks covered Misty's eyes before the blood came gushing out of the male victim since he knew what was coming, no he didn't sense it because it was all just a simulation to them, which did actually happen but to the group, there had no effect towards it because it happened many years ago.

The memories of Lemon seemed to skim more and more although there was no rush. It was really just a summary of her life, and everything she told Trunks, Goten, and Gohan in her life story was present and it turns out she knew about super Saiyans and was actually close to working with Vegeta in Frieza's galactic army but never actually spoke to him but kept her strength because she knew she wasn't ready to face him just yet. Lemon also didn't seem to be taking any chances rather or not the super Saiyan transformation was real or not and secretly kept training herself and restrained her strength that way she didn't have to go on the hard missions, which was a smart decision because she didn't go to Namek to help Frieza find the dragon balls. The Tuffle apparently knew about the magical balls but needed to keep her focus on getting stronger and smarter even if she didn't want to plus she was only able to go on missions that didn't involve hurting anyone innocent, which was the main reason she kept her power level low also she was smart enough to figure out that the scouters only worked well on determining power levels to a certain degree.

 _'I vow to mostly protect my friends and family and fight for anyone who stood on my side,'_ everybody heard her pledge. Soon there was the sight of Lemon her hair the hair color and the length she was last seen with appeared, the warriors and their female supporters even got to see how she knew where the last remaining Saiyans were. Lemon knew the whole time but needed to keep going with her training as well as take breaks and not only that the group saw she needed to pinpoint planet Earth because that was where the Saiyans where they were last reported despite it being many years ago at the time.

It was a time of the memory where she met the warriors. Misty and Bulma had the opportunity to see what the fight was like without getting in the way and having a front row seat along with it; however there was still something that didn't seem right no one, even Goten got it.

"How come we are seeing us even though she died before she could possibly program her memory database?" Trunks asked.

"Beats me," Gohan spoke.

"I guess she doesn't need to as long as she has some sort of memory going on. I mean think about it, we didn't see her really touch her memory device and she went through a lot yet here we are witnessing it all," Bulma explained.

"You know that sounds really familiar to me," Trunks thought out loud distantly.

Misty saw what Gotenks looked like and giggled at the fusion dance making both Goten and Trunks blush. "Guys you look handsome when you're the same person," she commented as her Azurill made tiny cute noises that agreed with her. "Although that technique is absolutely ridiculous and pathetic and stupid, and-" Misty stopped listing with her hand being covered by Trunks' hand.

"We get it, but it was the only way," an annoyed Trunks told his female friend. Misty took out her hand to grab Trunks' to continue to talk.

"I hoped you washed your hands," she spits out just to be safe.

They heard her little speech and as for Bulma and Misty, they got the chance to see Lemon's clones. When Lemon's death was about to occur Misty knew what was coming and quickly got into Trunks' arms and began to cover her face onto his shoulder with Azurill being in both of her arms in order to prevent from either of them seeing the sight. Bulma covered one eye as Gohan covered both of Goten's while looking away and shutting his own. Trunks hugged Misty tightly as he shut his own eyes.

Everyone heard her screaming and then it stopped right there and soon they were all back in capsule corp. The entire time Bulma had one eye open and she said that she actually didn't hear her stop screaming until they were all back home, in other words, Bulma saw her dying, she just didn't actually see her die.

"Maybe it's because we can only see her life memories," Trunks suggested letting go of Misty.

"Yeah and as soon as she stopped screaming we appeared here, right?" Misty asked trying to get the gist of everything.

"Her screaming did sound like it was being interrupted," Gohan noted. "As in if she were screaming as a movie character and someone hit the pause button," he added.

"I thought her screaming at the end did sound funny," Goten finally said.

"Me too," Trunks agreed.

"I wasn't even really there the first time and I thought the last part of her shrieks also sounded a bit odd," Misty nodded.

"Therefore we must've returned because that the end of her life memories so it stopped there," Bulma finally said.

Just then everyone heard someone clear their throats from behind them. Each of them turned around to find the Pilaf gang and it appears that it was Mai who cleared her throat since was the only one who was putting her hand away.

"Where the heck were you guys?" Shu asked.

"Seeing memories of Lemon from our perspective," Trunks said casually.

The pilaf gang looked at each other. "Who's Lemon?" Pilaf questioned. Misty, Bulma, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all sighed in disbelief even though in fairness they were never told.

* * *

The Pilaf gang, the duo of Goten and Trunks, and the youngest orca trainer that was carrying her Azurill were at Atlantic area. Misty did her daily work as everyone followed to watch her. Soon the Pilaf gang and Azurill (Psyduck too) had the chance to meet Splash the Orca.

"Psyduck, I choose you!" Misty pulled out her Pokeball with one hand as she carried her blue baby Pokemon in the other. A yellow duck Pokemon appeared. Misty kneeled down next to the edge of the platform holding Azurill with both hands as Splash greeted her with so much delight.

"Psy?" he looked at his trainer confusingly.

"I thought your Psyduck couldn't swim," Goten said.

"He can't, but I really been dying for him and Azurill to meet Splash since yesterday," Misty responded not looking at him but instead Splash.

"You have?" her friends asked behind her.

Misty ignored them and greeted her Orcinus friend "Hi Splash! I would like for you to meet Azurill and Psyduck they're my good friends that happened to be like family so be good to them," Misty introduced her Pokemon to her Orca for the first time.

Splash seemed to show joy and excitement and Azurill seemed to struggle out of Misty's hands and was instantly put down by her trainer as Psyduck grasps Misty's kneeled left leg. Azurill appears that she wanted to play with the giant black and white baby and to show it she jumped on Splash's nose. Splash also seemed to want to play with the tiny blue Pokemon by seemingly purposely sticking out her nose at the edge as if wanting Azurill to jump on in the first place.

Soon enough Splash was balancing Azurill on her nose and Azurill was making little joyful noises along with Splash and to Misty that was a symphony, and the few times Azurill fell but thankfully Azurill was able to float using her tail and Splash used her nose to push the baby pokemon. Next thing everyone knew was that Splash brought Azurill back to Misty as if saying playtime was done.

It was time to get down to business. Misty got herself into a wetsuit, blindfolded Splash and herself as Trunks was supposed to wait for a signal to throw a robotic fish that Goten was supposed to control. Azurill was in Mai's arms, Psyduck was beyond her leg and everyone watched.

Misty blew the whistle as Trunks went on cue with his job and Goten started his by using the fish controller.

"Okay Splash lets do this," Misty said getting into action.

After many attempts neither one of them couldn't catch the robotic fish; however, they worked together just fine and made a good team none the less. Hours had passed and the team that was in the water decided to call it a day. No one on the sidelines gotten bored, in fact, they were all fascinated by how Misty was able to team up with Splash.

Misty gave Splash some fish to eat then called upon Goten and Trunks to get close to the platform, which they hesitantly did. When they were at the edge Misty had Splash turn around and had her tail to come up and make a big splash on the two unfortunate boys up front.

The spiky black-haired boy spits out water."That was critical," **(A/n I had to, people)** Misty hears Goten mutter in annoyance for the first time since she got to Earth.

"Why did you do that?!" Trunks shouted at his aquatic loving friend. "I mean first your little wake-up call now this," he said stomping off to the side to cool down.

"Because" Misty wasn't doing a good job of holding in her laughter."You didn't take me with you to see your fight and I already had it planned with Splash," Misty kneeled down to pet Splash to say goodbye.

Indeed it was a busy and interesting day for mostly Misty but it wasn't over since Trunks and Goten had to take Mai and Misty (Psyduck and Azurill too) to Marron's for their sleepover.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is like a century long but I couldn't stop typing. I'm just going to end the chapter here and the sleepover will be planned but I wanted everyone to see a better picture of my 'villain' in the story which is why I did it, also I need more inventions because come on Dragon ball is based on future events and I do have more than a few inventions around. I hope to find a way to use them in future chapters but possibly not all of them.**

 **Please review and if you're reviewing to anyone at no matter what choose to be kind in words please and stick up for others.**


	23. Sleepover scanning chips

**I got the rest of planning this entire story but the problem is that I don't think it's going to end the next chapter. It's good news for whoever is enjoying this story and I thank you for that. I hope your enjoyment continues and as for those who aren't enjoying this but still decides to read on maybe perhaps you'll find something interesting thing about it.**

 **Do I really need to remind you guys that Akira Toriyama owns Dragonball and Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon?**

* * *

Mai and Misty packed up, Trunks and Goten dropped off the girls at Kame house where Marron, 18, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Turtle lived. Marron saw the girls through the front window and quickly ran out the door that belonged to the light pink house. The nine-year-old blond girl tackled down the redhead and both of them began to giggle. Misty got up only to help up her friend who was the one that made them fall on the ground in the first place. Mai was watching them as she held Misty's Azurill.

"I missed you so much and I'm sorry I didn't get to see you work at the marine park, it's just that mom wouldn't let me," Marron explained bowing her head in shame.

"Marron, it has only been a day and I can see why. Your dad did go through a lot yesterday," Misty told Marron.

Mai spoke. "So I'm guessing nobody cares about me," the black haired girl showed pretend hurt. Azurill was looking up at her.

"Of course not! It's just I didn't know you were coming until my mom told me a second ago!" Marron frantically waved her hands due to believing it. Just then Marron finally noticed Azurill and started walking towards the girl with the blue Pokemon.

"Hm? What's this?" she asked.

"She's my Azurill," Misty replied to the nine-year-old from behind. "The baby Pokemon I told you about," she reminding Marron one of the many things she repeated in the past.

Marron took a long time as she was having a staring contest with the blue baby Pokemon and then let out a squeal, making her friends around her flinch. "You were right, she's adorable!" Marron gushed with her eyes sparkling in admiration.

After Marron played with Misty's Azurill while Mai and Misty talked to one another to get to know each other better, they decided to go for a dive since the sun was still out, however, they only had so much time for enjoyment and the three girls quickly got dressed for diving. Marron got ready first and grabbing her camera then gave the two girls her other two spare snorkels, scuba masks, and diving fins that she had. Both of the spares of the equipment on the two other girls were too small, so they had to extend the size to fit just right.

The three girls were in the water and already looking at the sights of the coral reefs, fish, plants and sunken items that were now the homes of the tiny creatures. To the girls, it was absolutely breathtaking. Marron and Misty maybe too familiar with the ocean but are never tired of it and as for Mai, it was a new experience that she seemed to enjoy as well.

Marron took all kinds of pictures, despite not knowing what she was doing with her camera. The three girls finally got out with Azurill being held by 18 as she sat next to her husband Krillin waiting for the girls. Master Roshi was asleep with an inappropriate magazine of women plopped on his face as he snoozed away on his folding chair. Turtle was right next to him waving to the girls as they started to walk inside.

The three girls took off their scuba gear and got into some warm pajamas. It was finally night time but the girls had so much to do. The girls watched movies and played board games with Marron the winner for each and every game. The three girls had a pillow fight for fun, except Misty was the victor for each and every round. Mai didn't win anything; however, she didn't seem to let it get to her, after all, she was in 2nd place for everything and that beats last place any day.

Eventually, the girls settled down on Marron's bed and did each other's hair and pretended to do makeup with Marron's fake make-up kit. The girls got out of the room to show everyone else who was in the house but first they put on some dresses and all three of them looked like true princesses. 18 complimented their look, Krillin told them they were gorgeous, Turtle thought their beauty could surpass a mermaid, and Master Roshi stared in awe and picturing them as older attractive women, as if 18 knew what was in his thought bubble, angered marks appeared on her forehead and she slapped him unconscious.

After the girls got into their pajamas they started telling stories. Marron told ones about her dad, Mai told her stories of living with Pilaf and Shu, and finally Misty told her story of traveling with Ash, Tracey, Brock, Togepi, and Pikachu as well as meeting May and Max for the first time. Misty also told them on what she saw in Lemon's memory simulation. The other two girls couldn't believe it either and as for little naive Azurill, she had no idea what the heck Misty was talking about, despite being there. Azurill was asleep in Misty's lap and the girls began to whisper.

"So do you have a crush on Trunks?" Mai asked suspiciously, in truth she liked Misty but she was dying to know her feelings she had for a guy that she herself has feelings for.

"Why do you ask?" Misty didn't seem to be shocked at all due to everyone always assuming she was his. At this point she's annoyed by it but also quite use to it.

"Just wondering," Mai stated not showing any aching pain she kept hidden deep inside of her.

"No I don't but between you and me he likes you and I think you should give him a chance otherwise I might start to grow feelings for him," Misty playfully threaten.

"Actually Misty I think you and Trunks should be a couple. I mean you guys do care about each other and spend time with each other like there's no tomorrow and neither one of you mind at all," Marron innocently noted.

"Marron, how is that possible when I have to babysit Pan alongside Piccolo, take care of Splash and the other animals at the marine park, go to school at Chichi's home, and finally spend time with you?" Misty asked along with listing things part of her daily routine.

"Don't know but you always do, even if it's just small talk. I always see you the most happy with Trunks," Marron winked at her friend.

Mai started to show her aching pain. Misty saw her sad face and put a hand on her shoulder while giving a smile to cheer the black haired girl up.

"That maybe so, but we are just friends," Mai saw shimmering in Misty's eyes, then the girl smiled at the other, they decide to make friendship jewelry of rings, necklaces, bracelets, and even earrings. Each of the necklaces had tiny frames to hold a picture and the girls decided to get a picture of their respective friends. Marron plans to get a picture of only Misty and Mai, Misty plans to have a picture that only consists of Mai and Marron, and last but least Mai would have to get a picture of only Marron and Misty. No girl planned on having a picture of themselves in their own necklace.

The girls decided to call it a day and went to bed. Mai and Misty wondered what Trunks was doing right before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Capsule corp.**

Trunks was with Goten, it was getting late but neither one of them didn't care. Both boys decided to train together in the gravity room then head off into Trunks' room to play some video games while Bulla was already asleep. In the lab, Bulma was too busy analyzing the journal to see what progressed her, the sons of Goku, her own son, Misty and Misty's Azurill.

It turns out that the journal has a special scanner chip that scans one person and has that one and only specific person to use it to see any memory even lost ones but not imaginary ones also the chip was only used to scan once and the memories even after the scanning can be processed; however that doesn't mean it can predict the future it just knows the true memories of Lemon that she happened to come across. The scanner chip maybe only for Lemon's memories but that doesn't mean other people are prevented from going into the journal to see her memories. How Bulma was able to figure that out was another amazing mystery that actually will never be discovered in basic terms or scientific terms for that matter. She just does it and she happens to do it in an instant without a sweat.

The mother couldn't quite get why the memory of Lemon took place a time during her childhood instead of her time of infancy but that was another mystery Bulma shall find out one way or another because there has to be a logical reason to it after all the true Lemon's childhood pass started a few years later from that point where the Z warriors and supporters first saw Lemon in the memory system.

Bulma was sweating by trying to make just one scanner chip that had no memory data in it but it had some technological parts to it that don't even exist on Earth, so in this case, it wasn't as easy as finding the purpose of it. Bulma also kept Lemon's chip in a display case and tried to mimic the parts the best she could with the parts that were provided on Earth.

The blue-haired genius knew that such a device would be useful if she forgets something; it was hard for her to make but she also had the sense of deja vu in making it but in a different way for another purpose she also didn't know what and frankly she didn't care she was too busy focusing on the device she was currently trying to copy.

It was getting even more late and Bulma fell asleep sitting in her chair and sleeping with her head down on her table with her finished memory scanner chip that shall have her own data on it, first she needed to test it out but that was going to have to wait.

Trunks and Goten walked in the lab to check on Bulma, Trunks shook his head at his mother while wondering who was truly the parent, "Not again, I wish she would just take breaks or something," Trunks picked up his mother leaving her latest work unharmed and went to his mother's room. Goten followed him to pull the blankets that way Trunks can put his mother in her bed properly by tucking her in like she did with him numerous times when he was little.

The two boys decided to call it a day and they both slept in opposite directions on Trunks' bed as they slept in their famous weird poses. Goten's head was at the edge of the bed as Trunks had his near the headboard and unlike Goten Trunks was using a pillow: his pillow. Both boys had of each other's feet on each other's chest. Goten's right foot was on Trunks while Trunks' left foot was on Goten.

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for this chapter and even though it's not much I'm still proud of it.**

 **The moment of Misty telling Marron about her Azurill is unwritten.**

 **Off topic but isn't the necklace idea the cutest thing?**

 **Please review and when you do to ANYONE at all, have nice things to say and if you want to state your own opinion that's completely fine just don't say anything that might hurt others, like if you say you prefer a certain character don't say Misty or Trunks suck just because you hate them, mostly show love in your comments.**


	24. Real vs fictional

**I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry about that. This chapter will have a lot in comparison to all others and some parts wouldn't even have anything to do with the title but it'll mostly does. I won't be surprised if this chapter is longer than two of my shortest chapters combined and will turn into my longest chapter I ever made in my own writing history despite what my future of writing might look like so you have been warned.**

 **You know I do Not own Pokemon nor DBZ as you can see. Akira Toriyama Dragon ball is all yours and as for you Satoshi Tajiri Pokemon completely belongs to you.**

 **Welcome to chapter 24! Hope it's worth the wait.**

* * *

 _5 months has passed and within those 5 months Misty, Marron, and Mai have become an unstoppable trio. The raven haired girl and the blond girl helps Misty out with her work at Atlantic area the best they can as Misty often helps them out with any problem they might have. Misty have also been coming closer with Trunks and always have time with her most trusted friend. As for Goten, he has been a great classmate despite being a grade higher and Chichi was a great mentor Misty can ever ask for. Sometimes during her return visits to Mount Paozu, the two Saiyan boys put on a fighting show for the girls at night. Misty's new parents Launch and Tien Shinhan always made sure she was safe, fed, and always called Chichi to make sure she did what she was supposed to in class. The red haired girl couldn't ask for more especially when she got her Psyduck and Azurill living with her and always had berries to feed them with. Splash was doing much better in her training and a lot of the sea animals were released into the wild with full health all thanks Misty's aid. This young girl did a lot and even though Mai was back in Trunks' life Misty still felt she had a purpose with him after all she was part of Bulla's and Pan's everyday life too. Videl and Bulma always welcomed her to their respective homes and they even did whatever it took in their power to make time to just spend with this amazing girl even if it were just a small simple chat, something about Misty always made them smile. Even Piccolo seem to like her company when she was helping him babysit Pan. Vegeta also happens to be warming up to her in his own strange way. Misty still felt like crying at night because she misses her sisters and her friends. Yet whenever she talks to Trunks he seems to make everything in her life complete._

 _Bulma also manage to have her own memory scanner and figured out all her answers she needed to with Lemon's memory chip. Bulma even went back a couple times in Lemon's memories processor to see more of the Tuffle's life, although each time was an accident of going there, Bulma was still glad she went back that way she had a better understanding of not only Lemon but her genius invention and how it worked. The blue-haired genius named her own version of the device 'Lemon's Legacy' in honor of the Tuffle, much to Vegeta's dismay towards it all._

* * *

Misty was sitting on a computer chair in Trunk's room. The ginger haired girl with a side ponytail with a yellow bow in the hair tie and it was much longer than before, her hair was so long that it reached her mid-back. The 11-year-old had purple dress shoes on, her friendship jewelry that she, Mai, and Marron made at their first slumber party together, she also had on a light green sundress with small white polka dots. She volunteered to help out clean his room but boy that was a mistake! He had clothes everywhere and a bunch of dirty dishes, wrappers, and just a lot of garbage that she didn't want to know what it was even if it were easy to identify. The young girl wanted to help out despite being her only free day from school sessions with Chichi, hanging out with her friends, and babysitting Pan. She still went to Atlantic area but it wasn't as a busy day as it usually was. Misty left her Pokemon at home because she wanted to spend the day with just Trunks; however, she regrets it now because she might as well teach her Psyduck how to swim.

The room was halfway done and even though the two weren't there for long both Misty and Trunks felt like they were there forever. Trunks decided to get more garbage bags for his room. Misty kept wondering why he couldn't hire a maid or something then she remembered Bulma's lectures about self-responsibility. They were supposed to go outside where everyone was waiting to make a wish for Shenron. Misty had been dying to see the dragon for the first time, she already saw the dragon balls out there they just needed to be summoned by someone to activate the dragon. The only keeping the poor girl away was her friend's dumpster of a room that could be monster infested. Misty shuddered at the fact that there are a lot of bugs. The water warrior was getting impatient and she decided to see what could possibly take the Superboy so long after all even if the place was huge or they ran out of garbage bags; with his speed, he should've been back already.

The girl sighed with extreme boredom then got up to look around the clean part of the room and noticed an interesting looking object. She picked it up to see what it could possibly be and why Trunks would have it if she didn't find the purpose. Then Trunks came into the room noticed Misty was occupied with something he couldn't pin-point but he snuck up behind her to give her a scare by touching her shoulders quickly that caused her to jump.

Misty turned around and whacked Trunks upside the head, of course it didn't hurt him. "Trunks, don't scare me like that!" Misty practically begged him. "It's bad enough you talked me into cleaning your room!" Misty exclaimed.

"You know I can just easily clean this place on my own, but no _you_ insisted on helping and getting it done the old-fashion way because your stubbornness and cluelessness doesn't have an off-switch," Trunks reminded her with a smirk. He then noticed she was holding something and took it away much to her obliviation.

"I'm not clueless and I have you know I can turn off my stubbornness anytime I want to, I just choose not to is all," She pouted. Trunks wasn't able to get what she said as he was trying to bring on a flashback with the familiar object in his hands.

"Hm? I'm sorry did you say something?" He asked completely unaware of what the red haired girl just said as he was too busy looking closely at the strange thing-ma-jig in his hands. Misty groaned in annoyance. A flash of recognition hit Trunks, he knew what it was. Trunks put the device on his desk to pick up Misty and spin her around after he put her down he said. "Thank you, I was looking everywhere for it!" Trunks grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. He then let go of her to grab the object once more smiling.

Misty was stunned because she had her first kiss and she had no idea what her friend was talking about so of course, it was natural to be more focused on the kiss that wasn't as romantic nor was it long as you would think it would be. The red haired cutie shook her head back to reality.

"What's so great about the object?" Misty asked hiding the fact that she was just kissed, although Trunks himself didn't seem to be fazed by it as if were nothing or it just didn't happen. She knew it was his first kiss too because he told her that he hadn't kissed anybody before, well before that point. Long story short the two didn't really have anything to talk about and Misty herself was the one who brought it up in the first place.

"This object can bring make your most fictional dreams real," Trunks explained. "It can even get any type of information you want like answers from someone who won't speak up, but I must warn you that it's not 100% accurate since it only puts you in a virtual reality of your wanting and the answers you would like from that person might not the actual answers but instead what you would like to hear. It's also not a fortune telling machine but it can predict the most likely outcome of the future depending on the choice you make; however, that's only if you really want it too.

Misty comprehended the best she could. "Yet if I really want to know 100% of the possibility of the future it won't allow me to do that?" she asked.

"That's right but this device can do its best to guess for you. Believe me, I know for a fact it does I tried finding the answers on the test in the real world here or at least the questions and it gave me similar ones but I still failed badly." Trunks confessed. "It doesn't matter mom invented a tutoring helmet just for me because of my silly mistake and I never had to try to cheat ever again especially with the fact that thing stays on my head for hours constantly reminding me of the history many years ago and annoying math formulas to figure out all the equations that goes with it," Trunks seemed to be shuddering a bit at the memory.

"Anyways..." Misty started, hoping she didn't process that correctly. "Did you expect the problems that you met up in your fictional world to be there?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The girl scratched her head as she didn't know how to word her question. "Like when you tried to cheat in your fictional world were they the same exact problems you were expecting and that you imagine in your head?"

Trunks finally get what she was asking. "Oh, no. I was hoping for it to be the answers on the actual test which is why it came out differently then I expect it to be." he took a deep breath before continuing,"You see even though what you expect and what you want can be the same thing I made sure in that particular case it was different despite kind of hoping for the worse which was the key to defining my own fictional world an make sure it doesn't corrupt me by hoping for the best because if I do I would've done a lot worse on my test." He answered as thoroughly and carefully as he could.

"In other words that this device of mine can only be controlled by you and the only thing it can truly control is you. It's like a video game and it can be an awesome search engine but beware the information can be false in comparison to the real world," Trunks showed Misty the buttons, he then gestured with his head as if trying to tell her to press it, which she did.

A flash appeared. Trunks and Misty looked like they were in Cerulean City. Misty had a tear in her eye when she saw her sisters and friends right outside the doorway of the Cerulean City's Gym.

A boy with raven hair and a yellow rodent-like creature came walking up to her. "Hi Misty good to see ya!" he said excitedly. The next thing she knew she was tackled by her sisters who gave her a bone-crushing hug. Misty didn't care that it was an illusion or whatever she was seeing her sisters again and that's all matters to her

"So this is all you want, huh?" Trunks asked.

Misty smiled back at him. "Only to say goodbye because no matter what happens I'm not going to leave you or Marron or anyone who gave me a new life," she told him.

"As much as I do admire that attitude of yours," Trunks tried to hide his sarcasm the best he could. "I still think you should come back here once Splash is free, I mean yeah there's your parents and new friends, but what about your sisters and old friends?" Trunks asked. "Not to mention we both know it's much more safer in your world than in mine," Trunks added.

"You mean ours," Misty corrected him. "After all Trunks, you'll probably do whatever it takes to protect everything I once knew rather if I want it that way or not so my world is yours and your world is mine. You just can't deal with the fact that I can belong in more than one world, but guess what even if that were the case you can belong in any world you want and it also doesn't matter how many," Misty clarified.

There was the pause between the two non-hallucinations, and even though they were surrounded by people they know it was like they were paused as if they were being controlled on a DVR. So it was just really Misty and Trunks just it has truly been.

"Besides that, there's not much of a difference between the two," Misty concluded. Trunks looked at her and soon the everything went resumed to where it was.

"Who's this?" The Ash simulation asked but in the same and exact cheerful way Goten would.

"Funny I thought you would already want him to know, I didn't think you were the type who waste their time explaining," Trunks said to Misty and completely ignored the simulation of his friend's former crush.

"Well," Misty also ignored the hallucination of her friend and instead of looking funny at her along with everyone else who wasn't 'real' they stayed put and smiled rather than being paused. "Maybe if I were you but I'm not so I don't mind having a little patience even if I could already have him know what I know about you," she smirked at her friend that was actually there.

Trunks then took another look at 'Ash' who stood there smiling like an idiot and then turned around to grab the Goten hallucination and put him right next to the fake Ash to examine both of the smiling doll-like boys. At the same time when Trunks was doing his inspection, Misty stood there looking strangely at him alongside standing with Dawn, Max, May, Duplica, Sakura, and Casey, "Uh I guess he somewhat looks like Goten," Trunks finally said tilting his head and sounding unsure. "But Goten still looks more like his father and brother than anybody," he concluded.

"That's because it makes sense, as for Ash I know for a fact he has no relation to Goten, Goku, or Gohan. Yet he looks like them in a small way...but Goten, Goku, and Gohan are a bit more attractive and obviously stronger than him," she said bluntly.

"You think Goten, Gohan, and their dad is...attractive?" Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You know Gohan and Goku are married, right?"

"N-no you know what I meant!" Misty snapped, blushing "And yes I aware". Trunks shrugged it off and let Misty go back to being in control, although there's not much of a difference from being in the simulation than in the real world because she can be snappy either way.

Misty then noticed a blue haired girl (Dawn), a green haired older boy (Cilan), a tanned skin girl with big dark purple hair (Iris), two people who looked like they could be siblings due to having the same yellowish hair; however the older looking one had glasses and was a boy (Bonnie and Clemont), and last but not least a girl with beautiful short honey hair (Serena). Each and every one of them was standing next to Ash as if he were their leader with everyone she knows at his side. Behind her happened to be everyone she came to known (the Z-fighters and supporters) and stood at her side the same way.

"Can you say something already or at least think something?" Trunks asked getting irritated with the time it's taking. "If you want me to hurry up then why isn't this device thing doing anything to me?" Misty put her hands on her hips.

"Because for one, you're real in this case. For two everything here with the exception of me is under your control since you were the first person to come in here," he explained.

"Okay if so who are those guys are they real? I mean I get this is just a hallucination and all but from what I heard she might be Dawn." Misty said gesturing to the to the gorgeous bluenette. "As for them she has to be Iris and he gotta be Cilan," pointing at the green haired guy and the dark purple haired girl. She then looked at the siblings and the girl with the shortest and most girly hair of the group. "However I don't know who these guys are," she said to her actual companion.

Trunks stared at her. "Are they?" Misty asked.

"Could be, after all, that is it you want?" it was his turn to ask.

"To see everyone from my world once more and meet all of Ash's friends that he is or was traveling with," She said softly looking down at her feet thinking back to the times she had with her friends and the stories she heard about from her friend Tracey that reveals to her of each companion Ash has been with and how many badges he had obtained.

Trunks put his hand on her shoulder in the most gentle way possible, she looked at his sweet smile ㈴2 and put on a small smile of her own while looking at his sparkling eyes. Misty quickly gave him a hug that was supposed to take a second however he embraced her as if he predicted her tears were coming and there they came down like a waterfall.

"I miss them and I wished for so long to meet them and for you to meet my friends from my world," she sobbed quietly.

Trunks stroked her back. "It's alright, I'm sure you'll see them again, in fact, my mom decided to still work on that device and I'm positive she's almost done with it." he inspirited her. He fathomed he could've said 'I told you so' and Trunks was that kind of person but he was also the kind of person who knew when it was the right time to mess around or not.

Misty looked up him. "Thanks, Trunks and also thanks there's a wonderful person like Bulma," she giggled. The two real figures looked at everyone they knew that was just an illusion, they all stood there smiling like morons as if nothing had happened.

"So...who are you?" Misty asked the three assumed companions of Ash that she never heard of.

"I'm Clemont, the gym leader of the Lumiose City, proud inventor, and older brother of Bonnie here," The blonde with glasses introduced himself and pointed down to the little girl in front of him.

The young one spoke, "Hi, nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully with a cute blush on her face. "I think you'll be a real keeper for my brother!" she said confusing Misty and Trunks and both in response,"A...what?".

"Bonnie!" Clemont exclaimed. "Ambipom arm!" then his contraction from his backpack appeared picking her up causing everyone beside them to laugh.

"My name is Serena, I'm a Pokemon performer from Vaniville town, and I'm also a childhood friend of Ash," the illusion said sweetly and too specifically.

"Is that true Trunks?" She asked her lavender haired friend once more.

"At first I wasn't sure, but now I'm certain that these guys are real, since this is a bit of a different situation than finding out answers on your test or something like that, but what isn't is the conversation between you two," he explained. "You see it's kind of looking up these guys as if they were characters in a show or something and if you don't know what they look like but want to even though you might have never heard of them before there's still images to see then you can look into them and see everything you want to," he continued confusing her yet she somehow got the gist of it.

"So you're saying I can see... uh, Serena's past and how she met Ash as if watching a video ㈘9 online?" she questioned.

"It's more likely to be accurate than trying to look at the future in this, although you can also make your own memories of her like having meet you instead of Ash and this device can predict what might happen if so, but the truth is you can do almost anything you want, like winning contests without even entering, become a queen, or make 1+1= 3," Trunks said more things about the cool things with the device.

Misty ignored the last parts, "Wait, I know you said it can predict, but how would be able to make the past more correct than the future?" she asked.

"The past is different from the future rather if you're part of it or not since it already happened," he answered. "It's kind of like Lemon's memory log thing except we can't interrupt on what's already happened and I'm sure it's much more precise in memories than this thing," he said.

"So you can't go to where the teacher is making the test like a day ago in the past and see the answers to the test?" She asked.

Trunks paused. "I don't know...but it's worth a try! That's a great loophole Misty!" he said in excitement as he put he his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek then he quickly mumbled to himself about his plan.

"So, what else is great about this little wish-it-to-make-it-but-not-really-true device?" Misty asked subconsciously wiping off his drool from her cheek with the back of her hand.

Trunks snapped out of his daydream. "We can go back to where my mom and Goku first met; however there'll be some things inaccurate like outfits, how they said things and what they said," he continues to explain.

"Seems like there's always a catch to everything," Misty sighed, putting her hands up in defeat.

"Don't worry, that's why my mom re-created Lemon's memory simulation log, you see what is said and how it's said is 100% accurate. Also if a memory is lost then that device will help you fully regain it, instead of this thing filling in the blanks in the ways you want," Trunks justified.

A bewildered Misty felt like her Psyduck and Ash put together to make one giant confusing mess. "Huh?" she asked.

"If you were to lose something and you forgot where it was, yet you have an idea where it might be, this device will replay your memory of you finding something in that place; however it could be somewhere else," Trunks said slowly.

"You see in Lemon's device thing it'll show you the exact memory of yours that you lost instead of the fake memory you produced in your head, even if you still don't remember it afterward," Trunks only sounds more and more like his mother.

Misty smiled showing him that he gets it but even Ash or Goku could point out she still didn't get it. "Okay, whatever you say, anything else great about this particular device showing how I would much rather use Lemon's legacy log?" she asked even though deep down she didn't care, she didn't how much more of her brain could handle.

"Well did you ever wanted to change a movie or book ㈕6 because there's this one part you didn't like?" Trunks asked and before Misty was about to answer Trunks cut her off by continuing his little advertisement. "Or did you ever wanting to be a part of it and have your favorite characters meet up?" Trunks finished asking. "Because you can with this," he said **(A/n basically you can make your fanfiction come to life in the way you want especially if you claim you're not a good writer, which I'm sure can come in handy for most of us)**. "Let's not forget this special device will have you can fill any so-called gap you have with wants that way you're in a better focus on your needs," Trunks finally finished explaining.

"No, but I do want to learn how to fly and do that Kame-move thing without the training," She responded, ignoring the last part.

Trunks face faltered, "I would say that's cheating and lazy," he stated. The next they knew was that everyone who was a simulation flew into the air starting to blast out different attacks and use different techniques, even do transformations like Super Saiyan, which seemed to appear well on Misty quite well along with everyone else. Trunks just stood from the ground and watched Misty hold hands with who he believes to be Serena and Bonnie, making an air show and it was as if they were synchronized swimming, except they were in the air. Even Trunks' fake father was doing the movements, real or not it was very creepy to watch.

Eventually, everyone did lose their ability to fly only to have Misty see what everyone does best. She looked at Serena as if a cue.

Serena started using her Pancham's dark pulse and stone edge and her Braxian's fire blast and her Sylveon's swift and fairy wind, along with putting cute dance moves in between. In result, Misty was far too pleased, whereas Trunks as annoyed on how 'girly' everything was. Misty mostly admired Serena's Sylveon as she never really seen one up so close and rather if this was an illusion or not, Misty could care less. Misty even has gotten to know Serena a little bit on how she was forced to wake up early in the morning and train to be a Rhyhorn racer like what her mother wanted but what Serena despised, even though Serena did show to have a knack for knowledge about the Pokemon and didn't hate the Pokemon themselves. How she met Shauna and that was her big inspiration, even the time she cried for the first time after her debut performance. Serena told her how she loves to shop and bake things and it was obivious enough that she has a crush on Ash.

Dawn and May also combined moves to show off their coordination performances as well as their battling strategies for the competitions and mostly showed on how appealing the attacks looked, which what counted the most in Pokemon contests. Trunks seemed a little bit more pleased with that than with just the Pokemon performer's thing. Misty already knew who May was so she gotten to know Dawn on how she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps as a top coordinator and that she had friends that she grew up with named Kenny and Leona. Dawn even told Misty about her losing streak and how she nearly lost all her confidence but eventually broke it and gained some of that confidence back. Misty even met Dawn's team and thought they were something not to worry about.

Iris and Ash even had a battle to see if Iris's Dragon type Pokemon are capable having some skill, which to no surprise to Misty, they are. She gotten to know Iris as someone who used to be afraid of Dragon types that now turns out to be her favorite Pokemon typing and that she was a wild child that's cheerful and sweet as well as someone who's afraid of ice types. Iris even had a tough childhood, having only one true friend and that her name was Shannon. Also, her rival Burgundy was also rubbing it in on how she was a better trainer just because she trains ice types.

Cilan taught Misty about ranking Pokemon and told her about his brothers and how Bianca would always bump into Ash, causing him to fall into water sometimes even dragging in himself.

Some time has passed and Misty was about done. The simulations disappeared, proving that Misty wanted to be alone with just Trunks or at least by herself but she can't do anything about Trunks because he was real. Misty flew down to Trunks and went back to her normal form.

"You done lazily filling the void?" Trunks asked sarcastically.

"Yes, and um Trunks... I've been meaning to ask, did you really meet Ash and did I really meet Serena? Because that's what I want the most now," Misty said.

Trunks rubbed his temples and thought some more about it like what he said before. "No. I didn't actually meet your friend Ash and you didn't actually meet the people you haven't before. If you really want to meet whoever and you want me to meet them, then you have to truly put yourself in that position if you want it to be real because even though this thing does have a lot of great things to it, remember there's also tons of disadvantages too," he answered.

Misty stared blankly then finally understood some of what he said. "Got it." she partly lied.

"Besides if you really want to meet them rather if they're real or not it's nothing the dragon can't fix, but be careful what you wish for," Trunks advised her.

Something hit Misty,"Oh my gosh! The dragon! Shenron! I really want to see Shenron in action and no simulation either," Misty grabbed Trunks shoulders.

"Okay just press this button then we're home," he pulled out the device from his pocket that got them into the simulation in the first place and Misty did what she was told and then they appeared back into Trunks' cleaned room.

The two were confused ㈵3 then a feminine voice appeared behind them "Where were you guys?" the voice belonged none other than Bulma. The duo turned around to see she was wearing a pink tank top, black baggy pants, and some yellow gloves.

"Good job Misty for getting Trunks to at least clean half of his room. I wanted to help you guys with the room but you were nowhere in sight so I started on my own," she explained and before either one of them could answer her question she asked just seconds before she headed for the door, taking off the gloves in the process, "Well I hope you enjoyed the wanting gap simulator I invented that I forgot about," indicating she knows about the device in Trunks' hands. "Anyways get ready to see your eyes on a dragon ㈀9 that's an indescribable reality to the nothing of any of our wants that we can only achieve our dreams or simulations," she said finally walking out of the room.

It was time for Trunks and Misty to head out too. When they got to the back of capsule corporation building, everyone was already waiting for them as they surrounded the 7 star balls in front of them. Bulma finally came out and before she decided to do the honors she turned to look at Misty.

"Misty? Could you be a dear and call out the dragon? You see it's kind of tiring when I do it." She said to Misty.

"I can do it if you want Bulma," Goku in the back offered cluelessly as he didn't know what was going on. Everyone glared at him.

Bulma cleared her throat then bit her lip before keeping a fake smile while saying, "No thank you, I think it's best that someone who's the newest of new does it," she tried to hold her anger in.

Misty wanted to convince them she was not right for the job but before she could. Trunks gave her a gentle push towards the dragon balls, "Come on you know the words and you also know what wishes we want," he whispered to her, he was right behind her and he didn't seem like he was going to leave her side.

"Okay.." she cleared her throat. Thumbs up were given to her by her parents, Gohan and Videl, and Bulma. Genuine smiles were coming from everyone else except Vegeta who just shouted 'Move it on already girl,' startling her. Mai and Marron were cheering ㈖7 for the ginger girl.

"Rise eternal dragon!" she shouted with all confidence as she put both her arms in the air. She also put on a smile to match everyone else's.

Just then the sky turned black, then a beam of light shot of the magic balls and the mighty mystical dragon appeared.

"What is your wish?" The dragon with the deep voice asked. Misty stared in awe, the dragon kind of looked like what could be Rayquaza, except the only thing that could be Kyogre is maybe Splash and as for Groudon, she could think of nothing she came across in the world. Also, nothing in the legends she heard of Rayquaza states that it can grant wishes.

Misty snapped out of her thoughts, "I wish for whoever died at the hands of Lemon comes back to life," she called out to the dragon.

Shenron's eyes were glowing red and as they were he said, "So you shall wish it, so shall it be Grrraaaanted," he seemed to emphasize the word granted. "Okay now that's done what's your second wish?" he asked.

Misty knew what to say but she had a better wish. "Excuse me for a second," she then turned to Trunks, who looked at her as if she was losing her mind.

"I was thinking maybe we could bring back all the Tuffles who died," Misty suggested.

"Misty we've already thought of that and the problem is that since their home planet is destroyed and that there's no other way to bring them here unless we had a spare wish, which we don't because we to wish them back to life and then to here," Bulma explained.

"That and the fact I hate Tuffles!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily.

"Why? From what I hear your highness, you guys attacked while they were trying to coexist with you," Misty stretched out the word 'highness' to really push Vegeta's buttons. Misty only saw him once in awhile but she knew from that point on he won't do anything, still, though, it didn't change the shocked faces on everybody. Even Piccolo had his mouth hanging open.

"Uh...Misty that wasn't a very smart thing to say," Piccolo said the green Namekian had a cheerful Pan in his arms.

Ignoring everyone she turned back to the dragon in front of her, sighing in disappointed, Trunks rest his hand on her shoulder for support. "Shenron I know Lemon won't want to come back to life and you can't bring her body back because that would also be against to what she wants," Misty said and unnecessarily explained to the dragon. Bulma looked at her strangely, they were supposed to retrieve Lemon's body to bury it but the thing was, Misty was right.

"So, I wish for anyone who was worried about me please have them know I'm safe and here in this world," Misty said sincerely to the dragon. The people around her didn't look at her in disgust or betrayal, they looked at her as if she were an angel because they knew somehow that deep down that was the only thing holding her back from starting her new life.

Shenron's eyes glow once more,"So shall you wish it, so shall it be granted," and this time instead of remaining, he disappeared as the dragon balls went into the sky and started to scatter all over the world as stone.

Everyone looked at the wish maker, "Misty, you do know that you risked your sisters and friends being put in a mental institution because there's no serious way of explaining that you're in another dimension without sounding crazy right?" Trunks asked. She then turned around to see the person talking to her.

Misty was all pumped up about until Trunks did make his point and had her sigh in her own disappointment, "Yeah, I know now" she emphasized on the word 'now'.

"I'm sorry, and if I ever see my sisters again I'll say I'm sorry to them as well," she apologized.

Trunks felt kind of bad he let her down,"At least you don't have to worry about them knowing your whereabouts anymore," Trunks tried to cheer her up.

She smiled back at him,"Yeah, that was the point," she frowned "But I messed up, I mean what if you're right?" she started to panic.

"Then we know what to wish for next time we collect the dragon balls," Goku suggested.

Shortly after that conversation, everyone went their separate ways to their respective lives.

* * *

 **Hopefully, this will be my longest chapter (no promises, though). Sorry to end it there but I felt like that should be the ending to this chapter, even though it might be one of those endings that don't have anything afterward, there is something afterward, I mean we've all seen the show numerous times right? Dragon ball nor Dragonball Z ended with the dragon granting the wish or wishes at the end of an episode and I don't think any saga.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this long chapter and sorry if it is a bit confusing.**

 **Please read and review, I would like to hear your thoughts bad or good, and if your opinion says this story or chapter sucks or whatever please try to rephrase it, God created euphemism for a reason, so use it! That goes for anyone else who you're giving your opinion to. Please don't say anything mean and try to be careful the best way you can.**


	25. Invention Convention Precus

**If you think I copied the movie 'Inception' you have to believe me when I say I didn't because** ** _after_** **like two weeks at most I watched the movie when I typed this out and if I did then I would give credit. Believe me, if you don't beside you don't need to dream to activate the device I made in the last chapter and you need to go to a certain extent to get out of it. For the record I thought was making my own 'super why' gadget, which is where I truly got the idea from. The reason why I mentioned the movie at all is because after I watched it I realized it was really similar to this chapter.**

 **You're probably wondering what the heck a Precus is, it's something I made up.**

 **Welcome to chapter 25! I do NOT own any of the franchises that I'm using if I did I wouldn't even be on this site. I would be out there making money or the fact you won't like Pokemon and/or Dragonball the way you do now if I'm not already making it worse.**

* * *

 _9 months has passed and Misty Shinhan started to get use with her busy days as if it were rich rare occasions when had for her free days she would always find ways to make herself busy like try and get Mai and Trunks together, which she eventually accomplished with the help of hesitant Marron and Goten who apparently wanted her and Trunks together instead. Splash was growing stronger and smarter thanks to the lovely former water Pokemon gym leader along with other sea animals she came across and like always she brought Pan, Mai, Marron, and Bulla so they can see her progress. In the meantime, while she didn't know every day her parent's Launch and Tien would spy on her to make sure she was safe and sound at all times. They didn't need to keep an eye on her when she was at school with Goten and Chichi, especially when they knew Misty somehow manage to keep her grades up. The new parents would also make sure she didn't wear the same clothes sometime during the exact same week and would always make sure she wasn't coming down with anything and that she balanced out well with everything in her life that way she doesn't stress out too much because they didn't forget she's doing a lot for someone her age._

 _Psyduck and Azurill were always at her side rather if anyone was around or not. Azurill was always playing with Splash and Psyduck was always tugging on Misty's leg, much to her annoyance. If Azurill weren't with Splash she was always in Misty's arms or maybe in Marron's or Mai's, sometimes Bulla and Pan would be seen playing with the baby Pokemon. Whenever Misty, Mai, Marron gathered together at Mount Paozu and watch Trunks and Goten battle each other and they never failed to put on a good show for the girls as well as for Pilaf and Shu who was also there on occasion. The girls would always bet on who would win; however, they mostly vote for Chichi to interrupt before the house or something else gets completely destroyed._

 _Misty hadn't been longing for her sisters and her friends back in the Pokemon world as she was before; Misty and besides she did have Trunks and other friends but it was the lavender haired hybrid she wanted to talk to and due to him always going on dates with Mai and the fact Misty also wanted to spend time with her black haired friend, the poor duo only had a few words to speak to each other and they had a bond that seemed to fade. In Trunks' head they would still have their moments together and they would watch flowers bloom, take a breath of listening to sounds they always thought existed but never got the chance to truly listen to it, talk about things they couldn't talk about with anyone else, and even found a meadow that they go there by themselves and just be free rather if it was dancing around silly or running like a lunatic. However in the harsh truth to it all those became distant memories, yet times they would always hold dear to their hearts._

* * *

An event during the afternoon was brought up Bulma to show off some new inventions to the public. She decided to organize an entire convention for just Capsule corp. The people there were mostly people who like to breathe down her neck about every single bad detail about her sleep taking, sweat making, well thought out inventions she worked her butt off for. The only people who were there that didn't annoy her was her family, Misty, the pilaf gang, Krillin's family, and as for Goku's family, it was just Goten and Chichi. Tien, Launch was there too, they along with Chichi, Krillin, 18, and Bulma's parents who was holding Bulla were all sitting down in the audience. As for the rest of the group they volunteered to help Bulma demonstrate her inventions. Gohan's family decided not to come. Goku was off training somewhere and Vegeta was actually standing by his wife refusing to smile.

"Okay let's get started!" Bulma was the only one out of the entire place who showed true enthusiasm. The people she knew clapped politely. As for the people that were judging her by her every little action did nothing. ' _How rude they are! They should be reminded I'm giving them free food, a free show, not to mention I invited them to my own home'_ she thought bitterly keeping a cheerful smile.

A woman came up to give Bulma her first invention to show. "First we have changed to capsule cloak," Bulma introduced her first invention as she picked up a foil like thing, "Let's say you have a car or maybe a bunch of books that can't change into capsules. If you want to make transportation even easier this is the way to go." Bulma takes a huge breath. "Just rip off a tiny piece of the cloak here and rub it on the non-capsule thing and voila it becomes easy to transport," Bulma finished introducing. Misty came out with a bike and she ripped off a tiny piece of the foil thing to rub it gently on the bike ㉅0 then as the invention did its job of creating a button to push in order for Misty to change it into a capsule. Applause came from the audience as Misty gestures with her hands having no idea what she was doing so she just kept smiling and did what she was currently doing.

"Best of all it even works with items inside an items such as clothing all you have to do is either put your clothes in a closet or even your own house would work and this foil shall do its magic by being connected to your house or closet and turning itself into a button and the whole house becomes a capsule and you don't want it to be a capsule anymore just peel where the button may be and you house is back to its own house. However I must warn do NOT press the button ㈞6 that came from the foil when there are children or pets in the house or car or whatever, we had that problem with regular capsules and we still hadn't fix that even though we work and night to try to," Bulma explained the doubt of benefit.

Another invention was 3 in 1 capsules that are one capsule but by turning the knob on the top you can make 3 different things. Trunks and Goten came up to demonstrate it together. The boys showed a dresser, then they changed it back to turn the knob only to throw the capsule again but this time a bed, and for the final knob turning time a small model of the capsule corp building came out. The best part about it was that it could be separated into 3 individual parts too. Also, of course, the brilliant Bulma had a small tank to dip the special capsules to prove it's waterproof and that to turn off the light to show evidence that it can needlessly glow in the dark.

Marron and Mai came out to show capsule corps clothing and that it could change like magic and it wasn't a capsule, so how they were able to change so fast in front of everyone remains a mystery, all they had to do was picture an outfit and they can be cosplayers in no time or get ready for special events making their appearance the least of their worries and the way their hair looked can also be changed. Shu and Pilaf came out to show the guy versions of the outfits that the two girls put on display.

Bulma even made an invention that rearranges old parts that are not available anymore of older inventions that once were used every day but became outdated; however, with Bulma's brilliant thinking she was able to make any advanced upgrade that makes the time working contractions goes beyond any current event thanks to her invention. So things are reusable and will never be wasted as everything should have a purpose.

Misty came back out with Goten and Trunks. The two boys were carrying furniture and Misty seemed to be pointing at it and in result, it appeared to scan the furniture and Misty held what could be described as a pin and just like magic the furniture lifted itself into the air. Bulma revealed that it's for picking up and rearranging items across your house for ease, making clean-up a lot easier Misty then mouthed to Trunks of how it needed it. Trunks ignored his friend and continued.

Last but not least...

* * *

Meanwhile, a mysterious creature from the 12th universe appeared on Earth. Precuses was the name of this legendary race. Unlike Saiyans (without tails) and Tuffles that could be easily mistaken as humans, these humanoids have more distinct features to tell they are indeed their race. Precuses have pointed ears like elves they are born with red markings on their arms and legs. They are also rather dashing in the looks department and can solve any situation they find themselves in and many other special abilities. The people of the 12th universe believes that Precuses doesn't exist or if they do believe they exist they also believe that these creatures just don't want to be seen.

One Precus makes his way to his destination of capsule corp as an unexpected guest. His name was Cal, who had no home or even a memory of what went on, he didn't know his own name but he somehow found his way on Earth but it would have everyone who could sense energy shiver in fear...unless those particular people likes thrills and how convenient that they do!

* * *

Back at Capsule corp Bulma was showing Lemon's Legacy Log, it turns out that you can see Lemon as an infant even before she was born. Bulma figured out that the reason why Misty and her Azurill, Trunks, the sons of Goku, and herself were trapped into a point of Lemon's time where they've seen as a child rather than an infant was because of the setting that no one seemed to check. Bulma also found out that there was a speed processor, which can allow the watchers of the log see exactly what happened in the exact amount of time it took place or slower, but luckily for Bulma and everyone else the speed processor was set to 'fast' or 'just a glimpse of Lemon's life'. The blue-haired inventor also made sure there was a way out, which was speeding up the processor to Lemon's latest memory. Apparently, it was like watching a movie with you inside of it, although you have no effect to the simulation but you can pause rewind and fast forward. Whatever memory was lost you can find it and see what really happened because like a camera filming an actor, the log doesn't lie on what was done and there are no special effects to be added.

The critics seemed somewhat awed as Bulma could tell. For anyone else who would see the looks on their faces seemed like they had no emotion rather if it were amused or not. They even test out the device without any memory chip because the brilliant Bulma had to make that extra upgrade for more than one person, those who died, and best of all people who were forgotten can be remembered once more and as for unclarified history can be clarified. The log didn't need a memory chip because they are different types of memory processors to activate it, yes Lemon's technology in her own invention was far more a dangerous with parts that couldn't be found on Earth and that includes the memory chip; however that didn't stop the epic Bulma from figuring out a way to upgrade it, actually the advantage of not having certain parts made, gave the opportunity to work around it and discover something else and the unstoppable Bulma took that great chance to the extreme to see what could be created beyond to even the advances that she didn't have in the first place. As for the original log that had Lemon's memory chip in it was put on a special display in a special safety chamber since it was the start of something great to which Bulma seemingly ended.

Soon everyone started to make their departure the children that decided to volunteer for their rich adult friend stayed back and played with the inventions some more with the help of Azurill and Psyduck making it that much more fun by having the blue baby Pokemon squirt water on everyone and to really unintentionally test the waterproof ability of each invention. Just then something stopped Goten and Trunks in their tracks to have them frozen in place. Misty noticed the awkward silence.

"Guys, What's wrong?" She asked.

The two boys said nothing. "You need to use the bathroom," she guessed. Misty then realize the small smiles that appeared on their faces and their fists trembling with what could be taken as fear but really it was excitement.

The red haired girl frowned. "No. Not this time without me. I'm coming I want to see you guys in action as a team," Misty was up in front of them.

"You can go ahead and have both your whale and Azurill splash water on wounds all you want but you're not coming."Trunks stated not looking into the eyes of his friend.

"What Trunks means is that it's for the best," Goten reasoned who, unlike Trunks was facing her.

Misty inhaled it all in and took a breath then she smiled. "Too bad I'm coming and there's no stopping me. I can take care of myself!" she said confidently.

Mai and the others were watching, she then came up to back up her friend alongside Marron. "That goes for the rest of us Trunks. We girls may look small and fragile but we're all as tough as nails," the raven-haired girl said.

"Yeah, after all, we are friends with you guys and that's a risk itself...No offense," Marron stated her reason.

The two boys sighed in defeat, "Fine you win, but we're only taking Misty since the less the people the less likely they are to get hurt or in the way," Trunks said.

Next thing everyone knew Misty was scooped up by Trunks to fly out of the building of capsule corp and head straight to the mystery energy signature as Goten followed him not far behind leaving the Pilaf gang and Marron (who had Azurill in her arms and Psyduck at her side) Stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

 **I wasn't going to end the chapter here but since it's been awhile that I updated and I have other things to look back into the story to fix things are going a little too slow for me. Sorry for the wait, I appreciate you reading this chapter even though it's not that worthwhile, yet if you like it I'm glad you do. This chapter was supposed to have more on what a Precus is and I have no idea, all I know it should be something that's able to fight with Goku. I feel like that all of it should be put in the next chapter on what a Precus is who Cal is because to be honest I do have some idea but I'm not quite there yet.**

 **Splash's family still isn't found and everyone who was out at sea gave up at that point.**

 **Please review for suggestions and favor my story and I'll favor one story of your choice but not authors. Also, please no matter who you're reviewing or where just don't be mean and try your best to be kind.**


	26. A peculiar intruder

**Hey, maybe you'll get a better picture of what a Precus is because perhaps I got something that'll get you interested but if it's not something you were hoping for please let me know and leave some suggestions if you do I'll give you credit for helping me out and that's a promise!**

 **I may own Cal and Precuses but never were to I own Saiyans or Pokemon or anything from DBZ or... Pokemon those belongs to our beloved authors Akira Toriyama and Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

Not far in the sky from capsule corp, our trio reached the energy they been tracking down. Misty was the only one who looked confused since she didn't know what the big deal was. The guy in front of them appeared harmless like Ash's Pikachu but also like Ash's Pikachu looks can be deceiving.

"Hello, do you know where I am or where I am from? I seemed to have lost track of...everything," Said the creature politely full of bewilderment. He didn't know his name was Cal and that he was a Precus. All he apparently did know was how to talk let alone speaking just the right language to the people he appeared in front of and he also had some knowledge of his experience, he did know some things but the tone in his voice also says that he knows when to tell the truth.

"Like what?" The pretty carrot colored haired Orca trainer asked.

The creature looked at her with a sparkly background in the back, she was stunning. In her eyes, she saw that he was handsome for a guy with markings all over his arms, he also appeared youthful, yet Misty didn't seem to have anywhere near the same exact amount of attraction as that she obliviously effected on him. The only other thing he knew was that he did find interest in him. She also noticed he had a mixture of rainbowed colored hair that it was neatly spiked up and short. He had light pink eyes however, he made it work like how Trunks makes his lavender hair work. He was shirtless and despite his buffed appearance, he was very youthful in the looks department also like Goten and Trunks. His skin was light green but it was hardly noticeable.

He then snapped out of his trance, "I'm sorry...I've lost track of where I'm from or what's my name or even what I am," he began explaining trying to keep his eyes off of the girl. "The only things I do remember was landing on this planet with my space pod then flying towards you guys with no way of knowing how we met up and how I was able to fly in the first place," he said.

"How would you know the space pod is yours or not?" Goten asked.

His two friends in front of him both turned their heads showing a face that says 'not now and not important'. Instead of the mysterious creature ignoring him he decided to answer anyway.

"It's a feeling, I guess," he shrugged. Having the three turn back to him after he said it.

"Might as well let it be his, I mean for all we know it might be all he has," Misty said. "Besides if he said it is rather if he has no memory or memory that's good enough for me," she smiled.

"Or he could've stolen it," Trunks objected to the girl in his arms.

"Innocent until proven guilty," she narrowed his eyes at his unbelievable pessimistic behavior.

"These days it's actually guilty until proven innocent," he protested. Goten scratched his head in confusion at his friends. "Hey, guys?" he asked getting their attention.

"Yes?" they responded in unison.

"Wouldn't either one work? Or don't they have the same meaning? Because it seems to me no matter what you do or how you look at it, you're still stuck with a large picture and trying to figure out the small problem," Goten said frying everyone's, including his own brain while he said it.

"Nevermind," he mumbled.

"Please, Goten don't talk anymore. When something smart does come out of that mouth of yours no one understands it," Trunks practically begged him.

Misty elbowed her friend that was currently in the arms of. It had no effect on him but it was enough to get his attention,"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being mean," she answered.

He scoffed, "Pa-lease, quit acting you're kind like a princess, Princess," he told the girl in his arms.

She rolled her eyes," Says the guy who just gave me that nickname," it was her turn to scoff but to her own style, she folded her arms facing away from him as if she were trying to ignore the person who was still carrying her.

"Excuse me for being selfish but can we get back to me," the mysterious being cleared his throat."In case you've forgotten, I'm lost and I don't even know my own name or anything besides the fact I seem to be the reason for your argument," he said.

The trio looked at him,"How are you at fault?"Misty asked not waiting for an answer. "You're right though we do have to help you out you can come and get helped by Bulma and Gohan," she once again showed off her radiant smile.

"But first...can we please beat him up?" Goten asked in the most humble way possible. Cal seemed to be startled at this. "I mean, dude you have incredible strength and I really want to see how bad I stand a chance against you is all," Goten tried to assure him, however, plans were backfired as Cal continued being scared and confused.

"Goten! I bet he didn't know he was powerful until now, and besides don't you think it'll be a better fight he knew how to fight himself?" she inquired.

"Carrying on, let's just get this over with already I'm getting tired and as for you Misty, you need to trust me on this," Trunks interrupted in order to get down to business.

Misty looked up towards him confusingly, "Why do I need to-" before she could finish she was tossed in the air. "Goten catch her for me, while I take our new friend here inside for Gohan and my mom to help him out then we can kick his butt after we get his memories back," he smoked towards his friend from behind both of them ignoring the fainted screams of "You are so dead Trunks! After this, I'm never letting you carry me again! When I get my hands on you, you're going to regret tossing me!" coming from Misty who was soon caught by Goten.

Trunks grabbed the mystery visitor's hand and lead him inside of capsule corp building in order to be checked by Bulma and Gohan. Goten and Misty looked at each other given both of the expression that they don't what Trunks were up to. Goten then flew to follow his friend to his home.

Once on the ground, Goten put Misty gently down and together where Goten sensed Trunks' and Cal's (they still don't know his name) energy they ended up at the Brief's laboratory. Goten still didn't have a clue on what Trunks were trying to accomplish but by Misty remembering her first time in the lab she was able to figure it out on why Trunks was taking him to the lab. Trunks were using the lab to help find out what exactly what he was.

"Trunks, we know for a fact he's not from here, and I highly doubt he's human or anything like that," she spoke to him. At first, she thought he was going to take a drop of the mystery visitor's blood, but she didn't see Trunks take out any needles or Petri dishes, for that matter. She did, however, see an unusual machine.

"I know, but this can scan these marks because I have a feeling that these translate to something important," Trunks said.

"In the meantime, I want you guys to get my mom and his space pod," Trunks told his friends and they nodded. "I could be wrong about this," he said rather lowly.

"Alright, but I think it's a good idea to also have my brother on board with this," Goten suggested.

"Isn't he at a convention of some sort?" Misty asked looking at him.

"Yeah but we really need to help this guy bring his memory back, I'm sure Gohan would understand," a certained Goten said.

"In that case you get him, Misty you stay here and make sure our visitor doesn't touch anything," Trunks looked back and forth at the two, realized it wasn't a good idea because Trunks couldn't really trust him, it was bad enough he was in his home, but letting a guy with his kind of power alone with a girl who's strong but lacks experience with combat skills so it wasn't a good idea. Trunks may not stand a chance against Cal but he knew he stood a better chance than Misty.

"Trunks, is there something wrong?" Misty noticed he was a little dazed out.

Trunks shook his head back to reality. "Huh? What?" he was still trying to think.

"You were saying I should stay here with Cal while Goten gets Gohan and you..." she prompted him to continue.

He then remembered what he was going to say but decided not to go through with it,"Oh yeah! Um...scratch that, Misty, you go find my mom and tell the others we're here and that we have a visitor, and that _I'll_ stay here with our friend," Trunks said who was looking at their visitor that remained completely silent throughout the time he went into the building and kept looking down as if saying he was anxious about being there.

"I'm still going to find Gohan," Goten rushed out of the building to get his brother.

"That part of the plan hasn't changed," Trunks sighed talking to himself despite there are two other inhabitants in the room.

Misty then announced,"Okay time for me to go! See ya!" she ran out the door and turn to where she believed everyone else was. What was running through her thoughts as she ran through the halls that she'll get Trunks for sure for not having her see a fight.

It was just Trunks and Cal. Trunks didn't know that but Cal did. Both of them stayed in their place in silence as Cal smirked unknownst to Trunks that Cal was planning on how to get Goku and Vegeta to return but first he had to wait for Gohan and Goten.

* * *

 **First I just want to say I had so many ideas for Cal and I wanted it to be interesting on my part. Another thing is I edited to other chapters like when Lemon came in and destroyed the humans there it was because she assumed they were allies with the Saiyans not because she thought they were Saiyans themselves since you know she's suppose to be intelligent and no one would think that regardless of how smart they are. It's things like that and I really didn't change the plot of the story as of chapter 24 Daisy, Violet, and Lily along with Tracey or anyone who was worrying that she was gone is possibly put into a mental hospital but that would only make this story interesting.**

 **Don't forget to review and revise, and keep a good heart 24/7, I know you can do it! Always stand up for others and stop the hate before it's too late. I wouldn't want you to also be responsible for hurting others and when standing up to a bully or cyberbully be kind and phrase it in the best way.**


	27. Simply Stupid

**I plan on this story no more than 40 chapters because like I said none of this was supposed to happen in the first place which is why I had to make really weird and detailed summaries since those moments that were mentioned was going to have more to it, however, I really want to get this story done, at the same time make it the way I want.**

 **Dragonball and Pokemon franchises you should know by now who owns them and it's NOT me.**

 **Guess what? You made it to Chapter 27!**

 **Warning this chapter may escalate too quickly for your taste.**

* * *

Misty was running into the halls of capsule corp. She along with Trunks and Goten weren't gone for long, maybe an hour at most. The girl knew that everyone would still be helping out with either the animals in the reserve or cleaning up. Knowing her younger friends full well they were most likely hanging out with the creatures, so that was where she was heading, then afterward she would go and find the adults that actually took the responsibility and clean up.

Just as she suspected she saw Marron with her Azurill and her Psyduck near some young dinosaurs. Two thirds of the Pilaf gang was playing with the other types of animals as well. At that moment Mai noticed Misty walking in and smiled.

"Yo Misty, over here!" Mai gestured Misty over to the position she was in. Misty went towards Mai without a second thought.

"Hey, Mai it's good to see you again!" she smiled at the raven-haired girl.

"So Misty please tell me what happened," Mai urged her on for details to which Misty happily oblige and bored Pilaf and Shu to the other side of the reserve after Misty finally got her last information on Trunks. Marron came up to them and joined the chatting party.

The three girls then giggled and chatted for a bit about the funny and sad moments they shared along with their small adventures both of them and Marron had together. It was always like this even if there was something different and no judgment because that's the rule especially if it's a secret. There was always something to say no matter what.

Things like shopping, wondering how in the world the boys keep up their fighting habits as well if they're good for anything else such as painting, drawing, playing an instrument, sing, dance or if they read or write as a two girls agreed that the boys should find something other than fighting that interests them and that they should start with those basic common talents to come across despite not being a professional on those things themselves. The two also debated on some things as well but never really argue. There was also other random things for them to chat from time to time but as of now, they had business to handle.

Mai and Misty decided to head back to the laboratory as Marron decided to head on and search for Bulma. Azurill was back in Misty's arms, Psyduck was returned to his Pokeball, and the remainder of the Pilaf gang was still in the reserve without noticing that the girls are gone.

The two girls walked in the room that contained a grumpy looking boy who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, looking at them, and a creature that appears to be human, but isn't, he was sitting on a counter looking at his hands as if he'd done something wrong, however his face couldn't be seen, let alone noticing any sign of guilt express upon his handsome features.

When he looked up his face spread happiness when he saw Misty. "Hello Misty," Cal (they still don't know) greeted warmly. Trunks also looked at the two girls, one happened to be his girlfriend and the other is his gal pal that potentially has a crush on his best friend Goten, he greeted the both of them with a small smile. Mai smiled back at her boyfriend while Misty mostly paid attention to Cal's greeting.

"Aw, even though you lost your memory, you can still remember my name," Misty gushed.

Cal replied back,"Of course, how could I forget such beauty in my presence?" he wasn't really expecting an answer in return.

"If by beauty is how you remember stuff then here's my friend Mai, another person you won't forget," Misty introduced her currently blushing friend.

Trunks were still leaning on the wall,"Hey now Misty don't go stealing Mai away from me," he said as if he were being serious but he was joking.

Misty decided to play along,"Hmph! You should let Mai decide Trunks, shame on you for making the decisions for her," she crossed her arms together because deep down she did mean it. No one should choose the fate of anyone, no matter what.

Mai decided to cut in since the conversation was about her,"Misty's right and I choose her and Marron as my best friends and you as my boyfriend," she giggled, having Misty giggle along with her and Trunks rolling his eyes at the girls. Azurill chanted her name with glee still in her trainer's arms.

After that little fun, the four people were soon 17 as Bulma holding her daughter walking with Marron followed by Marron's parents, Misty's adoptive parents, and Chiaotzu came quickly into the room and then about 5 minutes later, Goten came with his brother, floating niece, and sister in law. Chichi most likely didn't want to be part of this alien nonsense and as for Bulma's parents they possibly just want work to be done. Shu and Pilaf must've lost track of time.

"Can you please help this guy?" Goten asked his brother with pleading eyes.

Gohan shrugged,"I guess since you dragged me and my family all the way here for this so it must be important," Goten's eyes sparkle in excitement.

Videl looked at her husband who was usually in a good mood but today he seemed a bit more stressed. "On the bright side Gohan you can call for another appointment," Videl smiled at her husband, who smiled back in return. "Besides isn't it sweet Goten asked for you of all people to help him?" she continued to comfort Gohan.

"You're right about that Videl," he smiled back sincerely.

After when the couple looked at him confusingly Gohan went towards the boy/man to check on him alongside Bulma and kept mumbling questions to himself like if his markings on his body or if the ears could indicate he's an elf. Bulma also asked many questions to herself as she got some of his blood to check his health, neither her or Gohan was an expert in the medical field but Bulma did have an invention prepared for health and to help doctors for every hospital in the world. With her special invention, she can also send the results as the hospitals can send anything she might need from them such as records.

"We don't know what exactly what you are but we can you by human standards you seem physically fit, a little too well in fact. As for your mental health, we can't measure that perfectly since your brain is a bit different from ours," Bulma concluded.

Out of nowhere Vegeta with Goku, Piccolo and Whis before them. Whis looked at Cal,"Why is a Precus here of all things?" he asked.

"So I take it you're Vegeta and Goku then am I right?" the Precus asked ignoring everyone's outburst and facing the two guys who came in.

"Yes, we are," Goku said not knowing what he was really getting himself into.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Piccolo asked getting a bad vibe from this guy.

"Wait a sec how come you know their names?" asked Misty.

"He apparently doesn't know mine," Piccolo said way too seriously.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Cal and I'm here for any strong warrior in this world," Cal said as he began to be in a focused trance an having everybody glow in the room to become live tattoos on Cal's body. Whis, Misty, Azurill, and Cal were the only ones still standing. Everyone else was on Cal's body still moving as if they weren't on his body.

"What's the big idea I'm not a warrior!" Bulma exclaimed from Cal's skin. "Also, Pan and Bulla here are too young to be warriors despite their strength," she added.

"I'm not either," the voice belonged to Mai. "How come I'm here if being a fighter is the case?" Marron's voiced asked.

"Same here, I'm retired as one," Krillin's voice also came from the outside of Cal's body. Other small complaints tried to be done physically as Goku and Vegeta and their sons plus Piccolo tried to pull out all the stops such as basic punching and kicking followed by many types of ki attacks through Cal's skin both in and out, mostly trying to get to pierce through his body, but that could lead to them killing everyone since they are a part of him. It wouldn't matter anyway because they kept failing with luck of not killing anybody in the process.

An aggravated Cal yelled,"Enough!" causing everyone's loud murmurs turn down to silence. Goku and Vegeta stopped trying to do attacks.

While rubbing his temples Cal himself started to keep quiet himself. Misty was having an awkward moment not having a clue to say anything. Whis was behind her standing calm and still the entire time.

"Um... if you don't mind me asking, how come you didn't take me too?" she asked hesitantly.

Cal looked towards her to show her a smile in order to tell her there's no need to be scared. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked pulling off a goofy grin.

Misty shook her head. "Not at all, I also want to know why Mr. Whis is still here," she said.

"Because the plot demands I don't trap him but as for you, it's the same and different," he answered.

Misty didn't really understand what he was talking about 'plot' or 'same and different', so all she could do was stay still.

The people on Cal's body were also figuring out what he said. "Dude what do you mean plot? We're not in a story or a movie," Goten said then faced Trunks "Are we?" Who in response ignored his friend.

"Just how Whis here just came in transporting in this particular room with Vegeta and Goku when they could've just appeared outside, not to mention the fact that Pan's younger than Bulla, when in Dragon ball super she's older but since this author believes that Pan's suppose to be younger no matter what she put in this story," Cal ignored the people coming from his body and continued. "I have to thank the author, though, she wanted to me to know about her existence that way she doesn't have to waste her time for me to pretend to not know anything in order to me find about Goku or Vegeta to get information so instead she made me a fan of them that I do know about them, of course not as big as she is," Cal couldn't help but add.

Misty shook herself back into reality "I'm sorry but what do you want with me again?" she asked not knowing if that was she wanted to know anymore.

"Simple, I love you and want you to be my bride," Cal said sweetly.

Everyone except for 18, Piccolo, and Vegeta gasped from Cal's body. "He's really that straight forward isn't he?" 18 said unfazed.

"There's no way you're going to marry my daughter, she's 11!" Tien exclaimed, who usually keeps his cool but now he has a daughter a new instinct made him a new kind of protective person regardless if she was adopted or not. Launch in her sweetheart personality tried to calm her raging husband that she's not used to and as for Chiaotzu a friend and surrogated father that he was also trying to get the hang of.

"W-what?" she stuttered. "Please let Goten be right on this being a movie or a book," Misty begs in the angle where she believes Goten is in.

"Probably not, there are arranged marriages all the time no matter where the two people are from or their age, so what makes this any different?" she heard Mai's voice asked.

"Mai, not helping!" Misty moved a step back from Cal.

"Misty, it's alright he can't force you to marry him,"Whis reassured her. Misty looked over her shoulder to see the blue-skinned attendant. "Best of all because he loves you he can't force you to be his marking unless you agree to it," he finished informing her. Misty pondered at this.

* * *

 **You don't have to read this part these are just other ideas for these characters that I had.**

 **Note: I probably will be occasionally doing this in other chapters**

In the back, Cal kept blabbing the people on his body that 'the author' wanted Mai to get lost forever from the Dragonball series and have Misty as Trunks' love interest or at least a new female character to the series because 'the author' believes that there should be more female characters in the show because making female character that's supposed to be older than his mom younger by Dragonballs in two different futures is just a bit much for her.

Cal was also explaining to them that another reason why 'the author of this story' was making him know all this so 'the readers' can understand why without the author constantly explaining in bold letters and also that she sincerely apologizes to 'the readers' if they don't understand and that the fact he wasn't thought of in the first place because the author sucks at action scenes and why Cal was talking about the author that way the plot progresses, also the fact the readers should already know that him and Lemon weren't supposed to be in this story at all but Dragonball has to have villains crossover or not. The Precus also considers Lemon, Fin, Splash, Coral, and Clambert as his siblings. Even though he never meant nor heard of them. Lemon was supposed to be the sympathetic genius villain while he was supposed to be the heroic betrayal one.

Misty's admirer was talking about different scenarios of the author making 'this story' like how she wanted Misty to be a Tuffle and perhaps have a little rivalry with Trunks or maybe another Romeo and Juliet story. Apparently, there were many scenarios of Goten, Trunks, and Misty already being friends before the start of 'the Pokemon series' and they would often end up with both Trunks and Goten kissing her on her cheeks at the same time with Ash, Gary, and Brock, witnessing it all and resulted in Brock teasing her. As for another scenario, Misty would be a dragon ball hero and her hair would transform into thick purple streaks with her original orange hair still taking most of her hair and it'll be longer put into low pigtails, and depending on which Trunks that would determine her outfit.

"That actually sounds kind of neat," Marron said.

"What do you mean like Romeo and Juliet?" Trunks grumbled. Mai was glaring at her boyfriend. Cal wasn't giving them any more time to talk.

If Mirai, then it would be a long sleeved black suit that the pants part reach up to her mid thigh and she would wear a belt around her waist that's similar to Mirai Trunks' and she would wear a blue vest, and similar combat boots to Trunks, except it, would go up to her knees with a similar sword. The same kind of boots for her kid Trunks attire, Teal pants with an orange waistline, teal tube top, and orange wristbands. Akina or Forte would be her best friend and either way they would tease about being a good looking couple with Trunks. In no matter what situation Misty was put as she was always one the best and youngest dragon ball hero and at the same time she may be close to all the other heroes and in each scenario, she wouldn't want to be a warrior because she wasn't the type to sacrifice in a serious way. It was always Trunks who told her 'once a dragon ball hero is always a dragon ball hero,' amongst other things to comfort her.

"Sounds kind of like him now," Gohan teased.

"I agree," 18 said.

"Even I of all people have to second that," Piccolo said emotionless.

Sometimes in the ideas of the author, Misty would want to spar with Trunks, and it was never a good idea even though she would always win because he would forfeit and afterward he tells her to be his at his side instead of his opponent because he fights stronger that way. Goten, Gary, Ash, and Brock was often there to witness it in the making. Gary was often used because 'like Trunks' he was a cocky boy who was rich from his grandfather and great in a particular type of battlefield, but that was where the similarities ended. In some scenarios, where Gary and Trunks would already know each other and Trunks would hug Misty because he was friends with her just like Goten, then start to have pity for Misty of meeting Gary. Trunks would often portray as the overprotective childhood friend or maybe even the mentor figure.

"Who's Gary again?" Goku asked.

"Does it matter Kakarot? If you haven't noticed we're stuck to a body," Vegeta said.

Cal continued to ramble on other situations where Misty was a surfer or Trunks and Misty had to dance rather if the author made it a competition thing, fighting style type movement, or just another thing to learn. The author did have them actually become an official couple in some events. One, in particular, was when Trunks' 'died' and Misty exchanged her life for his but if Goten was the one who told her the news, she would be embracing him as they both cried over their friend and since the author had no real ending to it and no real logic she decided to call that one quits. There were also much more to it.

There was always a bit mix of Soul Eater, Sailor Moon, and Fairy Tail into the stories. Trunks and Misty were partners Misty would always be able to summon his power which in resulting to her outfit changing and when her world she's completely helpless but can summon Trunks anytime with her portal opener and she would refuse to do so because she's either in denial she needs help or that she's too stubborn to admit she does. They would have team attacks such as using their strong bond to combine their strong feelings into ki energy or just use physical attacks. Misty would have abilities of her own such as 'Kame kiss goodbye' where she would perform a Kamehameha attack from blowing a kiss or have her Pokemon fused and use Trunks abilities or 'sparkle beam canon' which was basically a female version of 'Special beam cannon' and she would have some kind of power associated with power.

"What the heck is Soul Eater?" Trunks asked.

"Do you really want to know Trunks?" Bulma asked her son rhetorically.

"I kind of do I mean based on the title and all," he said to his mother.

"I wondering about Sailor Moon," Marron said.

"Same here but what kind of Fairy Tale?" Goten was oblivious there being an anime called 'Fairy Tail' or that it even was an anime in the first place.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that this suppose person tried to make a humiliation of one of my moves?" Piccolo asked.

 **Okay, you can stop right here under the line is where this story left off.**

* * *

"First, what do you mean he loves me, we only knew each other since today! Second how come he wants strong warriors? And third, what was he talking about different scenarios and authors?" Misty kept rambling questions.

"He knows all even his fate, and he's very loyal to it," Whis answered partly for her. "All Precuses knows how they're going to die and as for this story thing I'm just as lost as you, perhaps he's meant to be someone crazy. also just because they know all that won't prevent them from lying unless they're destined to be honest," he explained. "but the thing is we won't ever know which Precus is honest at what time and which isn't at their own time since we don't know their own destiny and what they follow," he informed her. "All Precuses are loyal even the ones who are meant to be rebels," Whis said.

"As for the forcing thing, he can only force you to be his live tattoo if he didn't love you, I know that for a fact because even the Precuses who are meant to force their unrequited love interests to anything at all aren't able to because that's the nature that was chosen for all," Whis explained.

"If we were arranged in marriage rather we know it or not then we won't be able to marry at all," Cal said from behind them causing Misty to turn to look at him.

"And as for the reason why I have your friends, I know you would want everything you love protected forever and with my control, I can have them save the world and more for the rest of my life. You see humans nor Saiyans don't live nearly as long as we do so to keep the strength around, I decided to attach them to my body so they'll stay ageless," Cal said to her.

"For nature calling won't be necessary anymore because they're attached to me, the same goes for hunger," Cal added. In other words, because everyone's attached to his body they don't need to use the bathroom or eat and gets taken care of when Cal takes care of himself in any way possible.

Raised an eyebrow not knowing rather or not if she wants to know what that part means,"Okay...back to the marriage thing," Misty said.

"I decided to make an offer and since it'll be on my behalf we should be able to get married because I still decided to marry you," Misty told Cal.

"Anything, what do you want?" Cal said with glee.

Misty turned to faced Whis once more,"Hey, is it possible for me to still marry him even though I want something out it, yes it's not love, and yes you should marry if you're in love and you feel comfortable with the person, but there's a difference between love and not being forced to," Misty clarified,"even though not being forced is one the qualities of love," she added.

"Hm," Whis scratch his chin,"I guess it could work, but what are planning on?" he asked.

Misty faced towards Cal, "In exchange for my hand in marriage you have to free my friends, brother, parents, and Vegeta," Misty proclaimed.

Everyone on Cal's body was silent with the exception of Vegeta mumbling about how 'that brat kept me separate on purpose'.

"You see it's still my decision to do this and I'm willing to do this if it means everyone's freedom, and because I'm the one who offered this little wager, it's not really forced," Misty said. The 11-year-old beauty spoke to Whis from behind her,"So would it still work?" she asked.

"If that's how you truly feel, but if there's the slightest feeling of being forced, then it won't," Whis explained from behind her and in response Misty nodded.

"Misty, don't throw your life away!" Mai shouted from the outside of Cal's body.

"Isn't there another way!?" Trunks exclaimed from Cal.

"Yeah, there has to be," Marron said.

"Maybe we are meant to figure that out," Goten suggested.

"We are, and we'll find a way to break out of here so save the wedding vows for someone else because we're gonna get out of here that way you don't have to do this," Trunks said.

"Would this someone be you?" teased Goten. Trunks glared at his friend as they were still on Cal's body, Misty couldn't see them but she can get a picture of their expressions just as well she can hear them.

"Actually there is another way," Whis said.

"There is? What do they and/or me have to do?" Misty asked before Whis could answer,"Do we have to have a dance competition? Or do I just throw a bucket of water on him, how about tickling him?" she rambled on her guesses.

"Misty there's no way something so pathetic as that could be a way to defeat this guy," Trunks shouted from Cal's body."May I remind you we're on his body like tattoos and he can manipulate our limbs but not our minds, also I bet our strength belongs to him now," Trunks said.

"It does sound kind of strange," Goku said agreeing with Trunks.

"Stupid girl with her stupid assumptions," Vegeta growled lowly.

"Cool it Vegeta, got any better ideas other than fighting?" Bulma asked her husband rhetorically.

"At least she was being creative," Piccolo defends Misty an unexpressive less way.

"Super Saiyan or not, say that about my daughter like that again and you're asking for it," Tien warned Vegeta, who didn't flinch at his words.

After Cal let them finish their conversation, he decides clear his throat to speak up "About the strength thing, yes it does belong to me but not officially," Cal cleared his throat, "You see I have to completely drain your essence to a point where you lose all your color and become my marks, but that would also mean the cost of your lives...and deaths," Cal said. "And if you were to die I can still take you as a corpse and get the strength you've obtained while living," he mumbled to the side.

"You'll never be free even in your death or my own, you'll officially belong to me, never to see the other world (again)," The Precus spoke to his 'tattoos' in a more villain like way instead of the usual polite tone he was using prior.

Misty's eyes widen in fear,"It'll be like they never existed, like the lives they had was wasted. If you live then die, it's better than nothing, however, something like that is nothing," she softly said to herself as tears begin to swell.

"So these markings are innocent people you've killed?" Goku asked with raging anger as he became SSJ God 2 form in no time flat. Gohan became SSJ2, even though he wasn't able to during the time with Lemon soon Goten and Trunks followed them as super Saiyans.

"I knew they were destined for it, and I'm not destined to absorb evil beings, it'll make me more evil if I absorb good people then the more good I become," Cal said.

"You know that it doesn't work that way!" Gohan choked.

"You're going to pay! I'll get out of here to avenge these people," Goku shouted as the entire building shook. He was trying to get out of the strong grip from the markings that began to wrap around his ankles and wrists, Vegeta soon joined the party too.

"Mr. Whis tell me he's destined to lie in this case," Misty turned slowly to Whis.

The light blue attendant sighed,"He could be telling the truth in this case for all we know," he said sadly.

"Can't you turn back time without creating any alternate worlds?" she began to sob.

"Yes I can but he's just going to do it all over again because he might be destined to kill even more people after I turn back time," he explained. "Like I said a Precus knows what's coming and they are destined for whatever comes their way," he reminded her.

Misty had her moments where her fiery temper can become violent but this was something she couldn't see herself forgiving. 'What if he was supposed to be destined to lie about keeping them safe in order for them to marry me or something like that' she thought bitterly. 'No, I refuse to let anyone get hurt and I don't care if he's stronger than a Super Saiyan God or whatever,' she thought confidently.

Misty turned to face Cal and pointed at him with one arm reached out as the other held her Pokemon, "It's one thing taking away life but death too? You better believe I won't marry you but you knew that, am I right?" she told him. "I don't care you get mad at me and take away my life you knew I enjoyed my life because of these guys," Misty let her tears fall.

"You may already know but...I WANT YOU GO AWAY! SET EVERYONE FREE AND SCRAM!" she screamed and a startled Azurill hopped out of Misty's arms as she saw her trainer run towards Cal hitting him repeatedly, Psyduck also went out of his Pokeball to help his trainer only giving weaker hits.

Cal stood there letting her hit him repeatedly while every fighter and former fighter gave their best shots throughout his body. Good thing that no one didn't seem to feel her blows.

Just then a glow appeared as Misty kept crying and fighting for her friends to be free both life and death. Misty felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Trunks who began to embrace her followed by Mai, Marron, Goten, her brother, and her parents.

The ginger girl's tears disappeared,"H-how are you.." Misty began to ask but Goten interrupted her.

"We don't know I guess you turned Super Saiyan God infinity," he joked.

"You wanted me to free them and told me you did and it's because I love you," Cal explained rather bluntly to Misty.

"So Misty had you free us because she said so?" 18 asked.

Cal nodded. "And she meant it which is why I was able to," he said.

Everyone stayed silent until Trunks broke it, "That's just a stupid defeat especially if you are meant to," all except Cal nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be a direct continuation of this one. I should've had Cal explained that one for me. I hope you guys got some clues and like this chapter. I loved making Cal the way he is even though I'm a huge fan of making your own decisions. To let you know it'll get annoying with this character because I'm that cruel.**

 **Please review and revise. No bullying of any kind, please.**


	28. Unclear Cal

**Another chapter and I hoping this will escalate a little more quickly than the last chapter although during some parts you may have forgotten where you were and that's alright. This chapter will basically only clarify some things from the previous chapter.**

 **Pokemon and DBZ obviously don't belong to me so give credit to the true geniuses.**

* * *

After what happened everyone aside from Misty, Mai, Trunks, Goten, Cal, and Misty's new family decided to head home. Azurill was back in Misty's arms, Psyduck stayed out of his Pokeball by courtesy of Misty. Bulma was in the lab after she got everyone out to the atrium. Vegeta was in the gravity time chamber. Bulla was under the watchful eye of her grandparents.

Trunks and Goten had questions to ask the newcomer. Misty and Mai had an annoyed look on their faces as if telling it was going to be a longer day than it already has been. Cal, on the other hand, calmly stared at the two boys in front of him.

"What if you're destined to know nothing?" Goten inquired. The girls groaned in unison.

Cal lightly shut his eyes and began to speak,"Then either that Precus is destined to have amnesia as well or they're meant to lie about knowing anything, you see not everyone knows what a Precus is so they can be whatever to anyone if they're up for it," he explained.

"Yeah, but if they have amnesia how are they able to follow their destinies if they don't die afterwards?" Trunks asked.

"Also, is it possible for you to be destined not to be destined and would that still be a destiny?" Goten asked.

"Goten can we not get into that much detail?" Misty pleaded him. She then turned to Cal, "And Cal please tell me you're destined to not answer that because you should know no one else wants to know," in response Cal smiled at her in reassurance and as promised he only answer Trunks' question.

"A Precus don't have to know their destinies to follow it, often like humans, which reminds me they can be human or anything by-" Cal was cut off by Misty putting her hand over his mouth.

"I think we got the fact you guys knows what's coming and what's this and that but you guys are all basically actors am I right?" Misty clarified earning a nod from Cal, she then let go of him.

"We do actually feel the emotions we are made for so you may not think I really love you due to my loyalty of so-called 'infatuation' but I really do love otherwise I wouldn't be able to be loyal to fate," he said to her.

"How would I know you're just pretending to love me and using this loyalty as an excuse and this whole time you hate me," Misty rambled on things that confused herself.

"You don't that's the beauty of my existence," Cal said without any pride. "Only I know what's coming while you don't have a clue," he finished bluntly stating.

"So if a powerful enemy was coming you won't be warning us?" Mai brings up a point. the raven haired girl had her arms crossed looking at Cal.

"Not if I was destined to because I know things happen for a reason rather if it's good or bad," he answered.

"Back to the thing about you listening to me are all Precuses like that or just you who listens to what their lovers say?" Misty asked.

"Some Precuses are destined to only listen to one person in his or her lifetime and they don't have to be their love interests, it depends on the situation and everything else, in all in all truth a Precus can be whatever," Cal tried to clarify the best he can.

"So you can be the worst guy one second and the next second you could be the greatest hero?" Trunks asked and Cal nodded.

"Dude I don't think it really works like that," Trunks told him.

"I can if I know it's meant to be," Cal sang then turned back to his 'beloved'. "Anyway Misty I know you really didn't mean the scram thing so I thank you for letting me stay here because you didn't really mean it otherwise I would be gone," he said

"But I did mean it!" Misty protested. "The thought of not trusting you with my friends, family, and Vegeta made me want you to disappear!" She exclaimed. "Look I don't know how this love interest thing works with your kind but I know I did mean it and you could be saying that because 'I suppose to react like this' or 'I just am' but look I don't want you around if you really knew everything then you would know I'm telling the truth," Misty huffed dragging Mai and her Azurill to get away from the guy who took her friends and family hostage and had the ability to take away not only their lives but their deaths with only her and her Pokemon left standing. She rather has it the other way around.

Cal watched them walked away and then faced Goten and Trunks, "You can say I exist because of Ever After High, but in truth, because I'm made up I can be anything anybody wants me to be just like any written character in a book or story in general but what's really official is where I originated from and that's the author, yes inspiration is what created me but so did the author's gatherings of me to be created thus making her the original creator or should I say my mom?" Cal was given confused looks on the two boys.

"Why are we back this again?" Trunks asked.

"Author? You're real and if your mom is saying you're not then she's not a very good mommy," Goten said cutely.

"Don't talk about my mom like that!" Cal barked for the first time," She's a reason along with many others on why you're able to meet Misty. Why I became stronger because no one could sense a super Saiyan God's power level, mom had me know that information that way I'm able to detect how strong a Super Saiyan God is and learn how to become stronger than one," The Precus defends his 'mother'.

"We're sorry" Goten and Trunks apologized for their actions and even though they generally meant it, they still thought Cal was crazy. But still, he did know everything, of course, they weren't 100% that he did but aside from the author thing, he did know a fair amount of stuff that no one mentioned.

"She had many scenarios too as I mentioned before and that I'll mention again," Cal continued calming down. He began to tell the author's other scenarios.

* * *

 **You can just skip this part if you want, just go to the next horizontal line.**

 **I'll you know in bold letters.**

The author wanted Misty to be friends with Preteen Gohan before the Cell games have started. Gohan would be feeling down and he would find Misty and she would pump him up for the fight and later on she would be watching cheering him on in the Cell games and having faith in him that he'll win. Misty was also Gohan's cousin because if Bulma had a sister that no one knew of until last minute, why couldn't Chichi have a sibling either? Or the Ox-King would have at least one sibling that would be the parent of Misty and her sisters and that would make Chichi Misty's cousin. Grandpa Gohan could possibly have kids of his own that was never seen and because he was thought of a 'lunatic' by his family Goku never met his 'cousin' Misty.

Bulma would also be Misty's aunt due to Tights apparently having daughters. However, it still wouldn't make sense because the Pokemon world and the world of Dragon Ball Z were obviously two different worlds even if it were made by the same author, which it wasn't.

The author wanted no bloodline between Trunks and Misty or Misty and Goten, so it was either childhood friends that didn't forget each other or meeting for the first time.

If Misty knew Trunks and/or Goten prior before the series then that would mean she didn't need the bike. Goten and Trunks are both kind enough to give her a hand no matter how stubborn she might be towards them and whatever situation she was in with team rocket her 'friends' would've sense she was in danger and got her out of there in no time with no problem. That's why the author didn't use that situation as much as she did like the idea, she mostly likes it when the story is relatable in the best way it can, which is why unlimited universes exists instead of the original 12, there needs to be another that way Arceus really did create the Pokemon world.

As for DB hero Misty, she's partners with either Trunks from both timelines or kid Gohan. Misty would be like a DigiDestined based from the idea of Digimon, except they're called signature partners/characters. Misty would be 'real' but Trunks would be 'fake' or that's what she came to believe, it wouldn't matter to the author that if they met prior to the series or not, the idea just seemed too much for the author, even though she does like it. The bond has to be strong like Soul's and Maka's. Trunks could be summoned anytime just like Lucy's spirits from Fairy Tail, and there's even a type of contract, Trunks/Gohan can't be busy of saving their own world even if Misty's is in parallel, which is taken to an understandable agreement.

There would be Bad guys from any world and it would be up to Misty and Trunks/Gohan (if Gohan/Trunks wasn't already busy with his saving his own world or another) to stop them. Misty can't activate her power in her own world unless she had some kind of special upgrade, so Trunks or Gohan would always be the one to save her if she gets into trouble. Misty has Kame kiss goodbye, Royal rebound, burning blades, power princess's punch, kerosine kick, and mighty majesty are some of her own special skills that she could only acquire if she weren't in her own world. The same enemies would also reappear as if they were never defeated but as heroes you never give up which means the hero station was always open.

Misty can activate Goten anytime she likes if Akina (Goten's Dragonball hero partner/trainee) isn't busy with Goten or if Goten isn't busy saving the world. The same goes around if Misty isn't using Trunks/Mirai or Trunks isn't busy at all, which should be a better option from Akina's part due to there being two Trunks. But if Misty needs Trunks then most likely Mirai Trunks would appear at her side since the reason why Akina would summon Trunks in the first place is to fuse with Goten. However if Misty needs Gotenks but Akina is asking for Goten then as his rightful partner Akina would get her partner back even if the 30 minutes weren't up.

As for Misty being the partner of Gohan, she can't summon anyone else but she can 'evolve' him by the power of friendship to turn the once shy Gohan into the brave and strong warrior he was during the Cell games, the friendship part was proven with a passionate hug and the purpose of it was to get that humorous Pokemon reference intact. When visiting the Dragonball world as a Dragon ball hero, Misty can choose any type of location where she can become the hero of any place at any time, and the author's idea was similar to guilds from Fairy Tail, in other words, it's basically job requests, only it's in more distant places and you're chosen as a hero by chance and you could really just be anyone. The goal was to always make everyone better at everything they try each day and it was always good to try new things since trying something new was a requirement for being a Dragon ball hero.

When visiting the Dragonball world as a Dragon ball hero, Misty can choose any type of location where she can become the hero of any place at any time, and the author's idea was similar to guilds from Fairy Tail, in other words, it's basically job requests, only you don't get paid in any sort of way and there's only one 'guild' that activates your power except in your own world and 'jobs' take places with more distant, difficulty is never known so you could be a beginner but take a hardcore classification 'job' yet you never knew you did. You're chosen as a hero by chance and you could really just be anyone. The goal was to always make everyone better at everything they try each day and it was always good to try new things since trying something new was a requirement for being a Dragon ball hero. You didn't have to be a warrior and even being your hero counts. It didn't matter where you're from, there's always a place for you as a Dragonball hero. You can even be a villain, which was an idea of the author to make an android Misty and later because of Mirai Trunks have her redeemed to the side of good, which is ironic because of Trunks' bad experience with androids, he decides to give her a chance.

There were some expectations because as a Dragonball hero you're more likely to date someone within the group due to always being the hero that saves the day and because no one wants to die alone yet have their glory as a hero, you tend to date, other heroes. Misty being no exception, who was always the one who's the most serious about her duty as a hero, and never bothers to take a break, or have anyone near her do so, she was kind of like Erza or Maka, only younger and the fact she may have skill but she wasn't the strongest female rather if she was a Saiyan or android. Misty also had her Pokemon in the world of Dragon ball to train. Another difference was that she acted too mighty for her own sake and gloats when she's right about something or she accomplished a difficult task. In these types of scenarios, deep down, she would always think about if she really wanted to do what she does, so there was a bit more to her.

The author apparently only heard of the game 'Dragon Ball heroes' and saw preview trailers, but instead of figuring out any rules for the game, she decided to make her own ideas of using Misty and the Pokemon world as the main battlefield. Where Misty can battle other 'players', even though the idea was based on the game it doesn't get more real. Not that the author was throwing sword art online into the mix, but if you die you die for real. You're the 'avatar' of a parallel universe pretending to be a video game to your world and that what makes it different, the author was mostly going for Alice in Wonderland 2010 version type theme, instead of video games being just as important as real life theme that sword art online holds, which the author knows herself knows it wouldn't work. As Misty has her stubborn Saiyan like attitude she would be the perfect character of being in denial that the world she's a 'player' as is real rather than the other way around. She convinces herself that everyone else is foolish and she's the only one who got her facts straight. In all in all truth, the author wanted another scenario where Misty is right about it and she had to prove it but herself first before the video game controls her.

There would be scenarios that Misty and her friends watched Team Four Star videos and reacted to them in a certain way and that would be the situation where the world of DragonBall Z is fake but has to merchandise to the Pokemon world. Another story that the author wanted to do for Halloween was that Ash, Misty, and Brock dressed as Pan, Trunks, and Goku from DBGT. Misty would be Pan (except with a black bandana), Ash would be the kid Goku, and Brock would be a more flirtatious and less handsome (sorry Brock fans) Trunks but because the author didn't finish this story she decided not to write the story.

 **Okay, I'm done now after the line is the story.**

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know Misty was related to me," Goten said cluelessly as he referred to the many scenarios (above) of Misty. He continued to mumble to himself, 'she's my cousin, first cousin, second cousin, Trunks' cousin too, which means we are relatives!' Goten was oblivious to the face faltered Trunks and Cal who stared blankly.

"Okay, I think it's best to call it a day wouldn't you say?" Trunks asked Cal.

"Sure I guess, and don't worry I promise I won't betray you this time," Cal said.

"Are you sure you're not destined to break that promise," Trunks covered his own mouth.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not but you're not meant to defeat me, no one is because I'm stronger than all of you," Cal reminded him. Trunks clenched his hands at the guy who trapped him and almost everyone he cared about as his own living tattoos. It was for protection but there was no guarantee of that. Like there's no guarantee Cal won't kill everyone in their sleep, but it's a risk that Trunks will have to take because he can't stay awake forever.

* * *

 **Please review and favorite if you want. Always be kind to others no matter what in the best way you can.**

 **Chapters 19,20, and 21 are changed to 18 staying put at the marine park with her daughter, Bulla, Misty, and Pan. Goten had to be the one carry Krillin to the lookout.**


	29. Free Splash!

**Okay, so I've gotten a little carried away with Cal 'knowing everything' and is 'destined' to do certain things. I'm sorry I'm just excited to tell you other stories that I wanted to do but couldn't because I only wanted to do one pair of crossovers. Yes I'm aware some of the plotlines are a bit better than this story, but along with some other things there's more to those stories and I do like them but this one I want to get done and if you guys read the scenarios I'll be more than happy to tell you some more, or should I say Cal should tell you?**

 **No matter which scenarios I used, Satoshi Tajiri still owns Pokemon and Akira Toriyama owns DBZ.**

 **Warning this chapter may also escalate quickly**

* * *

 _It's been about 3 months since Cal's encounter who stayed with the crew because he had no one else to go and because he's rather strong had a choice but to take him even though he could kill them at anytime he can also help them if he's destined to it. However, rather than everyone being panicked or scared by it, they were mostly annoyed because if the guy knows everything he'll know how to revive a person who died of natural causes to back alive in the most simplest way possible but won't tell anyone because he's not 'destined for it' as given example when Cal was asked by Trunks and Goten if they were any way for them to go level beyond any Precus or anything and teach them some highly advanced moves in the most basic way, in which Cal responds that there is and that he's not destined to teach them. 'Why aren't you destined to lie in a nice way?' Misty stood up and spoke for the boys also getting aggravated with Cal; in fact more so then the two of them combined. 'Because I'm destined, to tell the truth and/or lie in a mean way,' he would answer her working his way around her words and not falling into her trap because he's destined not to._

 _Misty was working extremely hard with Splash but had the time to evolve Azurill into Marill and Psyduck...stayed Psyduck. Misty took often took her new Marill and Psyduck with her to the marine park where Misty can find them other things to feed them aside from berries Mai had given her. The same went for taken care of Splash, Misty always wanted to have her Pokemon and Orca to be well fit and have them try something new. Misty's no Brock but thanks to Coral she was able to figure out the different food varieties that prove itself to be worthy of being called nutritious._

 _Tien decides to teach his new daughter some martial arts tricks and her mother in her sweet form teaching her about safety precautions. Tien and Launch disciplined Misty on certain occasions such as when she started to slip up in Chichi's classes. Misty would get annoyed by their overprotectiveness but overall she couldn't ask for better parents. Her adoptive parents would give her advice and always make sure she's alright and not afraid to double check. Tien and Launch would also say things they love about her and that they love her as a daughter. The fairly new parents were still having trouble raising a child as they would often forget she's not a baby and that she grew up in a different world, and they sometimes forget to buy her clothes and schedule appointments with Bulma (Misty has no medical records of anything so she either has to rely on the senzu beans when she's sick, Dende, or Bulma)._

 _Misty in her free time would continue to help out Piccolo with Pan and would mostly look after Bulla whenever they were babysitting together. Mai and Marron would often try to convince her to take a break and just take a breath and watch a movie with them or something like they have been doing in the past. Misty would be, for the most part, stubborn but there are times she doesn't want to spend another moment without them. As spending time with Trunks she starts to train them._

* * *

The sky is black and the infamous dragon Shenron appears the first wish was for Misty to find Splash's family in the and the second wish was for anyone Cal recently killed, which according to him and the dragon it hasn't been long. Everyone was hesitant as Cal mentions he knows all their locations and can just track them down again and absorb even more power somehow. Although the guy can just absorb power out of now-here without hurting anyone since he does know everything', he's 'destined' not to so that's out of the question but the supporters and warriors refuse to let that lousy fear/annoyance get to them.

The entire group consists of Gohan's family including Goten, Misty and her parents and surrogated brother, and Bulma and her children, and the Pilaf gang. Videl, Launch, and Bulma were talking about their marriage lifestyles with their husbands rather if it's ups or downs they always had something to share with other. Videl made a comment on how Piccolo is like having another husband around the house even though to the other moms/wives in front of her tells her he sound more like another wife for Gohan or a second father for Pan. Each of them laughed a that.

Tien and Chiaotzu were busy being anywhere but near the women especially when it was Launch's turn to speak about the shameful story she had in store to tell her friends about Tien himself and he just didn't want to hear it. It's bad enough he lived through it.

Gohan was busy showing off his justice pose in front of the kids. All of the kids except for Goten and Pan sweatdropped. Goten stared at his brother in awe as little floating Pan clung to her father's arms and giggled.

"Gee and here I thought Team rocket's motto was bad and took away time," Misty said.

Trunks smirked at her, "Shall we show him how to make an entrance bad guy style?" Trunks asked having her turn to face him.

"You know the words?" she smirked back at him.

"I used my mom's upgraded version of Lemon's legacy log to look into your memories-also Misty Cal really wasn't the first the guy who proposed to you?" Trunks said getting a bit off topic.

"Don't go looking through my memories without my permission! But aside from that let's begin," Misty clears her throat as she prepares her changing clothes capsule and Trunks prepares his.

"Prepare for trouble," she tries to imitate Jessie the best she could as she appears in an outfit that consists of a black skirt with a purple v neck shirt with the letter 'R' in white on the left shoulder.

"Make it double," Trunks said nothing how James would do it. Trunks wore blue jeans and a black tank top with the letter 'r' in blue right on the chest area.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach like Goku's power pole to the stars above," Trunks chuckled at Misty's glare.

"Misty,"

"Trunks,"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now because you'll be sorry facing me in a fight," Trunks was elbowed by Misty.

"Goten that's right!" Goten joined in as he cheers while using the changing capsules for appearing in an outfit for male cheerleaders. Everyone else was full of laughs and giggles and as soon as everyone settled down Mai asked about the Misty's planned goodbye for Splash.

Misty looked down smiling sadly,"I guess I really haven't thought of a proper goodbye for her even though all I've been doing is training her to reunite her with her family thinking this whole time that would be the hard part but I guess I was wrong," she chuckled rather bitterly. Mai hugged her friend.

"Wow, never thought I would Misty admit she's wrong,"Trunks joked trying to cheer her up only earning a glare from his girlfriend and Misty herself.

He ignored the glares,"Misty you said goodbye to your friends Ash and Brock didn't you? Also, I saw the memory of you letting your toge-thing go and carried her as a baby since the beginning,"Trunks recalled.

"Your point is Trunks?" Mai asked rubbing Misty's shoulders.

"My point is that you weren't expecting a goodbye but you said so anyways and you even told your toge-pa that sometimes you have to say goodbye to your friends but you still can be friends," Trunks explained to Misty.

"That's right, I did say that to Togepi when she had trouble saying goodbye to that Voltorb," her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, you were like an all-time mom and that was really noble of you helping those people, the jellyfish things, that Marill, Max that I believe his name to be, those Mikey and Sakura kids, Ash, and those women that your friend Brock fell head over heels for, James and that cat by feeding them your sandwich's even though they were your enemies, and giving up your baby so she can protect the little versions of her," Trunks said naming about everything he saw in the memory scanner.

"Thanks, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook since you looked at my memories like some creep," Misty glared at the boy.

"Man, you're really no one's fool," Trunks grumbled in disappointment before smirking when he remembered something, "You know except for Team Rocket," he said.

Misty huffed in annoyance knowing full well he's right. She fell for the lamest disguises more than once, of course not every time.

"Whatever, not all of us have the ability to sense energy signatures so I wouldn't be talking," Misty said.

Gohan clears his throat, "I take it you'll be leaving very soon considering it's today that you'll free Splash," then a lighting bolt hit Misty.

"OH MY GOSH, I COMPLETEDLY FORGOT!" Misty began to panic,"Trunks we have to go!" Trunks nodded.

Trunks quickly picks her up as his girlfriend got on his back and soon they were off to help free Splash with Bulla, Goten, Pan carrying Misty's Marill that she (Pan) got along and often played with when Marill was an Azurill.

* * *

The group arrives at Atlantic area where Splash was heard crying and throwing a tantrum since she being put on a crane to carry her out of the pool. Coral was busy ordering medication for some of the seals that were there. Fin and Clambert were doing some sort of business trip so that leaves some other workers including Misty.

Goten and Trunks put everyone down while the employees were too occupied with the whale. Pan was quickly stolen from being in the air by her uncle while she still held onto Misty's Marill. Misty went up to her whale.

"Shh, it's alright Splash these nice people are going to bring you to your home," the redhead cooed as she petted Splash's nose. Splash then started to calm down.

Misty faced the other employees,"Where did you say Splash's family might be located?" she asked. The group of adults gave her the information of the location of the fellow people who thinks they found Splash's family. Granted Splash maybe old enough now to be on her own but she's a highly social animal that needs to be with her family.

"You know what why don't you just let me take it from here," all of them were confused on why or how a little girl is going to take a whale to the ocean. Meanwhile, Trunks took advantage of their confusion and knocked each and every one of them out silently and quickly as he used the after image technique to speed up the process.

"Thanks, Trunks," Misty complimented him.

"You mean you plan that?" Mai asked.

Misty looked at her and smiled. "Yep," she responded cheerfully.

"We planned it from the start," (unwritten) Trunks spoke up.

Mai didn't say anything so she and her friends that she shared necklaces with went on top of the whale.

Before Misty went climbing on Splash she walked towards Goten while he held his niece. "Pan, can I have Marill please, I'll give her back to you," Misty asked the baby.

Pan giggled and laughed as she gave Marill to Misty. Marill squirmed as if wanting to be held by Pan. "Come on Marill I'm your trainer and besides another friend needs you," she explained to the aqua mouse. She then climbed onto Splash.

"Marill use water gun to keep Splash wet!" Misty commanded her Pokemon. Mai, Marron, and Bulla started slipping. "Whoa Misty, you're making us slip!" Marron exclaimed. Mai was holding Bulla and using herself as support. The boys stood there watching the show in amusement. Pan got out of Goten's arms.

"Here Marron get on my back. As for Mai you get on Trunks'," Goten offered by flying up to the blond and turned around still floating in the air as he let the daughter of Krillin and 18 get on his back. She was using her arms wrapped around his neck from behind. Mai did the same except with her boyfriend. As for Bulla, she was quickly given to be held by Misty alongside Marill.

Pan flew on the whale and received Marill from Misty who protested. "wah-ter guun," Pan said while Marill used water gun. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Wow Pan you're young but you can fly _and_ train Pokemon, not even three and you're already a better Pokemon trainer than Ash," Misty laughed.

"Also you," Trunks added with a smirk.

In response, Misty laughed dryly. She then turned back to Pan and smiled cheerfully at her,"Okay Pan, I want you to hold Marill really tight and give Splash some water just like how you did," Misty explained to the child. Pan seemed to nodded in comprehension. Although it was very likely she was going to do so anyway.

Soon enough the boys took off with their passengers, Trunks, and Goten carried the whale with both of their hands as the girls held on to them from behind, a flying Pan repeatedly saying 'water gun' or 'bubble beam' incorrectly but Marill took orders just as well regardless. Some shots were missed but there was still enough water to keep Splash alive for the time being. Misty held onto Bulla to mostly protect the child from falling off more so than herself.

Splash was slippery but the laws of physics were thankfully on their side as it didn't seem to follow its own rules. They stayed on until they got to where they located the whereabouts of Splash's family. Misty and Bulla fell into the ocean, but all because fortune was on their side, they were in the deep end. Misty held up Bulla putting her up for air first then patted Bulla's back in order to get any leftover water out of her system as Misty kept coughing out water from her own body. She then looked up in the sky and glared at the boys. Splash was next to the girls making noises in the back.

"Really guys?" she asked trying to not sound too angry as she knew it would scare both Splash and Bulla.

"Sorry, you know we're not exactly good with these things," Goten apologized, Misty sighed as she looked up and noticed the apologetic faces they're making and she knew they meant it.

Just then Orcas came about with a cheerful Splash making a symphony of jubilant noises and the other Orcas make the same sound and Misty knew from that moment she found Splash's family and more quickly than expected. Misty was hoping she would have at least an hour or another day to spend with just her and Splash.

But why in just a second in the ocean? Shouldn't these types of things take more than a second? Are these whales even Splash's family? Misty didn't want to believe it but it had to be, otherwise, why would they be making sounds like that? From what Misty no creature would make such a sound of excitement to a stranger, right? That was the only hope Misty had in order to spend time with Splash, but knowing Splash she wouldn't act so cheerfully to total stranger even if they were her own kind, in fact, nobody thought it was a good idea putting her with the other Orcas because she had to stay her pod, plus it was the safe option.

Misty can't be selfish especially when she made her promise to Splash. She had her good times with her and yes she would like some more moments but she knew it was time to say goodbye. Boy... after what she been through with Ash, Brock, Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi/Togetic she knew she hated the word but said it anyway.

Trunks and Goten looked down at the girls in the water focusing their attention mostly on the older girl that was still tightly holding the younger blue haired girl. Despite seemingly lost in thought she kept Bulla's head out of the water. Then an orca they knew came in breaking her out her thoughts.

Misty reached out to pet her once more. The whale hummed in happiness. "I would come with you but I've got to stay on land with my family and friends and I know you're one of them, but still," Misty said keeping on her brave smile as a small tear triumphed in making its way down her face. Splash seemed to look at her sadly as she hums her own song of sorrow.

Trunks flew down to get his sister out from misty's arms with his girlfriend still on his back Trunks suggested to say 'see ya later' or 'Nice to meet you' or 'How are you' instead of 'goodbye'Misty nodded in agreement. With her arms, more free Misty can properly hug Splash. "Don't worry no matter what happens I'll always be here and we'll see each other again," Misty wiped away another tear. "I promise," Misty she whispered softly. "Trunks and Goten have the ability to sense you due to your individual energy signal," She explained while giving a gentle kiss on the hydro gentle giant.

"I can always see you and ask how you're doing and get to know you and spend another moment with you and always see you soon,"Misty said smiling. "After all, I did promise to stay by your side forever, didn't I?" she finally gave one last kiss on Splash. Misty nodded in approval signaling for her it's time to go. Then just like that Splash was off with her family. Goten flew down letting go of his niece was squirming to fly around with Marill in her arms while attempting to ruin Misty's and Splash's moment. the raven haired boy grabbed the girl out of the water with Marron on his back. "Goten please drop me off at the dock," she whispered to him.

After a while, Goten did what Misty told him to do and re-grabbed his flying niece that was flying beside him the entire time to go home. Trunks went landing on the dock standing behind Misty as he put down his sister and Mai climbed off of him. Mai took Bulla somewhere nearby but far enough where they're out of earshot.

"Hey..." Trunks didn't know what to say. Misty turned around with a teary glare, she wanted to be alone but not what she needed. Misty ran up to him and started to cry into his chest.

"Trunks, I'm tired of everyone of always going and I do my best to stay strong...but it's killing me deep down," she choked on her sobs. Trunks held her tightly. "I made my promises to stay by everyone's side but no one did the same for me, so promise me you won't let me say goodbye to you or see you later because that won't cut it!" she cries out her demand,"Please Trunks Promise me," she said once more choking on her tears.

"Without a doubt, I promise you don't have to say goodbye to me," He said it sincerely. Just then Misty smiled against his chest and then let go of him to show the boy in front of her she's no longer sad. Wiping away remaining tears she looks at him and he looks back grinning at each other.

A sharp pain pierces throughout the inside of Misty's body. Feeling this, she cried in agony, Trunks instantly sensed her body get weakened ignoring the thought on why he couldn't sense it earlier or Goten for that matter. The important thing is that Misty is in serious pain.

Misty began to fall over but was safely put into Trunks' arms as he caught her in the nick of time. Mai was running towards Misty shouting her name as she ran holding Bulla's hand.

"Okay Misty now it's your turn to promise me not to say goodbye," Trunks said to an unconscious Misty as a tear went down his face.

* * *

 **So...yeah, a bit of a John Q theme here. The truth is I haven't seen the entire movie but I've seen enough to know what it's about. I did see Splash Free but that's not what the title based upon. Like I said 'Free Willy'.**

 **Cal will return in more chapters and I'm sorry if you hate him, but remember I'm an author and I can do whatever I want with my characters so if I type out Cal getting a closed zipper on his face *hint hint* he'll be getting it. Ah...the magic of typing and/or writing.**

 **Please review and make suggestions. Don't bully anyone because you're better than that, come on now.**

 **Don't know if I mentioned this before but in the chapter where Misty is training Splash and the boys are off to fight Lemon, 18 is with the girls instead of the other fighters.**


	30. Mysterious illness and dreams

**Sup, it's been awhile. On the bright side this story is finally wrapping up and I think at this point it's predictable, but that doesn't mean there still won't be any unpredictable parts. Like I said there will be an actual appearance of Ash and his friends but instead of taking place in the Alola region like it should, it'll be in the Kanto region. I think that's the most suitable place for everyone to meet. Cal will be in this chapter.**

 **In case I haven't made it clear enough in the 29 previous chapters, I do NOT own Pokemon or any of the Dragon Ball Series. The owners are Akira Toriyama and Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **I present you chapter 30!**

* * *

"Is she going to be alright," a sobbing Mai asked frantically checking Misty's pulse and thankfully it still was.

"I don't know, but stay here with Bulla while I take her to see my mom," Trunks said to his girlfriend. Mai nodded with no hesitation and held Bulla's hand tightly as she watched her boyfriend took off with her unconscious friend. Mai held onto the locket with her other hand **(A/N the girls had the lockets on the entire time, the reason why it wasn't mentioned before was that it wasn't needed)** as she prayed for Misty's safety.

"Why iz Missy sweepy?" asked the youngster of a girl who had no idea what's going on as she was completely unaware of her brother's and Mai's sadness.

 _'that's it she's just sleeping and she'll wake up,'_ Mai convinced herself in her thoughts.

"Hey, why Missy sweepwing?" Bulla rephrased her sentence.

Mai was snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the girl and smiled. "It's been a long day for her, I'm sure she's just tired," Mai kneeled toward the younger girl and gave her a hug.

"Why?" Bulla asked, not really getting the explanation.

"I don't know Bulla, I wish I did," Mai continued to hug her.

* * *

 **At Capsule Corp**

Trunks still had an unconscious Misty in his arms and kept hold of her like his life depended on it, although it was most likely Misty's life that depended on it. The boy search for his mother, he was too panicked to use his ki sensing ability.

He started crying and then Bulma appeared behind him. "Trunks, what's wrong?" she asked her son, who turned around to show her what's the matter.

"Misty's energy dropped so suddenly then she fainted in my arms," he explained as clearly as he could through his sobs. Bulma gasped and quickly got her son to the same room Misty and Bulma had their first conversation, there were other workers but they were immediately asked to leave.

Trunks laid Misty gently on a bed that his mother had a capsule for. He held her hand whispering that she'll be fine, although he was trying to convince himself more than her in this case.

"Trunks, I know you're concerned but leave this to me, alright?" Bulma said. "You should get her parents or something, anything to get your mind off of it, after all, it's not healthy for you to stress out like this," she smiled ever so sweetly at her beloved son.

Trunks needed to go get Mai and Bulla anyway. "Okay mom, but please my health is the least of your worries, Misty should be your top priority, rather if I'm your son or not," he said in a warning way. Trunks then went to Tien and Launch who immediately went rushing to their daughter after they were told the news. After that, he quickly went back to his girlfriend and sister and return faster than the speed of light.

Goten also got the news, so did his brother, sister-in-law, and his mother was called up to. Piccolo has great hearing and he sensed that Misty wasn't in the best position. Krillin, 18, and their daughter were also aware of her current condition.

Soon enough almost everyone was there. Goku and Vegeta were even around but not the same purpose as everyone else, however, they stayed waiting and wondering if the child will be alright...more so Goku. Vegeta was mainly concerned for his son's sorrow. Vegeta didn't like it when his son or any of his family upset. Of course, because this is Vegeta, an arrogant man such as himself would never admit to any type of feeling.

Bulma told everyone it was a virus of some sort that she couldn't identify or why it came out of nowhere or even how for that matter. Cal was there too and an angry Trunks was wondering on why he didn't warn everybody about it since he knew everything, but like of all responses 'he was destined not to'. Trunks stormed out of there in anger, he had it with Cal and his stupid got-old-easily excuse, but he was far more concerned about Misty's state.

Dende came to try to heal her but it only has her regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" Misty asked groggily. She got up only to hold her head.

"You're in capsule corp," Dende answered.

"You fainted due to a um...health issue," Bulma explained, not knowing how to put words together.

"What kind of health issue?" Misty inquired.

Bulma sighed, "I'm not exactly sure but you have to understand no one here in this building is immortal," the only best way Bulma could put it.

"What does not being immortal have anything to with my health?" she asked as she began to panic.

Tears pricked in Bulma's eyes and as much as she didn't want to face Misty, she had to. "Honey, I want you to know that you're very strong in more ways than one," Buma tried smiling in the sake of positivity and she sighed trying to pick the right words. "Misty, your health is very serious, and that's all I know," she finally looked away.

"Y-you mean I'm...dying?" Misty asked shaking.

"The truth is I'm not 100% certain what you got but it's not safe to have in your body," Bulma emphasized the best way she could to the 12-year-old girl.

Tears started to form in Misty's eyes as well, she knew what Bulma was trying to do and it wasn't really helping.

"Don't worry we still got Dragonballs, all we have to do is wait at least a year and then we can wish for a cure," Bulma explained putting on a sad smile.

"But...it's all or nothing isn't it?" Misty whispered.

"What do you mean? Because I'm sorry I didn't catch that," said a now confused Bulma.

"Bulma, whatever I got is deadly, right?" Bulma nodded.

"Rather if it's a disease or a virus it won't matter because once I'm gone before the year is up, I'm done for to never return," Misty said softly but to a point where Bulma can clearly hear her.

The blue-haired woman is shocked, yes it was true she thought of it too, but despite Misty's intelligence, Bulma would never think she would be smart enough to know that viruses and/diseases are a type of a natural cause of death.

"Whatever I have it'll kill me in a natural way, and then not even Shenron can bring me back," Misty started to cry even more. Bulma comforted her by hugging her as Dende stood there the entire time looking at the poor young girl in grief.

"Shh-shh, it's okay, like I said you're strong and you'll live long enough for us to wish for a cure before it's too late," Bulma cooed holding her tightly.

Misty pulled back. Just then her parents and Trunks walked into the room. Bulma then decided it was time for her to leave and let Misty go, she was followed by Dende.

"Your energy level dropped down rapidly, is there something you need to tell us?" Tien asked his adopted daughter.

The young girl shook her head, "Honestly dad I don't know what to say, or at least how to tell you, even though you should know what's going on," she said.

Tien stared at his daughter in shock not getting what's going on and what's up with her.

"Sweetie, you were in perfect health before you left today," Launch (sweet side) then spoke up.

"Yeah, I even sensed you were fine," Tien added.

"Not only that but last week you were checked with both Dende and Bulma and your condition seemed to be great,"Launch once again recalled.

The adoption mother started to hug her daughter tightly as her husband did the same hugging his wife and child. "Is there something we did wrong? Are we horrible parents? I knew we could never be perfect, but still," Launch cried.

"Was it because I trained you too hard in martial arts? I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen, I swear I didn't," Tien apologized to his little girl with an aching feeling inside.

"We don't deserve you, is that it? Sorry if we were just trouble to you," Launch also apologize but with more sob of interruption.

Misty had it and got out of their grip, "Enough!" her face was red and wet.

Everyone in the room stood stunned. Misty sighed wiping her face. "There's nothing you can do to prevent this, and I know you didn't know, you guys tried your best and you're amazing parents with great flaws, and the fact that you were willing to take care of me despite knowing there'll be some unknown troubles makes you guys the best parents, so don't doubt yourself," she said to her parents.

"You guys couldn't have known I'm...I might not have long to live but here's the thing I'm a fighter just and I will make it through because a year is a short amount of time to wait for the dragon balls to be in their true form," Misty spoke to everyone in the room.

"SO IT'S THAT BAD?!" Trunks asked, yelling even though everyone knew at this point.

Misty sighed once again realizing she made a mistake in telling them. "Again I didn't know until now, I just found out," she softly whispered. Her parents left the kids in the room to have Misty and Trunks talk. Misty didn't turn just yet to see them walking out the door; after all what child would want to see their parents cry?

She then turned to face Trunks to speak to him,"Trunks no matter what happens in the end let's make everything count, okay? I want to continue telling stories about our daily lives and experiences that seemed interesting. I also still want to boss you and Goten around and I want you guys to not listen to me that way I can get upset. I still want to play in Mount Paozu with whatever odd game we come up with, I still want to live as a daughter and a friend to everyone I know here. Can we eat ice cream just one last time or go to the beach or find something new? I still want to walk by your side and never leave, because even if something does happen to me...I'll still be there because I know you'll do the same,"Misty said.

Trunks still had a sad expression on his face, but in his thoughts, he smiled thinking _'It's like she heard me back at the docks'_ he was glad that was Misty's plan all along.

Taking one last breath to speak she says, "This is my battle to fight, so relax and don't over stress yourself," she smiled sadly.

"Are you afraid?" Trunks asked looking down.

Misty shut her eyes and mumbled a 'Mm-hmm'.

"Then why do you seem so brave?" Trunks asked another question, this time looking directly at her.

"Because it's the truth and I learn to accept it, that and remember Trunks looks can be deceiving," she tried to smile as cheerfully as she could.

Trunks looked at her, she's the same healthy girl from earlier that day and the one that was there next to him when his mom wished on the Dragonballs, the only difference is that she's most likely dying as time continues.

"So is it really that bad? I mean I knew you weren't in good condition but this is ridiculous," Trunks scoffed at the end of his sentence.

"Again I don't know what's going on, I just know it's not your everyday flu, and that I need a cure, or maybe this a simple jump scare that my body wants to do," Misty spoke in monotone.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at her, seeing this expression Misty immediately replied,"For all we know your mom might've thought it was a virus or disease of some sort, and maybe my body is just playing games," she put an emphasized on 'thought'.

"I sure hope so," was all Trunks could really say at this point.

"Sure has been a big day full of a depressed factory of emotions, huh," Misty said breaking the silence that was there.

"First we had Cal put us in a low self-esteem mode in wishing back the lives of people he recently killed," Misty recalled the first thing,"Then I had to say goodbye and to Splash," she continues on, "And finally I got this stupid thing of an illness that's either scaring people I care about for nothing or for something right after and the only thing to ensure it's disappearance is with the Dragonballs that we used earlier today before even realizing its existence!" she concluded.

"Also I had this strange dream," the orange haired girl added.

"What's it about?" Trunks spoke up breaking his own silence.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yep, how bad could it be?"

"It'll only just add on to this roller coaster of sadness,"

"That's alright, you're still here to cheer me up,"

With that Misty blushed at his response. "Okay then," Misty started telling her dream.

 _The Dream_

It was about Misty at her gym in Kanto and she was once friends with a guy named Trunks, not the same one but he did have the exact same appearance and like Misty, he wanted to be a water Pokemon trainer and he always took pride in his abilities, but he died before Misty even started her journey. With Parents Bulma and Vegeta (who resembled their said counterparts), he died in a car crash; before his death, Misty would always let her sisters get to her and wasn't as stubborn and feisty; in fact, Trunks that she knew was that type of person and soon as he died she quickly evolved into him. Misty was tired of being scared, she shed her tears for Trunks one last time and decided to change. While at her gym, Trunks (DBZ) came to her gym with Goten.

Turns out despite the striking resemblance, he wasn't the same Trunks she grew up with. In return, the Trunks that came to her gym lost a Misty (who's the DBZ counterpart in this case) from his own world. She died out of malaria caused by a mosquito bite (sometime after taken place of the Buu saga). They did embrace each other thinking they were the people they thought they knew but was both wrong. Trunks figured it out by the fact she didn't have the same energy signature and she asked Goten's name for the Misty from his world knew Goten as long as she knew Trunks.

They later said they thought each other was dead because explaining the reasons how they did die. Trunks (DBZ) told her a car crash would maybe kill his mother but not him or his father for they are too strong, and that they don't need a car anyway because they can fly. Even if they couldn't and they did die, Trunks explained about the Dragon Balls were to wish him back even if that were the case. Apparently, the Misty this 'new' Trunks knew, was aware of him being able to fly and the dragon balls. Not to mention Misty (DBZ, in this case) was more okay and collective of things and hardly ever showed any signs of anger, although she did have an obsession with fire as if she was a caveman and she did show a bit of a pessimistic side, that was beside the point.

Her sisters walked into the gym and took noticed of Trunks and recognized him as the Trunks they knew was dead. Trunks stated Misty didn't have any sister but wanted sisters as she envied him of being a big brother to Bulla. Misty (Pokemon) snapped back at him saying she wouldn't wish for such a thing and that Trunks (Pokemon world version) didn't have any siblings and that she envied that instead.

Goten and Trunks knew they weren't in their own world from the start as they wanted to explore new areas of other planets. Trunks later stormed out the door as his friend Goten stayed behind to talk to Misty about she should get along with Trunks so they can find something in each other that they lost, because from the looks of things they were holding it in. Misty agreed and followed Goten to see Trunks (DBZ). Misty decided to stay behind a tree, despite the fact he can sense her energy signature. Goten told Trunks what he said to Misty, but Trunks denied it because he didn't want to be hurt all over again and be happy only to end up hating the happiest times since they seem to give off the most misery to him; not only that but he didn't want an 'imposter' taking the Misty he knew place. Goten told him the Misty 'here' wasn't going to be a replacement and that Trunks should consider her feelings that she's going through the same thing as he was, so might as well be miserable together. In other words, he should just risk it, after all, she was taking all the same exact risks.

Goten's lecture did bring him to his senses and Trunks started walking to the tree Misty was behind. Trunks brought out his hand to the girl and said "Hi, I'm Trunks," and she smiled shaking his hand, replying "I'm Misty,". A sign they were starting over as the different Misty and Trunks they were to each other, and starting over with the people they lost dearly in their hearts to never replace and only remember them in joy like they should and never once again sorrow. A start of a new friendship that tells a story of two old ones to never fade.

 _End Misty telling about her dream_

"So Trunks do you think that means something because I think no matter what we'll always be friends and I guess I needed to be reminded," Misty said.

"I also think that's a sign...but tell me you don't happen to know a Trunks in your world because there's already enough of me as is," Trunks said causing Misty to laugh.

"Nope, unless you count your future counterpart that I only heard about, you're the one and only to me," she said.

"I think it's time for you to go back to sleep," Trunks suggested.

"Okay," she yawned going on to the bed in the middle of the room and started sleeping peacefully and intentionally, unlike last time.

"No, no, no Misty, I meant at your house!" Trunks groaned. He picked up the girl, walked out of the room and gave her to Tien to fly her and his wife home.

* * *

 **Cal was only really mentioned, oops. I didn't think it would really make sense for him to the dream portion is that the dream is based on Lisanna's pseudo-death in the show Fairy Tail. To let you know I didn't think of this idea until chapter 28 was out. Sorry if I spoiled the show for those who are fairly new to it or least plan on getting into it.**

 **Please review and favorite if you like this story. Don't post anything mean to anybody no matter what and be careful too.**

 **Note:**

 **By the way, DBZ Misty in the dream was supposed to be in contrast with Pokemon's Misty. The Misty that's canon is afraid of bugs, the Misty that isn't canon died because of bugs. Misty's (DBZ) personality is in contrast to Pokemon Misty's favorite element. As the same goes for Canon Misty personality matching the favorite element of Misty (DBZ). I tried doing the same with the two Trunks in the dream but I got nothing good.  
**


	31. Start happiness then sorrow's end

**Okay now, I'm just going to get this chapter done and I have a feeling this might be my longest chapter; if not then possibly the next one.**

 **Akira Toriyama and Satoshi Tajiri own DBZ and Pokemon. If you don't know; they are** **men** **, I'm just a** **girl** **who's a fan of their work.**

 **Let chapter 31 begun!**

* * *

 _Prior to 1 month later afterward there will be a countdown_

Trunks made every second count for Misty as he spent every single second with her, only on rare occasion, he would always ask if she's alright, and in response, she would always reply 'yes' or a 'leave me alone Trunks before I get Mai on you.' Misty was getting more and more pain shoot through her body as time flew by but she refuses to hold back on her fight.

In the meantime, she still studies with Goten and Chichi, trains with her adoptive father for self-defense purposes, babysits Pan and Bulla alongside Piccolo, goes to the marine park every once in a while, takes care of her Psyduck and Marill, hang out with Marron and Mai, and train Goten and Trunks in gravitational room wearing a special suit that allows her to be immune to the extra heavy gravity, like she always did before she and everyone discovered her illness. The only difference was that everyone around her was keeping a more watchful eye on her, to make sure they are prepared for the worse.

It was Trunks who was with her step by step, he couldn't help but admire how strong willed the girl was being. It's true Misty's little illness could be a fluke, but at the same time, it can be deadly, which was much more possible by the looks of it. Misty and her friends went to do whatever she wanted even though she highly insists on doing whatever they want.

Goten, Trunks, Mai, Marron, and Misty went to places such as aquariums, underwater civilizations to see the people living there and practice their culture, and they would mostly go to the beach all because Misty loved the ocean and all the activities possible. They played volleyball, badminton, went parasailing, surfing, sand castle building, and even fishing for Misty's old time sake back in her world.

They also went to do other things that weren't really associated with the beach such as camping, pretended they were pirates or ninjas, played laser tag, went bike riding, and even played the old fashion games such as hide and seek but at night, zombie tag where whoever's it is a zombie that's supposed to 'eat' everyone within 15 minutes, truth or dare. About each game took them throughout the whole day because they usually play each one multiple times. When they get tired of playing games they would talk about something serious or debate on their opinions on things, which would lead to a friendly argument, but more bickering when it came down to Misty and Trunks. The group have already been doing things over the year and a half before Misty got her out of nowhere illness; were fishing and making a game on whoever caught the most types or the most in general, water gun/water balloon fights, laser tag, playing charades, going to the museum, to the library (much to the boys repeated time wasting dismay) and going to the movies.

During the training sessions with Misty and the boys, they all acted there was nothing wrong with her body, which in all fairness the first week it didn't really show. Mai and Marron were observing them from afar. As always Misty chooses one of the boys (in this case she chose Trunks) to take command upon to fight the other boy (Goten in this case, but would take turns) to test out their teamwork and to have Misty build up upon her lack of Pokemon training; no they weren't Pokemon but they insisted on being called her Pokemon because they are her best friends, she's training them for battle, she does her best to bring out the best in both of them, and they in return keep on doing their best in return, much like most Pokemon trainers do with their Pokemon.

It was actually a funny story that happened before they met Cal.

* * *

 **Flashback**

On a sunny day in Mount Paozu, the girls were doing their thing. Marron was cleaning Psyduck's bill, and Misty was holding (at the time) her Azurill and feeding her berries that Mai gave her, who was also with them. It was the day Atlantic area was closed, Gohan and his family were spending time together with the group, so there was no need for Misty to babysit, and Misty was already spending time with her friends and her studies. She always had a busy life and because whenever Misty has a gap in her life she has to fill it. Her parents and many other of the adults have told her she shouldn't have so many responsibilities at such a young age, yet as much as she does respect each and everyone of them, she refuses to listen.

Granted like every human being she does complain, but at the same time if she's bored then like every human being they'll do whatever it takes it fill the void. Misty came up with the perfect thing like the fact that she needs to learn how to keep up with her training as a Pokemon trainer even though she might not consider herself a gym leader anymore and she loves being an Orca trainer and learning all sorts of neat things about Orcas along with other sea creatures...but she can't deny that she misses being a gym leader and her Pokemon, yes she has Psyduck and (at the time) Azurill and she does take care of them but she doesn't really train them like she should. What Misty did is ask Goten and Trunks if she would let them be trained by her, they needed someone to help them with their battle skill (at least according to her) and to have them become more prepared in battle. Misty did know the basic stuff on Martial arts as taught by her father, Tien. In other words, she might have a better idea on what to do rather than Mai or Marron.

When she asked them this was their response:

"So you want us to be like those creatures from your world...I don't know how I feel about that," said hesitant Trunks.

Goten, on the other hand, seem enthusiastic, "Are you kidding Trunks? Either way, I think it'll be so cool!" he exclaimed.

"I never considered you to be my Pokemon...although you guys are my best friends and I do plan on training you to bring out your very best and besides I just thought you might need help is all," Misty explained.

"Hey, now I thought we're your best friends!" Marron came up to the group alongside Psyduck and Mai feeling a bit offended. Mai nodded too, completely siding with Marron.

'Wow I don't think I ever had two guys fight over me let alone two GIRLS,' Misty thought, feeling somewhat honored regardless.

"You guys are, and I love you, but let's face it you're not really much of fighters," Misty reasoned with her friends.

"Yeah but we can still be part of contests and stuff," Mai said.

"Not in this world unless we do a group dance or something like that, and besides I'm not really someone who's into competitions," Misty said turning to face the boys.

"So I guess it's a no," she getting back to the topic at hand.

"Actually you do have us on board and the both of us, including me," Trunks said agreeing with Goten. "Although I don't see the point of becoming better if you're the only Pokemon trainer in the world thus making you the best," he added mumbling to the side where Misty still heard but wasn't suppose to.

"Really? What made you change your mind?" Misty asked, ignoring the last part.

"The fact that I guess it would be cool to be trained by you, I mean if being called a Pokemon means not being trained by Piccolo then I'm game," Trunks shrugged.

"But you don't know HOW I train Pokemon, let alone People! Come on I don't even know how I'll be training people!" Misty exclaimed.

"Guess we're going to find out, besides it can't be THAT different," Trunks rolled his eyes at Goten.

"If we disobey then it'll be like a Pokemon after evolution," Trunks added. "Also think about it people, do change like a Pokemon and grow from you and sometimes you have to make sacrifices for your friends and that includes releasing them from your life and they can return. Sometimes you can even trade around friends in case you and another person find yourself no longer benefitting from each other and your friend that you 'traded' with may trade with and you might want them back," Trunks explained going over detail, making everyone sweat dropped and thinking if he was being sarcastic.

"Ooh what type will we be?" Goten asked excitedly.

"I guess flying and fighting since that's what you do and most of your moves specify in it," Misty said.

"But Misty," Goten whined. "We're much more than that," Misty was about to speak but it seems Goten wasn't finished." I mean we're pretty electrifying and we are on fire in battle so we must be electric and fire types too!"

"Guys it doesn't work-" Misty was cut-off by the two boy's rambling.

"We can stand our ground, we're trained to be hard as rock, and we're pretty metal so we must be ground, rock, and steel types," Trunks couldn't help but babble on too.

"But Misty's a water type trainer but I guess we need to start swimming more and besides I think water attacks would be cool," Goten suggested.

"No Goten, I think we should be ice types instead, since they are cool and can defeat dragons like we can, plus it's better than being a fairy type Pokemon, don't care if they can defeat dragons too, want to be just as cool as I am now," Trunks complained about fairy types and sides with ice types.

"Sometimes you can also practically read my mind so you must be Psychic," Goten said referring to Trunks. "And we been dead before so I guess we're ghost types too," Trunks added, for both of them it was pretty hard to tell if they were joking or not.

"We grow and we're sometimes a pest to Misty so we must be grass and bug type Pokemon!" Goten said.

"You're not bug Pokemon!" Misty disagreed but they ignored her.

"What about Dragon-types, are we Trunks?" Goten asked.

"I feel like that's more suited for Shenron and Icarus, but we can be immune to certain type of poisons and we can be mischievous so we got to be Poison and Dark types," Trunks scratched under his chin then they started to list all the possible typings if they were a Pokemon.

Misty knitted her eyebrows together in annoyance, indeed they were pests to her but being a bug type Pokemon doesn't work that way, in fact, none of the reasons on why they should be those certain typings doesn't make them those typings even if they were Pokemon. Yes, some of those things were true about the types they listed but that's not what makes those types those types! If Trunks was really a Psychic type then his so-called 'mind reading' power wouldn't work on Goten for he's a 'ghost' and a 'dark' type. Where psychic attacks have no effect against ghost or dark types. The same with other types being immune to other types.

"They're defiantly not normal types that's for sure," commented Mai.

"I thought you can only be two types of Pokemon," Marron recalled.

"You're right Marron, it's just these two are just going overboard about it," Misty sighed.

"I know they agreed to it but are you absolutely sure about it?" Mai asked with concern.

"I'm positive," Misty said confidently.

"Now all you need to do is catch us," Goten said turning to Misty holding up two small rocks that were a little smaller than poke balls.

"Catch you?" Misty tilted her head to the side not understanding a clue on what he meant.

"Mm-hmm." Goten hummed cheerfully handing her the two rocks. Misty looked strangely at the rocks in her hands and then back at Goten, who was smiling beside Trunks as he gave his 'I'm waiting' look.

"Is this really happening to me?" Misty asked herself. Mai and Marron stood there exchanging looks as if having the same thoughts as Misty.

"Just throw the dang rocks already!" Trunks told her.

"Our bodies are powered up so don't worry about hurting us," Goten said.

Misty sighed, not really sure why Trunks wanted this, but at least she knew what they wanted. Maybe she should change her mind like how Mai suggested; however before she was able to do anything, the boys went up to her and put one hand on a rock they choose and basically pulled a Psyduck, and like Psyduck she's stuck with them for good.

Goten made beaming noises as if imitating the poke balls sound effects when capturing a Pokemon as well as successfully catching it. Trunks did the same only a much more hesitated sound effect, proving he was trying his best with the sound but couldn't really pinpoint it.

"There you caught us, we'll stay and fight by your command as well as us being there for you," Trunks confirmed. All Misty could do was smile and no matter what happens she knew she made the right choice. Without a doubt, she's the best trainer on the planet...mostly because she's really the only true Pokemon trainer on the planet.

After that, it did seem to work out and whenever Misty was having trouble coming up with strategies or with the boys not listening to her, she either went to Piccolo (who directly taught her how to train fighters by giving his methods) or the boy's mothers. Whenever when Misty was training with the boys or her father she would wear a green dress that goes up to her knees with an orange cloak and a silver belt followed by a matching necklace that temporarily takes place the friendship necklace she made with Mai and Marron and wears silver bands, black hiking boots, and with green socks tied below her ankle **(A/N Bianca's outfit from Dragon Quest V, by the way, Akira Toriyama created the designs for those games)**. Her hair tied into short pigtails with green bands. As for Misty's friendship necklace, she wears it at all times except training with her dad.

 **Flashback ended.**

* * *

Memories like that are a lifetime but simple things such as the small arguments they had or the stupid things they laughed at won't be remembered until when felt necessary. Boy that was something, everyone was hit hard with of learning that lesson.

 _11 more months until the Dragonballs turn normal_

The boys, Marron, and Mai always spared their time with her. In the meantime the adults such as Gohan and Videl arranged some things to make her spend more time with Pan, even Piccolo was trying to help out considering her condition. Her father Tien had her stop taking his defense class, consumed in his own fear that it might have been his fault that she's in such a risky state. Launch kept hoping that her little girl would survive because she knows Misty is strong. Chichi actually wanted Misty to put down the books but Chichi immediately thought twice since education is important. As for Atlantic area Misty visited it once every few weeks. All they wanted was to see her smile everyday. In return, Misty wanted to see them smile for real because she wasn't stupid, she could see their struggle of smiling, holding back all the sorrow, even a blind person could see it.

 _8 more months_

Things were actually going well as Misty got to visit Splash thanks to Trunks. She sees how well everyone was taking good care of her showing they really didn't want her gone. As much as Misty couldn't help but like the idea of being pampered like a queen, but she couldn't let herself get lost in the smothering so she didn't accept most things that were given to her. She kept training with the boys, did her usual thing with the girls, they even got into arguments and acted as if she didn't have a virus or disease even though pain kept shooting like bullets out of a brownie. Vegeta even simply told her 'don't die' every time he saw her. As for her Marill, she belongs to Pan, actually rather or not if she was dying or not (which has been officially decided by an upset Bulma that she indeed was), it's official that Pan owned Marill, despite her young age. As for Psyduck he was trained to be smarter than he was but from time to time he did appear out of nowhere from his Pokeball causing his reckless nature to show, but Misty didn't seem to mind. Also on occasion, she would go into the visual fanfic maker **(Chapter real vs fictional)** with Trunks and the others to see her friends again.

But this time she has gotten to so called meet Lana, Mallow, Little, Sophocles, and Kiawe from the Alola region where there are many regional variants as to a oppose what Professor Ivy was studying in the Orange Islands. Misty did want to meet any new friends that Ash had made but she didn't expect him (simulation or not) to give reveal he went to school, sure it was kind of what she wanted since Ash was a little dense most of the time but she wanted to know how he was doing and what was going on even more.

Misty seemed to admire Lana's fishing abilities as they were on a simulation lake and it doesn't matter if Lana was really fake in this case. Lana does seem to care about Popplio and has told the story of how they met. Popplio was such a cutie in Misty's eyes as she still loved water type Pokemon. Lana also apparently has younger twin sisters.

Lillie seemed to be a shy girl who had a knowledge of Pokemon but obtained a fear of them. She does have her own Pokemon, which was an Alolan Vulpix named Shiron **(A/n I know the English name is 'Snowy' but Shiron sounds better)** and gosh Misty loved the fluffy looks of Alolan Vulpix, but sees it as a malfunction in Trunks' special invention because there was no way Vulpix would be an ice type regional variant or not.

Mallow is a cute grass type trainer with green hair and eyes and from what Misty could gather about her and the other two girls seem to be really close as Mallow does seem to be protective over Lillie. Mallow also seems very responsible as she does work in her family's restaurant and she's a great cook just like Cilan, Brock, Serena, and Clemont. Although Misty only tried Brock's food, she can still say that they are better cooks than she is.

Kiawe also seems to be responsible, although he tends to be more serious about things and more skilled in battle than Mallow and not because he has the type advantage either. He's very protective of his little sister and he makes sure he gets where he needs to be with his Charizard, which is a ride Pokemon, with the exception of Lapras Misty hasn't really used any official ride Pokemon, so it would've been helpful on her journey.

Sophocles is an electric type trainer who's a genius inventor like Clemont, but unlike Clemont he's a lot less clumsy with his work. He and his Togemaru always seem to get into some type of mischief.

From what other things for Misty to gather were that they were all trial captains (except Lillie) and that they give Z-crystals instead of badges and form different types of moves that associates with that typing depending on the crystal. Misty believes that's just another mishappening with the device she was using because there will be no way that this z-crystal thing is real!

 _4 more months_

Misty started violently coughing and throwing up blood, her skin started to turn pale. The virus or whatever it was driving her crazy! It keeps ongoing on and off and whenever new symptoms arrive it gets worse and worse. First, it was just pain shooting through her body at random, mild headaches, illusions of horrifying things, panic attacks, the feeling of being traumatized for fighting in a war, despite never going to war. Most of all, it was worrying and stressing out her friends and family. She just wishes it for it to stop, for it all to stop. Chichi had it and decides for her to stop doing homework and going to school but still has permission to hang around with Goten. Misty begged Chichi for homework and none of her symptoms were showing. The orange haired even asked her dad if she could be trained by him like old times and asked her mom if she can teach her how to clean like she does, surprisingly they said no and that she needed to rest, but they would always come back to feed her and talk to her about their daily lives. Misty couldn't listen to her parents as she used to have two different daily lives and didn't want to hear

Chichi had it and decides for her to stop doing homework and going to school but still has permission to hang around with Goten. Misty begged Chichi for homework and none of her symptoms were showing. The orange haired even asked her dad if she could be trained by him like old times and asked her mom if she can teach her how to clean like she does, surprisingly they said no and that she needed to rest, but they would always come back to feed her and talk to her about their daily lives. Misty couldn't listen to her parents as she used to have two different daily lives and didn't want to hear it because she envies her parents and everyone else for having meaning to her life as it began to fade. Chichi and Bulma told their sons that they shouldn't be putting Misty in such situation, of course, she and the boys insisted she was doing fine but they had to end things right then and there with training.

In the meantime, Trunks was in her room so was the Pilaf gang, most of Goten's family members (Videl, Pan, Chichi, and Gohan with Goten included), her parents, Chiaotzu (who's been living with her), Marron and her family, Trunks' sister and mother were also there. Since it was a small room Videl, Bulma, Chichi, Gohan (holding Pan), Tien, 18, Krillin, and Launch decided to stay out by the door. Goku went to Beerus's planet with Vegeta as usual, but Goku didn't go without saying 'see ya later' and sharing a small conversation about how Goku had issues with the heart virus with Misty, whereas Vegeta still had a somewhat careless attitude toward the girl.

Misty was talking to Marron and Mai about her careless mistakes at Atlantic Area back when she was taking care of Splash and how she misses it. The boys in her room were overhearing but Misty didn't mind as it wasn't anything private nor was it too embarrassing. The orange haired girl told her about how useless she feels causing a very upset Trunks to outrage.

"How can you say that!" he shouted causing everyone to flinch. "What happened to fighting it out, huh?" he asked closing his eyes preventing tears to escape.

"Misty," he softened his voice that still dripped venom. "I know you've been feeling like you're useless in this world, but you can't hold back no matter what," everyone looked at the girl as if they're signaling that they agree with him.

"It's all for your own good, so that way you can focus on fighting better," Trunks reasoned. "Yeah...look at it like that..." Trunks seemed to be telling himself more than Misty at this point.

"Do you know how hard it is watching someone dear to you suffer?" Trunks asked her with tears running down his face. "Not only that, but you happen to be a warrior, which is someone who fights for others and to protect everyone they care about?" he covered his eyes. "But you can't really do anything thing in this case because it's their battle," he choked.

Trunks took his hand off of his eyes, "If anyone should feel useless, it should be me because I have to stand and watch you suffer, yet you want me to smile and I can't even give you that," he then went out of the room.

"Trunks," Misty tried getting up but there was something wrong. Her legs weren't moving she tried waking them but no avail. She did manage to get out of bed only to find herself falling on the floor, everyone tried to rush into help her but she prevented them from doing do.

"Stop! You all done so much for me and I need to at least walk for you because I would really be useless," she sobbed, knowing full well she needs them to help her.

"Trunks is no exception because even though he wanted me to return home he stayed on my side like no one else did. He was the reason why I met Splash, why I feel so at ease when I'm around him, and I can say anything to him and to the rest of you without being truly judge, yet there are still some things I can't say or do for you or him," Misty struggled once again trying to pick herself up, but was helped out by her father saying enough is enough.

"He made me more open-hearted," Misty said. "Maybe I should've returned when I got the chance because I know you all pitched into helping me despite making some things on my own but I could've never done it without you, and if I returned then I would've suffered alone and you guys would be happy," she cried.

"It's sad that I can't even walk for you guys anymore, and if I can no longer walk then no more doing sports of any kind with anyone that highly requires feet or other activities I'm gonna miss doing with any of you," Misty softened her voice as she trailed on.

Everyone was speechless and continue to listen to Misty as Tien placed her gently on the bed. "I do smile for real, I swear it and it's all for you to be strong, but now I can't hold back my tears and worst part I'm making everyone upset," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Misty, you've been our daughter and you'll always be, that's all we can ever ask for from you," Launch hugged her daughter soothing her. "It's defiantly my job to be there for you, no matter what, and best of all thanks to you we know what it's like to have an awesome daughter," the dark blue-haired woman hugged Misty closer as the young girl quieted her own cries.

"You've been our friend and you always found a place to be and helped out the best way you can," Goten said.

"You always play your role perfectly in something," Marron added.

"Even if you don't have a clue," Mai finished adding on with Marron's statement.

"Sometimes you don't want to like my self-defense classes and Chichi's homework," Tien also recalled.

"But yet you know what's for the best in the end," Videl remarked.

"You do go for mostly go for what you want and you aren't afraid," Piccolo came out of nowhere popping in so fast no one noticed his power level approaching. Everyone looked at him confusingly. Piccolo saw how everyone was staring and said, "What? She's the best partner for babysitting Pan anybody can ask for," he shrugged as he casually defended himself. The Namekian didn't even need to give Gohan a cue on holding Pan.

"I have to agree with Piccolo, and that when you go for what you want you don't care what happens in the end and you're not afraid to speak your mind either with amazing confidence that I wish I had when I was your age," Gohan commented.

"Besides don't you remember our talk about admitting defeat? This isn't one of those times and you know it," Piccolo told Misty. Even though Piccolo wasn't there until everyone started making statements on how they admire Misty, he still heard the conversation due to his superior hearing. It didn't occur until last minute of remembering.

Misty nodded, "Goten I want you to take me to Trunks and tell him I'm gonna be here to fight," Goten quickly got the girl from her bed and gave her a piggyback ride toward their friend.

Goten tracked down Trunks' energy signature on the roof. Trunks took a look at his friends who noticed he had tears falling from his eyes, which was rarely something he did, but because the time was the most appropriate he didn't care what would his friends think. One of them is dying so of course he's gonna cry, the world is peaceful so there's the time to cry without any shame or guilt to it.

"What do you guys want?" Trunks asked looking at his hands.

"Nothing," Misty said simply as she was placed down gently beside him and Goten sat beside her, making her in the middle. Trunks looked at her. "It's what you want, I just thought you needed a friend, I may not have had friend with any sort of health issues but I do know what it's like to say goodbye and I want you to know that even so you never have to say goodbye if you don't want to," Misty said.

"How can you be so strong?" Trunks asked out of the blue.

"I don't think I understand your question," she said.

"I mean Goten and his family are the most optimistic people I know and they're depressed about it as you can tell, yet you're the one who's...not in the best health and you smile for real and your smile is so beautiful it makes me miss it already," Trunks explained.

"I don't want you to stop fighting and I know you can do it, just hold on a little longer," he begged, gently grabbing the girl's shoulders.

Misty was shocked and she didn't know what to say. "Trunks I said no matter what I'm never going to leave your side and even if I'm gone I'll still be around," she looked at him in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I put you through this, you were right I probably should've gone home," Misty said softly.

"What are you talking about? Do you regret every moment we had and every moment you shared with everyone?" Trunks asked getting a bit angry.

"No," Misty replied quickly and calmly. "It's just in the end you've gotten hurt because of me and I'm sorry," the stubborn girl said once more.

"Well I'll be even more hurt without you here spending time with me and everyone else," Trunks said. "I just wanted you to be safe and I thought your home was the best way," he rambled on.

"And you were right," Misty mumbled.

"Maybe but I wouldn't haven't gotten to know you better and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be as responsible for even the work I don't want to do," Trunks complimented the girl, who blushed.

Misty giggled in response, "I can't take all the credit for pushing you around it was Chichi and Piccolo who taught me about discipline and it was your mother to tell me which direction I should take you in," she said.

"Misty maybe I'm jealous at the fact you're not afraid-" Trunks was about to continue but was interrupted by Misty.

"Stop right there Trunks. You honestly think I'm not afraid?" she asked confusingly.

"Well..." Trunks couldn't really find anything to say.

"The truth is I'm terrified and once I'm gone, it's game over and not even the dragon balls can bring me back since I'll die a natural cause of death," Misty started to panic.

"Whoa Misty breathe you got four months," Trunks said giving Goten a strange idea.

"Hey, why don't we kill her now in the meantime and then bring her back when the dragon balls are back?" he asked, scaring Misty.

"What kind of sick idea is that!?" she exclaimed.

Trunks pondered at this, "an idea that just might work but then again let's not risk it and let Misty live as much as possible before we do anything that careless," he told Goten in order to stop Misty to look so worried.

"Afterall, I don't feel comfortable being responsible for her death even if we can wish her back, it just wouldn't be right, besides I prefer saving this girl's life and that's what I'm gonna do," Trunks promised Goten, himself, but mostly the smiling girl in front of him.

"Aw thanks, Trunks I would kiss you right now if you weren't dating Mai," she said smirking.

"What's stopping you from doing so? I mean from the looks of things ever since you came along Mai and Trunks may have started dating but they hardly ever talk to each other, the only times I've seen them chat is when they're around you," Goten explained.

"In that case Trunks I want you to take Mai on a romantic picnic this instant and give her favorite flowers as a gift and then start talking for crying out loud, I mean she's your girlfriend and you hurt my friend I'll hurt you got it?" Misty ordered him.

Trunks, on the other hand, was stunned, "Right now? At this time, it's the night you know that? I can't exactly make 30 sandwiches in 3 seconds and flower stores are closed and not only that I don't know her favorite flowers are," Trunks mumbled the last part.

"Her favorite flowers are lilacs because of the scent and I guess you have to wait till morning," Misty sighed. knowing full well that Trunks' relationship with her other friend is hopeless, but all he needs is a little push just like for everything else then he's a natural.

The three friends stayed quiet and endured the fresh air, Misty getting tired and she fell asleep on Trunks' shoulder who in returned squeezed her firmly but gently with his left arm.

A moment passed as he let Misty sleep on his shoulder some more.

"I'm gonna take her inside," Trunks whispered, making Goten nod.

He picked her up princess style and set her down in her room, ignoring the looks of everyone and decided to return home. Before he went he asked if Mai could come but she said no that she wanted to spend as much time with Misty as possible. The same response came from Marron when her parents insisted on taking her home too.

Everyone was soon in the place where they wanted to be and started to sleep.

 _3 months and 3 weeks left._

Trunks did eventually take Mai on a date but instead of a picnic they went to see a movie and couldn't really talk to each other nor did they hold hands. Mai was disinterested in the movie while that was the only thing Trunks paid attention to since it was an action movie that was full of race cars and robot fighting.

When they went to go visit Misty, Mai was the only one who wanted to go inside to see her friend and spend one more night as she got word that Marron stayed there the entire time while 18 and Krillin only visited to check on their daughter and help out with Misty. Bulma and Chichi also did the same as they wanted to take part with Misty's care. Trunks did come in to see Misty only to say 'see ya soon,' because he couldn't bare it anymore, every time he saw her he cried like everyone else did whenever they saw her, but at least they had enough courage to stay more than a couple seconds like his girlfriend, who planned on spending the night with Misty until it was all over.

Misty still wasn't looking too good and her ability to walk never came back. She also had trouble eating, she wanted to eat but her body kept telling her 'no' as if it was a bad thing.

The only thing that seemed to work is to blend everything in order to get more than one thing in her stomach. It was a weird adjustment for the poor girl but she eventually came in as if she didn't have a choice, in all in all fairness it was possible that it was for the best. Misty couldn't care less as she knows her friends were right there beside her going step by step with her and not letting her go even if that's what she wants. Misty still kept on pushing, which was a surprise for everyone because, for a girl like her, she sure had a lot of unpredictable strength. What Misty was going through wasn't anything but still, the girl continued putting on a smile at the end of the day because of her friends and family.

It became night, Mai and Marron got into pyjamas and sat beside Misty in her bed with her in the middle and hugged her close so dearly as they cried and she cried too and they kept saying that they loved each other and talk about times for tomorrow, getting themselves to believe that Misty will be there by morning.

 _3 months and 2 weeks to go_

Trunks eventually got the courage to go see Misty convincing himself to see his girlfriend and maybe say hi to his friend too. Also, Marron was there and Trunks knew her before he knew Mai and Misty and despite being good friends they haven't really talked much before Misty arrived, in fact not even afterward.

When they walked into the room, he saw the three friends talking and when they noticed his presence, they greeted him.

"Hi, Trunks is there anything I can do for you?" Misty asked weakly when she tried to get up she was gently pushed back to her pillow by Mai of who she glared at.

Something snapped inside Trunks, telling him whatever he needed or wanted from Mai or Marron will have to wait. "Yeah I think it'll be nice to get you out to the sea just one more time and see Splash," he instantly came up with that idea, although it's been running through his mind for the past week.

"Sure, but you know I can't really do much of anything," she said weakly. Psyduck was out of his ball looking a little gloomy, Marill was with Pan for the time being but she and Pan sometimes come over to be held by Misty.

"Okay Trunks I need you to get out in order to help Misty in her wet suit," Mai said pushing her boyfriend out of the room and with Marron they started to change Misty carefully as possible as soon as they were done they gave her to Trunks who in the meantime explained to Launch and Tien that he'll be taking their daughter out to sea in order to track down her Orcas friend.

* * *

 **Okay, I want you to admit it, this did make you cry a little didn't it? I'm sorry if the way I'm describing Misty's illness is a little too much, but honestly, I don't know how this rating thing works. Does it work by language because I know my language is appropriate but as for everything that went on, especially in this chapter, would it really make it T? Do tell me if you know, that would really help!**

 **It stays K+ until I get a** **n** **email or something that tells me to change it for some odd reason.**

 **Please favor if you like the story, don't have an account? Make one but make sure you're over 13 and that you wait 24 hours before doing anything. Just a little heads up for you!**

 **Also, por favor; do NOT bully anyone no matter what. I care a** **bout you guys a** **nd please k** **now that just i** **n case you feel otherwise.**


	32. Continuation Countdown

**After this will be at most will be 3 more chapters, if not then two. I do have a plan on some things to say in each one, including this one. All that matters is a number of words it takes up. You see I just don't want you to feel like you're reading a billion words at the same time I want to squeeze in as much detail as possible. I know I should just have Cal explain it, but I just don't care.**

 **Without further ado**

 **Here's Chapter 32!**

* * *

Trunks were carrying a far lighter Misty than before. She was always light for him to carry, but even he noticed something strange in her weight. Misty too looked thrilled that she was going to see Splash one more time, so he refused to mentioned it. They were already above the ocean and when Trunks stood still, Misty asked him why he stopped.

"Just wait and you'll see," he replied back to her. Just then an entire pod of Orcas appeared and Misty knew it was Splash's pod. Trunks flew down closer for Misty to take a better glimpse.

"Can we go in the water?" she pleaded looking up in his eyes, in response he shrugged. Trunks carefully got himself and Misty into the water and lifted up Misty to hold her tight by her waist from behind. He was still being gentle as ever as the most familiar energy signature from an Orca came swimming close to them and they both instantly knew it was Splash.

The whale squealed in delight then started to make sounds of sadness. Misty reached and patted Splash with a loving smile and she gave a sigh.

"So you know I'm not well, huh?" she said to Splash.

Misty leaned in to kiss Splash on her nose with Trunks continuing to hold her from behind as they stayed in the water. "Like I told Trunks and the others, no matter what happens I'll still be at your side always supporting you," Misty said softly.

"You don't have to say goodbye, that's what I learn from someone dear to me," with those words from Misty, Trunks smiled hugging her even closer.

"I don't know much about death but I don't see why you can't be friends with me even so or that my family still can't be my family, I just find it odd because when I said we'll be friends forever I swear I meant it!" Misty proclaimed.

A small moment of silence has passed. "Pushing that aside, how have you been? Have you made any new friends? Have you and the rest of your pod been eating well?" Misty kept asking questions to keep Splash occupied with her mind; the whale knows what she's trying to pull.

Aside from that, all the Orcas did look really healthy so they seem to be fine. Splash once again gave Misty jubilant noises that she and many other Orca fans enjoy as a symphony. Misty smiled even brighter as she couldn't help it, if she were to die right here right now, everything would be perfect. She would die in the ocean and beside Splash, but she had to stay strong because it wouldn't be completely perfect. Misty does mean a lot to Splash, so the poor Orca and Trunks would have to deal with the horrifying pain of watching her die then and there. It just wouldn't be right.

Misty told Splash about how she wasn't really able to go to the marine park anymore due to her condition but Coral did occasionally call her in her spare time to have her see what's up with the animals. The orange haired girl also told the whale on how she felt useless and that she wasn't able to walk anymore and that's why Trunks is carrying her. The water warrior also explained why she couldn't use the micro band Bulma made as a teenager since it wouldn't be able to fit on Splash in the first place. As for the animal translator, that also wouldn't have fit either. It was like their conversations back when Splash was still at the marine park, they would always have full conversations together and it wouldn't matter if Misty wasn't the only one to talk, Splash would always respond and whenever she was confused, Misty would know.

Splash seemed to listen and understood Misty's every word she said, or at least tried to understand. Misty did tell Splash about the time where Trunks accidentally shot her with a small ki blast and how she commented on how she didn't think she would prefer being shot by Pikachu's Thunderbolt before fainting to the ground. From what Misty was told by Trunks, he and Goten tried waking her up with water and amongst other things like tickling her, thankfully she was still alive and that it happened before she realized she was really sick.

The currently grown up baby whale seemed to be back in a cheerful mood, which what Misty wanted from her friends. If this were the last time for her to see Splash again then might as well make the moment full of joy and even if fate brings another time together, then so let there be more moments of joy because there's already enough people crying in the world as is. Misty's making everything count, especially the fact her life is literally on the line, yet even so it wouldn't matter.

"It was great talking to you and holding you once more Splash, I sure hope I can do this one more time, but I gotta go," Misty said to Splash sadly. In response, all the Orcas started to make sad noises as well, since it looks like they also know that something's not right.

"But remember," she stopped and kissed Splash on the nose one more time before continuing,"We're more than friends, we're family and I'll always be there for you," she whispered softly to the whale.

"You ready?" Trunks asked from behind as he and Misty were still in the water together and he was there the entire time listening while holding on to her.

"Yeah, I am," she turned to face him showing small tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll help look after Splash and get the others to join in too," he vowed before lifting himself and Misty out of the water as Misty said one final farewell to Splash as she started to swim off with her pod.

Trunks started carrying her bridal style as he headed back to her home. By the time they got back, they were still wet but dry enough to no longer be dripping. Tien gave Trunks a towel, and Launch with the help of Mai and Marron held up her daughter to walk her to her room to change her clothes into new pajamas that consisted of a light yellow sweater and sky blue sweatpants.

When Launch was done she gently laid her daughter down on her bed that way she can go to sleep, which she eventually did. By the time Misty was asleep, Trunks left to go to his home, instead of staying the night like his girlfriend and his other gal pal did. Mai and Marron also decided to call it a day by getting in between Misty and praying for another day for her to live another day like they've been doing every night. Also, like every night silent tears fall off their faces. Mai and Marron knew that Misty won't be around for long, although the girl does have spunk in her without a doubt, and it's a surprise itself that she made it this far in the current health she's in.

 _3 more months_

Trunks were hurrying to see Misty because he didn't sense her energy anymore. She was getting sicker and sicker by each passing time but he didn't really expect this to happen all of a sudden, he thought she was going to make it.

 _'Just 3 more months, all you had was 3 more months,'_ Trunks thought bitterly as he zoomed through the air. It was raining, but that's not important. The boy did make every second count with Misty as he possibly could and even started to visit her every day after bringing her to see Splash once more. Too bad it's the last.

Trunks eventually arrived at the Shinhan's residence, the door was opened so he went in to see a crying Launch with her hair blond and her face in her hands with her husband holding to her shoulders. Chiaotzu sat next to her quietly as he had a sad expression on his face. Chichi and Videl sat in the dining room also really quiet and sad. Bulma was still asleep as it was early, so she didn't get the news.

Pan was floating around all happily as Marill seemed to be upset too. Marron and Mai were standing next to the couch with their hair over their eyes but tears were visible to see falling from their cheeks. Goten, 18 and Krillin also looked really gloomy. Trunks knew the reason before he even walked through the door.

Misty's...dead. There was nothing more to it than that. If it was so simple, then why did his heart felt like it been cut opened then frozen only to break even more? No one seemed to notice he was there, except for Mai who silently walked up to him and gave him an envelope. She didn't even look at him and she couldn't look at him or anyone.

Trunks looked at the envelope and it was from Misty herself. He could tell by the delicate handwriting, they been spending together for over 2 years they know enough of each other to see the difference between them and other people.

"Can I go see Misty?" Trunks quietly asked.

Tien looked at him and nodded. Trunks went upstairs to Misty's room to see her in a peaceful sleep, a sleep that'll last forever. The Dragon Balls can't bring her back, she died of a natural cause, not even the Namekian Dragon Balls can bring her back as many times as they wanted. She's gone for good, there's no turning back now.

She still looked the same with a white nightgown that had small pink flowers as a pattern and it went up to her knees, the sleeves went up to her elbows and with her friendship necklace on her neck, she looked much more pale, and Trunks couldn't sense any energy from her body so she was truly gone. Even in a forever sleep, Misty looked stunning like an angel from heaven, that's where she'll be and even though she has done good but not enough to keep her physical body, he'll still be able to find her again, when his time comes.

Trunks clenched the letter in his hands, he didn't know what was in it, nor did he mean to, but he was so angry he was helpless towards his friend that he possibly would've gone Super Saiyan 2 if a part of him wasn't worried about harming anyone else that was currently in the house.

"Her last words was 'Thanks, Trunks'," Mai appeared at the doorway behind Trunks, actually startling him. He turned around to see his girlfriend with her eyes swollen and red.

Trunks remained silent, he didn't know what to say or what Misty meant, he wasn't present when she said those words, so why would she be thanking him?

He then looked at the letter and walked out of the room, not saying a word to Mai and she didn't say anything in return.

The lavender haired boy went back on the roof where he remembered the last time he was on it, it was with Misty and Goten. This time he decides to go there by himself, not expecting anyone and hopes no one decides to follow him (mainly Goten), he was under a hood so he didn't get wet. Trunks breathed a sigh and started tearing the top as gently as he could.

* * *

 **I know I really shouldn't end it here but I had to tell you about the fact I updated the real vs fictional chapter and the last one. You see I gave more detail on what May, Dawn, and Iris (simulations) did in that chapter along with how Misty was able to get to know them better. As for the last chapter, I updated it to where Misty got to 'know' Ash's friends in Alola and what they're like and a little of her thoughts about it.**

 **Please favorite if you haven't, review too. Don't forget to NOT bully, seriously be careful with what you say!**

 **Thanks for making it this far, if you didn't skip.**

 **R.I.P to Tilikum (died January 6, 2017) who I wished tasted ocea** **n freedom's o** **nce more, however at least you're free i** **n the sky!**

 **Notes: Cal's still with them and I did plan on having him in this chapter, but I felt there was no room for it, especially with all the other things going on. The parts where Misty talks to Splash, those moments were NEVER written in previous chapters, same with the moment when Trunks accidentally shot a ki blast at Misty.**


	33. Misty's letter

**Okay, I plan on making this a short chapter and the title of this chapter is self-explanatory. It's Misty's letter in the continuation from the last chapter and if you don't want to read this chapter that's fine, it wouldn't be the first time someone skipped.**

 **Akira Toriyama owns Dragon Ball, Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon. I'm NOT either one of them.**

 **Yipee!**

 **You made it to chapter 33!**

* * *

Trunks started to take out about two sheets of paper that were folded neat and tidy. One of them had the top right corner labeled 1 with a circle around it and the other listed 2, also with a circle around it both of which had writing on both sides of the pages.

He started to read the letter it said:

* * *

Dear Trunks,

I'm still fighting till the very end, but this letter is just in case I don't make it if you are reading this then yes I'm dead and I'm sorry if you were right there when I died, in fact, I feel sorry for anyone who was there when I died, I know it can't be easy.

Thanks for everything Trunks, you protected me like you're my guardian angel, despite your other wishes of doing something else, you're a real hero to me Trunks. You know when to give me space and when to be there even if I myself believe I want to be alone. You're the reason why I met Splash and that I was able to take care of her and you even helped me free her as well as being able to see her again and I could never repay you enough for that.

You know me better than anyone else in the world with the exception of Psyduck and Marill but I feel even closer to you than with anyone. I want to say that I did manage to find love because of you. I'm not sure if it's just your everyday simple be the gone the next day crush or a love that'll last forever. I know my feelings do reach you more than that of a friend, every time I'm near you, my heart beats so fast that I can barely keep my breathing in sync. I can at least love you like a friend and I know you love me the same way as so. It's surprising on how I kept my cool whenever I'm around you, but if I'm comfortable with you and I feel more fearless than ever then I guess it's true love after all.

Even if it's one-sided, I know you care about me and that's good enough despite my heart yearning for you every day and my envy towards Mai, who I can never bring myself to back stab, I care dearly about Mai and Marron and the others and I wouldn't ruin anybody's friendship for anything if she makes you happier than I'll ever be then I'm just going to have to accept it no matter how bad it kills me. What kills me, even more, is to see you sad, which was why I was so determined of seeing you smile. I knew I could even if I just happen to be a friend and nothing more. As long as I'm a part of you in some small way then what more could I want...which I do confess I just want you to myself and more than friends.

I never felt this way about anyone, not even Ash, whom I bluntly stated I liked in front of you amongst other things I never bluntly state my deepest thoughts to just anyone. I feel like I can trust you the most and I feel like I'm at my best when I'm around you. I know you don't like this cheesy romantic stuff, but you do have a girlfriend, so get use to it.

All I say is true, except when that time I told you that I liked Goten, honestly I don't know why I did, I guess I knew for the first time that's a fight I can't win, Super Saiyan or not.

Thanks to you I was able to make fond memories and I felt safer than I was before you came into my life. Yes there were times you drove me crazy and I drove you crazy but regardless, I still found love as in a real undying love that continued to grow.

To me, you'll always be my guardian angel and you'll always make an impact on me, and I in return will forever love you and appreciate you being my first real love. Thanks again for all the times you shared with me, it was really great! Thanks for being my hero.

All with love, Misty, The Water Warrior.

P.S

I want to you and Goten to keep up with your training and no slacking off! I want you to save enough food for the rest of the world and no eating junk food. I need you to always brush your teeth, take a bath every now and then, give your sister and mom hugs because they deserve it and try to at least sneak a hug towards your dad. Keep yourself and Goten out of trouble, stick with your responsibilities. Remember you may have flaws but you'll always do great and become the best hero. Stay focus on your school work and keep your room clean! You also better take care of Mai and the others. If you don't, I'll find my way to make a visit and it won't be pleasant.

Also please take care of everything I once known, you can protect my world if you choose to, that's just an option, you don't have to, but I figured you wanted to do something more heroic and I trust you're going to do a great job and protect it, which leads me not to worry about a thing. I also do want you to meet up with my old friends and meet the ones I'll never be able to meet because I know I'll never see them again.

I wanted to ask you...did I make an impact on you just as well? I have my doubts but at least a something I taught you that you can only learn from me has to be there.

* * *

Trunks cried once again, he didn't know what to say or do. He folded the two parts back into its nice and tidy form and back into the envelope where he felt it belonged.

 _'No thank you Misty for being the greatest unexpected friend I could ever have,'_ Trunks thought to himself. _'And yes you did you taught me I can be a hero even if I fail, and you taught me how to always be happy no matter what'_. Trunks smiled to himself.

* * *

 **Yes people, this entire time she had a crush on him. Does he feel the same way about her? Actually, even I don't know, only Akira Toriyama or God can answer that.**

 **For the record, I'm calling this ship Swim Shorts Shipping (which I confess is now my OTP of both series and yes I know they didn't actually meet, but I believe it can work). Do I need an explanation for why I gave this name to this ship?**

 **Those of you who may prefer Misty to be with Goten, I call it Positive Shipping because they both have optimistic personalities.**

 **For you Yuri shippers of Mai and Marron toward Misty. For Mai x Misty Second In Command Shipping** **because out of Ash, Misty, and Brock Misty seems to be the one who speaks after Ash in a similar way Mai is for the Pilaf gang. Marron x Misty shall be called Main And Support since Misty ****was a main character as for Marron she's a supporting character in DBZ franchise.**

 **Cal x Misty (it's okay if you ship it, it's just this was meant to be a bad couple even though I did originally wanted to put more moments) is** Destined Shipping **because you know he claims they're destined to be, plus that's pretty much Cal's excuse for everything.**

 **Keep** **in m** **ind that if you type** **in these ships they wo** **n't pop up** **because I made these up.**

 **Do NOT bully, please review and favorite if you like it and enjoy your time alive.**


	34. Trunks' way of Thanks

**Warning: Cal will be in here so prepared to get annoyed with explanations and fourth wall breaking (That was one of his purposes because I like when characters break the fourth wall).**

 **Akira owns DragonBall and Satoshi owns Pokemon. My name isn't actually 'DragonSoulsweetie' but it isn't Akira or Satoshi either.**

 **You can't ignore**

 **What goes on in chapter 34!**

* * *

It's been about a year since Misty's death. Trunks kept Misty's two-page letter in one of his drawers, which he did keep his drawers and the rest of his room clean and neat. He became more responsible over the year. He started going on more dates with Mai and doing other things with Goten like learned how to play other sports and was easier on the guy whenever he said or did something stupid. Trunks, Mai, Goten, and Marron occasionally got to see Splash from time to time. Sometimes they would all go to the Shinhan's residence to check on Misty's adopted parents to see how they were doing along with Psyduck, who was now under the ownership of Chiaotzu. They did seem to be more...happy whenever they did come over, but it was obvious that everyone was still upset about what happened with Misty.

Trunks learned to keep his grades up, balance his meals and schedule better as well as his study time and spar with Goten, Gohan, and his father Vegeta to take his mind off of Misty for an hour. Trunks even had time to spend with his sister Bulla and began to teach the five-year-old the alphabet. Trunks also seemed more...quiet too when it came down to conversations and only speaks when spoken to and doesn't seem to mind that he's not the one to have the last word in conversations anymore. Despite Trunks' depression that's clearly shown in his actions, he seemed less grouchy like his father and more respectful and happy like his mom.

Trunks still felt he had unfinished business with his orange haired friend. Misty had sisters and friends from another world that deserve to know she's dead even if it they go through pain, it'll be worse if they don't know at all. Bulma already had the device finished a long time ago, but Trunks had a plan to get through with Misty. He needed to thank her and by protecting her world and everything she once was known and let her see her sisters and friends one last time.

Over the year he started earning his allowance and saved up and even sold some of his video games to earn a little extra Zeni. He looked through the hologram photo album that he kept in his closet to keep safe. He saw many pictures of him, Mai, Goten, and, Marron, and Misty all together all happy and posing for the camera mainly at the beach or laying on the grass and pretty much every place they've been to; there were even some holograms of pictures he and the rest of his friends didn't even know there was a picture of them being taken at the time.

The young man noticed that there were a lot of pictures of just him and Misty proved by the fact he did carry her in most of them, they did appear to look like a couple than Mai and himself did. Trunks closed his eyes, holding back tears, because rather if he'd returned the feelings or not, she's dead. All the fun places they've been together was just an aching heart experience but still went to those places all the time anyway that way he can feel joy whenever he went, despite always seeing Misty always saying something to cheer everyone up, or starting arguments with Trunks, and walking in the same steps that he was cursed to walk like she once did.

He did also have holograms of Misty working with Piccolo by taking of Pan and working with Splash, as he was somewhere in the background. There was even plenty of his own headshots. He even kept some of Goten's, Marron's, and Mai's in the hologram photo album. There were even holographic videos of them playing around and dancing amongst other things that they were doing.

Aside from that when he gently put the hologram photo album back in its secured place, he decided to walk out of his room with his savings. He went off destination to Baba's Palace, little did he know he was followed by a certain someone who knew and was destined to hide his energy signature from being sensed that way he can follow Trunks without him noticing.

Arriving at Baba's Palace he was greeted by ghost Usher, in return to the greeting, Trunks bowed. He told the ghost that he wanted to pay the full fee for whatever he wanted. So the fortune teller herself appeared on her crystal ball.

"Good after noon, Baba," Trunks had to say something first for this one time.

Master Roshi's sister smiled a creepy smile, that's presumably supposed to be a genuine smile. "Hi there Trunks," she greeted back at him. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need you to bring Misty back to life for a day but not this world, in the Pokemon world," Trunks said and before Baba could reply,"I can pay you," he offered the bills.

She looked at it excitedly but didn't take it, then she put on her face of apology,"Sorry Trunks no matter how much you pay me I just can't bring her to another world, I can bring her back but only for here," she explained.

Instead of looking upset, Trunks' features remained firm and calm. "Actually you can, if you really can see the future you would know at some point we wished on the dragon balls for you to transport in any world to be done," he said recalling what happened 3 months after Misty's death.

When the Dragon balls came to their normal form, the z supporters and warriors used up the two wishes. One was for a cure for Misty's illness that way no one else gets it, and the other was a wish by Trunks saying he wanted Baba to transport to any world or dimension she wanted and/or needed to. It was all in Trunks' plan, he wanted to have Misty return for a while in order to see everybody in the Pokemon world. Trunks knew Baba's limits and what she needs in order for him to do what he wants.

"I-I can?" she sputtered in disbelief.

"Yes I used Shenron, so please and test it out for Misty's sake," Trunks almost begged, while trying to ignore that she's a fortune teller and not a phony either, so why was she surprised? Trunks guesses that fortune-telling isn't necessarily in the same category as intelligence.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," she finally said.

"In that case, her region is Kain-to," Trunks pronounced 'Kanto' the wrong way. "Her home town is Cereulean City," also mispronouncing 'Cerulean'.

Trunks offered her the Zeni one last time but surprisingly she refused it. "You gave me such a great gift that's priceless and an excellent idea for business, it's the least I can do," she said.

Just then Cal appeared, causing Trunks to make a low growl, "What do you want?" he questioned, though it was more of a command.

"Calm down I wasn't destined to annoy as much as any other time," Cal put his hands up.

"Then what?" Trunks asked more calmly.

"I just wanted to tell you that Goten knew there were consequences to Misty from when he visited here," he said.

"He forgot didn't he?"

"Correcto mondo," Cal said winking.

"This was the consequence Baba told Goten about," Cal said rather wickedly.

Trunks looked at Baba who sighed."I knew there were consequences for having the girl stay here, but consequences could mean anything, but I should've expected death, fortune or not," she said gloomily then she left the room as she made her way to Other World.

"Yeah just like the fact you don't need fortune telling for whenever Cal's going to be annoying with the whole 'I'm destined to do it' thing," Trunks couldn't help but form a smile on his face.

Soon enough both guys started flying through the air then Cal started talking.

"You know in some alternative stories that the author of this story wanted Misty to see her friends right before her death and have you find the cure,"

"Where is this coming from?" Trunks asked, not looking at the Precus flying beside him.

"The illness that Misty got, the original idea was to have your mom and yourself find a cure," Cal explained, not caring if Trunks cared or not.

"She was also supposed to meet every one of the Pokemon gang before her death and they were supposed to be beside her like Mai and Marron was," Cal continued.

"You, her, Goten, and Marron were supposed to be at the Pokemon league watching Ash battle while she was sick, and the reason why you took her so she can see a Pokemon battle before she goes off," Cal clarified some more before adding, "Pikachu was supposed to find her and then everyone found you guys and everything goes downhill from that," Cal seemed to finished, but that was only a high hope.

"What made her changed her mind?" Trunks asked with disinterest, and quite frankly he didn't know what Cal was going on about or who this 'her' he himself was referring to was it Misty or the author? Misty did get sick and die but she believed in living so much that her old friends didn't come to mind and even so she obviously wanted to stay.

"The author wanted Misty to show encouragement even if the road gets bumpy up ahead because she felt like that's what Misty will do," Cal said before putting in,"that and the Alola season has been confirmed," at that moment Trunks couldn't help but take a confusing glance at a smirking Cal.

Trunks shook his head then looked back straight ahead, he knew Cal had more to say that's going to come, he just didn't know when. Despite his inner annoyance still there, he did seem to get along with Cal better than the others, aside from Goku and his sons, yet he still would never consider him as a friend.

When they got back Cal was once again destined to talk nonsense about how another idea that the 'author' had was to have Misty return to the Pokemon world and have her miss Trunks and the others and that she truly found what she was looking for. She would be in the stands watching win the league (prior to confirmation of Alola) with Ash's other friends but it was partially interrupted as she saw Trunks and Goten fighting a monster on the news that was being shown on a blimp (similar to how was everyone was watching the short film during the tournament that took place 7 years after the Cell games). She had to choose between seeing Ash battle for a title or seeing her two friends battle for a world they weren't even born in. No surprises that she chose Goten and Trunks to get herself from the stands and make her way to their location because not only Ash was battling for a title but he had all his other friends from every region he'd been to and all Goten and Trunks had as a supporter and friend was Misty herself.

Aside from that and back to the actual main point, Trunks made his way to his mother and asked for the device, which given it did take time to locate it but Trunks was in no rush, sure he really wanted to see Misty again and have her see her sisters and friends, yet he had to be patient.

When Trunks finally had the device in his hands he took off and this time to leave Cal with Bulma, who sighed, not really caring, because Cal seemed to be quiet around her, and he does eat the food she cooks, sleeps in the beds she prepares, and listen to her advice in the same way Trunks does. Bulma had no complaints and as a Precus, Cal knew that so out of his destiny to show gratitude he's also destined to keep quiet.

Bulma wanted to come and bring Bulla, but it was Tien and Launch's business first to see their daughter and knowing Trunks he would possibly want to bring Mai and Goten, and knowing Mai she would want to bring Marron too. Gohan, Chichi, maybe Goku, and Videl might want to come along but for now, that's up to Trunks.

When Trunks was flying through the air, he eventually caught on with Goten who was more than happy to come along to have the girls come see Misty because by now Baba should be in Other World getting Misty to return to her world for 24 hours. 1 year in this world takes away one month in the Pokemon world. So he better hurry it up, he has no second to spare.

Trunks made his way to Kame house, where he knew the Pilaf gang and Marron were. Pilaf and Shu were upset when they found out Misty died but at the same time, her death really didn't affect them as much as their female comrade. They were often going to place to place, leaving Mai with the girls as they had some unfinished business to handle.

Goten carried Marron as Trunks carried Mai. They decided to quickly go to Gohan's house to see if anybody else wanted to come to see Misty once more. As much as Videl and Chichi wanted to see Misty again, they felt it'll be too much for them to handle and if they weren't going Pan won't come or Gohan and because Pan and Gohan won't go that crosses out Piccolo. Besides that Piccolo and Gohan felt they had a duty to stay anyway, that way someone protects the world from danger. The same went for Krillin's and 18's reasons for staying.

When the group got to Misty's parents, they jumped at the chance to do so, it was Launch (sweet side) who decided to ask Bulma if she wanted to come but she declined because she felt she shouldn't be a burden taking away her son's time to see his friend as the same way goes towards feeling like she's a burden for her friends who just wanted to see their daughter after being dead. Of course, Bulma did seem to be disappointed cause she also had work to do and take care of her own daughter and spend time with her as much as possible, that and the fact she along with the other who declined knows they'll regret it.

Besides that Whis did say that in the Pokemon world you're either turned in to a Pokemon or your soul gets swallowed up whole since Arceus did not create a suitable ghost world for those who are deceased. Misty won't be able to see her friends and family that lives in the Pokemon world ever again but she'll meet up with everyone she knows on Earth because she died there instead.

Trunks finally got everyone in place and he pointed the device in any area he could and a warp hole appeared and then everybody he was with walked inside and next thing they knew, they were in the Pokemon world (Unova). A world that a Pokemon itself created called Arceus and even though the entire group knew that information that wasn't the first thing that came to mind.

Misty was already here, even though she was dead, they were able to sense her presence because she was brought back. Tien (by the way he's wearing a hat to cover his third eye), Goten, and Trunks knew they had to track her down to find her.

* * *

Mean while somewhere in the Pokemon world (Kanto), Baba already had Misty turned in to her physical form and at her home region in her hometown thanks to Trunks' information given to the witch. Despite his mistakes when saying it, it was good enough for Baba to understand and get her home.

Once Baba reminded Misty of her 24 hours Misty nodded and with that, Baba made her way back to Earth.

Misty walked her way through her old home town. She couldn't help but look at her feet, she can't believe she was grateful to walk again and move without anyone helping her, then she started skipping. Whispers of people were heard as Misty continued walking barefoot with her halo, she couldn't make out what they were hearing yet she could assume that was one of the reasons why they were whispering another reason is that they most likely knew she was the gym leader.

'That's _right, I was gone for 3 months here even though it's really been 3 years,"_ she thought as she continued wandering the streets with a white gown that had tiny pink flowers that went up to her knees and she had her locket too. It's been 3 years since she last been to her home town, so she didn't know which way to go. Luckily she ran into an officer Jenny her was more than happy to escort the long lost Cerulean City's gym leader back to where she belongs.

The moment she arrived through the doors of the gym her sisters and her friend Tracey ran up to her to embrace the girl. Casey and Sakura were there too, and without question, they hugged their friend.

"Oh, my gosh Misty where have you been?" Daisy asked trying not to cry tears of sorrow but instead of joy.

"Yeah we been like so worried about you," Lily added wiping her own tears.

"Don't ever like leave us ever," Violet said trying to stay the most strong.

"We like need you here as a gym leader and a sister," the pink haired sister pointed out.

"Did we do something to truly upset you?" The blonde haired sister asked with concern.

"It is completely unlike you to leave your responsibilities and run away like that Misty," this time Tracey spoke.

Just then Sakura and Casey came in rambling questions about her too. Tracey also asked about Psyduck. Misty couldn't understand nor get all the questions answered.

"STOP!," Misty shouted, causing everyone to stop.

Misty took a breath, "Look I know I upset you and please don't blame yourselves, but I was somewhere and I needed to be there for the time being, also I can't stay here long so please can we just spend time together as well as find Ash and Brock?" she asked.

"Wait what do you mean you don't like plan on staying here long?" Daisy asked.

"I have a time limit," Misty stated. Misty then explained about how she met Trunks, Splash, and Goten and how Mai return Psyduck and Azurill who evolved in Marill with Pan. She told them about the Dragon Balls and about her parents that she met and that she died of a natural cause and that she had only had less than 24 hours left in order to stay.

Everyone thought she was being crazy but Misty seemed serious and she wouldn't lie about something like this. The halo, locket, and her long hair were evidence enough that she was really gone longer than they thought.

Just then Trunks and the rest of everyone went through the doors, everyone turned around and Misty ran up to them and group hug them so tightly.

"Oh my baby girl," Launch (Mean side) cooed. Tien hugged her tightly too.

"We missed you so much," her father said.

They soon let her go. "Misty you look so beautiful!" Marron exclaimed. "Not that you were never pretty in the first place, it's just nice seeing you healthy again," she blushed in shame.

Mai smiled,"Misty you always looked great," then Mai leaned in to whisper "I knew you had feelings for Trunks," Misty stumbled back. "Are you mad?" she asked looking down on the floor.

"No, in fact, if there's anything I'm upset about you is that you died," she about to cry but was supported by Marron.

Trunks then interrupted. "Hey now let Misty spend time with her family and friends here," he said.

"Thanks, Trunks, Baba told me what you did," Misty smiled at him, she couldn't help noticing his voice got deeper.

"Hey no sweat," Trunks said.

"I know she's dead and you're dating Mai but are you positive you don't love Misty?" Goten piped in. Everyone who knew him groaned,"My hopes are still high!" he proclaimed. His voice also got somewhat deep, he also had a haircut too. Those who didn't know him went up to him, making a crowd.

"You look like Misty's old boyfriend," Daisy commented.

"No way he's like more cuter," Violet argued.

"And older," Lily agreed with her blue-haired sister.

"Ash was never my boyfriend!" Misty hissed. Goten on the other hand just stood there, not having a clue on what to do.

"Um... can you guys give me some space," said the black-haired boy, feeling uncomfortable by the crowd.

"Give him some space will ya?" Misty commanded her friends and sisters to move from the boy.

"Hey! We need to go to Pallet now," Casey suddenly suggested.

"Huh? Why?" Misty asked.

"Ash and everybody there is waiting for us, we weren't going to go but because you're here might as well," Sakura said.

"But in that case, we have to like get ready now," Lily said, panicking.

"Yeah, we like need 2 hours at least," Daisy stated as if it were obvious. Everyone except Lily and Violet sweatdropped.

"No! I'm going now, I do have all day but that's it," Misty put her foot down. Her face softened,"But what's more important how good you look? Or spending time with me as possible?" she asked rhetorically.

The 3 older sisters sighed in defeat, "You're right Misty, like sorry," Daisy apologized rubbing her own arm.

With that, every headed to Pallet town. The group who was flown to Cerulean City had no choice but to walk with the others. They did eventually get there with everyone turning their attention to the group.

Ash's companions of all the regions he been to were there. They weren't simulations either, it nearly brought tears to Misty's eyes.

It was Ash who came up to her,"Hey Misty, it's been a while," he greeted his friend.

Misty jumped on him, causing Ash to collapse. Everyone, including him, was in shock...well everyone except the group that was from another dimension. What's so shocking about a friend hugging another friend, who she hasn't seen in quite some time? Rather if it were 3 months or 3 years, it still has been a while for the both of them.

"Uh...Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty realized he wasn't the kind of guy to hug. She always held onto either Goten and Trunks and they would always hold her close to keep her from harm, so she was used to it, besides it always felt nice.

"Sorry Ash, it's just it's been awhile," Misty said feeling embarrassed.

Then May, Brock, and Max came up to them.

"You looked great," complemented Brock. "And look at at hair!" he said touching it, it was soft like silk.

"It looks very pretty!" May exclaimed. "Like a real angel because of that accessory," she said pointing to the halo floating on top of Misty's head.

A girl with long navy blue hair with golden clips came up to her too. "That halo is absolutely to die for!" the girl who Misty already knew was named Dawn gushed.

"Heh, you have no idea," Misty chuckled humorlessly.

"Who are these guys?" asked Max, referring to the most unfamiliar group.

"I'm Sakura and this is Casey,"

"My name is Tien Shinhan, this my wife Launch, and we're the parents of Misty,"

Ash then said to Misty,"Shin-han? I thought your last name was-" Misty interrupted him.

"I got adopted by them, so I took the name," she explained.

"Adopted? Since when?" Brock asked.

No one had no idea what to say they didn't want to blurt out they're from a different world with a different time lapse and make everything about them "Does it matter? We're here for you, right Ash?" Misty said as he nodded in response.

"Yep. I became the champion of Alola!"

"Pikachu!" his partner in crime that was on his shoulder said with pride.

"Congrats, Ash!" Misty congratulated. Pikachu then jumped into Misty's arms snuggled to her chest as she scratched his ear in which he cooed to the sensation.

"For the record I'm Trunks, this is my girlfriend Mai, my best bud Goten, and my dear friend Marron, and we all happen to be good friends with Misty," Trunks introduced adding everyone else.

"Actually we're best friends with Misty," Marron corrected, grabbing Mai's arm, gesturing her as she narrowed her eyes at her older guy friend.

"Also to add on to me and Trunks being friends with Misty, we're also her Pokemon," Goten said.

"No, you're not!" Misty shouted. "Everyone, please ignore that," she begged as she waved her hands frantically. Everyone laughed and she in returned smiled and laughed too.

Soon enough everyone got to the party going and Misty truly got to know she 'met' in the simulation process. Even though everyone basically said a similar thing as they did in the simulations but there was more conversation involved and it meant more to Misty because it was better because it was true. Sure she didn't picture being dead, but still. It wasn't just her that to know everyone, it was her newest and oldest friends that got to know each other. It was unexpected dream come true, a reality that's better than anything.

Misty got to chit-chat with Lana, Serena, Dawn, and Iris. Trunks and Goten were talking to Max, Ash, Brock, and Gary. Her parents were talking to Deila, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and her sisters. Mai and Marron were chatting with Mallow, Sakura, Casey, Kiawe, Sophocles, Cilan, Duplica, Lillie, Bonnie, and Clemont. Everything was perfect, not to mention Misty got to dance to and show her fighting techniques she learned from her dad to show the others with Trunks as he blocked her attacks. Everyone was having a good time as they showed true smiles and lost track of time, what seemed like minutes was really 4 and a half hours. The sun is about to go down and the party seemed to be over but everyone was still there to be present, which was very fortunate for Misty as she needed to get certain business done, she asked Prof. Oak if she can make an announcement, which he did approve of.

"Ahem, I have something to tell you," Misty spoke through a microphone on a stand gathering everyone's attention."Today's been great if this is the first day I met you, for those I already know, I'm glad I got to spend time with you for another day," she said heart fully, as everyone awed.

"Okay this might ruin the moment but I have to tell you something," Misty gulped. "I'm-" she was interrupted by Team Rocket.

"To protect the world from-" Jessie didn't even finish her sentence.

"Will you stop! I'm trying to have a serious moment!" Misty shouted.

"Why it's the first twerppette, it's been a while," James said smirking.

"Yeah yeah and you're just as annoying as ever," Misty mocked then a light bulb hit her. "You see this halo on top of my head? It looks nice, doesn't it? Why don't you try to take it?" Misty suggested.

"Dat's what we were going to do," Meowth said.

Team Rocket tried to grab it, but they're failing miserably and to add on to the humiliation, this was a free bee.

"What gives?!" Jessie shouted as she continued tugging.

"Dis is a pain," said a grunting Meowth.

"Well you see I'm dead," Misty smirked making sure she spoke into the microphone.

"What?!" Everyone who didn't know gasped.

Team Rocket slowly let go of the halo, walked backwards before running while shouting "Looks like Team Rocket is being scared off again!"

Misty sighed and faced toward the silent crowd. "Yes people you heard me right, I'm dead," she said.

"But how? You hugged me and it felt like a real hug," Ash recalled from the front that way Misty can hear.

"Pikachu pi chu pikachu pika!" Pikachu said as if saying 'You held me while petting me and it was real!'

"I was able to keep my physical body for the time being," with that everyone murmured on what she meant by time being.

"I have a maximum of 24 hours here and once that's up I'm gone for good," Misty started to whimper.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Brock asked.

"She just wanted to meet everyone and see you guys smiling at least once," Trunks answered.

"And I didn't want to tell you guys but I know I'll regret it," Misty added.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth," the one called Kiawe asks.

"Misty wouldn't lie, even if it's something like this," Brock answered.

With that everyone started their attention on Misty and they had a big sleepover with her at her former gym to get to know her better. Misty explained meeting the boys, her parents, Mai, and Marron, and reuniting with Psyduck and Azurill who became a Marill. Told them about Splash, how she became Trunks' and Goten's trainer and Piccolo's help in babysitting Pan. Bulma, Bulla, Cal, Chichi, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Videl, and even Goku and Vegeta were added in the equation. Misty did explain her reasoning on wanting to stay: to be there for Trunks, help Splash return home, and be the daughter of the Shinhan's.

Trunks and Goten showed them that can indeed fly and turn Super Saiyan. Misty was the one to tell about the Dragon Balls and that the times were different between the worlds and how she died. She couldn't find it in her to tell everyone her symptoms since Bonnie and Max were there. She also told everyone her love to Trunks and that being dead really has its perks since there are less shame and worry but wouldn't recommend it until much later. Brock joked on how girls usually fall for vampires and werewolves but a Saiyan/human hybrid has got to be a new one in his book.

By the time they were all done doing other things rather than just talking, time has flown by faster than expected as usual. Misty had about 10 more minutes to go.

"Thanks for letting me get to know you, also please you're still on a journey of life that I want you to make it long and joyful, get married for me, go see more places, heck, go see more dimensions, and meet new people, and do things I never got to do" Misty said.

"Most of all," Misty spoke some more,"take care," she gave her best wishes. She went up to Trunks.

"Trunks I want you and Goten to protect these guys for me, alright?"

Trunks smiled. "That's what I'm here for," he said.

"That's a relief, at least I don't have to worry," Misty breathed then turn towards everyone else.

"Everyone, I promise you, you're in good hands," she announced to everyone.

Just then Mai whispered something to Trunks, who seemed shocked on whatever she maybe suggesting he started to argue about something and return she look like she was reasoning with him.

Trunks then went up to Misty, both of which returned a confused gaze at each other. Trunks looked behind as if asking if she was sure, in response she nodded. The lavender haired boy turned back to the dead girl.

"Um...Mai and I broke up...the reason is that she wanted me to do this," Trunks kissed Misty right on the lips. Everyone gasped in shock, all the girls tried their best to hold in their squeal. Goten cheered a 'yes' as if he was the one to accomplish something. Mai's heart broke into two, but she knew that she didn't let Trunks do this, she wouldn't live with herself.

They pulled back. Misty was the one blushing, not expecting that at all. Trunks were telling the truth, Mai did break up with him so he could do that.

"Hey, I just realized you kissed a dead girl!" Goten said causing Trunks to grumble. "At least she's drop dead gorgeous, am I right?" he chuckled.

With that happening Marron asked Mai, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it was for the best. I know how Misty feels and Trunks will never know how he cares for her, so this is the least I can do before they both have regrets," Mai said trying not to sob.

"You're such a good friend," Marron cheered up Mai.

"Thanks," Mai smiled. "Besides the plan is to get back together again,"

"Huh?"

"Honestly Marron, you think I let my boyfriend cheat on me?"

Trunks went back up to Mai. "How about we get back together?" Mai asked.

"Sure," said a still confused Trunks.

Just then Baba appeared to declare,"Okay Misty time is up!"

"Got it, but first everyone I want you to know I love you and once again thanks, especially you Trunks, you're a real hero, you know that," Misty said her final goodbye saluting mainly to Trunks with two fingers together to show she respects him the most.

Trunks in return whispered "You're welcome and I'll be protecting everything you love," and with that everyone cried then went their separate ways as they all looked up at the sky and smiled as they imagine Misty looking happily down at them.

* * *

 **Okay done with this chapter. I plan on doing one more chapter but you can leave it here.**

 **Thanks for reading at all. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Please favor and review this and NO bullying. If you yourse** **lf is** **bullied tell someo** **ne cause it's a huge world a** **nd out of everyo** **ne I do** **b** **ut I'm just a stra** **nger so I'm useless i** **n helpi** **ng you however that does** **n't mea** **n there is** **n't** **someo** **ne you k** **now who does.**


	35. Alternative Mirai Misty

**This is it everyone as in for real and it's been fun and I did it, you did it and I thank you for reading this at all.**

 **I think after over 30 chapters you should be aware Akira Toriyama owns DBZ and Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon.**

 **Get ready to feel alive**

 **for** **chapter 35!**

* * *

It's been almost 12 years since Trunks (Time traveler) met her and it's been 17 years since he went back to the alternative past to cover up time lapses that were created by his own mistake. Last time he has been in the past was when his counterpart was 11 years old. Prior to that, his counterpart was 1. He didn't know exactly why he appeared 10 years later from that point, perhaps it was his belief in their strength. He was just glad and surprised Goku was alive and back in action protecting everyone from harm once more. It may have been a long time since they saw him but only a year of peace went by in his world until he realized he needed their help again with the time troubles lapsing and even though going back was the cause of it, he had to take another chance and this time it all worked out for the better. Now he's been in a world of peace for more than a decade.

Trunks want to go back and have them meet his wife who's preparing breakfast at the moment, but that would be too risky due to creating another time of destruction and with Cell destroyed in that world and both androids and with Cell taken care of in his current time of peace there was no need to ruin the time Trunks fought so hard for.

It was to Trunks' dismay that she was cooking an omelet for him. One as much as he does love her; she isn't a good cook and two he doesn't want her to be anywhere near a stove or a knife especially the fact she was really starting to show that she's carrying life in her stomach. But being as stubborn as she was of course she insisted.

Her name is Misty and she has beautiful ginger hair kept up by a light blue clip, her clothes consisted of a neon pink tank top and purple pajama pants with a great white shark tooth necklace around her neck. She came from another world without a doubt but refuses to leave Trunks' side to return to her own world. She has sisters and Pokemon but she gave up on hope on ever seeing them again.

A long-time ago she did appear in the world (around the same time Trunks was training with Gohan), automatically knowing she wasn't home at all because how can such a beautiful city she grew up in turn into an unrecognizable disaster before her very eyes? Misty knew at the time she wasn't home but her biggest problem was safety, which she knew that she didn't have at the time. Thankfully a group a people grabbed her and hid her from any possible danger, at first she thought they were going to be a threat, but then they started lecturing her on why she shouldn't go outside (deadly androids) and that she was crazy. They asked where are her parents and/or caregivers were to which she responded by not having any around here.

She told them where she lived, but they didn't know where Cerulean City was so they took the young girl under their care, have her read a lot of books and teach everything they know about anything, fed her, gave her the best clothes they got, which were hand-me-downs and whenever they got ruined one of the ladies in the group would patch up any holes. Sometimes there will be people who wouldn't return and she would always ask when they would get back, for the group members that were still there, they would hesitantly answer her that they won't be. Misty sadly experienced death around her and even blamed herself on occasion.

Misty often read books about the Ocean and whenever the group heard on the radio the androids nowhere around they would take her to a fishing spot and have her fish there, which relaxed her but didn't forget the people she lost. She would tell them about her adventures traveling and being at peace and they too in return tell her stories about when there were peace and joy in the world. Misty became far more cautious and afraid, but kept her love for the Ocean and dreamed about being an Orca researcher. Now that there was no way of returning home, she had to make a new goal, which she didn't mind. She didn't get meet an Orca while in hiding but would be honored to and as she continues to keep her hopes up for peace, she hopes to save any endangered species of Ocean and Freshwater animals out there.

Soon enough her wish did come true, it took more than 3 years, but in the long run, it was worth it. She was 13 at the time but decided to head out to school to continue her long time dream of saving animals that were associated with water because with the world building up into something magical and beautiful where people that came out of hiding and repopulating along with tall and well-constructed buildings with clean surroundings that were quickly appearing before her very eyes; she figures she needed to help out in her own way too. After learning to adjust she took in some serious schooling, she made sure she was the best of the best. At the age of 19 a year in college seven years before she got her Ph.D. in Marine Biology, she was struggling with her college work but just like magic she met Trunks who was well skilled in academics, especially when it came down to science. They met in a coffee shop and got to know each other a little before Trunks decided to be the gentleman he was and help her out, and because of that, she succeeded.

After two years of being good friends they started going on dates and shared their first kiss on their 3rd date, which was odd considering they were fishing and Trunks caught a pregnant great white shark, so they released her because she was ready to give birth to her babies before they did one of her teeth fell out. They were able to witness the birth which makes them the first people on the planet to ever see it. Since Trunks agreed without hesitation, that ended up with her kissing him. After when Trunks found the tooth that was still on the boat, he secretly kept it in his pocket and later made into a simple necklace and needless to say when Trunks gave her the great white shark tooth necklace then soon after that they had their second kiss.

Misty made sure Trunks was always doing his best with everything stressful because being good at tinkering with mechanics was no easy task and even though it was one of Misty's greatest weakness, she still continued and worked her way around to help out Trunks in the best way she can and she was like that with everything he accomplished. The same way went with Trunks, despite being more stressful he refused to leave both his mother and at the time girlfriend hanging. He told her about his time traveling adventures (like how he met his father and that he was a Saiyan) and how he made it through in life (he mentioned both Gohans) as for Misty she told him about the group she was in, her Pokemon, sisters, friends from the Pokemon world, and both her adventures living through her own world and this one. They both loved spending time together no matter how boring it may be.

Trunks proposed with the help of advice from his mother. It was two years after they met and she knew she was in love with him. It was 3 years after that he finally had the guts to ask her, mostly due not realizing he felt the same way. It was on the day of Gohan's birthday when they got married and Misty became Misty Brief (or Kasumi Brief). They were married for almost five years with a baby on the way. Bulma is excited to be a grandmother for the child. In fact, she kept bugging them about what was the baby's name is going to be or when they will have a baby shower, and thus Bulma did organize one having Chichi plan it. If the child is a girl they'll name her Bikini but if a boy they'll name him Goten. Bulma and Chichi were like this when the two started dating and when Trunks proposed, though they did annoy Misty more than Trunks; Misty considered both Bulma and Chichi her closest friends.

Trunks maybe is her husband but and can tell him everything, that doesn't mean there's a guarantee he'll listen without falling asleep. So that leaves her mother in law and Chichi that she also considers a second mother figure that she can talk about girl things with and it's nice. They talk about Trunks' silly mistakes and their own silly mistakes to boot and they would go shopping together from time to time. Sometimes when the couple didn't have a random subject to talk about or nothing to do they would relax on the couch and Misty would sing a tune as she stroked a sleeping Trunk's hair.

"So you really think that there's another me in the alternative world?" Misty asked pouring her husband hot chocolate and serving him her omelet

He looked at his wife and smiled,"Yeah you see even if there's only one you then you might have split into two people," he explained as he tried eating his food without spitting it out, good thing there was hot chocolate to cover up the nasty taste of raw egg due to Misty undercooking it once more.

"Then how come I felt the exact the same from when I came into this world?" she narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"You're still you now because you came here by some kind of warp from a world that consists of one-time line then went into a world with two alternative timelines after being created, thus you turning into two people to fit in both timelines," he explained, only giving his wife a major headache.

"Um...sorry, how about I don't talk it's putting stress on you and the baby," he said continuing to eat his egg, trying swallow with his hot chocolate and once again using it as a cover-up.

Misty smiled at him,"It's like you can read my mind," she said sarcastically.

In this world, Misty lived happily with her husband, mother in law, and Chichi. Little did she know in the other alternative world; Trunks was right about another her existing, but neither would expect her being dead as that's where everyone assumed she was, both in her old world and that alternative time. Here she was living and did things her counterpart didn't get to live long enough to do. Finish school, get an official job, get married, and have a baby at all. Misty may never know the truth of her counterpart and everything she left behind in her other world may never know there's another her still living, it would be too risky to go back in time but as for traveling to another dimension was a risk they didn't want to take either, so the couple stayed put and focused on what came ahead of them.

* * *

 **Swordfish Shipping** **for the pairing of Mirai Trunks and Misty.**

 **Yes I know there's a Mirai Mai but before she was revealed, I swear to you I did think of her being a possibility that I prayed would NOT come true, but she did.**

 **Mirai Psyduck and Mirai Azurill are dead but Mirai Misty does not know that.**

 **I know Mirai Bulma is suppose to** **be** **dead but I call major bull crap on it, which is why she's alive in this fanfiction.**

 **The reason why Misty is dead in the timeline you guys have been following in this fic was so I can say goodbye to Misty because she's been gone forever and I wanted to say goodbye to her this way. Those of you who miss her too, it's time to let her go, but in canon material, just like in the original timeline (the timeline Mirai Trunks grew up in) she's still alive.**

 **I wanted to add that I was thinking of another scenario where Ash and Misty had a daughter and she wanted to become a Pokemon Master to defeat her father but then decided to be a warrior because she met Goku and Ash becomes jealous of Goku for taking all his daughters attention and yes I'm aware it possibly sounds like a better story but not a way to say goodbye to Misty.**

 **If you fi** **nd a** **ny scenario i** **nteresti** **ng a** **nd you** **believe that there should** **be a fa** **nfic a** **bout the** **n please write it a** **n let me k** **now that way I ca** **n read it si** **nce I k** **now you'll do a** **better jo** **b tha** **n me. I would write it myself however I wa** **nt to work o** **n** **individual stories alo** **ng with other fa** **nfics to other media. Aside from that doi** **ng the same type of crossover ca** **n** **be tiri** **ng for** **both reader** **and writer.**

 **Thanks again for reading please favorite this and I'll keep my end of the deal by favoriting your story that you wrote or that you think is underrated. All you have to do is review and tell me.**

 **No bullying of any kind, please. I care for you eve** **n if you thi** **nk** **no o** **ne cares, I do.**

 **R.I.P Chester Bennington of Linkin Park (Died July 20, 2017). You held a strong life and I wish you stayed longer.**


	36. Misty and Brock's return?

**Warning: this may contain spoilers**

Okay as you know this is NOT a chapter I just want to let you know that I'm aware of the episode where Misty is returning along with Brock. In fact I watched both episodes that's two episodes only.

We might have to prepare for another goodbye. Apparently, instead of his former companions coming back to visit him in the region he's in, he's going to Kanto for some school project (don't know why he needs to travel that far, but plot). At least we will be more prepared.

Part of me wanted this since I do miss the original gang. But the rest of the selfish version of me doesn't want this because I worked so hard on the story and I finally felt so at ease, again at least we're all prepared for the next heartbreak. I hope all the characters return and as much as I do want Misty and Trunks to meet and be spouses, but we all know she'll most likely end up with Ash, Brock, or heck, even Serena (wouldn't that be an Asami x Korra type twist).

For Dragon Ball...I want to make more fanfictions with that and maybe work on my preferred ending for Fairy Tail. I would change the ending for Ouran Highschool Host Club and Soul Eater of the anime but that's what's the Manga for and yes I do know what happens at the end, people in videos ALWAYS compare the differences between the two media and the similarities as well in videos and despite not being a reader of Manga I do occasionally watch videos about the franchises and they often reveal secrets, not even hardcore manga readers might not even know and rather to check if they're real I usually find sources (not wiki) if they don't show the proof.

Let's not have too much hope and be glad Misty's around at all and everyone's still talking about her like she's a legend.

 **This passage stops the spoilers**

Do not bully, please don't reveal your age rather you're 12 or 21 do not reveal your name or location either. Nicknames are fine and try not to use any clues to reveal your actual information. If you are being bullied tell a trusted person in real life and if you feel like you can't trust anyone then go out in this big world and find someone but first get comfortable around them and make sure you yourself can be trusted and don't use them, really become friends. Don't trust me? That's good, because to you I'm a total stranger, as for the words I said take them into consideration and at least think about it. My words for this paragraph can be trusted because I'm not the only one to give this advice (except maybe the finding someone you can trust if you have no one thing), teachers and parents do too. I do wish for you to be safe and full of happiness even though I may not know you, but I care about everyone. I do love you all without any doubt!

 **November 16, 2017 Hiromi Tsuru died, if you don't know who she was, she was the Japanese voice actress for Bulma. Sorry for those who were fa** **ns of hers, also for her family a** **nd frie** **nds too. R.I.P Hiromi! Good luck say hi to Chester, Tilly, a** **nd a** **n** **y other beings we might k** **now for you a** **nd** **us (I have** **no true clue if she's eve** **n aware who they are, yet you** **never k** **now).**


End file.
